


Through These Centuries

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever fan fiction. So I am absolutely nervous. I am a huge Ichabbie fan and ship them with everything in me. I believe they are soul mates and were meant to be.This is a slow build with a lot of angst and Ichabbie feels. I also want to represent the Mills sisters in a way the show has yet to. If you love Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane, Ichabbie, and the Mills sisters I believe you will enjoy this. I want to send a huge thank you to my friend Ruki. I appreciate your advice, opinion, and encouragement. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy. Looking forward to hearing feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> So please tell me what you think.

Abbie stood there watching her partner of the past two years, well technically her partner. He looked like Ichabod Crane, same tall lanky 6’1” frame, same warm blue eyes that could read her every thought without her saying a single word. The same piercing blue eyes that made every single doubt and feel of mistrust she’s built up in her life melt away with just a glance. The same stunningly handsome man that could charm any woman with just a flash of his smile. Yes, this was Ichabod Crane just not her Ichabod Crane. Not really, Abbie’s crane was the same yet so different. Her Ichabod would be able to look at her in this moment of absolute fear and tell that she was more afraid than she’d ever been in her entire life. That while her demeanor said, I got this, her eyes were screaming, I’m terrified as hell. 

But not this Crane. This Crane stood stoic looking at her as a stranger. A woman whom just hours before he thought of as a mad woman speaking of time travel, evil witch wife, and his death. No, this wasn’t her Crane. Because in this moment her Crane would be standing in front of her invading every inch of her personal space, hands firmly holding her shoulders, with his long slender fingers wrapped around her back. Her Crane would be inches from her face so close that she could swear the breath she was currently inhaling was the breath he recently exhaled. His warm yet intense eyes would be locked in on her fearful brown eyes assuring her they would make it through this together as partners, as Witnesses. 

He would assure her that it is not their fate for one to bury the other. He would remind her of their unbreakable bond. A bond that was destined from a higher power before this world was formed. Before light graced that form with its all-consuming power. Before that power breathed life onto this earth. A bond that went deeper than the mission they were fated to complete. This was a bond that not merely revealed her purpose in life. But traveled nearly 3 centuries, fought wars, and Death itself to reach her. To forge her fate with the man standing before her.  
A man, that if she was to be completely honest with herself, and why not? She would be able to admit this man wasn’t just her fellow witness, or even just her best friend. He was the man that woke up in her century and turned her life upside down. A man that on one hand could drive her beyond crazy with his 17th century babble on values and forging a nation. And don’t let him get started on donut taxes and paying for water. This was a man who could drive her crazy enough to run screaming through the street like a wild woman. Yet, in the same breath he drove her a different kind of crazy. The kind of crazy you feel when you’ve met that person who knows you more deeply than anyone ever has. So much so that he can complete her thoughts before she even uttered the first word. He knew when she was bullshitting when everyone else was fooled and he wasn’t afraid to call her on it. That really drove her crazy. I mean who did he think he was to call her on her bullshit?

He drove her the kind of crazy that sent 10,000 butterflies flying throughout her stomach simply from his touch. The kind of crazy that made her head spin like a whirlwind whenever he was so close she could swear she felt his heart beating on top of hers. Yes, that kind of crazy. The kind that made her heart do somersaults whenever she heard him calling, Leftenant in a way no one else said it. The kind of crazy no one knew about but her. Yes, this man who stood before her as a stranger did this to her. All of these things to her heart, her mind, her soul. How did I get here? She asked herself. Not here in 17th century America because she knew exactly how she got there. By following Katrina Crane through a portal to prevent her from killing her partner, her best friend, and fellow Witness. 

And if she were to continue being honest with herself. Because again why wouldn’t she? She would admit jumping through that portal had nothing to do with her stopping the apocalypse or saving mankind. It had nothing to do with her purpose as a Witness but everything to do with her love for Ichabod Crane. A love that she has yet to fully understand. A love that snuck up on her like a thief in the night and snatched her heart right from her chest without even a seconds warning. A love that completely enraptured her being and enthralled her heart.  
A love that invaded her mind, her spirit and changed everything she thought she knew about love. A love so strong it touched her very soul. It reached deep down into her soul like nothing or no one else ever has. A love that spoke to the depths of her letting her know she could finally let go of the hurt and pain because her soul, her heart, her love was safe with him. Yes, this man did all of these things to her and more. 

“Come child we haven’t much time”. She heard breaking her away from her thoughts. 

She quickly turned around to her ancestor, Grace Dixon. Another strong and courageous woman that help lay the foundation for her work as a Witness. If nothing else came of Abbie’s travel back in time this one thing did. She was able to meet this exceptional woman. She wished she had more time with her. To talk, to understand why their family had been chosen? Why she was deemed worthy of being a Witness? Why this tremendous burden of saving the world was being placed on her shoulders? Why so much pain, heartache, and loss?

She also felt a huge sense of pain looking at Grace knowing she would meet an untimely death due to this fight against the forces of evil. A fight that Abbie knew all too well held no punches or showed respect of persons when it came to claiming victory over the life it fought against. It pained her to look at Grace knowing how it would all end.

But she also took great pride standing before this courageous woman who sacrificed everything so that Abbie, Jenny, and even their mother would be prepared to take on this fight. Jenny, she thought. How she wished Jenny could be here to experience this moment with this remarkable woman of character, honor, and humility. Their ancestor, a woman who fought against the injustice of slavery while fighting against the demons and forces looking to cause the apocalypse.  
The more Abbie thought about it the more pride she felt descending from this bloodline. Carrying on this fight. The women in this family were remarkable. 

“We must hurry. The protection around this house is quickly weakening” Grace spoke. ”We have to get you back to your time”. 

Ichabod and Abbie quickly ran to the table that held all of the ingredients Grace would need to cast the spell that would essentially set history back on its rightful course and stop the impending apocalypse by sending the second Witness, her brave descendant, back to her time. As the trio hurried to perform the spell a sudden thrust of wind hurled against the home violently shaking the windows. Flashes of light lit the dark sky so bright it would appear the sun was at its highest instead of the moon. A powerful round of thunder roared threatening to shake the home off its foundation. Grace knew if they had any hope of survival they needed to perform the spell, and right now. 

“They’ve arrived to stop us. We must hurry”. Grace said with a sense of urgency in her voice. Abbie and Ichabod raced over to the window where they saw Katrina Crane standing alongside the Hessian soldier whose mission it was to kill Ichabod. That would kill Ichabod. 

And although Ichabod was quite aware at this point of his wife’s strong desire to kill him in order to save his unborn son, he still stood there in a state of disbelief taking in the sight of the woman he loved standing united with the man whose mission it was to kill him. A woman he had freely given up so much for. His country, family, best friend and brother. His entire life to follow this woman whom he believed led him to his destiny and purpose in this new land. He watched as this woman with just the wave of her hand caused the sky to light and the ground to shake. He watched as she stood side by side with his sworn enemy in an attempt to kill him and his future partner. He watched in disbelief as she screamed his name with a look of utter hate spread across her face.  
He knew he had to go out there and face them. Hold them off if Grace were to have any chance of completing this spell to send his fellow Witness back. 

“I must go out there to stop them whilst the spell is being performed”. Ichabod turned to Abbie saying.  
Without hesitation Abbie spoke, “You will not go out there alone”. Before Ichabod could respond Grace spoke. “You must stay with me if this spell is to work. It must be you to speak it so”. 

Sheer panic took over Abbie’s entire body. She knew Ichabod had no chance if he were to face Katrina and The Horseman alone. Her body began to shake at the thought of sending him out there alone. Alone to face Death itself. She felt a flood of tears begin to well up behind her brown eyes. Losing him, her partner, her friend, her Crane was not an option. She knew she couldn’t so much live without him in her life any more than she could live without air. He was her air, her breath, her life. She felt faint, sick even. Never in the two years since he stormed into her life have they faced a trial alone. Without the other. And now her ancestor was asking her to do just that. Send him out there to face this trial alone without her by his side. 

It is not our fate for one to bury the other. We will be victorious or defeated together, echoed throughout her mind. Thinking of those words, knowing what he meant to her was too overwhelming. Before she knew what she was doing she found her arms wrapped tightly around her lanky partners waist. Head resting on his chest and tears flowing. Although he stood there not reciprocating her embrace she did not have the will nor power to let go. 

Ichabod stood frozen not fully able to understand this emotion. What must my future self mean to this woman to receive such an embrace, he thought? And although he didn’t know Miss Mills. She’d invaded his life just mere hours before something tugged at his heart at the feel of this embrace.  
Something he’d never felt before. He wasn’t sure of what or where it originated but it was there. After a few seconds of allowing Miss. Mills this embrace he spoke. “Is this sort of affection quite common in 2015”, he asked? His future partner finally losing her grip and backing slightly away simply responded, “We hug it out”.  
And with that no more words were spoken by Abbie. There was no need. Abbie just lifted her hands to Ichabod’s chest calmly smoothing out his collar and giving his jacket a light pat. 

“I look forward to meeting you again in your century, Miss Mills”, Ichabod said. 

He then turned to face his wife and the Horseman. As Ichabod walked away, the irony of the situation was not lost on him. How could his beloved wife of whom he sacrificed so much, so easily hate him? So much so that she would travel back two centuries to kill him to be with an unborn child she didn’t know? Whilst this stranger whom he met mere hours ago could so easily sacrifice her life, the freedom she knew in her time to travel the same 200 years to save his life? He couldn’t understand such betrayal yet there it was staring him in the face in the person of his wife. He couldn’t comprehend such sacrifice and yet there it was standing there in tears for him, his life, and his survival in the person of Miss Grace Abigail Mills.

Everything from the second Ichabod walked out that door to face his enemies happened in a flash. Grace urging Abbie to speak the spell, Abbie witnessing her partner facing Katrina and Death alone, feeling her heart pounding at the sight of Ichabod ready to fall at the hands of the Hessian soldier. She started off to the door. She had to help him. He would not be able to withstand this battle alone. She was going to lose him. Grace stopping her. Pleading with her descendant to continue on with the spell. 

“I don’t understand why I have to speak this spell”. Abbie said in an irritated tone. “He needs me”, Abbie desperately said.  
“If you go out there both you and Captain Crane will be lost. You… your bond… don’t you understand? It was to be you all along”. Grace said.  
“I don’t understand”, Abbie said feeling confused. Grace shaking her head knowing the heavy burden her descendant has been charged with. “There’s no time to explain. The truth is always there for you to find my beloved”. Grace handing Abbie the journal telling her, “The biggest trials are yet to come”. 

With Ichabod falling to his knees and the Horseman’s heated ax just inches from his neck Abbie spoke the final words. Everything after that was a blur. She felt everything spinning, colors fading in and out, voices, faces, images flashing. 

Then she opened her eyes and she was back in her time. In the place where she followed Katrina into that portal. Relief flooded her entire being when she saw him. Her Ichabod laying there on the floor beside her where she left him before that fateful leap into the past. She wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms, hug him and never let go. As she was about to do just that she heard a voice. 

“You killed my son”. You will die”. Katrina stood there her voice filled with venom. Face filled with hate and it was all aimed at Abbie. Before Ichabod could stop her Katrina swung her right hand causing Abbie to fly across the room crashing into the wall. With just a slight lift of her hand Abbie found herself levitating into the air struggling to breathe. The more she fought the closer she came to death. 

Abbie couldn’t believe it. After everything, fighting to get back to her time, to save Ichabod it could not end like this. 

“Katrina No”, Ichabod screamed raising himself off the floor to stop her from killing Abbie. Again, everything in a blur. Katrina, a knife, Ichabod falling dead.


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod are picking up the pieces and trying to move on. But typical Abbie is better at helping others than letting others help her.

“No Ichabod”! Abbie woke up screaming repeatedly in her bed. Panicked, body riddled with sweat, breathing erratically. If you could call what she was doing breathing. She didn’t feel like she was exhaling only quick huffs of air that never seemed to reach her lungs. She felt hysterical. Her bedroom door flew opened and in ran Ichabod. Quickly rushing over to her bed. 

“Shh Shh its okay, I’m here”. He spoke softly. Taking Abbie into his arms gently rubbing her back. Abbie in tears held onto Ichabod tightly. Her head planted in his chest. Her tears soaking his plain white t-shirt.

It had been just over a year since that day. The day when so much changed. The day she shot a lethal bullet through her partner’s son. That day she without a second’s hesitation jumped into a portal to stop her partner’s wife from killing him. The day she watched her partner put a knife into his wife to save her life. His son. His wife. Her partner. It’s so much easier referring to them like this as oppose to by name. This made it less real. It made the pain of it all a little less. But no matter what she called them there was always the guilt of it all. The overpowering guilt that rested in the pit of her stomach. Guilt that took over her mind almost every night since in the form of that dream. Realistically, she knew she had no choice but to kill him. She knew Ichabod had no choice but to kill her, his wife. But none of that helped to take away the guilt she felt when she looked into the eyes of her partner and best friend. It hurt her so deeply knowing these actions, these choices, caused him such great pain. 

She loved Ichabod more than she was willing to admit. He meant more to her than life itself. Yet, she felt as if she was the reason behind his life’s greatest pain and it was slowly eating away at her. 

“Are you okay Miss Mills”? Ichabod spoke softly with a look of great concern in his soft blue eyes. “I heard you screaming from the living room”. 

Ever since that day a year ago when Henry and Katrina died and Abbie returned from the past, she and Ichabod have mainly been inseparable. If she wasn’t at the cabin, Ichabod was at her place. Rarely did they even spend a night apart. Tonight Ichabod was at Abbie’s place. They were there for each other as friends should be. Relying on each other when the other was weak. Always hurrying to the others side when these all too real nightmares came about. They were simply each other’s rock. 

Abbie let go of Ichabod and flung what little cover she still had on her onto the floor. She had calmed down considerably since Ichabod came into the room. But still she was shaking and struggling to regain control of her breathing. She attempted to get out of the bed but Ichabod gently grabbed her arm. 

“Please Miss Mills I do not think that is a wise decision”, Ichabod said. “I’m okay Crane”, Abbie managed to huff out still laboring for breath. 

“Miss Mills I would hardly call the condition you’re in”, he said waving his hand the length of her body. “Well, I would hardly describe this as you being okay”. 

Abbie knew he was right but didn’t want to bother him with her issue. Well truthfully she knew where this was headed. For the past year they’d both struggled with what happened. Although Ichabod seemed to be moving past it lately. However, Abbie being Abbie kept the real reason behind most of her struggle to herself. I need to be here for Crane in his time of grief, is what she told herself. 

She knew he would eventually attempt to get her to talk about it, her nightmare. She would tell him about the dream where he died not her, his wife, that day. He would assure her it was only a dream and continue asking if anything more was troubling her. Of course she would withhold the truth and he would stay with her until she fell back asleep. 

“Really I’m fine, just needed to catch my breath”. Abbie said finally able to calm her breathing. “I just need to take a shower”, Abbie said turning her legs to the side of the bed now attempting to stand. 

“Please Miss Mills, allow me to assist you”. Ichabod quickly stood to take Abbie’s hand as she stood up.

Funny how his touch had a way of calming her and exciting her at the same time, Abbie thought. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at him. Ichabod looked down into Abbie’s eyes returning the warm smile. 

Those eyes, he thought. Those wonderfully beautiful eyes that simply melted his heart every time he had the honor bestowed upon him to look into them. Those eyes that told him everything he needed to know about Grace Abigail Mills without her saying a word. Those eyes that brought him tremendous peace in a time of great turmoil in his life. Never had he gotten so lost in someone’s eyes the way he constantly found himself when he looked into the deeply stunning eyes of his partner. 

With his hand tightly wrapped around Abbie’s hand, he slowly walked her over to her bathroom door. “Shall I return with tea”? Ichabod Asked still holding onto Abbie’s hand. Although Abbie would love nothing more, she felt a little bad keeping Crane from his sleep knowing he had work in the morning. About five months after Katrina’s death Ichabod slowly began to put his life back together. Well his new life rather. The old life he knew some 250 years ago died the second Katrina took her final breath. The more he thought about it that life never truly existed. At least not the way he perceived it to be. For so long he wanted to believe his love with Katrina would last forever. He wanted to believe it is what kept him fighting to live and brought him back from certain death after his battle with Abraham. He wanted for so long to believe that Katrina was the love of his life. But he was wrong about all of these things. Yes, he loved Katrina and despite everything he still held fond memories of their life together. 

But if he were to be honest with himself, he could no longer deny the overwhelming feeling that overtook him the second he looked up from that cell to see Abbie standing before him two years ago. A feeling that took over his entire being and seemed to settle in his heart. A feeling of utter peace flooded him at the sound of her voice. At the time he couldn’t understand what was happening to him. How this total stranger could have such an effect on him? How could he feel such a strong connection to this woman he’d never seen before in his life? Once he realized their duty as Witnesses he wanted so badly to believe this was the reason behind the overwhelming emotions he felt towards Miss Mills. It is nothing more than that, he told himself over and over again. And although he did his best to manipulate his mind into believing this his heart wasn’t so easily fooled. 

***He began remembering back to the day he could no longer deny what his heart already knew. He sat on the porch of the old cabin he called home waiting for Abbie’s arrival. She was coming over to watch movies and have dinner. If you want to call pizza dinner. His cell phone buzzed.  
It was a text from Abbie: Hey, I’m on my way…caught up in traffic. Do you need anything while I’m still out?  
Ichabod responding: Thank you, but the only thing I require is your presence.  
Abbie responded with a smiley face.  
Right then Ichabod accepted what he always knew but tried so desperately to deny the past two years. Abbie’s love was the reason he fought to live. The strength and power of his destiny with her is what awakened him from sure death. And the thing that frightened him the most. That kept him awake at night. The very thing that raged a war between his heart and mind, he was finally able to make peace with. I’m completely in love with Grace Abigail Mills and I believe somehow I’ve always loved her. He remembered thinking as he sat on the cabin porch. He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t explain it but he simply knew Abbie was the love of his life. 

He knew eventually the war would rage on and they would be in the midst of battle with evil again. But he also knew he had to make a life for himself in this new century. He needed to be able to support himself and repay Abbie for all of her sacrifice. Simply put he needed employment. So instead of spending the evening eating pizza and watching movies, they ate pizza and searched the internet for jobs. The one that caught his attention was a position at the local museum for a Museum Educator. He would be developing educational programs with a focus on history. It was only part-time but the starting salary wasn’t bad. The following week he was scheduled for an interview and got the position.

The past month or so had been extremely busy for him. He was putting together his first big project that was to open tomorrow. It was an exhibit that focused on Native American life. He’d gotten Seamus Duncan and Jacoby “Big” Ash to assist with the project. A project he was most proud of. This is why Abbie didn’t want to keep him awake. 

“Thanks, but I don’t want to keep you from your sleep Crane”. Ichabod gave Abbie an incredulous look. “That is preposterous Miss Mills. I will not hear of it”. Before Abbie could respond Ichabod was on his way to her bedroom door. “Now Miss Mills, I insist”. 

Abbie knew she wouldn’t win this battle and honestly this was one battle she was more than willing to lose. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. “Sure Crane, I’ll have some tea, thanks”. 

Ichabod now standing in the hallway in front of Abbie’s doorway was intent on holding in his enthusiasm at her acceptance. He knew they were bound to stay up half the night talking and he would end up with Abbie falling asleep in his arms. As far as he was concerned Abbie could talk about the wonders of yoga all night. He didn’t care as long as he was able to hold her tiny 5’1 frame in his arms as she lay peacefully asleep. 

He loved watching her as she slept. She would toss a little until she found the perfect position. Which was always with her head resting on his chest. Once there she was content to stay the rest of the night. To Ichabod there was no greater feeling than to have Abbie in his arms. It was so amazing to him how her body seemed to fit his. It was as if they were designed to fit together. And that wonderful scent she always seemed to have. A light scent of vanilla mixed with berries that drove his senses wild. She also had the cutest little snore. Sort of like a baby. Of course he would never consider mentioning her snore. Although he found it absolutely winsome, Abbie would undoubtedly find it appalling. But it was one of the many things he loved about her. If he was honest with himself, he completely adored Abbie and every single thing about her. 

“I’ll ready the tea”, Ichabod said with a slight bow of his head and smile across his face. He stood there until Abbie went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He rushed off down the hall and into the kitchen turning on the light. He reached into the cabinet taking out the box of tea returning to the cabinet under the counter to retrieve the tea kettle. It was one of the first gifts he purchased for Abbie once he began working. He always found it appalling that Abbie didn’t own a proper tea kettle. They would normally heat tea in a sauce pan when at Abbie’s place. What’s the big deal, boiled water is boiled water Crane? Abbie would snap whenever he brought up her not owning a proper tea kettle.  
So he was surprised at how she seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion when he gave it to her. It was a simple silver tea kettle that he’d gotten from a small locally owned Houseware store. It was owned by a brother and sister whom had it passed down to them by their parents. It was one of the first establishments Abbie had taken him to upon his awakening. He rather enjoyed going into this store as oppose to the larger establishments to shop because it felt more genuine. He felt more comfortable and at home. 

He’d noticed this particular tea kettle months prior but unfortunately did not possess the funds to purchase it. What caught his eyes most about this particular kettle was its design. The entire bottom of the tea kettle was engraved with daylilies and ladybugs. Although Ichabod could recount many times Abbie sharing the pain of her childhood. He could just as easily recall the many times she spoke of wonderful memories of her childhood.

***One memory in particular came to mind. Once while investigating a burglary at a local residence Abbie and Ichabod walked around the home checking any opening the burglar could’ve used to gain entry into the home. Upon walking into the back yard they noticed, rather Abbie noticed, the entire right side of the yard was covered in day lilies. A warm smile took over her face as she walked over to the beautiful yellow plant. She slowly leaned down and gently caressed one of the soft petals. Ichabod noticed a few sniffles and assumed the colorful plant may be the cause but upon closer examination he noticed Abbie was crying. He immediately fell to his knees beside his partner in concern. 

“Leftenant, what’s troubling you”, Ichabod asked. 

Abbie now sitting on the ground with her knees pulled into her chest did not respond. She was too overcome with emotion. Ichabod realizing she wasn’t ready to speak stretched his long legs in front of him and wrapped his right arm around Abbie’s shoulder gently pulling her to him.  
He knew when she was ready to discuss it she would. They sat there for close to 15 minutes before the tears stopped. 

“My mom used to plant these every spring”, her voice finally breaking the silence. 

“Every spring when the weather would break she would take me and Jenny out to our tiny back yard and we would plant daylilies. Jenny was just a baby back then when we started the tradition. Heck I was only four years old myself but I remember it”. Abbie smiling as she remembered but still with a look of sadness in her eyes. 

“We would get up early that morning and mama would make the best homemade french toast. Mama worked at Kellermans Farms and she would always bring home fresh fruit. So we would have these fresh berries with our french toast. My favorite was strawberries and Jenny loved raspberries. After breakfast and cleaning the dishes we would rush out back to plant the daylilies”. We didn’t have all the fancy garden equipment they have now but we got the job done”. Abbie said as she sat twirling grass in her fingers. 

“Mama would always start digging the hole and I would do the rest. Digging as fast as my little four year old hands could dig”. 

Ichabod finding this slightly funny. “It’s rather difficult to imagine your hands much smaller than they currently are, Miss Mills”. Abbie giving him a playful nudge in the side with her elbow and continued on. 

“Jenny was such a wild baby. Either she was sitting next to me helping me dig with her bare hands or she would be running around the yard trying to catch butterflies. Once the holes were deep enough the three of us would place the flowers in the ground and press the soil back around them”.  
“Well at least mama and I would be doing that. Jenny would be throwing dirt all over the place”. Abbie said laughing as she remembered how dirty Jenny would be once they were done. 

“Every once in a while we would see a ladybug which would always excite me to no end. I thought among all the millions of GOD’S creations none were more beautiful than this tiny red and black bug. Mama would call me her little Ladybug. She said I chose one of GOD’S most beautiful creations to admire because it symbolized my calling in life”. Abbie began blinking trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form. 

Ichabod knew how difficult it was for Abbie too discuss her childhood so he felt deeply grateful when she opened up to him this way. Except, he hated to see Abbie in pain, crying. Not that he saw it much but when he did it always broke his heart. 

“Mama asked me if I knew what the ladybug represented. But of course I didn’t, how could I? I was only four years old. So she sat me on her lap and explained to me how the ladybug symbolized luck or blessings. She explained to me how the red and black sheaths were to protect the wings. She would tell me how the wings symbolized flying freely to create ones dreams”.

Abbie pausing for a second looking into the sky remembering her mother’s words. “Abigail, you have a great call on your life to protect so we all will have the choice to fly freely, dream freely”. Abbie could hear her mom saying to her with such conviction. And though she was only four at the time she could remember every word her mother spoke to her that day. Even though at the time she couldn’t understand what it meant. She was her mom’s beautiful ladybug and Jenny was her beautiful butterfly.

“Mama would say butterflies symbolized rebirth. She said they were a symbol of letting go and moving on”. Abbie knew this held true for Jenny because in order for Jenny to experience a rebirth she had to let go of the pain and resentment of their childhood. Whenever she looked back on that day she would smile at her mother’s wisdom. Knowing what her daughters meant to this great fight. 

“You know my father was still around back then”, Abbie said with a hint of resentment in her voice. “Once he came home from work he would light up the grill and throw some hotdogs and hamburgers on for us to celebrate the beginning of spring”. Abbie taking a deep breath. “It was so much easier then…before he left. Before mama seemingly lost her mind. Before Jenny and I were separated”. Her tears now coming back with a vengeance. Ichabod holding her a little tighter, placing the side of his head on top of hers. 

The whistling of the tea kettle snapping him back to reality. He could hear the shower still running so he knew Abbie was still in the bathroom. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a lemon, slicing it and putting it on a plate. He pulled two cups and a few plates from the cabinet, sliced some fruit and cake and headed back to Abbie’s room to set up the tea. It was of importance to him to have her tea ready right after her shower. 

When Abbie opened the bathroom door she noticed a light coming from her glass patio door just outside her bedroom. It wasn’t a huge patio but big enough to hold a small table and a few chairs, two comfortable lounge chairs, and a couple of small flower pots. Upon reaching the patio door she noticed a few candles lit on the table along with two tea cups, a bowl with fruit, her beautiful tea kettle that Crane had bought her, and a plate with sliced cake and another with lemons. Abbie stood there with her hand spread across her chest at the beautiful sight when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

“May I, Miss Mills”. Ichabod asked extending his right hand to Abbie. She gladly accepting. He slid opened the glass door and walked her out onto the patio. Once there he hesitantly let go of her hand to pull out a chair for Abbie to sit in. Then taking a seat for himself right next to her. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Miss Mills. It’s such a lovely evening I thought it would be nice to have our tea out here while enjoying this stunning night sky”. 

Abbie didn’t mind at all. It was barely into spring but the weather the past week had been great. Tonight was no exception. It was 11:30 at night and still 80 degrees. The sky was absolutely gorgeous boasting a full moon and what seemed like a billion stars. Some so close it seemed as if she could reach up and touch them. “I don’t mind at all Crane, thank you”. Abbie said resting her chin on her hands and tucking her bottom lip under the top, staring into Ichabod’s eyes. Ichabod felt his heart begin to race at her stare. 

“May I ask what you’re thinking Miss Mills”? Ichabod asked with a sly smile crossing his face. 

“I’m thinking how lucky I am to have such a good friend in my life. I’m thinking how much of a mess I would be right now if you were not here”, Abbie said.

Ichabod’s expression turning more serious now. “I would have to disagree with you Miss Mills, for I am the lucky one at this table to have such a great friend as you in my life. My life would be pointless without your presence. Because without your presence my life would hold no purpose”. Ichabod said, staring intensely into Abbie’s brown eyes. 

 

What the hell, Abbie thought. Why does he insist on saying things like this to me? I mean damn, how do you respond to something like that, she thought? 

“Well I’d say we’re both lucky to have each other”, Abbie decided would be the best response to Ichabod’s Shakespearean like declaration on their friendship. 

Ichabod reached for the tea kettle pouring hot water into each of their cups. Abbie reached for the plate of lemons taking a slice adding it to her tea. They both added sugar, Ichabod slightly more. Boy does he have a major sweet tooth, Abbie thought. Abbie added some of the fresh fruit to her plate while Ichabod took a slice of the lemon cake Abbie baked for dinner the night before. 

Ichabod smiled to himself thinking how wonderfully different they both were. He wondered how two people so vastly different could end up being fated together. How beyond all impossibilities, all logic he was sitting here looking into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. And thanks to her tank top his eyes began to roam from her face down to her neck and the exposed part of her chest.

Ichabod loved Abbie’s deep brown skin. It always seemed to be inviting his hands to sneak a touch. He closed his eyes thinking about how incredibly soft that beautiful brown skin felt whenever he had the opportunity to touch her. Whenever he touched her or held her hand to assist her were moments he cherished and thanks to his eidetic memory would never forget. And those stunningly ravishing lips that enticed him beyond earthly understanding. He desired so badly to kiss her. Slowly taking in every inch of her lips… 

“You know you didn’t have to do all of this”, Abbie said waving her hand across the table. Her voice snapping Ichabod out of his thoughts. “I’m quite aware of this fact, however I was more than pleased to do so”.  
Abbie couldn’t help but laugh at his response. “Well thank you, it was sweet”. Her comment immediately causing him to feel a tinge of guilt. Here she was telling him how sweet he was whilst he was fantasizing about her lips and other parts of her body. “You’re quite welcome Miss Mills”, said Ichabod. 

“So do you have any plans after work tomorrow”? Abbie asked taking a bite of kiwi. 

“I’m afraid I do Miss Mills”, Ichabod responded with a smile. 

Abbie’s heart felt as if it dropped a millions miles away from her body. What! Wait who could he have plans with, Abbie thought trying to keep her cool about the situation? “Oh…I just thought….was hoping…nothing”. Abbie said fumbling through her words trying to find the right thing to say. 

“Well you see, I’m quite afraid I’ve neglected my very best friend this past week because of my work obligation and I miss her terribly”. Ichabod said raising his eyebrow. “I was quite hopeful that she would do me the honor of accepting my dinner invitation. That is if she can find it in her heart to forgive my awful neglect of our friendship these past several days”. 

Abbie finding him oh so adorable right now and also finding herself blushing at his words. “I’m sure she can find it in her heart to forgive your awful neglect. Especially if there’s dinner involved”. Abbie laughed as her heart found its way back to its rightful place. 

“Well, I’m most delighted to hear that”. Ichabod said reaching over placing his hand on her knee. Abbie’s body immediately reacting to his warm touch beginning where his hand lay pressed against her knee and spreading out to every inch of her body.  
Oh my gawd this man…I want him so bad, Abbie said to herself. “So I’m assuming I will still see you at tomorrow’s festivities”, asked Ichabod? 

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world”, Abbie said excitedly then placing her hand over the hand Ichabod had resting on her knee. “Ichabod I am so very proud of you. I hope you know that”. 

Ichabod staring into Abbie’s eyes felt his heart begin to fill up with pride and joy at her words. It was something in the way she spoke his name. It made everything else around him cloudy. Every face, every voice, everything else seemed to fade away except her voice and her face. 

“I’m afraid it would be most unfair for me to take credit for any good that has come my way Miss Mills. It is only because of you and your unwavering support that I am not as a lost man right now”. Ichabod said with such sincerity in his voice. 

“No… No… No that is not true”. Abbie said shaking her head. “You have worked hard to get here…to this point and I’m not going to let you take anything away from that. Ichabod, you woke up over 200 years past everything you knew, everyone you loved. You have lost so much and yet you’re still here. You have never given up or made excuses. You are a fighter, a survivor, and I’m so very proud to call you my friend”. 

Ichabod taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, “As am I, Abigail”. Abbie smiled lifting her left hand to his face gently rubbing his cheek. 

 

“It’s late and you have a lot to do tomorrow and I have to get up early to meet with Jenny”, she said. 

“Ah, Miss Jenny is back in town I see. I’m to assume she didn’t return with Mr. Hawley”, Ichabod said stretching out the name Hawley. “Come on Crane give the guy a break. He has helped us out a lot”.

Ichabod knew Abbie was right and although he didn’t see Hawley as the lowlife he once had, he still felt his behavior left a lot to be desired. 

“Whilst I’m quite appreciative of Mr. Hawley’s assistance I believe Miss Jenny would be better served spending her time with a much more…honorable man”. Ichabod said in his best concerned big brother voice. 

Truthfully speaking Ichabod did have an issue with Hawley’s tactics but if he were being completely honest his real issue with Hawley was seated right next to him. Although he would be forever grateful for Hawley saving his Leftenant’s life, there was a strong sense of jealousy that he wasn’t able to do it. He knew this man at one point held certain feelings for Abbie and it made him dislike Hawley that much more.

Abbie taking a deep sigh. “Look I agree that Jenny deserves better than what she’s getting with Hawley, but she’s also a grown woman and we can’t make her decisions for her”, Abbie said. In all honesty, Abbie had been concerned with Jenny’s and Hawley’s….relationship. She didn’t think it was the best arrangement and didn’t approve of Jenny seemingly putting her life on hold for someone that didn’t seem to have an ounce of stability in his body. Yes, she was concerned and planned on having a heart to heart with her baby sister tomorrow but she wasn’t about to have this conversation with Ichabod. 

“So how about we clean up so we can get some sleep? I want you to be well rested for your big day tomorrow”, Abbie said deciding this was the best route to end the topic. Abbie stood up to help clean their mess. 

“Miss Mills I insist you rest whilst I collect the dishes”, Ichabod said gently placing his hands on top of Abbie’s to prevent her from picking up the dishes. “I’m fine Crane, besides it would go a lot faster if we both cleaned up”, Abbie said but quickly realizing she was fighting another losing battle. 

“Miss Mills, I insist”. With that Abbie backed away from the table holding her hands up in surrender. Ichabod quickly gathering up all of the dishes and taking them back to the kitchen. He cleaned the dishes then returned to Abbie’s room where she was still outside. He stepped out onto the patio where Abbie was laying comfortably on one of the lounge chairs covered in a huge blanket. 

“Hey care to join me”, Abbie asked tapping her left hand on the other lounge chair that she’d pushed up against the one she lay on. “Here, two pillows just the way you like it”, she said with a smile lightly patting the pillow. 

Ichabod still standing at the patio door with his hands behind his back. “It would be my pleasure”, he responded. He closed the door walking over to the lounge chair leaning back to get comfortable. Abbie lifting the blanket to offer Ichabod some. “Thank you Miss Mills”. 

They both lay covered with the huge blue comforter gazing up at the beautiful night sky. “You care to discuss it”, asked Ichabod still gazing up at the sky. 

“And what might that be”, Abbie asked knowing full well exactly what he was talking about?  
She knew he would eventually ask about her dream. Which is exactly what she didn’t want to talk about. Ichabod turning to his side to face Abbie. “I believe you’re well aware of what I’m talking about Miss Mills”, Ichabod said in a more serious tone. 

“It’s not a big deal you know”, Abbie said now turning on her side facing Ichabod. Ichabod squinting his eyes slightly. “I would hardly suggest waking from your slumber screaming not a big deal”. 

Seeing as Crane would not let this go Abbie was going to have to bite the bullet on this one. “It’s the same dream…about that day…except it’s you that”….

Ichabod could see how the topic affected her and he wanted so badly to be able to fix it. To make it better but he knew there was so much more she wasn’t telling him about that day, her feelings. It hurt him deeply knowing she has been through so much because of him. So many choices he’d made. So many people he allowed in his life that hurt Abbie. The guilt he felt behind this was insurmountable. All he wanted to do was protect her, keep her safe, and make her happy. 

Ichabod looking deep into Abbie’s eyes seeing the fear that lie deep within them struggled to find the right words. 

“Miss Mills, I’m aware there are things you choose to withhold from me about your feelings from that dreadful day”. 

Abbie closing her eyes squeezing them tightly before opening them, her head slowly falling back onto the pillow, began to cut Crane off. Ichabod putting up a finger to stop her.  
“I know it is still very difficult for you to discuss and whilst it is my hope that you would talk to me I do not wish to force you. Just know that I am here for you always”. Abbie lay silent for a few moments, once again closing her eyes. “I know”, she finally said. 

 

“Good night Miss Mills”, Ichabod said softly. “Good night Crane”. 

A few minutes passed and Abbie began her routine. A slight toss here. A slight toss there. Until she found her place in Ichabod’s arms, head resting firmly on his chest. Ichabod lay there feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have Abbie in his arms. There was a lot he didn’t understand about his life. So many questions. But the one thing he did understand without question was his undeniable love for the woman that lay beside him. Abbie is where he found his joy and peace. He didn’t fully understand his journey but he knew his destination led him to the beauty in his arms. “Good night my heart”, he whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Abbie and fell asleep.


	3. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Ichabbie feels to start the chapter. But strong sisterly bonding to end it. No matter what Abbie and Jenny will always have each others back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I will be updating soon. Thank you for reading. Looking forward to hearing what you guys think.

“Okay so I’ll see you at the museum around two”, Abbie said as she smoothed out Ichabod’s shirt. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a light colored blue dress shirt, matched with a multi-colored blue and red tie. Abbie could barely keep her eyes off of him. 

“So how do I look Miss Mills”, Ichabod asked, his hands moving nervously at his sides. 

Now what Abbie wanted to say was, you look so damn good I want to rip those clothes off you right here, right now and screw your brains out. However, what she actually said was, “You look very handsome Crane”, which brought a huge smile to Ichabod’s face. 

“I look forward to seeing you at today’s festivities”, Ichabod said as he was preparing to open the front door. “See you later Crane”, Abbie waved giving Ichabod a warm smile. “Until this evening, I Bid you farewell”, Ichabod responded. 

Just as the door was about to close Abbie quickly grabbed it, opening it back up calling out for Ichabod as he was about to reach the last step of her small porch. “Ichabod wait, I almost forgot”. She ran into the kitchen opened the refrigerator and pulled out a brown paper bag neatly folded at the top. She ran back to the front door where Ichabod stood waiting patiently for her return. “I know you’re going to be too busy to pick up anything so I packed a lunch for you. Your favorite, roast beef and swiss”, Abbie said holding the bag out to Ichabod. 

“Why thank you Miss Mills”, Ichabod said suddenly reaching out taking Abbie into a tight hug. “You’re kindness is greatly appreciated”, he said slowly pulling away from Abbie.  
“Y…You…You’re welcome”. Abbie said a little more breathless than she’d liked, but being this close to him always had this sort of effect on her. “Tell Miss Jenny I said hello”, Ichabod said as he reached the bottom step to get into his car. His first big purchase of the 21st century was a car. Nothing fancy, a used car from Seamus’ car lot. But Ichabod was extremely proud being able to do this on his own. 

***Abbie remembering the day they went to the lot to pick out a car. Ichabod was like a kid in a candy store. She’d gone over all the rules to getting the best deal and how to negotiate with a salesmen. Although they’d gotten to know Seamus pretty well over the past three years and Abbie felt like they could trust him to give the best deal, she still thought it was important for Ichabod to know. 

“Calm down Crane, remember it’s not a good idea to seem so excited”, Abbie said slightly tapping Ichabod’s shoulder. 

“Ichabod, Abbie so glad you could make it today. So exactly what did you have in mind”, Seamus said as he walked over to greet the pair. After everyone exchanged pleasantries they got down to business. Abbie slightly backing away giving Ichabod the floor to negotiate with Seamus. Ichabod stood there like the well trained soldier he was going over the price range he wished to stay under and type of car he was hoping to purchase. Although his eyes kept wandering over to the much more expensive sports cars his wallet reminded him his price range was in the less sporty section of the car lot. After reaching an agreement on a used black Jeep Wrangler, that Abbie thought suited Ichabod perfectly, they all walked into the office to sign the paperwork. 

“Well I have to leave but Thomas here will assist you with the rest of your paper work. Congratulations on your purchase”, Seamus said as he introduced the two Witnesses to the young man that would assist them. Seamus and Ichabod shaking hands and Seamus leaning down to give Abbie a hug before he left.  
Ichabod pulling a chair out for Abbie before taking a seat for himself. They went over the paperwork with the young man, both Abbie and Ichabod agreeing to the terms. Although it was Ichabod’s purchase he made sure Abbie was involved every step of the way and wanted her opinion on his choice and the terms. 

“Well Mr. and Mrs. Crane I’ll just need your signature and the car is all yours”, the young man said enthusiastically.

Ichabod opening his mouth but not finding the right words to respond. “Oh we…we’re…not married”, Abbie finally said waving her hand between herself and Ichabod. 

“Oh I just thought”, the young man said looking a little embarrassed at his mistake. “It’s okay were just friends”, Abbie replied giving the young man a warm smile. Ichabod looking as if he’d just taken a slight kick to the stomach as the words just friends left Abbie’s mouth. 

“My apologies, I guess I just assumed you guys were married. I mean the way you are with each other. Kind of reminds me of my parents that’s all”. 

Ichabod sitting, legs nervously jumping up and down. While Abbie sat in her chair feeling all kinds of uncomfortable at the young man’s words. “So where do I sign”, Ichabod asked desperately attempting to change the subject. After signing what seemed like a million papers he was given the keys. Abbie remembered the look on Ichabod’s face as they left the office. He was so happy and she was just as happy for him. 

 

Abbie sat at the booth looking over the menu while waiting for Jenny to arrive. Why does she always have to be late? She asked herself when she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind. “Boo”, Jenny laughed as she saw Abbie jump slightly at her sneaking up behind her. “Jenny, you scared the hell out of me”! 

Jenny still laughing leaned down wrapping her arms around her older sister drawing her into a big bear hug. “Hey sis, sorry I’m late. Got caught up with something”. Abbie hearing what her younger sister was saying without actually saying it. 

“Would that something happen to be tall, blonde, with blue eyes”? Abbie asked using air quotes to emphasize the word “something”. 

“Maybe”, Jenny said nonchalantly. “Come on Jen”, Abbie said raising her eyebrows. Jenny realizing she wasn’t getting off that easy with her detective/Witness with a capital W big sister. 

“Okaaay, yes I was with Hawley. He’s leaving in a couple of hours and I’m not sure when I’ll see him again so we wanted to spend a little quality time together”. 

Abbie taking a deep sigh to gather the right words before speaking. Although she and Jenny seemingly came to terms with what happened between them and Abbie believed they’d definitely made peace in their relationship, still she didn’t want to push it and risk hurting what they’ve built in the past three years. Jenny had moved into Hawley’s boathouse about three months after Katrina’s death. Abbie felt guilty knowing she had been neglecting Jenny since returning from her time leap. She was so caught up in helping Crane that she paid little attention to what was going on in Jenny’s life. Jenny tried to assure Abbie that she understood her needing to be there for Crane and that her moving had nothing to do with that.  
The fact was Jenny needed her own space and with Hawley…well never around and his boathouse sitting there not being used she felt it was the best option for her.

“Are you really happy with this…the way things are with you and Hawley”, Abbie asked? 

Jenny cuffing her bottom lip between her teeth looking away from Abbie. “What do you mean”, she asked? 

“I mean sitting around waiting for Hawley to grow up and be the man you deserve in your life”. As soon as the words left Abbie’s mouth she felt horrible for saying them. Well at least saying them in such a harsh way. “Look Jen I didn’t mean it that way. I just want to see you happy”, Abbie said in an apologetic tone.

“Well what makes you think I’m not happy with the way thing are”, Jenny asked sounding a bit defensive. 

“So you’re happy with someone who spends his time running around the world and running away from any real responsibility”? 

Now Jenny taking a deep sigh considering her words not wanting to take things too far with Abbie. Although she felt like Abbie was taking things too far with her. “Maybe I like it this way. I mean nothing last forever anyway, right? Besides, what does it matter to you”, Jenny asked?

 

A look of sadness overtook Abbie’s face at Jenny’s words. Of course it mattered to her. “Jenny, you mean everything to me. I just want the best for you. I just want to see you happy that’s all”. Abbie said blinking away a few tears that were starting to build up. “Look I’m sorry if I offended you. It’s just….you’re my baby sister and I know you, Jen. I know that even though you play this tough person who could care less…I know you do care. I know you want someone that you can count on to be there for you every day not just once or twice every three months. I’m not saying Hawley’s a bad guy. He just… is who he is”. Abbie figuring she’d said enough and now wishing she’d said nothing at all. 

She knew Jenny was still hurt by Frank breaking things off between them in order to work things out with his family. She knew this was more than likely the reason her sister was with Hawley but she also knew it was still a very sensitive subject. Too sensitive to bring up right now. 

“It’s okay you didn’t offend me”, Jenny said in a soft voice. “I know you’re only thinking about me but I’m okay, really”. 

Abbie stretching her eyes slightly tilting her head giving her sister a look. “Okay, maybe it’s not an ideal situation but for right now it works for me”.

Abbie reaching across the table taking Jenny’s hand. “Jenny, I’m going to support you no matter what and if this is what you want right now I’m going to support you on that. You deserve all the happiness in the world”, Abbie stretching out the word all. “Sorry if I came on a little strong. I just want what’s best for my baby sister”. Abbie said gently squeezing Jenny’s hand. 

“You know that goes both ways”, Jenny said giving Abbie a smile. “Since we’re talking about the men in our lives. How is your man doing”, Jenny Asked in a playful tone?  
“And what man might you be talking about? Because last I checked I didn’t have a man”. Jenny shaking her head at the obvious denial her sister was in when it came to Crane. 

“You know the man you spend your every waking moment with? The one you have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with? The one you have sleepovers with like almost every single night? Oh, and even share a bed with”?

Abbie feeling as if the temperature just rose to 300 degrees in like five seconds. “First of all, you are exaggerating. Second of all, how do you know who I’m sharing a bed with? And finally Crane and I are JUST FRIENDS”!

Jenny now with a huge smile on her face knowing she’d gotten Abbie completely worked up. “Sooo when you say just friends, do you mean friends with benefits because personally I’ve never shared a bed with a man unless we were fu”….. 

Abbie cutting her off before she could finish. “Jenny”, she said as if she were shocked at her sister’s words. But really she wasn’t surprised at all. Jenny had been riding her hard about Crane the past few months and truthfully speaking she’d always made little comments about the two of them even before Katrina’s death. 

“I’m saying are you going to give me details or am I going to have to drag them out of you”, Jenny asked leaning in closer to the middle of the table? 

“There is NOTHING to tell and again how do you know who’s in my bed”? 

 

Jenny laughing at this point seeing how absolutely flustered her big sister was. “Well, I do still have a key. A couple of mornings I stopped by to pick up a few things and I happened to see you two love birds snuggled…under the sheets…in each other’s arms…Crane with a smile on his face”… 

“Okay Okay you made your point”, Abbie said cutting Jenny off once again. 

“I mean damn sis you must have really laid the Mills magic on him to have the man smiling in his sleep”, Jenny said with a huge smirk on her face. 

Abbie completely embarrassed at this point. “Jenny you know you are sick, completely sick”. For the last time Crane and I are just friends and we have not had sex”, Abbie said wishing Jenny would just change the subject. But she knew once her sister got started it was no stopping her. 

“You mean you haven’t had sex yet”? Abbie fed up with her at this point. “We haven’t had sex yet and NE.VER will”, Abbie said sitting back in the booth spinning the ice around in her glass with the straw. Jenny laughing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry Abbie. Just having a little fun”. Abbie not quite seeing the humor in it all. “Well, I don’t see what’s so fun about it”, Abbie complained. 

“It’s you…your whole reaction”, Jenny said waving her hand side to side in Abbie’s direction. “The way you get so worked up over Crane. It’s cute that’s all…funny…but cute”. Abbie rolling her eyes at her annoying sister. “For the record I don’t get WORKED UP over Crane”, Abbie said emphasizing the words worked up. 

“Okay, Okay I’ll stop. But really how is Crane”, Jenny asked?  
“He’s good. He said hello. You know his big exhibit is today? Do you think you’ll be able to stop by and show him some support? I’m sure he’d love to see you”. Abbie said hoping Jenny would be able to make it. 

“Yeah sure I’ll be there”, Jenny said noticing the proud look on her sisters face as she spoke about Crane’s exhibit. “You know I only give you a hard way to go about Crane because I think you two are completely made for each other. Not to mention totally in love”. Jenny said in a teasing tone. “What”, Abbie blurted out a little louder than she had intended. “You are so off base Jenny”. Abbie said turning in her seat uncomfortably. 

“Come on Abbie, it’s me you’re talking to not some stranger. I know you and I can see how you feel about him”. Abbie not responding just looking down at the table. “You know you deserve happiness too Sis and I’ve never seen you as happy and at peace than when you are with Crane”. Jenny said her tone more serious now. 

“What are you so afraid of? Why can’t you for once just let go? Crane is one of the good ones Abbie. You know he’ll never hurt you”. Abbie squeezing her eyes shut before opening them. “It’s not that simple Jen”, Abbie said. 

“Why can’t it be that simple? Why do you have to make it so hard instead of just going with it”? Abbie feeling a heaviness beginning to take over her heart at her sister’s words.

 

“It’s just…It just wouldn’t work that’s all”, Abbie said. Jenny looking at Abbie seeing the pain in her sister’s eyes. “Why do you think it wouldn’t work”, asked Jenny.  
Abbie taking a deep breath before speaking. “I killed his son. He killed his wife to save me. I mean how could he want to be with me after that”? Abbie said her voice breaking in a million pieces. 

Jenny just realizing the pain her sister’s been in since that day. “Honey that is not your fault. None of it. You did what you had to do. Crane did what he had to do and I’m sure he does not blame you for any of it”, Jenny said, her heart breaking at the sadness in her sister’s eyes and in her voice. She had no idea Abbie had been carrying the guilt of that day with her all this time. Blaming herself for Henry and Katrina’s death. 

“Have you talked to Crane about any of this”, Jenny asked? 

“No of course not. He is putting things back together in his life and I’m not going to add my problems on top of that”. 

Jenny leaning back taking a frustrated breath. “Abbie, you are truly the strongest person I know and I know you will fiercely protect anyone you love. But you’re not invincible. It’s okay to let someone help you sometimes”, Jenny said. 

“I know that, but I’m fine”. Abbie said looking away from Jenny. 

“No, you’re not fine Abbie. All of our lives you’ve been protecting everyone. You’ve been the strength for everyone around you, including me. I know we’ve been through our ups and downs but understand I would not have made it through our crazy childhood if it were not for you”. Abbie opening her mouth to respond but not able to give voice to her thoughts. Jenny continuing on. “No matter how crazy things got, and a lot of crazy shit happened. You always made sure I was okay even when you were not”. Jenny said, beginning to feel overwhelmed with emotion thinking about how much her sister meant to her. 

***She begin to think back to an incident that happened when she was around five and Abbie was only eight years old. It was her first year in school and she remembered being so excited to start kindergarten. Jenny looked up to Abbie more than anybody and wanted nothing more than to be just like her older sister. That included being the top student in her class. She remembered how Abbie was always winning certificates and trophies for her academics. She knew it would make Abbie proud if she did just as good when she started school. 

Unfortunately, the same year Jenny started kindergarten was the year their family fell apart. She could remember their dad drinking more often and being around a lot less often. Their mom began acting strange. Saying and doing weird things that she didn’t understand. Nothing seemed normal anymore. Everything changed, everything except her relationship with her big sister. Who protected her fiercely against anyone who she even thought would do her harm. 

Instead of her first year of school going smoothly it was anything but. Because of all the turmoil going on at home Jenny struggled emotionally at school. Often getting into trouble. Which didn’t make things any better when their mom had to come to the school behind Jenny’s behavior. Their mother’s actions had become so strange that the teachers at their school began to talk. 

One night almost halfway through the school year she and Abbie were in their room. Although it wasn’t that late they decided to go to bed early instead of hanging around listening to their parents argue. Abbie would always make sure Jenny’s clothes were neatly laid out and her hair was done. Along with making sure Jenny took her bath and her homework was done. All the things their mom used to do faithfully, but not so much anymore. That night before they went to sleep Abbie told Jenny she needed to talk to her. 

They sat on the floor in front of the bed they shared facing each other. Abbie pulled out two oatmeal cream pies from her book bag and gave Jenny one. 

“Jenny, you know mama has been sick lately, right”? Abbie said as she stared into Jenny’s eyes. Jenny taking a bite of the cream pie and slowly shaking her head to say yes. 

“Well, I know it’s been hard but I’m going to need you to start acting better at school. We need to be strong right now for mama and so the teachers won’t try to take us away”. 

Jenny began to cry at hearing Abbie suggest they would be taken away. “I don’t want to go Abbie. I want to stay here with you”, Jenny said now sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry Jenny, please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you sad. I just want you to act good at school from now on okay”. Abbie moving over right next to Jenny hugging her little sister and rubbing her curly hair. 

“I’m sorry Abbie I promise I’ll do better just don’t let them take us away. I promise I’ll be good”. Abbie wiping the tears away from her sisters face. “You are good Jenny. I’ll never let anyone hurt you I swear. We’ll always be together.”

Jenny lifting her head up to look at her sister. “You promise”, she asked Abbie holding out her pinky? “I promise” Abbie answered connecting her pinky to Jenny’s for a pinky swear.

 

The rest of the school year Jenny kept her promise to Abbie. She remembered the day they held a small ceremony for the kindergarten class. She was so excited at the thought of celebrating with her mom, dad, and Abbie. She remembered the feeling of disappointment she felt as all the other kids stood up to get their certificates and their parents cheered for them. When they called her name, no parents…no cheers. She felt like running away, and just as she was about to do just that she heard the voice of the one person that had never disappointed her. Never let her down. 

“Yay Jenny. I love you. I’m so proud of you baby sister”. A big smile stretched across Jenny’s face and although she knew she should’ve walked over to her teacher to shake her hand and receive her certificate like her classmates. However, her legs didn’t get the memo. Before she knew it she was running over to Abbie to give her a big hug. “Thank you Abbie. I love you so much”, she said not wanting to let her sister go. 

Abbie breaking away from the hug, putting her hands on Jenny’s shoulders, “I love you too, now go and get your certificate”, Abbie whispered. 

Their parents never showed up that day. After school as they walked home Abbie took Jenny to the store and told her to pick out a treat. Jenny got a snickers bar and they went home. They sat on the back porch and Abbie gave Jenny a bracelet with butterflies all around it that she’d made in art class. “Congratulations Jen, I’m so proud of you”. 

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts to Abbie’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She was so lost in her emotions she didn’t realize she was in her sister’s arms crying like that five year old girl again. 

“It’s okay Jen”, Abbie whispered as she rubbed her sisters hair. “I’m so sorry I upset you”. Abbie said, now upset herself at the thought she made Jenny cry. Jenny wanting so bad to lift her head from her sisters shoulder to let her know her tears came from a place of happiness not sadness but she couldn’t manage to leave the soothing comfort of her sisters arms. 

“Ma’am is everything okay”, the concerned waiter asked as he approached the sisters booth? “We’re fine, thank you. Just need a few minutes”, Abbie answered giving the waiter a warm smile. “Of course, take as much time as you need, the waiter responded handing Abbie a cloth napkin for Jenny. “Thank you so much”.

Jenny finally able to get her emotions in check lifted her head to face her sister. “Are you okay”, Abbie asked? Jenny wiping away a few stray tears just looked at Abbie and simply said, “I love you”. Abbie gently placing her hands on the sides of Jenny’s face responded, “I love you too Jenny, more than anything in this world”. Jenny lifting her pinky to Abbie, “you swear”. Abbie connecting her pinky to her sister’s responded, “I swear”.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie decide to simply enjoy the evening without any worries. They're not guarded or reserved. Very much into and enjoying each others company.

Through These Centuries: Chapter 4

Ichabod had been running around all morning like a mad man making sure everything was in order for the exhibit. He’d just made it to his office in time to take a short break before everything was to start. He removed his jacket placing it on the back of his chair, sat down, and began to open the brown bag Abbie had packed his lunch in. He and Abbie skipped breakfast since she was to meet with Miss. Jenny and he was rushing, so Ichabod was particularly hungry. When he opened the bag to retrieve the sandwich he found a letter attached to the front of the plastic bag. The front of the letter had his name on it. A smile immediately covered his face. Suddenly he was no longer interested in the sandwich but more interested in what was inside the folded paper in his hands. He opened the paper and began to read.

** Ichabod, just wanted to let you know that I’m thinking about you on your big day. I know how hard you’ve been working to make this special and I have no doubt it’s going to be amazing. Can’t wait to see all of your hard work. Remember, stay calm and relax. Just enjoy your moment. You deserve it. See you soon. Abbie** 

She ended her letter as she ended most texts with a huge yellow smiley face.

A warm feeling took over his heart at reading Abbie’s words. He sat there thinking no matter how insane things got in his life she was the one person that anchored his sanity. He reached into his jacket pocket for his phone. Although he preferred to call and actually speak to Abbie, he knew she was spending this time with Miss. Jenny and didn’t wish to interrupt it. Miss. Jenny had been away with that despicable Hawley the past couple of weeks and he knew how much Abbie missed her sister. So he decided to text instead. 

**Ichabod: Sending you a most heartfelt thank you for your words of encouragement. For your words mean more to me than any other.  
**Abbie: You’re welcome, Ichabod. Just know I meant every word of it.  
**Ichabod: My heart will never doubt the sincerity of your words.  
**Abbie: You’re too sweet Ichabod. I’ll see you soon.  
**Ichabod: Until Then, I will be most eagerly awaiting your arrival.  
** Abbie: Until Then  
Of course Abbie ending her text with the huge smiling yellow face that Ichabod had come to adore.

Ichabod sat his phone on the table and began to stare at the framed photo he had on his desk that a fellow fisherman had taken of him and Abbie the day he taught her how to fish. Of course leave it up to Abbie Mills to catch the biggest trout he’d ever seen her first go round. He picked up the picture and gently ran his long fingers across the frame. His heart felt like it skipped a beat just thinking about how much Abbie meant to him. How much he loved this woman. He wanted so badly to tell her but wasn’t sure how. He knew she was still dealing with the trauma of that day and didn’t wish to complicate things for her with his feelings. He was willing to wait as long as it would take to be with her. He loved her that much. And if it took another bout with Death itself she was worth it. 

Although he could sit there all day thinking about how much he loved Abbie he had less than 30 minutes before things were to get started at the museum. So Ichabod folded the letter placing it in his inner jacket pocket. Note to self, buy a special frame for this letter, he thought as he opened the sandwich and began to eat before heading off to meet with Seamus and Big Ash.

“Hello gentlemen are we all set for today’s exhibit”, asked Mr. Gonzales the museum’s Director. Mr. Gonzales was a very serious but fair man. He was an older man that believed very much in hard work.  
Success is only earned through failure and hard work, was his favorite saying. And although he could be very tough he also had a soft side, though rarely seen. Ichabod was one of those people who saw both sides to Mr. Gonzales. He was as hard on Ichabod as he was on everyone else that worked at the museum but he also held a soft spot for the former Colonial War Captain. He admired Ichabod’s work ethic. He’d never met anyone that worked as hard or took as much pride in their work as Ichabod. Mr. Gonzales and his wife Sarah were married for 44 years and although they desperately wanted children they were unable to have any of their own. Every time he was around Ichabod he envisioned the son he never had. 

Ichabod, Seamus. And Big Ash all broke from their conversation to greet Mr. Gonzales.  
“I just want to let you three gentlemen know that I am very impressed with the exhibit. You should be extremely proud”, Mr. Gonzales said with a very serious look on his face. 

“Thank you sir, the history of our people is something we take great pride in sharing”, responded Seamus.

“Well, I have some things to take care of but I’ll be around for all the day’s festivities”. Mr. Gonzales said shaking Seamus’ and Big Ash’ hands before walking away. 

“Well done son”, he said as he walked past Ichabod giving him a slight pat on his back. Ichabod feeling a surprising mix of emotion from the gesture. He’d never heard Mr. Gonzales use the term with anyone else and for some reason it touched him. On the other hand it saddened him knowing how much he’d lost with his own father. He didn’t have much time to ponder on the emotions as the exhibit was about to start and he , Seamus, and Big Ash were off to their respective posts.

As Ichabod turned to walk away he was stopped dead in his tracks by the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

“Hey you”, Abbie said as she reached up to give Ichabod a hug. 

Ichabod smiling from ear to ear was so engrossed in the hug he didn’t realize he’d slightly lifted Abbie off her feet. Realizing they had a small audience that included Seamus and Big Ash looking back giving Ichabod the thumbs up, he slowly let Abbie down. He stepped back to take a good look at his Leftenant. She looked absolutely stunning. Abbie wore a sleeveless white knee length dress. The front was highlighted in a v neck with a blue strip along the waistline and shoulder straps. The dress fit her perfectly highlighting her hips and ass like the goddess she was. To top it off she was wearing the most seductive heels that made her about six inches taller. Ichabod was about to lose his Colonial mind. Her hair was styled in a simple yet elegant way hanging in loose waves framing her beautiful face.

Ichabod felt speechless. Although he thought Abbie looked amazing in her sweats and t shirt it was always a treat seeing her so dressed up. 

“You look astonishing Miss, Mills”, he was finally able to say. 

Now Abbie smiling ear to ear. “Thank you”, she responded desperately trying not to blush.

“I’m not going to hold you up. I know you’re busy I just wanted to let you know I was here”, Abbie said unable to keep from smiling up at the handsome man standing in front of her.  
“I’m so delighted you made it, Miss. Mills”, Ichabod said and although he didn’t wish to leave he knew he had a job to do. 

“So how about you point me in the direction of where this exhibit starts and I’ll be on my way”, Abbie said. 

Ichabod holding out his arm instead. “It would be my pleasure if you would allow me to escort you instead, Miss. Mills”.

Abbie slightly cuffing her lips gladly took Ichabod up on his offer wrapping her arm inside of his. He proudly walked her over to the beginning of the exhibit at which Abbie gasped upon entering. 

“Ichabod this is beautiful”, she said looking on in amazement.

Abbie walked around the beautifully designed space taking in all the pictures, artwork, and information surrounding the Native American culture. The artwork and carvings were unlike anything she’d ever seen. All with a unique and deep story of their own. 

“I take it everything meets with your approval”, Ichabod asked as he stood next to the petite beauty holding her hand.

Abbie turning to face him taking his other hand. 

“Ichabod, I had no doubt that you would do a great job but this ….this is even more than I imagined it would be. You, Seamus, and Big Ash should be so proud”.  
Before Ichabod could respond he felt a hand touch his back. 

“Abigail, it is such a pleasure to see you”, Mr. Gonzales greeted Abbie with a warm smile. 

Now while Ichabod was one of the few people to see both sides of Mr. Gonzales. Grace Abigail Mills was one of the even fewer people who only ever saw the soft and gentle side of him. Mr. Gonzales wasn’t sure if it was one thing or many things that caused a soft spot in his heart for the tiny beautiful woman but whatever it was he completely adored Abbie. 

“Hello Mr. Gonzales”, Abbie said with a warm smile of her own that melted the old man’s heart. 

“Please Abigail, you make me feel like such an old man. How many times have I asked you to call me Emmanuelle”, he said as he held out both hands in Abbie’s direction.  
“It’s nice to see you too Mr. Gon….I mean Emmanuelle”, Abbie said releasing Ichabod’s hands taking Mr. Gonzales’. 

“You must be very proud of your Ichabod. His hard work has paid off tremendously”, Mr. Gonzales said. 

Abbie feeling a little embarrassed at Mr. Gonzales referring to Ichabod as hers. 

“Yes, I’m very proud of him”, Abbie replied.

“Oh pardon me, I almost forgot why I came over here in the first place. I suppose the presence of such a beautiful young lady can do that to an old man”, Mr. Gonzales said giving a quick wink to Abbie causing her to smile in response.

“Ichabod, a little advice from an old but wise man”. Ichabod standing straight with both hands behind his back. 

“And what might that be Sir”, he responded.

Mr. Gonzales turning to look Ichabod straight in the eyes. “I suggest you hurry and marry this special young lady before someone else sneaks up and steal her away from you”.

Oh lord take me now. He did not just say that, Abbie thought. Ichabod sensing the discomfort in Abbie’s eyes quickly stepped in.

“Sir, you said there was a reason you initially came over”, Ichabod said eager to change the subject?

“Yes, yes we have some guest from Boston’s Museum of Natural History who are asking to meet with you. They are very impressed with your work”, Mr. Gonzales said.

Ichabod hearing him but a little distracted by the fact Abbie was still holding Mr. Gonzales’ hands as opposed to his.

“Whilst flattered I must insist they meet with Mr. Seamus and Mr. Jacoby as well. They deserve more credit than I for the success of this exhibit”, Ichabod said waving his hand around the room. 

“Precisely that is why I asked both Mr. Seamus and Mr. Jacoby to meet us here in ten minutes”, replied Mr. Gonzales.

“Excellent, I am most pleased to hear that, Ichabod said.

“Abigail, enjoy the exhibit and we’ll have to set up something for you and Ichabod to come over for dinner. Mr. Gonzales said lifting Abbie’s hand placing a light kiss on it. 

“Thank you I would enjoy that very much”, Abbie responded with the cutest little smile.

Ichabod watched as Mr. Gonzales walked away then turning his attention back to Abbie. 

“As much as I hate to leave I’m afraid I can no longer keep these gentlemen waiting”, Ichabod said with a look of disappointment spread across his face. 

“It’s okay Crane. I understand you have a lot to do. There’s plenty to keep me busy. Besides, you owe me a dinner Mr. Crane and I’m really looking forward to it. So is my stomach”, Abbie said placing her hand on her flat stomach. 

“I shall be counting the seconds Miss. Mills”, Ichabod said as he gave a slight bow of his head and walked toward the group of men. 

Abbie stood there a second looking around before walking over to the next room to explore more of the exhibit. 

A few hours later Abbie and Jenny stood close to the end of the exhibit talking when they were both distracted by a flash of light. 

“Hi stranger”, the man with the camera said looking in Abbie’s direction. 

“Oh hey…hi Calvin”, Abbie responded a little surprised. 

She also felt a little embarrassed and not sure what to say past hello since she never responded to his countless emails and texts over the past year. Some just to say hello while others asking if they could meet for lunch or dinner. She’d been so busy dealing with…well life that she’d kinda neglected some things. Responding to men vying for her attention not named Ichabod Crane was one of them.

“The ever elusive Abbie Mills”, Calvin said a bit sarcastically. “I thought I’d see little green men on Mars before seeing you again”. 

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a little”, Abbie said feeling a little uncomfortable but knowing the man had good reason behind his words. 

“Maybe”, Calvin said with a shrug of his shoulders, “but if that’s what it takes to get your attention than”.

Abbie really wanting to change the subject. Sure Calvin seemed like a decent enough guy. Successful, handsome, and somewhat charming but it was so much going on in her life she wouldn’t have time to entertain a relationship. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t exactly the whole truth. Entertaining a relationship wasn’t the issue. The real issue was a tall handsome Colonial Soldier that she couldn’t get off her mind. But she’d think about that later. Right now all she wanted was to get Calvin Riggs off her case.

“Umm…this is my sister Jenny. Not sure if you two met”. 

Introducing Jenny who was standing there with a half-smile on her face and her eyebrow damn near touching her hairline seemed the logical thing to do to get Calvin off her case. Not to mention the polite thing to do. 

“Pleasure to meet you”, Calvin said shaking Jenny’s hand.  
All three standing there in uncomfortable silence. Jenny slowly bobbing her head up and down humming looking back and forth between Calvin and her clearly agitated sister. 

“Well there’s a few more pieces over here I’d like to see, sooo… it was nice meeting you Calvin”, Jenny said as she calmly walked off. 

Damn Jenny, why are you leaving? Abbie said to herself wishing her sister could read her mind. 

“So what have you been up to these past few months”, Calvin asked with a curious look.

Abbie taking a deep breath exhaling slowly while her eyes searched the room. 

“Nothing much really”, Abbie responded.

“So what you’re saying then is you really didn’t have a good reason not to return any of my messages other than the fact that you really didn’t want to”, Calvin boldly asked.

Wait what, Abbie thought. She was a bit thrown by his question. She wasn’t expecting such a blunt accusation and she wasn’t sure how to take it. I mean sure she probably could’ve returned his messages, at least some but hell he wasn’t her husband and she didn’t owe him one damn explanation for her choices.

“Look Calvin, what do you want me to say? Yes I could have returned your messages. No I didn’t. So can we please just move on”? Abbie replied in a defensive manner. 

“Okay, okay I can see I’m bothering you which is the last thing I wanted to do. I apologize”, Calvin said as he turned to walk away. 

Abbie feeling smaller than an ant at how she treated Calvin. Not only just now at how harshly she spoke to him but the fact she not once returned any of his messages in a year. I mean just because she wasn’t interested in him didn’t mean she had to be rude.

“Look Calvin I’m the one that should be apologizing, not you”, Abbie said as she reached out touching Calvin’s shoulder causing him to turn around. 

“I truly apologize for the way I’ve been treating you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me even though I can’t say the same. Please accept my apology”, Abbie said as she stood there feeling ashamed. 

“No Abbie, I really shouldn’t have pushed so much”, Calvin said as he faced Abbie. 

“Still no excuse”, Abbie said as she rubbed her neck slightly. Still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“How about we start over then”? Calvin asked hoping he and Abbie would call a truce. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea, Mr. Riggs, Abbie said as she let out a sigh of relief feeling much better about the situation than she had a few minutes ago. 

“Hey Ichy….hell of a job with the exhibit”. Jenny said as she walked up behind Ichabod. 

Jenny not getting a response so she tapped Ichabod on the shoulder this time adding a quick whistle.

“Hey Ichy you there”, Jenny asked?

“Oh Miss Jenny, how are you”, Ichabod asked as he turned around to see Jenny standing there with her arms crossed.

“I’m just fine. The question is, how are you”?, Jenny asked with a knowing look after seeing just what had Ichabod so preoccupied that he didn’t respond to her first hello. Seems like her big sister standing across the room talking and laughing it up with the handsome photographer had the revolutionary soldiers attention and not in a good way.

“Why what do you ever mean, Miss Jenny”? Ichabod asked squinting his eyes a little. 

“You want the truth or the polite answer”, Jenny asked tilting her head slightly.

“Well the truth always”. Ichabod responded with slight indignation at the assumption he had to be babied as opposed to hearing the truth.

“Well, the truth is you might wanna get your ass over there and claim your woman before Mr. Flash snatches her up”, Jenny said.

“I beg your pardon”. Ichabod said trying to maintain his calm on the outside even though he was disturbed as all hell on the inside at the scene playing out in front of him. 

Who did this guy think he was and what was so damn funny? It seemed as if they’d been laughing for an eternity. This guy had no right making his Leftenant laugh. That was his job. 

Jenny rolling her eyes at her sister’s partner. She wasn’t sure who was getting on her nerves more with their denial Abbie or Crane.

“Look suit yourself big bro. Just don’t come crying to me when you lose her because you were too afraid to tell her how you feel”.

Ichabod stood there frozen and stunned at Jenny’s words. I mean sure it was true but how could she know? How could anyone know? Was his feelings for Abbie that obvious?

“I…umm”, Ichabod finding himself at a loss for words one of the few times in his life.

“Your call big bro. Just know I’m pulling for you”. Jenny said as she began to walk away.

“Miss Jenny”, Ichabod paused…”Thank you”.

Jenny smiled, “Sure and stop it with the Miss. Jenny crap”

“Abigail”, Ichabod said as he walked up to Abbie rudely interrupting the conversation she was having with Calvin.

“I’m hoping you’re enjoying the day’s festivities”, Ichabod said as he faced Abbie. 

“Of course everything is amazing. You remember Calvin right”?

Abbie asked a little….well a lot shocked at Ichabod’s blatant rudeness towards Calvin. She was genuinely confused as to where it was coming from but she didn’t like it.

“Yes, I’m quite aware whom Mr. Riggs is”, Ichabod said in a tone that threw Abbie a bit.

What the hell is his problem? Abbie thought.

“Hello Crane”, Calvin said as he extended his hand in Ichabod’s direction.

Ichabod just standing there looking at Abbie ignoring Calvin as if he were not there but the look on Abbie’s face told him he had about one second to get his shit together as she would put it.

“Mr. Riggs”, Ichabod finally spoke offering an aggressive handshake to Calvin.

“Wonderful exhibit. Abbie’s been telling me how hard you’ve been working on it and it shows”, Calvin said.

Oh please, Ichabod thought. This is such a pathetic attempt to get in his Leftenant”s good graces and make him look like the bad one. Well as they say in the 21st century. Two can play that game.

“That’s quite kind of you Mr. Riggs. I’m honored you enjoyed it”. Ichabod managed to force out the words nearly choking on them. 

Although it nearly made him sick having to bite his tongue and be nice to this man that was clearly making advances at his Leftenant.  
He didn’t think it was worth it to go any further seeing as though it would only serve to make Abbie upset with him. Which is the last thing he wanted to do. He had a nice evening planned for the two of them that he’d been looking forward to and nothing not even this man was going to ruin that.

“Abigail, I just came to let you know that I’ll be ready for our dinner plans by the end of the hour”. Ichabod said smiling at Abbie but quickly ending with a furious gaze in the direction of Calvin.

“Sure I’ll be waiting over in the lobby”, Abbie said still wondering why Ichabod was being such an ass to Calvin.

“Abigail” Ichabod said with a slight nod as he walked away.

“Good seeing you again, Crane”. Calvin said as Ichabod walked away. Only prompting a half wave from Ichabod who didn’t even bother turning around.

Calvin wasn’t blind he could see Ichabod had it bad for Abbie. Thing was he had it just as bad for her and this weird asshole wasn’t going to stand in the way. Besides what could this guy who seemed to have nothing in common with Abbie give her that he couldn’t? So in his mind it wasn’t even a contest.

Abbie stood there completely thrown by Ichabod’s display a few moments ago. I mean sure he could be obnoxious at times but never had she seen him so rude.

“Well Miss Abigail Mills it was nice catching up with you. Maybe you’ll take me up on that lunch or dinner”, Calvin said smiling at Abbie as his eyes slowly surveyed her body.  
“Yeah it was nice Calvin”, Abbie said still a little lost in her thoughts but not so lost that she didn’t notice the man’s eyes taking her in.

Although Abbie was a very beautiful woman and often received attention from men it was something she was never comfortable with. Sure she was good at giving compliments but getting them was a different story. She was always flattered when paid a compliment but she always thought looks were overrated and a complete turn off when someone focused solely on looks alone.

Abbie turned to walk away waving good bye to Calvin.

“So you’ll let me know about dinner right”? Calvin asked with a huge grin spread across his face.

Abbie turning back around, “Maybe”, with a small smile of her own.

“So where are you and the hubby going for dinner”, Jenny asked knowing she would get a reaction from her sister.

“This again”, Abbie replied rolling her eyes at Jenny.

“What”, Jenny asked giving Abbie an innocent grin as if she had no clue what Abbie was talking about.

“Don’t try that innocent crap with me”, Abbie said lightly punching her little sister in the arm.  
“I have noooo idea what you’re talking about”, Jenny said with a mischievous grin.  
“Yeah right”, Abbie replied twisting her lips and shaking her head at her annoying sister when she suddenly saw a hand reaching around her waist holding a bouquet of red roses. She turned around to see the most gorgeous set of blue eyes smiling down at her.

“Ichabod, thank you they’re beautiful”. Abbie said failing in her attempt not to blush. 

“I’m delighted you approve”, Ichabod said bringing his other hand from behind his back holding a single yellow rose.

“For you Miss. Jenny”, he said as he handed the rose to Jenny.

“Aww how sweet. Thank you brother in law”, Jenny said drawing a quick look from Abbie causing Jenny to laugh.

“Okay, I’m going to head out now. You guys have fun”, Jenny said before giving Abbie a quick peck on the cheek taking a few steps before stopping and turning around. 

“Oh don’t forget to use protection kiddos”.

Abbie putting her hand over her mouth lowering her head a little. 

“You’re lucky I’m trying to be a lady right now, Jen”, Abbie said giving her sister a warning.

“Yeah, but will you be a lady once Crane get you back in the house tonight”, Jenny quickly replied?

Ichabod just standing there speechless feeling it’s better to leave this conversation between sisters. Besides he knew Miss. Jenny well enough by now to know if he responded it would only spur her on to go further.

“See you later Jen”, Abbie said waving as Jenny walked off feeling proud of herself and her snarky behavior.

Abbie and Ichabod had been driving about 30 minutes. Although Ichabod could be a crazy driver at times he could also be a very calm driver. This was one of those times. It was a very relaxing ride and Abbie was enjoying every second of it. She kicked off her heels and reclined the seat back slightly. The radio was turned to her favorite station and currently one of her favorites was playing, Billie Holiday’s ‘The Very Thought of You’. 

“The very thought of you and I forget to do  
Those little things that everyone ought to do”  
Abbie sang as her head lay back on the headrest eyes closed with a small smile resting on her lips as she effortlessly belted out the beautiful tune.

Oh God her voice is angelic, Ichabod thought as he peaked over at Abbie every so often thinking of the countless times he’d been blessed to hear her beautiful singing. 

He wasn’t sure if he believed in past lives but if it were such a thing he couldn’t help but believe he must’ve done something earth shattering great to deserve someone like Abbie in his life.  
“The mere idea of you. The longing here for you  
You’ll never know how slow the moments go till I’m near to you”  
Abbie continued singing as Ichabod drove through the tree lined road thanking GOD for every second he was blessed to spend with this magnificent woman.

They pulled up to the restaurant which set in a secluded area surrounded by beautiful trees overlooking a lake. It was absolutely gorgeous. As if the outside of the restaurant wasn’t impressive enough with its mixture of wood and stone architecture the inside was absolutely breathtaking. 

Abbie gasped as they entered the restaurant. It was easily one of the most beautiful places she’d ever seen. The inside like the outside was a combination of wood and stone designed with remarkably detailed hand carvings of various birds and plants throughout. To the far left was a large stone fireplace that stood at least seven feet high. The center of the room was highlighted with a huge glass chandelier with smaller versions spread throughout. Every table was decorated with a stunning centerpiece with various flowers and candles. 

“Good evening Dear Sir, Crane reservation for two”, Ichabod said as he and Abbie approached the middle age man neatly dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and basic black tie.

“Of course Mr. Ichabod Crane. We have your table ready, and how are you doing this fine evening Mrs. Crane”, the man asked assuming Abbie was Ichabod’s wife.

“Sir, I believe you’re mistaken. Miss. Mills and I are not wedded”. Ichabod said taking Abbie’s hand giving the man the impression they were more than friends. 

“My apologies to you both”, the man said feeling slightly embarrassed by his mistake. 

“It’s okay really”, Abbie said sensing the man’s embarrassment.

The man escorted Abbie and Ichabod to their table which was off in a private room. The back wall of the room was surrounded by floor length windows with a breathtaking view overlooking the lake. The room was completely lit by candles and highlighted with an incredible centerpiece of daylilies at their table. 

“Wow the flowers are beautiful”, Abbie commented to the waiter. 

“Thank you Madame. I wish I could take credit. However, the daylilies were a special request by Mr. Crane”, the waiter responded.

“Oh Ichabod, everything is so beautiful….this …it’s too much”. Abbie said knowing this restaurant had to be pretty pricey.

“On the contrary, it’s not nearly enough to convey how much you mean to me and how absolutely important you are in my life”.

Abbie feeling the effects of Ichabod’s words traveling throughout every part of her body. Especially the parts that made her want to ride him into the sunset.

“Well thank you”, Abbie said trying to ignore how everything from this man’s hypnotizing blue eyes to the way he made the simplest of words roll off his tongue like poetry made her melt instantly.  
Speaking of that tongue. I’m sure he could do marvelous things with that tongue she thought. 

“You’re quite welcome Miss. Mills”, Ichabod said snapping Abbie out of her thoughts. He held out her chair as they both took their seats.  
_______________________________________________________________

“Leftenant, can I ask you something if it’s not too personal”, Ichabod asked slicing into his steak. 

“Sure”, Abbie responded laughing to herself at the serious look on his face over a question that was probably as innocent as a two year old. 

“Do you ever imagine yourself as a mother”, he asked?

Whoa hell that came out of left field, Abbie thought while simultaneously trying to figure out how to answer.

“You know when I was a kid I thought about it….becoming a mom a lot you know. I use to see my friends who seem to have the perfect home, with the perfect mom and dad….or when I watched TV and would see the families where the mom was normal”, Abbie emphasizing the word normal. 

“They had a dad that was always around and that made me sad because Jen and I didn’t have that at home. Hell, after a while we didn’t even have a home. But somewhere underneath it all I always knew when I was older I would have children of my own and no matter how crazy things got they would always have a normal life”, Abbie once again emphasizing the word normal.  
“Is it something you still desire….becoming a mother”, Ichabod asked reaching over taking Abbie’s hand in his?

“Yes and no”, Abbie responded taking a sip of her drink.

“Deep inside I still want that, a family of my own. The house, kids, and yes a husband”, she laughed knowing sometimes Ichabod thought she was against the idea of marriage. 

“But at the same time I’m so scared. I mean what if it all just fall apart? What if my husband decides he no longer believes in us…our family? What if I’m not a good mother”, Abbie asked squeezing Ichabod’s hand a bit?

“Leftenant, I have no doubt you will be an incredible mother….the best even. Nor do I have any doubt the man who is lucky enough to wed you will ever entertain the thought of leaving your side”, Ichabod said softly rubbing Abbie’s hand.

“You are way too sweet Ichabod”, Abbie said rubbing Ichabod’s hand between her own.

“So what about you? Do you think you’ll settle down and have a family someday once this is all over”, Abbie asked immediately regretting it?

“No, I’m sorry you don’t have to answer that”, Abbie said considering Henry and Katrina.

“It’s quite alright Leftenant”, Ichabod said smiling slightly but Abbie could see the pain behind his smile. 

“Like you as a child I always knew I wanted to become a father. Mostly to be the man to my children that my father was incapable of being to me. He was….tough. He never told me he loved me and if I were to dare shed a tear I would surely feel his wrath. Because of course men did not cry according to him, and I held strong to that belief. That is until that day Moloch came to me in a vision saying I would deliver your soul to him. That was the first time since a child my eyes were not strong enough to hold back the tears”, Ichabod said as he shifted a little in his chair.

“The mere thought of harming you of all people is too much to bare”.

Abbie looking seeing the sincerity in her partners eyes.

“Abbie, I know I have not made things easy and I know I’ve let you down in many ways and for that I am truly sorry. But know this one thing I will give my life before I hurt you or see another causing you hurt. You mean everything to me, to my life and I will spend all of eternity proving it. This war we fight will someday be over and you will become that mother you’ve dreamt. That I’m most sure of”.

Abbie having all sorts of thoughts running through her mind. Where was all this coming from?

“Ichabod, I understand you had a lot to deal with back then. It’s okay”, she said.

“No it’s not okay and it’s no excuse for my behavior. You have dealt with a great many things and suffered immeasurable loss Leftenant, yet you have not allowed it to cloud your judgement nor stand in the way of our mission. I’m afraid I’ve failed you in that respect and you will never know how deeply sorry I am for that. Please Abbie, accept my deepest apology”.

Abbie looking into Ichabod’s eyes seeing he was not willing to hear any excuses made for him. So she made none. 

“Of course I accept your apology and thank you”, Abbie said tugging Ichabod’s arm as she stood pulling him into a hug.

They stood there in each other’s arms swaying slightly side to side. Ichabod’s arms slowly moving from the middle of Abbie’s back to her tiny waist pulling her slightly closer.

Abbie reaching up wrapping both arms around Ichabod’s neck looking up to see him gazing down into her brown eyes.

Oh my GOD this man, Abbie thought as Ichabod moved in even closer wrapping his long arms even tighter around Abbie’s small frame.

Damn if he don’t let me go this second, she thought

Dear GOD how is it possible for this woman to have complete control over me? Ichabod thought as his hands fought the urge to travel further down Abbie’s body. He could see his hands were at an unfair advantage having to fight against her tantalizing hips and mouthwatering ass.

“You know you’re going to make one hell of a dad someday”, Abbie said as she smoothed back a strand of Ichabod’s hair slightly grazing his ear in the process.

Ichabod still trying to win the war against her hip and ass now feeling his lower member joining the fight at the feel of Abbie’s hand across his ear. Now this was just plain old unfair he thought. 

“Thank you Leftenant. That means a lot coming from you”, he said staring down at Abbie.

“Well I suggest we get this pesky apocalypse over so we can get down to this baby making business”, Abbie said lightly flicking Ichabod’s ear in a playful gesture.

Damn what is it about this man’s ears, she thought?  
Damn did I just suggest WE get down to baby making, Abbie asked herself hoping Ichabod didn’t take that the wrong way? Not that she wouldn’t mind making babies or at the least getting in some practice with his fine tall ass.

“WE Leftenant”, Ichabod asked raising a brow giving Abbie a flirty look.

“I do believe I would quite enjoy that”, he said his eyes taking on a darker tone.

“You sure you can handle IT Captain”, Abbie asked raising a brow of her own returning the flirty look. 

What the fucking hell Abbie, she thought feeling a bit foolish for flirting with her partner. But hell she wasn’t flirting by herself and he did kinda start this.

“Would you like me to handle IT, Leftenant”, Ichabod asked leaning in closer to Abbie.

Abbie following the Captains lead moving in a little closer wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. One hand softly twirling the hair hanging from his ponytail while the other slowly caressed the back of his neck rubbing her fingers in small circles back and forth.

Ichabod let out a light moan as he closed in the final space separating his lips from the plump enticing lips that took over his dreams every night. He leaned in further turning his head slightly to the right.

Abbie lifting herself ever so slightly turning her head slightly to the left. 

“Madame, Sir…oh my please excuse my intrusion”, the man said as he stood in the doorway of the private room Abbie and Ichabod occupied.

Abbie feeling like she’d been shaken abruptly out of a dream quickly backed away from Ichabod.

Ichabod feeling a bit annoyed at the man for ruining his moment. 

“No, its okay”, Abbie said as she went back to her seat. Ichabod immediately going over to pull her chair out for her. Then taking a seat for himself.

“Sir, you were saying”, Ichabod said biting down a little as the words came out causing his jaw and temples to flex in annoyance.

“Uh pardon me sir, I just wanted to know if you and the lovely lady would care for some desert”, the man asked still a bit abashed by his intrusion.

Unfortunately you’ve just ruined my desert, Ichabod said to himself as he turned in Abbie’s direction looking for an answer.

“No thank you, Abbie said as she looked in the man’s direction.

“Very well, is there anything else I can do while I’m here”, he asked?

“No thank you”, both Abbie and Ichabod said simultaneously.

Abbie and Ichabod sat for a few moments just staring at each other until Abbie tapped her foot against his causing Ichabod to smile a little. 

“Why the serious face Mr. Crane, am I boring you”, Abbie asked swiping her tongue between her lips as she tucked the bottom lip underneath the top.

Ichabod taking a deep sigh thinking of the sheer joy he could be having right now sucking those beautiful lips.

“You could never bore me Miss. Mills”, Ichabod said reaching his hand over sliding his thumb across Abbie’s fingers.

“Did I tell you how sweet you are”, Abbie asked turning her hand allowing Ichabod’s to fall in?  
“Yes, but feel free to tell me again if it pleases you”, Ichabod said giving Abbie’s hand a light squeeze.

“You’re too much Crane”, Abbie said as they both began to laugh.  
__________________________________________________________________

“Oh my GOD this is so amazing, Ichabod”. Abbie said as she stood beside her tall partner swaying to the music.

“I didn’t think it was possible for this day to get any better but you are so full of surprises”, Abbie said as she slid her arm inside of Ichabod’s as they walked away from the stage set up in the park located a few miles away from the restaurant. 

“I wish I could take credit. However Miss. Jenny deserves it more than I. She told me about this Miss. Sade concert in the park earlier at the museum. She said you would quite enjoy it so here we are”, Ichabod said as he proudly walked with his beautiful partner on his arm.

“Remind me later to give my little sister a big hug when I see her”, Abbie said as they walked by an ice cream stand.

“Leftenant, would you care for some ice cream”, Ichabod asked?

Abbie wasn’t particularly hungry after the big dinner they had but if she knew Ichabod he always had room for junk food. 

 

Where did it all go, she thought? Then she began to think of the many times she’d fallen asleep next to her partner or awakened pressed up against his long body and she was sure where all of it must go because lawd this man’s package felt unbelievable. A package she wouldn’t mind unwrapping….

“Leftenant, would you care for some ice cream”, Ichabod asked again?

“Oh…um sure, but not a lot. I’m still pretty full from dinner”, Abbie said feeling she could use something to cool her down a bit.

“How about we share a couple of scoops”, Ichabod asked?

“Sure, that will be fine”, Abbie responded.

Ichabod ordered a scoop of Abbie’s favorite strawberry and a scoop of his favorite chocolate. Of course he couldn’t resist adding chocolate and strawberry sauce with sprinkles. He paid for the ice cream and they both walked over to a few benches located beneath several freshly bloomed trees. 

They sat down and Ichabod handed Abbie a spoon. He held the small bowl of ice cream as they both began to eat.

“Thank you for honoring me with your presence tonight Miss. Mills”, Ichabod said as he scooped some chocolate ice cream. 

“Thank you for making tonight, well this entire day so great”, Abbie responded.

“It was my pleasure. I look forward to many more such days”, Ichabod said as he took a small scoop of the strawberry ice cream.

“Hey, hands off”, Abbie said as she playfully grabbed Ichabod’s hand eating the scoop of strawberry ice cream off his spoon.

Ichabod watching as everything seemed to move in slow motion from the second she covered his hand with hers slowly taking the spoon into her mouth to the licking of her lips as she ate the ice cream. 

“You don’t want to SHARE Leftenant”, Ichabod asked with a sly smirk licking his own lips in response?

He is begging to get thoroughly fucked tonight, Abbie thought as she noticed the flirty look Ichabod was giving her.

“Okay but only a taste”, Abbie teased as she scooped out some strawberry ice cream making sure to add a little sauce and sprinkles slowly feeding it to Ichabod.

Ichabod not once taking his eyes off Abbie as she made her movements. Still watching as he made sure every drop of ice cream was licked off the spoon.

“Is that better”, she asked.

“Oh quite so”, Ichabod responded

“Look at you. You can never eat ice cream without making a mess”, Abbie said as she wiped a little sauce from Ichabod’s shirt with a napkin. Which did nothing but smear the sauce further into his shirt.

“How long have you two young people been married”?

Abbie and Ichabod each looked up to see an older couple sitting across from them on another bench. The older man almost completely bald with a little hair around the sides and back had his arm firmly around his wife.

“Oh, we’re not married”, Abbie said beginning to wonder why so many people mistaken them for a married couple.

“Oh my you must be pulling my leg. I would swear you two were married”, the old lady said leaning into her husband’s shoulder as he ran his hand through her silver hair.

“Please forgive my manners. My name is Louise and this is my husband Christopher”, the older lady said with a sweet smile spread across her gentle face.

“I’m Abbie and this is Ichabod”, Abbie said returning the smile.

“So what are you two lovebirds waiting for”, the woman asked?

“We’re not together. We’re best friends”, Abbie said starting to feel a bit nervous for some reason.

“Oh that’s the beginning of all wonderful relationships. My husband and I were the best of friend’s years before we made that leap”. The woman said as she gave her husband the most adoring look. 

“Sweetheart, leave these young people alone”, her husband said smiling as he kissed her nose.

“Honey, I’m just making conversation”, she said giving her husband a look Ichabod knew all too well from Abbie that meant don’t you dare say another word. He also noticed the look on her husband’s face that said I heard you loud and clear. The entire scene was enough to make Ichabod smile.

“You know when Christopher and I met, I was only 25 and he was 27…..and married at the time. Oh she was such a witch”, the woman said causing Abbie to go stiff in her seat trying desperately not to look at Ichabod.

“Well its true”, the woman continued on.  
“She was a terrible person and I knew it. But I couldn’t hurt Christopher. I loved him too much. Respected our friendship too much to hurt him. So I had to let him see it on his own. In his own time”, the woman said rubbing her husband’s knee.

“And boy did I ever find out, and after feeling sorry for myself I realized this wonderful lady was in my corner all along. I suppose I always knew that. I always loved her”, He said putting a hand over his wife’s hand.

“That was 60 years ago and next month we’ll be celebrating our 55th anniversary’, the lady said proudly.

“See, you start out as the best of friends next thing you know you’re sitting on a park bench wiping ice cream off the love of your life’s shirt. Because men are always such messy eaters”, the old woman said causing the foursome to laugh.

“Before you know it 55 years of marriage will have come and gone and you’ll enjoy every second of it so much you’ll wonder where the time went. Every day will seem as though it’s the first time you’ve laid eyes on her”, the old man said as he locked eyes with his wife who began to shed a few tears.

Ichabod looked over as Abbie wiped away a few tears of her own.

“Are you okay”, he asked putting his arm around Abbie?

“Yes”, Abbie said leaning her head on Ichabod’s shoulder.

“Well, you two beautiful young people enjoy the rest of your evening. We are going to get going now”, the lady said as she and her husband stood up to leave. Both Ichabod and Abbie standing along with them.

“It was a pleasure meeting you both”, Ichabod said shaking the man’s hand and nodding in the direction of the woman.

“Oh the pleasure was ours. Make sure you take care of this precious young lady right here”, the older woman said to Ichabod.

“She is so sincere. I can see it in her eyes…and I can tell she loves you very much”, the woman continued on as she leaned in closer whispering in Ichabod’s ear.

Ichabod not sure what to say just simply said, “Of course”.

“Christopher, do you have a business card to give to Abbie and Ichabod here”, the lady asked her husband.

“Of course”, he said taking a card from his wallet handing it to Abbie.

“I want you to keep this”, the lady said to Abbie and Ichabod.

“Christopher and I have a couple of vacation homes in Martha’s Vineyard and one in Rhode Island. When you two decide to get married the honeymoon is on us. And we will not take no for an answer”, the woman said.

Abbie and Ichabod looking at each other knowing better than to respond with anything other than, “Thank You”.

Even though there was no way Abbie would allow a stranger to pay for her honeymoon. Wait a minute why am I thinking about a honeymoon anyway, Abbie thought?

“We hope to hear from you one of these days”, the lady said as she and her husband walked away holding hands.

Abbie and Ichabod just stood there looking at each other. The remainder of ice cream they were sharing had long melted. 

“How about we find a trash can to throw this away”, Abbie asked?

Ichabod spotted a trash can across the park so they began to walk over. Neither knowing what to say after their encounter with the older couple.

“They were really nice”, Abbie said breaking the silence first.

“Yes, they were a very delightful couple”, Ichabod responded.

“Leftenant, Do you know why so many people mistake us for a married couple”, Ichabod asked as they reached the trash can and he tossed the cup and spoons in?

The question made Abbie laugh. “I don’t know maybe you need to stop giving me those sexy looks Mr. Crane and people would stop getting the wrong idea”, Abbie said smiling.

“Oh that’s what it is”, Ichabod asked?

“Yeah that’s what I suspect”, Abbie said tapping Ichabod’s nose noticing some swings just beyond where they were standing.

“Wow I haven’t been on a swing in years. Since Jen and I were kids really”, Abbie said taking Ichabod’s hand walking over to the small playground.

“So you want to give me a push”, Abbie asked as she sat on the swing?

Ichabod taking off his suit jacket placing it over Abbie’s legs who although she promptly slipped out of her heels and into some comfortable flats after leaving the restaurant, was still wearing a dress.  
“It would be my pleasure”, Ichabod said as he began to lightly push the swing.

“Higher”, Abbie called out as the swing went back meeting Ichabod’s hands.

“Are you sure, Leftenant”, Ichabod asked as Abbie continued to swing?

“Yes”, she said prompting Ichabod to push a little harder.

“That’s all you got, Captain”, Abbie asked as she kicked her legs forward causing the swing to go a little higher.

“Is that a challenge Leftenant”, Ichabod asked as the swing once again met his hands. This time pushing a little harder causing the swing to go a lot higher?

“I do believe it’s a challenge. Can you handle it”, Abbie responded on her way back down leaning her head back causing her hair to flow back behind her?

“The question is will you be able to handle it”, Ichabod asked as he met the swing with another push that sent Abbie sailing higher?

This time causing Abbie to scream in excitement as the swing went higher. He continued on giving Abbie a few more pushes sending her a little higher each time causing her to laugh and scream in excitement at her partner.

“Oh my GOD Ichabod, when I get down you are in for it big time”, Abbie laughed.

Ichabod backing away taking his phone out to record his Leftenant. He just stood there watching as Abbie swung back and forth kicking her legs forward and back each time seemingly having the time of her life on something as simple as a child’s swing. The whole scene warmed his heart and was just one more thing to add to the ever growing list as to why he was so madly in love with this woman.

“You’re next Captain”, Abbie yelled out to Ichabod.

“You’ll have to catch me first”, he said as he looked on smiling at the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took way longer than I thought it would. Thank you for every kudo and comment. They are greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments. Chapter five will be up soon....I promise.


	5. If You Can't Take The Heat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between the two Witnesses after a day of fun with family and friends.

Through These Centuries Chapter 5

“Hey Abbie, you want both green and red peppers, or just green”? Jenny asked holding up one of each.  
“Both please and can you pick up a few onions and celery while you’re over there”, Abbie asked as she searched through the stand of potatoes at Kellerman Farms. 

Every other Sunday Kellerman Farms put out a few stands of fruit and vegetables along with some other things they sold. And no matter the weather rain, snow, or sunshine Abbie never missed a Sunday. Sure there were supermarkets close to where she actually lived but Kellerman Farms held a special place in her heart.   
Mr. and Mrs. Kellerman and their daughter Vanessa were three of the very few people who remained kind to them and their mother when they were going through all the crazy stuff growing up. Their mom worked for the Kellermans before the demons began to haunt her and even when so many people turned their backs on them the Kellermans stayed true.  
Abbie could remember days on end when their mom couldn’t get out of bed to go to work or was too busy talking about demons and callings to make it to work. But the Kellermans never gave up hope. They even took Abbie and Jenny in at one point when Child Services got involved. It was a stable and loving environment. Abbie felt safe there. She felt a certain calm at the farm.   
They often hung out with the Kellermans daughter Vanessa. She was a little older than Abbie and Jenny but didn’t mind them hanging out with her sometimes. She would take them out for pizza or to the movies. She’d babysit them from time to time. She was the closest thing Abbie ever had to an older sister. She moved away to go to college and take a job with a big firm immediately after in California.   
She recently came back to help her mom take care of the farm when her Dad passed away. She knew how much her parents loved the farm and wanted to pass it on to her. So she decided to leave her job and start her own business while taking care of the farm.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Potatoes, does that mean you’re making you’re homemade potato salad, sis”? Jenny asked bouncing around like an overly excited kid.  
“Yeah, Crane’s been asking for it. So I thought I’d make some for our cookout today”, Abbie said inspecting the potatoes at the stand.

Suddenly Jenny standing there perfectly still looking at her sister slowly cocking her eyebrow. 

“You and Crane…you and Crane did it last night! Ah shit I knew it! I knew it”! Jenny said as she began to bounce around again.

“Come on tell me everything. I need E-V-E-R-Y detail”, Jenny said picking up a very large zucchini waving it in the direction of her sister smiling.

“First of all, you need to put that zucchini down. Second of all, you are so wrong. And finally, get your mind out of the gutter”. Abbie said going back to searching through the potato stand.

“Come on Abs, if you can’t share the dirty details of your sex life with your sister than who can you share it with”, Jenny asked smirking.

“Jenny trust me there’s nothing to tell”, Abbie said.

“Oh damn, was it bad”? Jenny asked with a sympathetic look.

“No”, Abbie said.

“Sooo, then it was good”, Jenny asked tilting her head a bit.

“No”, Abbie said taking a deep irritated breath.

“It was neither. We didn’t do anything like that”, she said. 

“So let me get this straight”, Jenny said with a slight look of disbelief. 

“You’re making your homemade potato salad at Crane’s REQUEST and he haven’t even dropped the mind blowing sex on you yet”? Jenny asked but Abbie just ignoring her.

“Damn, he got your ass this whipped and he haven’t even laid the zucchini out for you yet? Hell, I can only imagine how gone your little ass going to be once that happens”, Jenny said.

“Jenny please….just stop”, Abbie said as she looked up to see the zucchini dead in her face.

“Give me this thing”, Abbie said as she took the zucchini out of Jenny’s hand.

“Maybe that’s what you should’ve said to Crane last night, and you wouldn’t be so uptight right now”, Jenny said laughing. 

“You’re such an asshole”, Abbie said shaking her head at her sister but not able to help from laughing.

“Hey, blame yourself. You raised this asshole”, Jenny said with a shrug.

“Well, I only claim the non asshole side”, Abbie said playfully flicking some of Jenny’s curly locks.

“I see some things never change”, Vanessa said as she approached the Mills sisters with her arms out. Both Jenny and Abbie breaking from their conversation to greet her. The three standing there hugging.  
“I swear you Mills women get more gorgeous every time I see you. And where have you been”? Vanessa asked Jenny.

“Oh here and there”, Jenny said with a smile.

“Well glad to see you both. Mom told me you guys were here”, Vanessa said as she began to look around.

“Hey Abbie where’s Crane today”, Vanessa asked surprised not to see Ichabod with Abbie.

“He’s at the cabin setting up for the cookout. He bought a new grill and you know how men are about their toys”, Abbie said. 

“You think you’ll be able to join us later”, Abbie asked? 

“I would love to but Steve and I are meeting with his parents tonight to discuss the exciting news”, Vanessa said waving her hand in the air sporting a huge diamond on her wedding finger. 

“Oh my God, congratulations”, Abbie said excited for her friend. 

“Wow, I’m so happy for you”, Jenny added.

“Thank you. I still can’t believe it”, Vanessa said unable to wipe the smile off her face. 

“So when did it happen”, Abbie asked still inspecting the ring?

“This morning. Steve came over to help with some things on the farm. We were collecting some eggs and there it was mixed in with the eggs. I turned around and he was down on his knee proposing”, Vanessa said unable to hold back her tears.

“Aww that is so sweet”, Abbie said. Jenny just standing there smiling.

“Of course I want my two sisters as my Maid of Honors, and Abbie you just have to sing….anything. I don’t care. Just please say you’ll bless my big day with your beautiful voice”? Vanessa asked, holding her hands up as if she were praying.

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask”, Abbie said taking her hands.

“This is going to be so much fun guys. We’re going to have to schedule some dates where the three of us get together and discuss colors, dresses, shoes, the works”, Vanessa said in excitement. 

“You’ll love his family. They’re so great”, Vanessa added.

“Just let us know and we’ll be there”, Jenny said not excited about all the mushy wedding stuff but excited and happy for Vanessa. 

“Next we’ll have to get you two married”, Vanessa said looking at Abbie in particular.

“Ahem, Mr. Crane perhaps”, Vanessa said elbowing Jenny playfully as they both gave Abbie a look.

“Hell, she still haven’t tested out the zucchini yet”, Jenny said laughing.

“Sorry Abbie, I’m with Jen on this one. You have to test drive the zucchini first”, Vanessa said giving Jenny a high five causing Abbie to put her head in her hands. 

“Not you too”, Abbie said. All three women laughing. 

“Come on, Mom and I have some fruit set aside for you guys”, Vanessa said walking the sisters over to the house.

 

A few hours later Abbie was putting the finishing touches on her spaghetti while Jenny shaped the hamburger patties.

“I think everything is just about ready. Crane has the hotdogs and chicken on the grill. You want to grab the sauce and I’ll take the patties”, Abbie said to Jenny as she picked up the pan. 

“Yeah, I got it”, Jenny said as the sisters went outside to join their guests. 

Seamus and his wife Michelle had come. Along with Big Ash, Mr. Gonzalez and his wife Sarah. Abbie was still hoping Vanessa, Steve, and Mrs. Kellerman would be able to stop by after their dinner plans. But just in case they couldn’t she’d set aside a little of everything to drop off to them the next day.  
Ichabod came rushing over to the back door as soon as he saw Abbie coming out with the pan. 

“I’ll take that, Miss Mills”. He said as he took the pan.

“Thank you”, Abbie said smiling like a fool for reasons she wasn’t sure of. 

Okay, that was a lie. She knew why she was standing there smiling like a school girl in love. The fact was she loved that Ichabod was a gentleman and she seemed to have all of his attention. She loved how he dropped everything to make sure she was okay. She loved the way she caught him staring at her with adoring eyes and more and more he wasn’t trying to hide it.  
She loved how he made her feel. This 17th century man was able to do what no 21st century man could. He was able to make her spirit smile. Even in the midst of an apocalypse, fighting demons, and dealing with life he made her smile.

“It smells so good out here, Crane”, Abbie said as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. 

“I can’t wait to taste everything”, she said.

“Thank you Miss Mills”, Ichabod said as he walked the pan over to the grilling area. He picked up a fork and broke into a piece of the chicken he’d just taken off the grill.

“Care for a taste”, he asked Abbie as he lifted the fork to her mouth?  
Abbie parting her lips as Ichabod fed her the chicken. 

“Mmm, oh my God this is perfect. This meat is so tender. Umm, you really outdid yourself Crane”, Abbie said as she reached up swiping a leaf from Ichabod’s hair.

“Oh gawd, get a room already”, Jenny said as she walked by the pair carrying a huge bowl of salad.

“Pardon me”, Ichabod said suddenly standing in his soldier position.

“Just ignore her Crane”, Abbie said playfully rolling her eyes at her sister.  
Jenny making a whip sound as she passed the pair again on her way back to the cabin.

 

“Everything is so good Abbie. I want to stop eating but I can’t”, Michelle said looking a little embarrassed. 

 

“Thank you and eat as much as you want. After all, you’re the only one here eating for three”, Abbie said holding up three fingers.

“Yes, I still can’t believe it, twins”! Michelle said rubbing her stomach. 

“When is the due date”, Abbie asked?

“October 9th is the big day”, she said happily.

“Wow, you look so excited. I’m so happy for you guys”, Abbie said. 

“Thank you that means so much coming from you”, she said taking Abbie’s hand.

“Woo hoo”, Jenny yelled as she laid her cards on the table. Ichabod hanging his head in defeat. All the ladies cheering for Jenny as she stood arms raised in victory.

“And that Ichabod Crane is how you play poker”, Jenny said rubbing it in.

“I tip my hat to you Miss Jenny. You play a wonderful game of poker, but know the next time I shall not go down in defeat”, Ichabod said whining a bit.

“Next time, smext time. All I know is this time I won, I won, I won”, Jenny sang as she collected the cards.

Ichabod now turning slowly looking at Abbie. Not only did he lose to Jenny but he lost a bet with the other Mills sister in the process and Abbie was staring at him like it was time to pay up.

“Very well, you won this God awful wager. So what is your desire”, Ichabod asked?

“Not sure yet, but I’ll let you know later”, Abbie said with a playful but mischievous look creeping on her face.

“That sounds a bit kinky if you ask me”, Mrs. Gonzalez said drawing a laugh from everyone at the table.

Abbie’s mouth dropping. While a smirk took over Ichabod’s.  
Mrs. Gonzalez was the complete opposite of her husband who could be serious most of the time. She was very much a people’s person. She was funny and very kind. She wasn’t loud or overbearing but she had a certain strength about her. A confidence that illuminated the room whenever she walked in.

“Don’t look so embarrassed dear. Nothing wrong with a little kinky to keep the love fresh”, she said to Abbie as she adjusted her glasses on her face.

“How do you think Emmanuelle and I lasted so long”, she said causing the group to laugh and cheer.

“Hey when you got it. You got it”, the normally reserved Mr. Gonzales said with a smile.

“And you definitely got it sweetheart”, Mrs. Gonzales said kissing her husband on the cheek. Which drew a huge “aww” from all the women.

Ichabod couldn’t help but notice the way Mr. Gonzales softened at his wife’s words and actions. It was a stark difference from the man he worked with. But he knew all too well how the right woman could make even the most hardened man melt in his presence. This is how he felt whenever he was around Abbie.

“Ahem”, Jenny said as tapped on the microphone they’d brought out earlier for their guest to perform karaoke. 

“Big Ash and I have a special song we want to dedicate to our lovely hosts today”. Jenny said holding the mic in one hand sitting the beer down on the nearby table she was holding in the other. 

“Yes, Jenny and I thought this was the perfect song to say thank you to Abbie and Ichabod for preparing such a wonderful day for family and friends”, Big Ash said giving Jenny a look. 

“You ready Jenny”, he asked as he put his arm around her?

“I’m ready”, she said as Big Ash started the music.

Abbie sank in her seat as soon as the music started. She knew from the second she heard the drum beat what song this was. In fact it was one of her favorite as a teenager but damn if Jenny wasn’t going to make her hate it for eternity now because of the embarrassment she felt.   
After a brief musical interlude Big Ash led in.

**“Somebody told me that’s there’s trouble at home. Cause we never talk a lot when we spend time alone”, Big Ash sang as he walked over to Abbie kneeling down holding her hand.**

 

“This is not happening”, Abbie said as Big Ash walked back over towards Jenny still singing his verse. 

“What is it, Leftenant”, Ichabod asked curiously?

“You don’t even want to know”, she answered shaking her head just as Jenny took over.

 

**”And no one does it like you, and no one but you Ichabod has that kind of whip appeal on Abbie.  
Keep on whippin’ on her. Work it on her. Work all that sweet good lovin’ on her”. Jenny sang making sure to add whip sounds and motions as she sang.**

 

Big Ash taking over again.  
**”Abbie, when Crane goes to work. How his day seems so long. The only thing he can think about is getting home to his Leftenant”, he sang making sure to pronounce Leiutenant the way Ichabod pronounced it.   
“Cause you’ve got a way of talk. That’s better than words. It’s the way you two stare at each other we don’t understand. But damn ya’ll make it work”**

 

“I’m straight going to kill Jenny and you can take Big Ash”, Abbie said to Ichabod as Jenny started her verse. Again adding more of her own version. The version that embarrassed the hell out of her sister.

**”Work it on her. Work all that sweet good Colonial loving on Abbie”, Jenny sang as she waved her hand back and forth in Abbie’s direction.

“Cause no one does it like you, Ichy. No one has that whip appeal on Abbie like you. I’m telling you she made her homemade potato salad for you and everything big bro”, Jenny sang causing the crowd to laugh and cheer loudly.**

Ichabod finding the entire thing a little cute attempting to pull Abbie up from her seat.  
“What are you doing”, Abbie asked trying to sit back down?

“Well I feel it’s only polite to show our appreciation for this beautiful serenade with a dance”, Ichabod said pulling Abbie away from the table.   
“Beautiful! Are you drunk Crane”, Abbie asked as she reluctantly allowed Ichabod to walk her over to the middle of the yard.

“No on the contrary, I am quite sober. I just would like to dance with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes upon”, Ichabod said.

“I didn’t think it would be so difficult getting a dance since according to Miss Jenny and Mr. Ash I possess this WHIP APPEAL over you. I thought it would be quite easier”, Ichabod said pulling Abbie in closer wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t even”, Abbie said as she playfully hit Ichabod on the chest before resting her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the couples joining them in their dance as Jenny and Big Ash continued on singing. Abbie not as embarrassed now that she was in her Captain’s arms. She couldn’t think of anything other than how warm and at home she felt there.

 

Ichabod and Abbie was finishing up putting everything away after all their guest had left. 

“I quite enjoyed tonight’s gathering”, Ichabod said as he put the drinks away in the lower cabinet.

“Yeah, it was nice. Everyone seemed to have a great time”, Abbie said attempting to put a few dishes away unsuccessfully in one of the upper cabinets. 

“Allow me Leftenant”, Ichabod said as he walked up behind Abbie who was now pressed between the sink and Ichabod who barely left half an inch of space between himself and Abbie.

“Thank you, but I can reach it”, Abbie said knowing full well her 5’1 frame was not reaching the top shelf of the cabinet. Not even standing on her tippy toes.

 

“I hardly think that’s possible seeing as though you’re not currently standing on a ladder, Miss Mills. 

“You’re trying to be cute now”, Abbie said playfully elbowing Ichabod in the stomach.

“Only if it makes you happy”, Ichabod said as he took the dishes placing them on the shelf.  
Damn, why is his shit pressed up against me like this and damn why is his shit so big? Abbie thought, feeling the Captains lower member against her ass and damn if it didn’t feel good.

“You want to go down to the lake for a swim”? Abbie asked as she turned around facing Ichabod.

“If it pleases you”, Ichabod responded staring down at Abbie with his piercing blue eyes that suddenly seemed darker than normal.  
If it pleases me? Hmm what would really please me is you pinning me up against this wall, that counter, the table….hell anywhere and gifting me with that big ass package in your pants, Abbie thought.

“Yes that would please me”, Abbie said smiling up at Ichabod. 

“Excuse me while I go change into something more suitable for swimming”, Abbie said as she tried to squeeze past Ichabod.

“Of course”, Ichabod said backing away giving Abbie a little more space. 

He watched her as she walked out of the kitchen thinking this woman and that glorious ass of hers will certainly be the death of him. Ichabod had no doubt Abbie would be his in every way some day. His wife, lover, mother of his children. This the cocky soldier was sure of. What he wasn’t so sure of was how he would keep from falling dead once he had the chance to physically love Abbie the way he desired…because again that ass…those beautiful curvy hips….those plump breast. The thought of all that glory wrapped in his arms was too much to handle in thought alone. So he could only imagine what type of damage the actual act might cause. He wasn’t sure how he would survive making love to this beautiful goddess but if he lost this battle at least he would die a most happy man.

Ichabod had just finished putting away the last of the dishes when Abbie walked back into the kitchen.

“So you ready Captain”, Abbie asked as Ichabod turned around finding himself speechless?

“Crane you ready”, Abbie asked again?

“I, uh, why yes. Of course”, he stumbled out as he stood there mouth opened staring at his partner dressed or barely dressed in the most mouthwatering attire that took his breath away.

Abbie wore a pink string bikini. Highlighted with a few strings falling on each hip connecting the front strip of fabric to the back. And a strip it was because good God in heaven the fabric did little to cover most of that ass. The top did little to help Ichabod fight the urge to take Abbie to the bedroom instead of the lake. Again held together with a few strings in the back.   
God please help me, Ichabod thought as Abbie twirled around asking what he thought of her…attire.

“You look quite astonishing”, Ichabod said face as red as the apples sitting on the table.

“Wait you can’t go dressed like that”, Abbie said as he was still wearing his jeans and white t-shirt. I mean she thought he looked sexy as hell in it but it wouldn’t do for swimming.

“Well what’s wrong with this”, he asked causing Abbie to lower her head raising a brow giving him the you’re not serious look.

“Very well. What would you have me wear then, Leftenant”, Ichabod asked still unable to keep his eyes off the tiny beauty.

“I’m glad you asked”, Abbie said smiling.

“I know how you feel about shorts and all but if you’re going swimming you have to get over it, Crane”, Abbie said.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back”, Abbie said running out of the kitchen.   
Ichabod feeling like he died and woke up in heaven at the sight of his Leftenant’s ass bouncing as she ran out of the kitchen. Before his heart had a chance to recover in ran Abbie ass, breast, and all.   
“Surprise”, Abbie said holding up a few pair of swim trunks.   
“And what are those”, Ichabod asked knowing full well Abbie’s intentions.  
“It’s our bet. I won and I decided what I want”, Abbie said with a mischievous smirk creeping upon her face.   
“You Mr. Crane”, Abbie said pointing in Ichabod’s direction.  
“In a pair of these”, she said waving the shorts in front of her.  
“Now Miss. Mills, I hardly think this is fair”, Ichabod said holding his hands up trying to plead his case.  
“Why not? We made a bet and you loss”, Abbie said walking over to Ichabod now standing directly in front of him.   
“Leftenant, please”, Ichabod said trying to avoid looking into her eyes.  
“I can’t believe you, Crane. You’re going to renege on our bet because you don’t like my choice”, Abbie said crossing her arms.   
“Now I did not say that, Leftenant”, Ichabod said holding up a finger.  
“Oh just forget it”, Abbie said as she wrapped her hand around the finger Ichabod held up lowering it.   
Damn that finger. I swear one day somebody’s going to break the shit out of it, she thought.  
“Oh for heaven’s sake”, Ichabod thought as he looked down at his pouting partners face. That beautiful face he knew he couldn’t tell no. I mean what man with half a heart could?  
“Unbelievable”, Abbie said as she turned to walk out of the kitchen shorts flailing alongside her.   
Ichabod immediately rushing over jumping in front of her gently taking hold of her arm.   
“Leftenant, I offer you my most sincere apology. You are correct. I lost our wager therefore I shall honor your request”, Ichabod said.  
“You don’t have to, I don’t want to force you to do anything”, Abbie said. Now really turning on the innocent pouty sad look.  
Dear God, this woman is so excruciatingly beautiful, Ichabod thought as he stood there looking at his partners pouting lips wishing he had the courage to kiss them.  
“No Miss Mills, I insist. Now which pair would you suggest”, he asked as he watched a smile slowly creep up on Abbie’s face?  
“I was thinking these”, Abbie said holding up a pair of blue trunks with grey stripes at the bottom. She loved those colors on him.  
“Then this is what I shall wear”, Ichabod said taking the shorts going to the back to change.

Abbie had just finished sending Jenny a text letting her know she and Crane would be at the lake if she came back to the cabin. She was kneeling on the couch folding a couple beach towels into a duffle bag when Ichabod walked in.   
“I hope you’re happy, Leftenant. I look absolutely ridiculous”, Ichabod said as he stood there hands twitching at his sides.   
Lawd help me, Abbie thought as she took in her tall partner standing there looking all kinds of good in his trunks. The legs on this man…those calves. Abbie knew from seeing Ichabod first thing in the morning with his sweats or pajamas riding up his legs they were nice but damn seeing him like this was on a whole different level.   
“No you’re acting ridiculous. The shorts look perfect on you”, Abbie said really ready to go for a cool swim because this man had her hot, bothered, and wet before she even stepped into an inch of water.  
“Oh one more thing. This shirt has to go”, Abbie said looking at Ichabod.  
“Leftenant”, Ichabod whined.  
“So you’re going to swim in your shirt”, Abbie asked folding her arms?  
“Oh for heaven’s sake you will not be satisfied until I’m completely nude”, Ichabod said as he took off his shirt.   
“Is that better”, he asked tossing his shirt on the couch?  
“Yes it is”, Abbie said standing up taking the bag with the towels.  
“I’m most happy you approve”, Ichabod responded walking over taking the bag as they both began walking over to the door. Ichabod holding the door open for Abbie then waking out after her.  
“Thank you”, Abbie said smiling not being able to help but look at Ichabod’s legs and chest.   
A lot of people would mistake him for a scrawny man with his clothes on but she knew better. She wouldn’t dare say this out loud but she loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms. His body wasn’t muscular but he was solid and strong. And his legs felt so good on the nights they’d fallen asleep together.   
She always felt safe and at peace in his arms surrounded by his warmth. She loved feeling this way, with him and only him. She’d always been the strong one. Had to be. She never knew what it felt like to let her guard down until he came along. Then all of those walls she so carefully built over the years started coming down. Walls she thought would forever be up until this man and his weird clothes, British accent, and cranky ass ways showed up and bricks started falling down around her. Until one day she woke up and realized she was in love with him.  
As good as it felt it also made her afraid, terrified actually. Terrified of losing him. Losing what they already had. Terrified of him not feeling the same way she felt about him. That made her sad. How could she feel so strongly for someone and they not feel the same? That would mean she was in this alone and that was scary.  
“I can’t believe it’s so hot. It feels like a summer night in August”, Abbie said taking the towel off she had wrapped around her waist while walking down to the lake.   
“It is rather early in the season to experience this sort of heat”, Ichabod said taking notice as Abbie unwrapped the towel bending over hanging it on the edge of the dock.   
Good God, he thought as he watched the tiny goddess in motion.  
Abbie going over to Ichabod taking his hand, “Come on you ready”? She asked as she ran onto the old wooden dock.  
“Whenever you are, Leftenant”. Ichabod said.  
“In that case”, she said as she pushed Ichabod into the lake then jumping in after him.   
“Leftenant”, Ichabod yelled. “You’ll pay for that”.

Abbie just laughed. “It’s not my fault you’re too slow old man”, she teased as she swam away.   
Ichabod following closely behind quickly diving under the water popping up in front of her.  
“Who’s too slow now”, he asked as he swam closer to her?  
“You are old man”, Abbie said splashing water on Ichabod once again swimming away.   
After swimming several feet she stopped after not hearing Ichabod behind her.   
“Crane”, she called out looking around.  
“Crane, you’re not going to scare me”, she said still looking out over the lake but starting to feel a little uneasy after a few seconds go by.  
“Crane, come on this is not funny, sto… she said when suddenly Crane grabbed her from behind causing her to scream.   
“Real mature Crane”, Abbie said as Ichabod swam around facing her.   
“Aww did I frighten you, Leftenant”? Ichabod asked smiling a little as he wrapped his long arms around her waist.  
“Yeah right, whatever”, she said pushing Ichabod swimming away.   
Ichabod watching as she did a graceful backstroke into a turn going under as her soft silky brown legs came out of the water. She began to swim around Ichabod as he floated in place watching her elegant moves.   
“You’re an excellent swimmer”, Ichabod said as Abbie once again performed a beautiful back stroke.   
“Thank you”, she said as she lay there floating on her back.  
“Wanna know a secret”, she asked? Ichabod becoming intrigued swam a little closer.  
“I wasn’t aware you kept secrets from your fellow Witness”, he said smirking.  
“Well this is a big one. One I’ve never shared with anybody else. Not even Jen”, Abbie said playfully peaking over at her partner.  
“In that case, please share”, Ichabod said enjoying the flirting between him and his partner.  
“First, you have to promise you’ll never tell”, Abbie said as she turned over swimming closer to Ichabod.  
“You have my word”, Ichabod said swimming over closing in the rest of the distance between him and his beautiful partner. Abbie leaning in wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“I’m a mermaid”, she whispered her lips lightly brushing up against his ear as she spoke.   
Causing Ichabod to instantly grow hard at the feel of her lips touching his skin. He probably should’ve been embarrassed but instead he felt emboldened. He found himself pulling her in closer as his head rested in the space between her neck and shoulder. His mouth lightly moving against her neck as he met her whisper with one of his own.  
“Well, that is quite a secret”, he said making sure his lips touched her neck as he spoke causing Abbie’s lower extremities to react. And react it did because damn if she wasn’t already soaked from the lake she would be drenched from what his touch was doing to her.   
“I do believe I may need some sort of incentive to keep a secret such as this, Miss Mills”. Ichabod said now slowly moving his head causing his nose and lips to graze up and down Abbie’s neck.  
Abbie letting out a somewhat embarrassing moan that seem to echo throughout the lake.   
“What kind of incentive are we talking, Mr. Crane”? Abbie asked now finding her hands running through Ichabod’s wet hair she’d released from his band just seconds ago and her lips moving up and down his ear causing Ichabod to let out a soft moan of his own.  
“Mmm” he moaned. “Your secret, your choice”, he said lowering his hands around the back of Abbie’s thighs and like a natural reaction causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.   
As if he wasn’t hard enough this surprising move nearly sent him over the top. He wasn’t prepared for such a reaction but hell he was a Captain in the revolutionary army. Surely he could come up with a response to this brilliant strategic move.   
“Well, I say we”, Abbie paused talking Ichabod’s ear lobe between her lips.   
“I say we feel our way through an incentive” she finished.  
Ichabod finding himself being more emboldened by Abbie’s lips moved his hands up to her ass pushing her up on his hardened member causing Abbie to moan again, louder. This time she didn’t feel embarrassed only the need to wrap her legs tighter around her partner’s waist.  
Ichabod softly rubbing his lips along Abbie’s neck while his hands were lost somewhere between her ass and hips. I mean she did say feel their way through and he intended to take full advantage. He made his way up to her jawline one hand resting behind her head the other planted firmly around the back of her thighs holding her in place. They looked into each other’s eyes their foreheads resting on the others, lips less than an inch apart.   
Abbie felt like she could no longer breathe as Ichabod leaned in eyes closed slightly rubbing his lips against hers.

“Abbie, Abbie Guess who’s here”, they heard coming from the distance as they looked up to see Jenny standing on the shore with Joe Corbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments. I appreciate everyone who's taken the time to read my fanfic. Looking forward to hearing what you think.


	6. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more things change....well the more they kinda stay the same. When Ichabod feels as though he and Abbie are heading in the right direction the stumbling blocks start falling. Thankfully, Captain Crane is not about to give up on his Leftenant.

Abbie sat on the chair in Ichabod's bedroom after she'd changed out of her swimwear. She couldn't get the lake off her mind. 

Damn was I seriously about to let Crane fuck me in the lake, she thought 

But damn was Crane actually trying to fuck me at the lake, she responded to herself. 

I could kick Jenny's ass for interrupting us, she thought. 

The thought of his soft lips running up and down her neck and oh my gawd his cock had Abbie ready to pounce. But on the other hand she was glad Jenny interrupted because shit was about to get real at that lake. As much as she wanted him. As much as she loved this man she wasn't ready for things to get that real between them just yet. 

"Mr. Corbin I will certainly have my things out by tomorrow", Ichabod said as he sat at the kitchen table with Joe and Jenny in the cabin.

"Naw man, you don't have to leave. I'm going to be staying at my parents house in town. Never did sell that damn thing", Joe said taking a drink of his beer. 

"Thought I'd fix it up and live there", Joe said.

"That's a lot of space for one person", Abbie said as she walked from the bedroom joining the trio at the table.

"Yeah but after being away so long I miss it. I miss home", Joe said with a distant look in his eyes.

"It's going to take a lot of work but I want to fix it up. Who knows maybe someday start my own family", Joe said glancing in Jenny's direction.

Jenny giving Joe a sweet smile but quickly looking away. The whole exchange not going unnoticed by Abbie who made a mental note to pry a little later.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I was hoping you guys wanted to take the cabin off my hands", Joe said looking at Ichabod and the Mills sisters.

"Wow Joe, are you sure you want to give up the cabin", Jenny asked?

"Yeah I mean this cabin is a part of your dad, your family. Maybe you should think about it some more", Abbie added looking concerned.

"Guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but trust me I've thought about this a lot and I really don't have any use for it", Joe said.

"Still that's a pretty big decision", Jenny said.

"Yeah but I've made up my mind and I know you guys have made pretty good use of it the past few years so I wanted to give you a chance at it before putting it on the market", Joe said hoping they would stop trying to talk him out of it.

"Besides, you and Jenny were like daughters to my dad and I'm sure he would want to keep it in the family", Joe said with a look of sadness touching his face.

"I don't know what to say Joe. I'm truly touched by the gesture but I never thought of myself living away from the city. But I agree with keeping it in the family", Jenny said looking at Abbie.

"I...I just...I don't know what to say. I love this place and I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted but I'm trapped in my lease for the next year", Abbie said.

"Wait. What about Crane", Abbie asked?

"I mean he's lived here since returning and its the only home he knows", Abbie said as all three looked at Crane now.

"Well what do you think Crane? I mean if its okay with Joe of course", Abbie asked finding herself excited at the idea.

"I don't have a problem with it", Joe said slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, of course I would be honored to purchase the cabin. I just....may I have a moment to speak with Miss Mills", Ichabod said.

"Yeah man, take as much time as you need", Joe said understanding this was a big decison to make.

"Leftenant, can we take a walk", Ichabod asked.

"Of course", Abbie answered meeting Ichabod at the door. The two walking out back towards the lake.

"What do you think", Ichabod asked as they walked through the woods.

"I think what I always thought. The cabin suits you but I can understand if some of the memories might be too much". She said considering the fact Ichabod had spent a few weeks living at the cabin with his wife before she died.

"You're speaking of Katrina", Ichabod asked and the mere mention of her name nearly sent Abbie reeling.

"Of course. Look Crane I can only imagine how difficult it must be at times. That's why after everything happened I was concerned about you coming back here. And even though you said you were okay I still wonder", Abbie said as the two stopped walking sitting on a huge stone resting between two large trees.

"So moving into this place permanently is a lot. Especially considering but still when I think about this cabin I think about you. But the final choice is yours. I just want you to be happy", Abbie said.

"Thank you Leftenant, you will never know how much your words mean to me", Ichabod said taking hold of one of Abbie's hands.

"If you don't mind me asking. Do you feel at home here at the cabin", Ichabod asked?

Of course he loved the cabin. Had from the moment he laid eyes on it. It reminded him of home. But more importantly he wanted to know if Abbie felt at home. 

He knew in his heart he would marry her someday and wanted to provide a home that she loved returning to after a long day at work. A home she wanted to raise a family in, create memories, celebrate holidays. A home they would grow old in together. 

"Well I love the cabin but its going to be your home so its really only important how you feel", Abbie said feeling a bit touched he would consider her in the decision.

"Sure it would be my home but I would hope you'd consider it your home as well. You would spend as much time here as I", Ichabod said.

"Well I don't know how your future wife would feel about that Crane. Some woman always hanging around", Abbie joked.

"They'll never be anyone before you Leftenant", Ichabod said feeling sad on the inside that Abbie wasn't aware how much he loved her and wanted her to be his wife.

"Ichabod, I'm here for you whatever you want to do. I love the cabin. I love being out here in this space...with you. I say we go in there and tell Joe you made a decision to take it", Abbie said.

"So I have your blessing", Ichabod asked?

"Of course you do", Abbie said giving Ichabod a nudge.

"Well that settles it. Shall we make our announcement to the younger Corbin", Ichabod said standing up extending his arm to Abbie.

"There shall be plenty of renovations I shall make. Of course nothing too drastic as I want the cabin to maintain its charm. However I am keenly aware of how much you enjoy your JET tub". Ichabod said knowing how much Abbie loved her HGTV. 

"Now you're talking my language", Abbie said as she stood wrapping her arm inside Ichabod's.

"In that case, shall we", Ichabod said leading Abbie back toward the cabin to discuss terms with Joe. 

"Wow, Ichabod Crane a homeowner. I'm so proud of you". Abbie said turning to Ichabod raising her fist. 

Ichabod meeting it with his own in a fist bump ending it with the light explosive sound that he knew always brought a smile to his Leftenant's face.

"Stop it! I can't with you", Abbie said smiling as she waved her hand back and forth.

_________________________________________________

Abbie walked through the park with its newly bloomed flowers. Between the beautiful mixture of bright flowers all around, the thick green trees, and bright sun Abbie felt like she was lost on an exotic island. 

They were still experiencing an unusually hot Spring and today was no different. It was 90 degrees but at least the humidity was down. 

Abbie was enjoying the weather. She found herself taking more time for walks. Walks alone. Walks with him. 

Talking about everything from the cabin renovations to who planned to cook what this Thanksgiving. 

While HGTV was Abbie's guilty pleasure The Cooking Network was Ichabod's. He swore he had the best recipe for baked turkey and homemade dressing. So he would be making the holiday turkey this year and honestly Abbie couldn't wait. Talking with him having those moments made her happy.

She loved those moments and today she would be meeting him there for a lunch date. 

A date with Crane. She found herself giggling at the thought and she had to force herself to stop before someone mistook her for a crazy woman. Who walks through the park alone randomly giggling to herself, she thought.

They didn't have anything special planned. Maybe a sandwich and coffee but as long as she spent this time with her Captain she could care less whether they were eating steak and drinking champagne or eating crackers and drinking water. 

She passed several benches but didn't stop until she reached their bench. The one they always sat at for some reason. Just off the small pond almost surrounded by massive oak trees. It provided just the right amount of shade while letting in just enough sun to be comfortable. 

She sat down at the bench pulling off her shades stretching her legs a bit. She was wearing a pair of peach shorts highlighting her gorgeous brown legs. Matched with a white tank top and a pair of peach flops Jenny bought for her when they went shopping.

How could it be possible she was sitting there so excited to see a man she practically spent most of her time with anyway? She couldn't believe she was feeling this way. Lawd this man had her mind spinning.

Just a few weeks ago she wasn't sure she was ready to make that move with him. Her mind kept telling her he would never be able to look at her without feeling bitterness about his son and wife. But her heart was steadfast in telling her this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Help! Help!". Abbie heard coming from a distance.

"Hello", she called out.

"Help me please. Help my mothers been hurt", she heard a small childs voice but couldn't see a face.

Abbie immediately stood up and looked around particularly in the direction where the panicked voice came from. Which was behind some trees leading back into the wooded area.

"Hello sweetie. I want to help you but you have to tell me where you are", Abbie said running towards the woods.

Once she cut in through the trees, which seemed to be a lot more than she remembered she saw the screaming child as he kneeled down over a bloodied woman.

Oh God, Abbie thought but quickly composed herself before slowly walking over to the boy.

"Hey" she said softly as she approached the boy.

"My name is Abbie", she said with a smile.

"Sweetie, I'm going to help you okay", she said slowly reaching out for the boy who immediately snatched away.

"No, you can't help me", the boy yelled.

"I know you're afraid but I promise I'm here to help you and your mommy okay", Abbie said feeling sad for the boy.

"No, this is your fault. You did this to mother", the boy screamed with fury in his blue eyes. Eyes that seemed familiar.

"No honey, I just want to help you", Abbie said taking a step back from the boy giving him some space.

"You are a liar Witness" , the boy spit out like venom now standing walking over to Abbie.

Abbie stood there mouth open stunned at the boys words. When suddenly the bloodied woman stood up brushing the black hair from her face.

"Grace Abigail Mills or shall I call you Murderer", the woman calmly asked. Now walking over to Abbie standing next to the boy who disappeared once Katrina stood next to him.

And that's when Abbie realized who this was...Katrina Crane.

Abbie tried to speak but found she could not move her mouth. She felt a sharp pain running throughout her body causing her to fall to her knees.

Suddenly the bright sun filled day turned black. Th once gentle breeze turned into a violent wind.

No no no this can not be happening, Abbie thought as she lay sprawled on the now freezing hard ground. 

"Oh but it is", Katrina said able to read Abbie's thoughts. 

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily Murderer? Katrina asked now standing over Abbie as she lay on the ground in pain. 

"Look at you. You are quite pathetic. Did you truly believe you would have my husband? Did you really think he could ever love YOU", Katrina spit out followed by a bitter laugh. 

"He'll never love you. He pities you. You are a burden that has been forced upon him by your cruel God". She said eyes flaming with hate.

"Shut up", Abbie yelled out in her mind knowing somehow Katrina was able to hear her.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Murderer", Katrina said twisting her hand causing Abbie to scream out in pain but when she tried to talk, once again her voice was gone.

"You thought killing his son, his wife would win you his heart? His heart stopped the day this happened" Katrina said ripping open her top exposing the open wound left when Ichabod stabbed her. 

Abbie tried looking away but could not move her head.

"Yes Murderer, this is what you caused with your selfish need to destroy my family. Your lies and deceit causing confusion. Your delusional thoughts that my husband could love you", Katrina said.

Abbie once again screaming out in pain as Katrina stood causing more gut wrenching pain to stream through Abbie's body.

"You killed the only things Ichabod will ever truly love. His wife and son and you think he loves you? Its quite the opposite rather. He loathes you".

Abbie feeling her anger heating her face.

"Have you ever asked yourself why there's so much death around you? Why people leave you so frequently, Murderer"?

"Your deceased mother, that foolish imitation father August Corbin", Katrina spit out.

"How about your real father? Have you ever thought why he'd rather live a life of solitude than one more second in your presence? And do you think your sister will ever truly forgive you for your betrayal when you left her to rot in and out of insane asylums when all you had to do was speak a simple truth, Murderer"? Katrina said as she stood there hair wildly blowing in the wind. Her eyes blinking in and out of whiteness. 

"You're fucking crazy", Abbie said to Katrina in her mind still unable to speak.

"And you of all people would know about crazy now wouldn't you. Seeing as it runs so fluidly in your family" Katrina said spitefully.

Trying to convince others she was calm was always Abbie's strong point even when she was losing it in her mind. But this was different. There was no way of hiding her fears and anger from someone who could read her mind. Not only that but knew every button to push to bring out that anger and fear so easily.

Once again Katrina twisting her hand sending Abbie screaming in pain.

The scream echoing throughout the darkened forest.

"What do you want from me", Abbie asked in her mind after another failed attempt to speak.

"I want you to die really but that would be too easy", Katrina said with a laugh.

"Go to hell", Abbie screamed out in her mind.

"Oh you have no idea", Katrina said sending Abbie in pain once again balled up on the forest floor trying everything in her power to muster up the strength to fight back. 

God if only Ichabod would get here. Abbie thought.

Katrina began laughing wildly upon hearing Abbie's thoughts about Ichabod. 

"And what good do you think that will do you Murderer", Katrina asked?

"When my husband arrives whose side do you think he'd stand by. His beloved wife's or the burden he's been ill-fated with, Murderer"

Abbie closed her eyes not able to look at Katrina anymore. It was all too much. Her body and mind had become exhausted from the struggle. If she was going to die here she would make her peace with that. 

Just then she heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"It was to be you all along. The truth is always in you to find my beloved", the voice said.

It was clear crisp and gave her strength.

"Get up and run", the voice said.

Abbie opened her eyes and tried to move but couldn't. The winds had picked up and it began to rain. Rain that felt like sharp broken glass hitting her skin.

She could no longer see Katrina but could still hear her voice taunting and making threats.

"Beloved your strength is in your heart. Let go and be free", the voice said.

Abbie felt she was being torn in two directions. She wanted to follow the voice. She knew it would lead her to safety but Katrina's voice was pulling her back and she couldn't get away.

"Let go", the voice said again and just as she was beginning to move she saw Ichabod running towards her with a look of horror on his face.

"Crane, she yelled out", now able to speak.

"Crane, thank God", she felt tears beginning to break through at the sight of her partner.

"Leftenant, I'm here", he said as he continued running over to Abbie when suddenly his movement stopped and he slowly fell to his knees, blood spilling from his chest covering his shirt.

"No no", Abbie screamed as she found the strength that eluded her just moments before. She stood and began to run over where Ichabod lay. 

Falling to her knees gently lifting his head onto her legs.

"Come on baby, talk to me", she said.

"Talk to me Crane", Abbie said as she rocked him gently.

Ichabod managing to weakly open his eyes looked up at Abbie. He tried to speak but it only came out as mumbled words she couldn't understand. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm not going to let you go. I just need you to stay with me okay", Abbie said as she pressed down on the gaping hole in Ichabod's chest.

"Just stay with me", Abbie said as she stared into Ichabod's eyes. 

And she knew from all of her training, her experience in the field the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to stay with her. 

She was going to lose him. The best thing that's happened to her. Her best friend and love of her life was going to die there in her arms.

"Ichabod, its okay. You're going to be fine". She told him but she knew it was a lie.

He tried to speak but again it came out as mumbled words she could not understand. Abbie leaned down kissing Ichabod's forehead. 

"I love you. I love you so much", she said and Ichabod took his final breath, head collapsing in Abbie's arms.

"No", she screamed so loud and hard it felt as if her ears were bleeding.

"Don't you leave me. I can't...I can't lose you. God please don't take him from me....please", Abbie pleaded as she held onto Ichabod's lifeless body

His blood now completely covering her once bright shirt.

"Come on baby, you're okay I just need you to breathe", Abbie said desperately as she started performing CPR on him.

She lay there on the forest floor blowing breath after breath into Ichabod's lifeless body. Even though she knew it was pointless.

"God please, I'll do anything just give him back to me", Abbie pleaded with God as she completely fell apart sobbing and screaming.

"Such a pity. Death seems to follow you everywhere, Murderer", Katrina taunted holding up the still bloodied knife that killed Ichabod.

"You asked me what I wanted well now you have your answer, Murderer", Katrina said as she dropped the knife and walked away.

Abbie unable to process Katrina's words just lay there on the forest floor holding the man she loved more than anything screaming over and over.

"Abbie, Abbie it's okay", she heard as she woke up in Ichabod's bedroom at the cabin. She felt disoriented.

"Oh my God you're here, you're okay", she said as she felt his face and rubbed through his hair as if to see if he was real. 

Ichabod holding her shaking hands very concerned. It had been some time since he'd seen Abbie awakened from one of these dreams.

Abbie jumped out of the bed and ran down the hallway into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

She'd had nightmares before but not like this. This was different. Never had Ichabod died in her arms. It was so real and she felt it. All of it. The warm blood as it rushed from his body soaking through her shirt onto her skin. The scent of it. She could still feel his last breath hit her neck as she kissed his forehead. 

She couldn't get the image out of her mind. She leaned in over the sink turning on the cold water splashing some onto her face. She looked in the mirror and began to cry.

A few seconds later she found herself on the floor leaned against the bathroom wall with her legs pulled into her chest sobbing. 

She heard Ichabod calling her name from the other side of the door asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine", she answered. But it was a lie.

How could she be fine when she felt the man she loved more than life itself die in her arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and taking time to leave comments and kudos. You guys are the best.


	7. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Abbie's last moments with her Dad. I always imagined Papa Mills left his family for a bigger reason than we knew. This chapter explores that and will get much deeper in the chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy.

It was dark in the small brick house that sat in the middle of the block. The only source of light sneaking in through the small window next to the front door, was a mixture of lightning from the storm along with the rays streaming in from the street lights.

Just moments earlier Ezra Mills moved at a frantic pace. Throwing whatever items he could into a small bag then rushing down the stairs. He tripped over a pair of skates left at the bottom by one of the girls.

He wouldn't allow himself to focus on the skates because that meant thinking about the looks on his girls faces that Christmas morning when they opened the boxes. He would be forced to think about going outside in twenty five degree weather that day because the girls wanted to learn how to skate. He would remember standing at the edge of the yard drinking hot chocolate with Lori as they watched Abbie hold onto Jenny's hands as she took over teaching duties. Abbie was always a quick learner and a patient teacher.

No, he couldn't focus on those skates because it would make it harder to do what he had to do. So he kept going. Moving into the dark family room not daring to turn on the lights.

The light coming in from the small window would be sufficient. Turning on the lights would mean facing everything he was about to leave behind. 

He didn't wish to see the furniture he and Lori saved a year to purchase. A medium brown sofa and matching loveseat. The old coffee table they found at a yard sale that he'd spent an entire Saturday sanding and repolishing. 

He didn't want to see the spot over in the corner where the Christmas tree had to be placed every year. He didn't want to look at the fireplace he sat in front of singing and rocking Abbie to sleep her first night home from the hospital. No, that would be too much.

This old house wasn't much. Nothing fancy or grand about it but it was their home. And despite how bad things had gotten over the past year this home was full of love and wonderful memories.

Ezra moved quickly through the darkened room with ease making his way to the mantle where he reached for the large vase placed on the far right. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket taking out a wad of money dropping it into the vase. 

He knew Lori would find it as that was where they kept their rainy day money as they liked to call it. Funny how that literally seemed to be the case he thought as he listened to the heavy rain drops beating against the roof of their home.

He sat the vase back on the mantle and just as he was about to turn and leave a flash of lightning illuminated the room stopping him in his tracks as his eyes lay planted on a picture of him, Lori, and their beautiful girls.

He promised himself he wouldn't wake Lori or peak in on the girls to have one last look at them. Saying goodbye to the three people he loved more than anything was too hard. So he would stay focused on the mission at hand. Well that was the plan....but damn that lightning.

He picked up the picture from the mantle and his heart broke. He suddenly found his legs were no longer strong enough to hold him as he fell to the floor quietly sobbing.

"Daddy what's wrong", Ezra heard the small voice coming from behind as he turned around to see Abbie standing there?

He immediately wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Angel why aren't you in bed", he asked leaning down moving a strand of hair from Abbie's face?

"I don't know", Abbie responded with a light shrug of her little shoulders.

"Are you okay Daddy", Abbie asked looking up at her father with big brown eyes?

"I'm just fine Angel. It's late, you should be asleep", he said fighting to hold back the tears as he looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy are you going somewhere", Abbie asked noticing the bag at her father's feet?

"Yes, sweetheart Daddy has to go on a little trip", he said looking away.

"But why, I'm going to miss you", Abbie said wrapping her arms around her father's leg.

Ezra picking her up walking over placing her on the couch where he knelt down in front of her.

"Angel, I'm going to miss you too and believe me when I say I don't want to leave", he said placing his hand on Abbie's chin lifting her head to look at him.

"Well why are you leaving if you don't want to", Abbie asked?

"Look Angel, Daddy has some important business he has to take care of. Business I can no longer put off", he said knowing her eight year old mind wouldn't understand.

"Are you leaving because you and Mama don't get along anymore", Abbie asked sadly?

"No, no sweetheart that has nothing to do with this and I'm so sorry you think that", Ezra said feeling a weight of guilt in the pit of his stomach knowing his behavior the past year hurt his family. 

"So do you still love Mama then", Abbie asked trying to process what her father was saying but feeling her parents not getting along was causing her Dad to leave.

"Angel, I love your mom more than I've ever loved any woman and that will never change", he said taking Abbie's small hand in his. 

"When will you be back", Abbie asked?

This simple question sent a pain streaking through his heart. He knew he couldn't answer it, not honestly. How could he look his beautiful daughter in the eyes and tell her that her father may never come back?

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get back as soon as I can, Angel", he said.

"You promise", Abbie asked?

It was bad enough he was leaving but making a promise he knew she would one day look back on as a lie was too much.

"Abbie, I want you to know something and you may not understand it right now but hopefully you will someday", he said sitting on the couch next to his daughter.

"It's okay, my teacher says I'm a old soul. She says she thinks I've been here before. That I understand more than I should", Abbie said smiling.

"Well, I think your teacher's right", Ezra responded.

"I need you to understand sometimes we have to do things in life even when we don't want to", he said shutting his eyes tightly.

"It may be hard at the time. It may seem selfish and cowardly to others. Especially those you love but it has to be done because you love them", Ezra said inhaling deeply.

"Angel, I want you to know everything I've done or will ever do is because I love you, Jenny, and your mom so much. More than anything. Please don't ever forget that", he said as he could no longer hold back the tears.

Abbie had never seen her father cry before. She'd seen him happy, sad, and even upset. She thought he may have been crying when she walked in the family room just minutes ago but she wasn't sure. 

She didn't know what to do. When the strongest person you know, the person that's protected you from nightmares and bullies is crying what do you do? How do you help them?

When she couldn't come up with an answer she did the best thing her eight year old mind could think to do. She stood on the couch and wrapped her little arms around her fathers neck and told him it would be okay.

"Angel, GOD chose you well", Ezra said as he looked at his daughter proudly. How could so much love, compassion, and kindness be in someone so young he thought.

"You're going to witness a lot of things in this life. Just never stop listening to your heart", he said as he stood kissing Abbie on the forehead.

"I have to go now, but remember our talk okay", he said as he held her head between his hands.

"Okay Daddy", Abbie said.

"You promise", he asked?

"I promise", Abbie said as she hugged her father and began to cry.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying", he asked?

"I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy", Abbie said hugging her father tighter with each word.

Ezra didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth but he didn't want to lie either. So he just stood there and held his daughter in his arms one last time.

"Come on Angel, Daddy has to leave now", Ezra said as he noticed a light flashing outside the window. This time from the headlights of a black car parked in front of their home.

He picked Abbie up standing her on the floor as he wiped the tears from her face before walking over to the fireplace picking up his bag. Abbie following close behind.

She took his hand and they walked over to the door. He turned to Abbie looking at her for the last time. 

"Tell Jenny I love her very much", he said.

"Okay", Abbie responded nodding her head.

"I love you very much, Angel", he said as he opened the door.

"I love you too, Daddy", Abbie said with sad eyes.

Ezra gave his daughter a sad smile and closed the door.

Abbie ran over to the window watching as her father slowly walked down the stone pathway getting into the black car awaiting him. 

She waved even though she couldn't see her father through the darkly tinted car window. 

Just as she heard the engine start the passenger window slowly opened and her father waved goodbye. Then putting his hand on his ear moving it to his heart. 

Abbie mimicked her fathers action placing her hand on her ear moving it to her heart as the car pulled off.

She stood at the window watching the car drive down the street. The lights fading away as it turned the corner. The car had long gone but Abbie found it impossible to leave the window. 

She stood there looking as the rain hit the pavement. Her sad brown eyes glued on the spot where she'd last seen her father wishing it was just a bad dream. But this dream she would never wake from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for sticking with my story, taking time to comment, and adding kudos. It all means so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is having a hard time as of late. Ichabod will never give up on the love of his life. However, it doesn't stop misunderstandings from happening.

Abbie sat at her desk at the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department going over some paperwork. Normally this was the worst part of her job but lately she found herself looking forward to it. Even taking some home at times. 

Anything to keep herself from falling asleep at night. At least for long periods of times. It had been a couple of weeks since she first had that dream and yet she still couldn't shake the feeling. 

 

Partly because every other night she seemed to have some form of that dream. But mostly because of the feeling in the pit of her stomach at Ichabod taking his last breath in her arms. 

Sure she had dreams that bothered her before but this dream rocked her. The fear it left in her heart at the idea of losing Ichabod only intensified when she looked at him.

It was one thing always having that thought in the back of her mind. The possibility of losing him in this fight. It was one thing knowing it was a possibility because of their calling but it was something totally different experiencing it and that's what it felt like. 

She could still feel his warm blood spilling over her. So much that it stained her skin. She could still feel the soarness in her throat as she screamed repeatedly to GOD to bring him back. 

The worst part of it all was the feeling of him struggling to breathe. Those quick huffs of air. His last breath. Feeling his heart slow until it beat no longer. The feeling of his lifeless body laid out across her legs in her arms as she sat on the cold hard forest floor alone. 

Then there was the case of his wife. Her words were so sharp. They cut Abbie in all of her old wounds. Places she worked so hard to heal. She knew exactly what to say to make Abbie question everything she felt so strongly about. 

"Hey stranger", Abbie heard as she sat there trying to collect her thoughts. Looking up to see Calvin standing there. 

"Hi Calvin, what are you doing here", Abbie asked?

"Just in the area and thought I'd try my luck at convincing this beautiful young lady to have dinner with me tonight", Calvin said crossing his fingers.

"Why don't you just ask her", Abbie said wondering why men made something as simple as asking a woman out much more difficult than it should be.

"Well the thing is, that doesn't seem to be working", Calvin said smiling.

Abbie sitting there fiddling with a pencil on her desk not knowing what to say. She was pretty sure Calvin was referring to her but she wasn't into Calvin that way. Her heart was firmly wrapped up in Ichabod but things seemed so complicated and scary lately.

"So would you like to go out for a bite", Calvin asked as he stood there nervously swaying side to side waiting for an answer.

"Can't work all the time Abbie, gotta take time for stuff like eating, drinking, having fun", Calvin added with a smile.

"Sure let me get my things", Abbie finally said feeling like what could it hurt. Maybe it will get her mind off of things.

Calvin stumbling back holding his chest faking a heart attack.

"Oh my GOD, I can't believe you said yes. Like finally said yes", Calvin said looking genuinely shocked.

Abbie grabbed her things and they both walked out together.

"So where would you like to go", Calvin asked?

"Anywhere is fine really. Well actually somewhere more casual. I'm not exactly dressed to impressed tonight", Abbie said waving her hand in front of her body.

"Abbie, you look great in anything you wear", Calvin said softly touching Abbie's shoulder.

"Thank you", she responded feeling slightly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation quickly changing the subject.

"So where are you parked? I can follow you in my car", she continued.

"I can drive you know", Calvin said a bit disappointed as he was looking forward to the conversation during the drive.

"I know but I don't want to leave my car or have you drive me back here to pick it up. So me driving would be easier", Abbie said.

"Okay, whatever you want", he said as he walked Abbie over to her car.

"Damn, I can't believe this", Abbie said as she approached her car realizing it had a flat.

"How the hell did this happen", she wondered out loud?

"Oh looks like you have a nail stuck in there", Calvin said kneeling down pointing to the nail.

"Looks like you'll be driving after all", Abbie said.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ichabod had just taken the homemade lasagna out of the oven to cool a bit as he walked into the dining room to set the table. He'd gone out earlier after work to pick up the candles and embroidered cloth napkins he ordered as a surprise for Abbie. They were purple, Abbie's favorite color, and embroidered with ladybugs and daylilies of course.

Abbie hadn't been herself lately. Ever since that morning at the cabin she'd awakened from that nightmare. A nightmare she still haven't talked about. He noticed she'd been a bit on edge and tense. He tried getting her to talk about it numerous times but each time she said it was nothing and she was okay but he knew better. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. So he just did what he always did, simply supported her.

Tonight he wanted to do something special. He wanted her to come home to a nice candlelight dinner. He wanted her to kick off her shoes and relax. Let him take care of her and all of her needs.

He stopped at her favorite bath and body store to pick up her favorite lotions, gels, and body wash so she could enjoy a nice hot relaxing bath after dinner whilst he prepared a movie to watch. He thought he may have gone overboard with the candles but nothing was too much for Abbie.

He finished the table and went into her bathroom to set up some candles for her bath later. His mind wondering a couple weeks back when they were at the lake. How good it felt to be so close to her. How her body seemed to melt in his arms. How delicious her legs felt wrapped around his waist with her center tempting his hardened cock. Looking down at the tub made him wish he could join her later in that warm relaxing bath. Although, bathing would be the last thing on his mind.

He thought about that moment at the lake often and although neither of them had brought it up he wondered what would've happened had Miss Jenny and the younger Corbin had not shown up when they had. 

On one hand he wanted to make love to Abbie right there at the lake, on the old wooden dock, back on the shore. He wanted to show her, tell her just how much he loved her. How deeply he felt for her. 

But there was the other part of him that felt relieved it didn't happen like this....not their first time together anyway. He looked at his watch noticing Abbie was a bit later than normal. He was going to call but thought better of it. She had been working past hours lately so he just figured she'd be in shortly.

\--------------------------------------------------  
"So what do you like to do so I'll know what to plan for our next date", Calvin asked as he pulled up to Abbie's place?

"Excuse me", Abbie asked a bit surprised by the assumption on Calvin's part. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I would love to do it again", Calvin responded.

Abbie sitting back wondering how much fun he could've actually had with her mentioning Crane every two seconds. She certainly didn't mean to it just seemed EVERY question he asked led to something involving Crane. 

In all honesty she found herself thinking about Crane the ENTIRE time. What was he doing? How did his day go? How would he feel if he knew she was out with Calvin? 

Here she was out with a bright, successful, handsome man yet she couldn't get Ichabod Crane off her mind. How did she even get here? She loved this man and not just a little friendly love. But she loved the absolute hell out of him with every part of her heart and NOTHING or no one would change that. 

Ichabod stood up from the couch taking a look out the window when he heard a car pull up. He began to worry when Abbie hadn't come in nor call. He texted her a couple times but didn't get a response which was not like Abbie. He was just about to call Miss Jenny when he heard a car pulling up. 

He was relieved until he saw Calvin Riggs opening a car door and Abbie stepping out. He stood at the window watching in disbelief. What the hell was going on? Why was his Abbie with this man? And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse Calvin took Abbie's hand which sent Ichabod's blood boiling. Before he knew what his feet were doing he was standing on Abbie's small porch looking at the two as they climbed the few stairs.

"Leftenant", he said a little more forceful than intended. 

"I was worried...I called but... Are you okay? Where is your car"? He asked as he pointed to the area where Abbie's car would normally be parked.

"I'm fine, just had a flat and Calvin brought me home", she said.

"After a wonderful dinner of course", Calvin threw in drawing a ferocious gaze from Ichabod as all three now stood on the porch.

Abbie noticing the death glare Ichabod was giving Calvin immediately cut in.

"Well Calvin, thanks for dinner and the ride home. I'll get those papers you asked for. Be right back", she said as she turned to walk into the house she noticed the hurt in Ichabod's eyes and it killed her. 

"Crane, can I see you for a minute", Abbie said. Not really wanting anything in particular but not feeling comfortable leaving the two men alone on the porch either.

Crane breaking his staredown with Calvin to follow Abbie into the house. 

"Excuse me Calvin, I'll be right back", she said.

"Of course", Calvin said with a smirk knowing his presence irritated Ichabod. Which made the photographer happy since he wanted to make it clear he was not backing down in his pursuit for Abbie's heart.

"Crane, I'm so sorry I didn't return your messages. My battery died and I didn't get a chance to charge it before leaving work", Abbie said feeling bad.

Crane just standing there staring. He didn't doubt she was telling the truth. He trusted Abbie's word above any other. Rather his lack of response came from the hurt he was feeling from Abbie being out with another man. He felt as if his heart was snatched out of his chest and stomped on.

"Of course, Leftenant. I understand", he managed to say in a low voice.

"You sure", Abbie asked?

"Yes", he simply nodded.

"I'll be back", she said as she went to get the papers for Calvin.

Ichabod taking this chance to have a few choice words with Calvin. Once he saw that Abbie was clearly upstairs he went back outside.

"Mr. Riggs, I'm not sure what your intentions but I feel it's very inappropriate to bring Abbie home at such an hour", Ichabod said as he stood at the edge of the porch looking directly at Calvin as he leaned back against the railing going down the middle of the steps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Abbie was ten and you were her father", Calvin responded growing agitated with Ichabod.

"No, I'm not her father however I am her friend and I will not allow any harm to come her way", Ichabod responded feeling his anger rise.

"I think Abbie's old enough to take care of herself. She doesn't need you speaking for her", Calvin said feeling like Ichabod was beginning to push his luck.

"But I am speaking for her and I'm only going to warn you once. If you harm her in any way you will regret the day you were born", Ichabod warned standing there fists clinched at his sides, his normally warm blue eyes now ice cold.

"Are you threatening me? Because where I come from we don't take kindly to idle threats", Calvin asked pushing himself up from against the railing taking a step up onto the porch standing in front of Ichabod.

"And I can most assure you, where I come from we don't make idle threats", Ichabod shot back taking a step in Calvin's direction which brought the two men directly in each others faces.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is going on"? Abbie asked as she got to the front door to see the two men looking as if they were ready to draw swords. 

"You might want to tell your boyfriend its not cool to go around threatening people", Calvin said.

Ichabod was already heated but this pushed him over the edge to enraged. Not only was this man the scoundrel he thought but apparently held not an ounce of honor. Where Ichabod came from a man never involved a lady in his disagreements with another man. Calvin just overstepped that boundary and Ichabod found it repulsive.

"Crane, can you wait for me in the house please", Abbie asked as Crane stood there staring at Calvin as if he wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

"Crane please, let me handle this", Abbie asked taking Ichabod's hand snapping him out of his staredown with Calvin.

"Please, just wait for me in the house. I'll be right in", Abbie said . 

Ichabod looking into Abbie's eyes taking a deep breath then turning to go into the house.

"Your boyfriend really needs to work on that temper", Calvin said as the screen door closed.

"He's my friend and I would think something had to happen if he DID lose his temper", Abbie said feeling the need to stop Calvin right there.

"Oh! He's just your friend? Hmm well maybe someone needs to tell him that. Apparently he thinks its more", Calvin said not happy about the fact that skinny bastard ruined his night.

"Look here's the info you asked about", Abbie said handing the brown envelope to Calvin. A bit annoyed he was throwing out accusations he had no idea about. Furthermore, that was none of his business.

"Abbie, look I apologize. I had a nice time tonight and this is not how I wanted it to end", Calvin said sensing Abbie's irritation with him and that's the last thing he wanted. 

Even though he felt Ichabod was the one that initiated all of this he could see the entire thing was making Abbie upset. So he let it go.

"Don't worry about it. Look Calvin its late. Thank you for dinner and the ride home. I really appreciate it", Abbie said wanting the whole thing to be over.

"Good night Calvin", she added.  
"Good night Abbie", Calvin said as he walked down to his car.

Abbie went into the house where she saw Ichabod sitting on the arm of the couch.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about", she asked as she walked over to him.

Ichabod just sitting there looking down. He didn't know what to say. He was still very upset at the fact Abbie had been out with Calvin and angry at the run in he just had with him. 

"Are you going to answer me", Abbie asked still waiting for Ichabod to say something.

But Crane just sat there as he slowly lifted his head looking Abbie in the eyes with a mixture of hurt, sadness, and anger.

"Damn it Crane, you cannot go around threatening people. We are not back in the eighteenth century. You can get into a lot of trouble behind that", Abbie said growing frustrated that Crane would not answer her.

"I'm sorry", he finally responded. So softly she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, I should leave", he said standing.

Just as he stood Abbie noticed the scene behind him in the dining room. Candles, table set for two, champagne and she felt awful. 

"Crane you should've told me you were making dinner. I would've come home earlier", Abbie said taking his hand.

"Its quite alright", Crane said in a sad tone that told Abbie it wasn't alright.

"No its not. Here I am laying into you about Calvin and you were doing all of this for me. I feel terrible", she said.

"Abbie, have I done anything to offend you", Ichabod asked?

Abbie confused by the question. Why would he ask her that.?

"No, why", she asked?

Ichabod wanting to tell her how much it hurt him seeing her with Calvin. How he wished to be the only man she spent time with but he couldn't. She had become a bit distant and he didn't wish to push her further away.

"Nothing", Ichabod said letting out a deep sigh.  
"Its rather late. I should be leaving", he said as he walked over to the door.

"Ichabod wait. You don't have to leave. I mean, maybe we can watch a movie or something", Abbie said running her hand down Ichabod's arm.

As much as Ichabod wanted to stay, watch a movie, talk to Abbie he had to get out of there. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Calvin and the more he thought about that man the angrier he got. He didn't wish for Abbie to see him that way.

"Maybe another time. Good night Miss Mills", Ichabod said as he softly took Abbie's hand placing a light kiss on it. 

He opened the door to leave. Abbie standing there watching as he got into his car and pulled off.

\--------------------------------------------------  
A couple hours later Ichabod sat on the front porch of his cabin thinking about the nights events when he saw a car pulling up. It was Joe's truck. The younger Corbin got out along with Miss Jenny and they walked up to the steps where Ichabod sat.

"Hey Crane, hope its not too late. We were close by and wanted to drop off these books we found at Joe's house", Jenny said.

"Yeah sorry for stopping by so late but these books looked pretty interesting maybe something you and Abbie can use. You know for your Witnessing", Joe added as he stood at the bottom of the steps holding the stack of books.

"Miss Jenny. Mr. Corbin there is no need for apologies. You are welcomed here anytime", Ichabod said still sitting on the steps attempting to sound normal but Jenny could see something was bothering him.

"Hey Joe, you mind taking the books in the cabin", she asked giving Joe a look telling him to give her and Crane some time.

"Sure not a problem", Joe said taking the books into the cabin. 

"So what's wrong", Jenny asked as she sat down next to Ichabod on the steps?

Ichabod looking over at her surprised.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Miss Jenny but I am quite well", he said.

"Come on Crane cut the shit. You're sitting here like you just lost your best friend", Jenny said noticing how her sisters partners normal ram rod posture was slouched.

"Don't tell me its nothing. I know better. So again what's wrong", Jenny asked refusing to let it go?

Ichabod knew that look all too well from the elder Mills sister. The one that said you're not leaving that spot until I get an answer. And one thing he learned during his time in this century, when a Mills woman wanted an answer a Mills sister was going to get that answer.

"Miss Jenny, do you know if your sister is upset with me", he asked.

"No, I mean she hasn't mentioned anything like that to me. Why, did you two have an argument or something", Jenny asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"No...yes...well not quite", Ichabod said letting out a frustrated breath.

"Well, its either you did or you didn't Crane", Jenny said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Abbie was out with another man tonight", he said dropping his head in his hands.

"What! Who", Jenny asked surprised?

"That wretched photographer, Calvin Riggs", Ichabod spit out.

"Did that bother you", Jenny asked knowing it did but wanting Ichabod to be honest about his feelings for her sister. 

"I didn't like it if that's what you're asking", he said. 

"Look Crane, I know it must've bothered you but trust me Abbie is not into Calvin like that", she said.

"Why would she go out with him", he asked? Jenny hearing the hurt behind his question.

Jenny knew Abbie was dealing with all of this Katrina and Henry crap. Taking on the blame and guilt of it all. She tried getting her to talk to Crane about it but her stubborn sister refused. She really wished she could tell Crane but knew it wasn't her place.

"Listen Crane, I can't tell you why she went out with him but I can tell you she's not feeling him like that....umm she's not into him like that", she corrected herself realizing she was talking to Crane who still wasn't all that familiar with todays slang.

"There's only one man Abbie's interested in that way and his name is not Calvin Riggs. I know you're upset right now but please don't give up on my sister", Jenny said patting Crane on the back.

"She's going through some things and she just need your support. But she lov".... Jenny said as she caught herself and stopped. 

She wanted to reassure Crane as much as possible but didn't want to overstep. Besides the first he heard Abbie loves him it should come from Abbie's mouth not her mouth she thought.

"I shall never give up on your sister. She means everything to me, Miss Jenny", Ichabod declared.

"I would die before I ever allow anything to happen to her", he added.

"I know and I'm glad she has you. I'm glad the two of you have each other. Like I said before I'm pulling for you, Crane. Abbie, she's all I have left in this world and I'm trusting you with her heart. Only because I know you'll never break it. You'll keep it safe. You'll keep her safe. I know that", Jenny said with a seriousness in her eyes and tone Ichabod had never seen or heard from his partner's sister.

Ichabod was so touched he was nearly at a loss for words.

"Thank you Miss. Jenny. You have no idea bow much it means to have your blessing", he said as he took her hand.

Jenny leaning over giving Crane a hug

"You're a good guy Crane", she said as she stood up.

"Its late. Let me get Joe. Just remember what I said okay", she said as she stood next to the cabin door.

"Miss Jenny", Crane called out as Jenny opened the door.

"That's not true. Abbie is not all you have left. You also have a brother in me", he said.

"Thank you big bro", Jenny said as she found herself fighting back a few tears.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Abbie had been downstairs since Ichabod left. First sitting on the couch going back and forth on whether or not she should catch a cab to the cabin. In the end she thought it would be better to let Ichabod have some space. He seemed pretty upset and she didn't want to make it worse. 

She got up from the couch and walked over to the dining room where she saw the purple embroidered napkins and candles. Her heart melted. She picked up one of the napkins and ran her small fingers over the imprinted ladybug then the daylilies. 

Why was this man so damn sweet, she thought. 

She didn't want to remove the dishes or anything on the table. She wanted it to stay just the way Ichabod left it, perfect.

She walked over to the kitchen in search of the wonderful aroma. The first thing she noticed was a note on the microwave door saying supper. She opened the microwave door and pulled out the dish covered in plastic wrap. It was one of her favorites. She loved when Ichabod made his homemade lasagna. 

She carried the dish over to the refrigerator. When she opened it she saw a larger pan of lasagna and a salad that looked too pretty to eat. Just as she was about to close the door she saw a strawberry shortcake from her favorite bakery. 

Her hand immediately clutching her heart. Mouth falling open. She felt so bad. 

Ichabod and his damn surprises, she thought. 

Well there was no way she was eating any of this without him and besides she wasn't hungry anyway. She decided to just go upstairs, take a nice bath, and call it a night.

She slowly climbed the stairs. Her shirt was already off before she was halfway up the stairs and she was kicking off her shoes before she crossed the threshold of her bedroom door. 

Just getting out of those clothes made her feel a release from some of the days stress. She walked into her room not even bothering to turn on the lights and flopped in the middle of her bed. She lay there in her bra and pants with her legs hanging off the edge of the king size bed, arms over her head. 

She stretched her arms out from above her head moving them to the side when she felt something on her pillow. She popped up and turned on the light sitting on her nightstand. When she turned to see what was on her pillow her heart stopped. 

It was a oversized basket from her favorite bath and body store with a huge purple ribbon tied around. She walked over to the basket picking it up. All of her favorite lotions, bath gels, soaps, and sprays. 

Abbie took a deep sigh. She was so focused on the basket she didn't notice the vase full of red roses sitting on her dresser. 

Oh my GOD, she whispered as she walked over to the dresser to take a closer look at the flowers. She sat the basket down and picked up the vase. It held two dozen red roses. It was absolutely beautiful. She noticed a card behind the vase when she picked it up.

She inhaled the sweet scent once more before placing the vase back on the dresser and picked up the card. 

The front was a beautiful picture of a man dressed in full colonial wear and a woman in modern wear dancing on a dock surrounded by a lake and a beautiful sunset. She immediately turned the card around knowing it had to come from that new printing store in town that made personalized cards, shirts, hats, you name it. 

She was right. She turned the card back to the front taking one last look at the picture. Leave it to Ichabod to get every last detail right. The woman and man in the picture looked exactly like them and she thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

She opened the card and found a note written inside and began to read.

** To the person whom means more to me than any other.  
Your presence has forever changed my life.  
Your eyes are the sun that illuminates my days.  
Your smile is the moon that guides me through darkened nights.  
Your words anchor me through every storm.  
Your touch calms my spirit.  
I feel my heart only began to beat when I met you.  
You are everything to me, Lieutenant.  
My entire world rests in your hands.

Sincerely Yours,  
Ichabod 

Abbie let out the breath she'd been holding since she opened the card along with a few tears. The words had taken her by surprise. This had her mind spinning. The entire scene. Her heart was fluttering. He even drew a yellow smiley face by his name. 

GOD she loved this man and there was no way to stop it. She was damn sure she didn't want to stop it. 

Abbie picked up her phone to call Ichabod and saw she had three missed calls and four texts...all from Crane.

She checked the texts. The first apologizing for his behavior. The second apologizing for leaving. The third saying he understood if she didn't wish to talk tonight and the last simply saying he missed her and goodnight.

Abbie wanted to call but felt he was probably sleeping. It was a little late. So she sent a direct message apologizing for missing dinner and thanking him for all the gifts along with going through so much to make a nice dinner. She told him she loved everything. 

She threw her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom where she saw the candles set up around the tub. She couldn't believe how unbelievably sweet and romantic this man was. 

She lit the candles, ran the water, and poured in some bubble bath from her beautiful basket. She sat there as the water ran watching the bubbles fill the tub all the while thinking about Ichabod. She had some planning of her own for her Captain tomorrow and couldn't wait to do some surprising of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to your comments. Sidenote: I had no idea the show would have Ichabod making lasagna when I wrote this chapter☺


	9. Jumping to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod is having a horrible day and Abbie has plans to make it all better. Too bad a few others didn't get the memo.

It had been a long day and anything that could go wrong did go wrong. As if the events of the prior evening didn’t already have Ichabod in a less than good mood the museum was about to set him completely over the edge. This was that time of the year when the weather was turning warm and the museum had a lot of end of the school year class trips. Today they had seven schools visiting simultaneously and it was a madhouse. 

The worst part coming when an rambunctious first grader thought it would be fun to draw a mustache on a rare painting. In the process of making a run for it he knocked over a statue that would take months to repair. 

He was just happy to take a break. Which he decided to do outside. He grabbed his bag with his ham and cheese sandwich and walked towards the eatery. The sun combined with the small breeze quickly taking some of the stress away. 

The breeze instantly reminding him of Abbie knowing on days like this she loved opening all of her windows letting in the fresh air. He knew they were calling for a few scattered storms later in the evening and was concerned she wouldn’t get home in time to close the windows. 

It wasn’t too often he started his day without seeing Abbie. Unfortunately today was one of those days. Even on nights they spent apart he made a point to show up at her place by 6am to make fresh coffee and breakfast. On cold winter mornings he felt it was his duty to make sure her car was appropriately heated and her windshield cleared of all frost before she stepped foot out the door. 

On top of having a miserable day he was exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. He found himself calling Joe shortly after he and Miss Jenny left the cabin. He picked him up and they drove over to the station to fix Abbie’s flat tire. Ichabod driving Abbie’s car back to her house with Joe following behind in Ichabod’s car. With everything that transpired between them earlier he felt it was best not to use his key or knock on her door. Instead he left a note, jumped back in his car to drop Joe off and headed back home to the cabin. 

He woke up extra early to make his way over to Abbie’s hoping they would be able to talk. As soon as he was dressed and about to leave he’d gotten a call from her thanking him for fixing her car and letting him know that she was making her way to a horrible crime scene that left three dead with no motive or suspects.

He felt terrible hearing about the murders. He felt awful knowing someone would suffer the loss of loved ones in such a horrific manner. It made him sad that Abbie had to start her day in such a terrible way. 

So on top of everything else he wasn’t able to see Abbie before starting his day. He missed the way she would walk into the kitchen every morning pausing after a long stretch as she inhaled the sweet scent of the french vanilla coffee she loved. He adored how she would look at him with those beautiful brown eyes smiling as she thanked him for breakfast. He missed how she would always sneak the last slice of bacon off his plate but was nice enough to share it with him in the end. God he missed her so much. He couldn’t wait for this day to end so he could take her in his arms and hold her. 

He surveyed the area and decided to sit at the table in the far corner away from everyone else. Normally he loved chatting with others but not today. He was exhausted and his day was miserable. All he wanted was to hear Abbie’s voice, tell her how much he missed her. Since he would most likely have to wait for that he would settle for sitting in his own little world enjoying his sandwich. Well at least that was the plan.

 

“Care for some company”, Ichabod heard as he was about to bite into his sandwich.

He looked up to see Miss Zoe Corinth standing there with a huge clueless smile, that truth be told slightly annoyed him. 

Of course being the gentleman he was he would never say it but the fact she acted as if she had no interest other than agreeing with everything he said made her drastically annoying. 

So to add to the list of dreadful things he was already dealing with now he had to deal with her when the only thing he wished for was to be left alone.

“Hello Miss Corinth. How are you today”, Ichabod said forcing a smile.

“Well, I’m doing great now”. Zoe said as she stood there hands behind her back twisting her upper body like a little girl hoping Ichabod would offer her a seat.

“Pardon my manners”. Ichabod said, hesitantly standing going to the opposite side of the table pulling out a chair for Zoe. 

Now regretting that he came outside in the first place. He did not feel like being bothered. The only person he wanted to see that could brighten his day was Abbie. 

“Its such a beautiful day out”, Zoe said settling into her seat.

“Yes, it is”, Ichabod said placing his sandwich on a napkin he had on the table.

This is a dreadful day and all I want is to see Abbie, he said to himself.

“So, I haven't seen you around lately. I stop past the museum at least three times a week and I hardly run into you. Are you hiding from me Ichabod Crane”? She jokingly asked.

 

“I’ve been rather busy, Miss Corinth”, Ichabod said wishing he could hide from her now. 

He did not feel like answering her questions. Further more he did not feel he owed her any explanations. After all, who did she think she was, Abbie, Ichabod thought.

“Your sandwich looks pretty good. Are you a cook too”, she asked trying to keep the conversation going?

“I cook yes. However, Abbie prepared this for dinner the other night and I made sandwiches with the remainder”, Ichabod said with a slight smile crossing his face at the mention of Abbie’s name.

Although Zoe knew exactly who Abbie was she refused to acknowledge her choosing to play stupid. She’d seen Ichabod with Abbie often, including at the museum but she also didn’t see a ring on his finger so she felt he was fair game.

“So what does a man like you do for fun”, she asked quickly trying to change the subject. She hardly saw him and the last thing she wanted to do was sit around talking about another woman.

 

Ichabod’s face lit up at the question. All he could think of was the time he spent with Abbie. Even if it was just sitting around watching an old movie it made him happy.

 

“I spend my time with Miss Mills”, Ichabod said with a glow in his eyes that was hard to ignore.

Ugh why does he have to keep bringing her up, Zoe thought. Her face beginning to show a hint of irritation.

“Sure but what do YOU like to do outside of spending time with.....her”, Zoe asked?

“Her name is Miss Grace Abigail Mills”, Ichabod said not appreciating how she referred to Abbie in such a disrespectful and dismissive manner.

“Oh yeah of course”, she said trying to change her tone sensing Ichabod was offended..

“So when you’re not with”, Zoe pausing taking a deep breath then continuing on. 

“When you’re NOT with Miss Mills how do you spend your time”, she asked finding it tough to hide her displeasure having to speak Abbie’s name.

“Well Miss Corinth, there’s plenty I enjoy however, I choose to spend most of my time in the company of Miss Mills”, Ichabod replied.

“Oh really”, her face a mixture of surprise and disgust. 

“Yes, you act as if that comes as a surprise to you, may I ask why”, Ichabod said.

“I mean, well.....it just doesn’t seem the two of you would have much in common that’s all.”, she responded beginning to shift a little in her seat. 

“And you can determine this because”, Ichabod asked trying not to jump to conclusions as to what could be behind Miss Corinth’s statement.

Sure he woke up in the 21st century and a lot of things had changed for the better in the way of race relations but he wasn't blind to the fact much more progress was needed. As gratifying as it was living in a time where Black men and women were no longer forced into the ugly and hateful practice of slavery he would be remiss if he didn't acknowledge the clear and blatant injustices and inequality Black people still faced. Not to mention the hate and bias some still held in their hearts against Black people. Even people he thought he’d come to know as fairly decent he sometimes found they were no different.

He recalled inviting Abbie to a fund raiser held at the Historical Society. He was eager to introduce her to Mr. Campbell, one of the members of the fundraiser committee he’d come to respect a great deal. He noticed the peculiar look on his face when he introduced Abbie as his guest but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. It wasn’t until a few hours later upon going to retrieve their coats that he overheard a discussion between Mr. Campbell and another committee member, Mr. Raven, that left him with no doubt what the men thought of Abbie. 

 

 

 

**“What’s going on with Ichabod and his date”, Mr. Raven asked Mr. Campbell raising his hands making air quotes as the word date left his mouth.

“Hell if I know. I wasn’t aware there was a shortage of beautiful white women to choose from in Sleepy Hollow”, Mr. Campbell responded in a disgusted tone.

 

Ichabod felt his blood boil within him. His face was red with rage. Before he realized what he was doing the coats were scattered on the floor and he had Mr. Campbell pushed against the wall by his collar.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, Crane”, he said angrily attempting to lessen Ichabod’s grip.

“You are nothing more than a vile piece of filth. If I ever hear you so much as speak Abigail’s name I promise it shall be your last”, Ichabod said not caring that a small crowd had gathered. Some who were attempting to break the two men up.

“Crane, what’s going on”, Abbie asked shocked to see Ichabod in the middle of all the commotion.

She could see the raw anger that had taken over his normally kind eyes. She didn’t know what happened but she knew it was best to get him out of there. 

“Crane, please let him go”, Abbie calmly said as she gently laid her hand on his arm. 

She could feel the vibration flowing down his arm as he trembled with anger. The heat coming from his body as if he was standing ten feet away from the sun. Abbie had been through hell and back with this man. They stood side by side on countless occasions fighting off every type of creature imaginable. She had seen him react in every situation but never had she seen him like this. What the hell could’ve happened, she thought. 

“Crane, look at me. Please. Let’s. Just. Go”, Abbie asked as she slightly wrapped her hand around his upper arm in an attempt to lessen his grip.

Despite the calm in Abbie’s voice he could sense the desperation behind her words and it broke him. He released Mr. Campbell with a hard shove against the wall causing the man to lose his balance and fall to the floor. 

As they drove home in silence for the first 15 minutes Abbie was the first to speak.

“Please don’t do that again. It is not worth it”, she said not once taking her eyes off the road as she drove.

“You don’t understand”, Ichabod began to respond but Abbie quickly cutting him off.

“I do understand because I live it everyday. If I’m not throwing people up against walls out of my frustration then I think you can handle it a little better too”, She said pulling the car over at a gas station they were passing by.

She may not have been one hundred percent sure what was going on at first but Mr. Campbell’s comments just as they were walking away left no doubt. It also left no doubt to those attending the type of person Mr. Campbell was.

“Seems you been spending too much time in the hood with uncivilized people, Crane. Better watch it before you end up on the news”, Mr. Campbell yelled out as Ichabod and Abbie were on their way out the door.

 

Ichabod sitting there with his head down, angry and hurt knowing no matter how much times have changed. No matter how beautiful and smart Abbie was there were people who would never see past her skin color and it tore him up on the inside.

“Look”, Abbie said as she reached over gently putting her hand on Ichabod’s chin raising his head to look over at her.

“I get it. I understand why you were so mad and I love that you felt the need to defend me...to protect me in that moment. But I also need you to understand men like that are not worth you losing everything because of his ignorance....and its not worth me losing you”

“I deeply regret any shame or embarrassment I may have caused you with my actions”, Ichabod said.

“That couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m very proud of you, Crane”, Abbie said. Which caused the first smile to breakthrough the sadness and anger that lay claim on Ichabod’s face since the incident.**

 

“I just...I don’t know. I mean you guys just seem like you’re from two different worlds. Zoe said finding herself a bit tongue tied.

“I find too much time and emphasis are wasted on the outward appearance, Miss Corinth.  
Whilst Miss Mills outward appearance is nothing short of perfection I find it pales in comparison to the beauty she has on the inside. Abbie happens to be the most intriguing, compassionate, and loving human being I have ever known. I am truly blessed to be in her presence”. 

“I’m sure”, was all Zoe could manage to say.

“Ichabod taking a bite of his sandwich hoping Zoe would take a hint”.

“Well, I was thinking if you don’t mind spending time with someone other than Miss Mills, I mean maybe we could hang out sometimes. Go out for a movie or out to dinner”, Zoe said deciding to just go for it at this point.

Okay, so apparently she couldn’t take a hint, Ichabod thought.

While he didn't wish to spend time romantically with Miss Corinth or any other woman for that matter. He didn’t wish to be rude about it. However, he had to make it clear that he was not looking for anything more than friends.

 

“Miss Corinth, Whilst I’m flattered by your offer I’m afraid I cannot accept”, Ichabod said.

“Oh wow, was it something I said”, Zoe asked feeling a bit stunned by Ichabod’s words.

“No, I do not wish for you to think this is about you”, he said seeing the hurt in Zoe’s eyes.

“Look Miss Corinth, it is not my intention to hurt you but I do not believe in wasting one’s time. That is exactly what would happen if I were to accept your offer. I spend my time with one woman only and I do not wish to spend it with another.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware you and Miss Mills were a couple”, she responded her face red from embarrassment.

“Well...we’re not...yet”, Ichabod said.

“I don’t mean to sound pushy but if you’re not even a couple what’s so wrong with you going out having fun with other people? Zoe asked feeling a little hope at hearing they weren't actually a couple.

“I do not see the point. My heart is fixed and going out with another when I’ve already found the love of my life is a pointless waste of time”, he said in a way that left no doubt where he stood.

“Wow, you really know how to break a girls heart”, Zoe said.

“It is not my intention to break anyone’s heart. I merely wish to be honest”, Ichabod responded.

The two sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ichabod now playing around with his sandwich hoping Zoe got the message and would leave. While Zoe red with embarrassment wishing she could disappear from the face of the earth.

 

Abbie walked through the museum after briefly speaking with Mr. Gonzalez who told her Ichabod was having his lunch outside today. She was really looking forward to spending this time with him. She hadn’t seen him since last night and missed him terribly. She wanted to make sure he knew how much she appreciated everything he did for her last night along with all the things he could've done had she come home earlier.

Ichabod had been on her mind all day but that was nothing new. All she thought about throughout the day was being in his arms. As tired as she was from the early call into work she could’ve leaped to the heavens when Captain Reyes told her she could leave for the day. She rushed home, took a nice soothing bubble bath, and put on the prettiest sun dress in her closet. She settled on the bright green and white knee length dress she picked up a couple weeks ago matched with a pair of sexy heels she picked up on her way in from the station. She decided to wear her hair curly. 

She packed up some of the lasagna and salad Ichabod made the night before along with a slice of the strawberry shortcake and two of the beautiful embroidered napkins he bought. She still felt bad they didn't get the chance to eat any of it last night but she would make sure they didn't miss out on the chance to now. 

She walked though the exit doors leading to the outside eatery a smile on her face so bright it could rival the sun. Her heart jumping at the excitement of seeing her Captain. Her stomach feeling like someone let ten thousand butterflies loose. Then she spotted him and stopped dead in her tracks. The smile quickly erased and not one butterfly to be found. 

 

 

She stared straight ahead as she watched Ichabod seated with Zoe. Even though his back was facing her there was no mistaken it was him. Of course there was no mistaken Zoe either since Ichabod had introduced them when they ran into her at the mall. Since then they’d ran into Zoe a few times and there was no mistaken the woman had it bad for Ichabod. 

 

She never even considered Ichabod may have feelings for her too. They talked about everything. Well at least she thought they did. Ichabod had never even mentioned Zoe in any of their conversations. But there they were sitting there...together...having lunch. Abbie’s heart dropped at the sight of them together. God how could she be so stupid to think something could ever work out between the two of them. 

 

Zoe feeling a little bitter at Ichabod’s turn down felt like a bit of revenge was in order. Unlike Ichabod who was facing away from Abbie. She was facing the eatery entrance and saw Abbie as soon as she made her way through the door. She also noticed the look of surprise when Abbie saw them sitting together. She intended on taking full advantage of the situation.

“Its okay Ichabod, I completely understand if your heart is elsewhere”, she said with a smile as she reached over placing her hand over his slightly rubbing along the back.

That was all Abbie needed to see. She turned around walking back through the door to leave. She didn’t want to interrupt their date. At least what she perceived to be a date.

Her heart was pounding as she rushed through the museum.. She reached her car, tossed the basket in the back seat, hopped in and drove off. Why was she feeling like this she thought? 

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Her stomach felt heavy with emotion. Her mind was clouded. Other than Katrina Abbie had never seen Ichabod with another woman and it made her sick. Sure there were women along the way who undoubtedly had the hots for Crane but she never felt like it was mutual, that is until now. 

She drove along trying to clear her mind. She had the rest of the day off so she decided to go home pop in a movie and get a little rest. She was tired from going to bed late last night and waking early this morning for work. Being able to sit at home and relax was rare so she decided to take advantage of it. 

She was pulling into her driveway when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see Calvin’s name and reluctantly answered. 

“Hi Calvin”, she said.

“Hi Abbie, hope I’m not calling at a bad time”, he said.

Oh other than my heart crushing because the man I love is out with another woman its not a bad time, she thought.

“No its okay. What’s going on”, she asked rubbing her temple.

“I know its last minute but I was hoping we could have dinner tonight”, he asked sounding hopeful.

 

Oh God she thought as she slowly ran her fingers along the steering wheel. She thought Calvin was a good guy but she wasn’t even remotely interested in him in that way. She did however promise to treat him to dinner for taking her out. She might as well get it over with she thought. 

“Sure Calvin, tonight is fine”, she said rubbing her forehead.

“What”, Calvin blurted out in surprise.

 

“You mean I don't have to sell my soul to Satan to get you to go out with me a second time”, he asked?

“Don’t push it, Calvin”, Abbie said shaking her head. 

“Okay Okay. How about I pick you up at seven”, he asked?

“Seven will be fine and tonight is my treat”, she said.

 

“I can’t let you do that”.... Calvin was saying before Abbie cut him off.

“No you treated last night and I want to repay you”, she said.

Abbie went into the house, put the food away, and crashed on her couch. She lay there trying to get the picture of Ichabod and Zoe together basically holding hands out of her mind. This is why she stayed away from relationships. Even when she opened her heart a little she made a point to never allow anyone completely in. Hell, they barely made it past the front door of her heart. Guys like Luke or her old flame Daniel who both jumped through hoops surrounded by fire trying to win her heart never stood a chance. Then came Ichabod fucking Crane with his British accent and 18th century clothes. His know it all attitude and cranky ass ways. As much as she tried to fight it there was no denying this man had her heart in the palm of his hands. She fought so hard in the past to stay away from love because she knew it would end like this in heartbreak.

 

“I will see you in the morning, Mr. Gonzalez”, Ichabod said as he and the museum director walked through the parking lot to their cars.

The day never got any better. After his lunch he tried calling Abbie several times with no success. He figured she was tied up with those horrible murders and couldn’t respond. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay.

“Of course, have a good evening, Ichabod”, Mr. Gonzalez said as the two reached their cars.

“Thank you and please give my well wishes to Mrs. Gonzalez”, Ichabod said as he opened his door.

“Absolutely. Speaking of the Misses, how did your lunch go with Abigail today”, he asked Crane?

“Pardon me”, Ichabod said curiously.

“Your lunch with Abigail. I saw her earlier with a large basket”, said Mr. Gonzalez

“Are you sure, Sir”, Ichabod asked nervously running his hand through his hair.

“I’m positive. I saw her leaving your office where we spoke for a few minutes. She asked if you left for lunch and I told her she could find you at the eatery. She held up the basket saying she wanted to surprise you with lunch”, Mr. Gonzalez said with a smile.

Ichabod immediately thinking back to earlier. Miss Corinth seated opposite him. Did Abbie see them and perhaps thought more of it? Ichabod felt horrified, that’s the last thing he wanted. He had to reach her and make this right.

“Thank you Mr. Gonzalez”, Ichabod said as the two got into their cars and drove off.

I should call. No that wouldn’t be personal enough. I have to see her and talk to her face to face, Ichabod thought as he drove along the now darkened road. 

His mind racing wondering what Abbie must be thinking. What kind of man must she think of him? Just last night he was showering her with gifts and dinner and today she finds him seemingly entertaining another. 

He was lost in his thoughts as he rounded a sharp curve when he saw something headed straight towards his car. A rainbow sort of light shining through his windshield. He hit his breaks and sharply turned the steering wheel to the right sending his car off the shoulder and several feet into the wooded area alongside the road. 

 

The car spinning a few times before coming to a violent stop after hitting a large tree jerking Ichabod forward where he was met with the powerful blow of the airbag hitting him in the face. His face lay against the bag for a minute as he finally managed to lift his head slowly only to have it fall back against the headrest of his seat. He tried to get his bearings together as he lay there with the slight taste of blood slipping down his throat. He lifted his hand to his face where he felt the slick feel of blood coming from his nose. 

He felt a little disoriented but at least his head was no longer spinning like when he first opened his eyes. He clicked the red button unfastening him from his seatbelt and opened the door.

Dear God please do not allow anyone to be hurt, he said to himself as he stepped outside the car. Still not exactly sure what happened. Sure he was a little distracted but he didn’t think it was enough to cause an accident.

Always keep your mind on the road, Crane. He heard Abbie saying in his mind as he struggled to stand up not sure he was ready to see what would await him back up on the road. He was sure he hadn't hit anything but then again it all happened so fast. He was almost back up to the road when he lost his footing and fell.

Just as he was about to stand he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown several feet back past the spot where his car hit the tree. 

What in God’s name, Ichabod thought as he lay face down in a mixture of dirt, twigs, leaves, and rocks. Lifting himself half off the ground before feeling a blow to his stomach knocking him back down. He lift his head to the sight of a familiar object. The broad ax of the Horseman Of Death.

Ichabod was stunned. It had been some time since he’d seen Abraham not that he didn’t think he would never see him again. Before he could gather himself he felt his head being yanked back by his hair forcing him to look up. At this point it was no surprise who he would see. What was surprising was the fact he could see Abraham’s face. 

“How does it feel to be mere inches from death”, Abraham spit out as he lifted the ax to Ichabod’s neck.

Ichabod ignoring the question as he looked into the eyes of his former friend.

“Answer me”, Abraham yelled now inches from Ichabod’s face.

“You will respect my presence”, he continued as he threw Ichabod to the ground. 

 

Ichabod knowing Abraham as well as anyone knew ignoring him would only serve to anger him more but he didn’t care. Hell, if he intended on killing him out in the dark woods than so be it but damn if he would give Abraham the satisfaction he sought. So he looked Abraham dead in the eye and let out an exhausted laugh. 

Abraham lifting Ichabod in a heated fury, again throwing him to the ground, rushing over to Ichabod crashing his knee down onto his chest and his hands pressed down around his neck. Between the accident itself and Abraham tossing him around like a ragdoll Ichabod was too weak to put up much of a fight.

 

“Did you actually believe you would get away with murdering Katrina”, he screamed at Ichabod.

The last thing Ichabod was going to do was entertain Abraham’s twisted feelings of what happened that day. 

“Kill me if you wish but do not waste my time with your contemptible accusations”, Ichabod spit out defiantly.

“If you think its your life that will give me satisfaction than you’re a bigger fool than I thought”, Abraham said releasing Ichabod from his grip.

Ichabod all of a sudden not feeling so cocky as Abraham’s words settled in his mind.

“No”, Ichabod said in a desperate whisper.

“You took away the only woman I have ever loved. Did you think I wouldn’t repay you with the same”, Abraham laughed.

“I swear if you lay one hand on her”, Ichabod said attempting to stand but finding himself being pushed back to the ground by some seemingly invisible force.

“Tell me Ichabod ,how does it feel knowing the love of your life is going to die and there’s nothing you can do to stop it”, Abraham taunted.

“Please leave her

 

”, Ichabod begged.

“Her fate is sealed. When you look in the mirror just know it was your actions that caused her end”, Abraham said as he jumped on his horse and rode away.

Ichabod still not able to stand found himself desperately crawling up to his truck finally finding his footing just as he reached it. He tried starting it with no luck. He searched the seats for his phone and found it laying on the floor under the passenger seat. He immediately pressed the key dialing Abbie’s number. 

“Abbie listen”, he began to speak when the phone picked up. Soon realizing he was speaking to her answering machine. 

“Damn it”! He yelled out hanging up quickly redialing. Again met with the same result. This time leaving her a message telling her it was a dire emergency and she needed to call him back. 

 

He then dialed Jenny and then Joe with no luck but leaving a message with both to call him immediately. He put the phone in his pocket and begin running up the road when he saw a car passing by. He waved it down and to his surprise it stopped. He leaned into the passenger window as it rolled down.

“Damn dude what the hell happened to you”, the young guy said looking at Ichabod standing there face bloody and scratched, clothes torn and dirty.

“My car slid off the road, hit a tree. Please it is crucial I get to Abbie, she needs me”. Ichabod began to explain as if this stranger knew who Abbie was.

“Please, I have a few dollars on me if you require a fee”, Ichabod said desperately pulling his wallet out of his pocket opening it attempting to take some money out. The money falling from his shaky hands onto the ground.

“Naw man its cool, hop in. Just tell me where you need to go. I’ll get you there”. He could see Ichabod was desperate, hurt and needed help. 

 

They finally reached Abbie’s house. Ichabod thanking the guy as he jumped out of the car. He was sure to get his name and number on the ride to Abbie’s. He would never forget how he helped him. 

He was relieved to see Abbie’s car in the driveway. He ran up to her porch skipping almost every step. He didn’t bother knocking instead using his key. He swung opened the door with so much force it hit against the wall behind. He ran through the house desperately calling out for Abbie. She was no where to be found. As if his heart wasn’t already racing now he was in full panic mode. He retrieved his phone calling Abbie again. But once again nothing but her machine. 

“Abbie please pick up, please call me back”, he yelled into the phone. He ran out of the house and jumped into Abbie’s car. Just as he started the engine his phone rang. 

“Oh God please let this be Abbie”, he said as he fumbled with the phone. Disappointed to see Jenny’s name on the caller ID.

“Miss Jenny, please tell me you’re with Abbie”, he asked.

“Crane, what’s wrong. I got your message”, Jenny responded.

“Abbie, I need to speak to Abbie. Please tell me you know where she is”, he asked.

“Look calm down. Tell me what’s going on”, Jenny asked hearing the desperation in his voice.

“Is Abbie with you”, he asked?

“Noooo Why! What. The. Hell. Is. Happening”? Jenny asked starting to feel frustrated with Crane.

“Abraham, he attacked me and now he wants to.... he’s set his sights on Abbie. Is she with you”? He said choosing his words wisely as to not upset Miss Jenny.

“Wait a minute, what do you mean he’s set his sights on my sister, Crane”? She asked now understanding Ichabod’s desperation.

“Please just tell me where she is, Miss Jenny”

“Look she’s at the Silver Lights restaurant in town. She had reservations for eight so she should still be there. Joe and I are leaving Connecticut now”, she said.

“Very well, I will call when I have reached your sister”, Ichabod said now backing out of the yard.

“Okay, I’m going to keep calling maybe I can reach her. Just hurry and get to her, Crane”.

“I give you my word, nothing shall happen to your sister”, he said before hanging up. 

 

Ichabod pulled up to the restaurant immediately jumping out leaving the car parked sideways taking up two spaces. He ran into the restaurant where he was immediately stopped by the host.

“Sir, may I assist you”, the woman asked looking him up and down as his present appearance was rugged. 

“Yes please, I’m looking for Grace Abigail Mills”, he said fingers wildly flexing at his sides.

“Well, Sir are you sure she’s here because”, she said before Ichabod cut her off.

“Yes, I’m quite sure. Please, Madame I really need to see her”, Ichabod said attempting to go around the woman.

“Sir, I’m sorry but I cannot allow you to walk through the restaurant like this”, she said.

 

“ If you’re not too busy next weekend there’s a jazz festival coming to town”, Calvin said taking a sip of champagne.

“What the hell”, Abbie said as she noticed Ichabod in the background surrounded by the hostess and two men.

“Oh. It was just a thought. I mean if you’re not into jazz”, Calvin said looking confused and offended by Abbie’s response.

 

“No sorry, Calvin. That wasn’t meant for you. Ichabod is here I should see what’s going on”, she said standing from her seat.

“Man, this dude is fucking unbelievable”, Calvin whispered mostly to himself as he turned to see Ichabod standing there ready to ruin his date. 

“There, there she is. Now if I may”, Ichabod said as relief flooded his body at the sight of Abbie.

 

He immediately pushed through rushing over to Abbie. The staff walking behind him.

“Oh thank God, you’re well”, Ichabod said as he reached Abbie pulling her into a hug.

“Crane”, Abbie said pulling away from Ichabod about ready to lay into him when she noticed just how disheveled he looked. Hair wild with traces of leaves, clothes torn, his face scratched and bloody.

“Oh my God, Crane! What happened to you”, she asked her slight irritation now completely washed away with concern.

“I’m fine Lieutenant, it is you that is my concern”, he said taking her hand.

“You need to leave right now”? Calvin said now standing walking over to Ichabod  
.  
“I’m so sorry Miss Mills. We tried to stop him but he insisted he knew you and.... The woman said as she along with the two men from the staff were now all standing around the table.

“Do you need us to remove him from the restaurant”, one of the men asked Abbie.

“Yes”, Calvin quickly said.

“What! No”! Abbie said glaring at Calvin and if looks could kill.

“Are you sure”, the lady asked Abbie again.

“Yes. I’m positive”, Abbie said giving the woman a look letting her know it was okay.

“Crane, what is going on”, Abbie asked as she turned her attention back towards her partner.

“Please, there is no time to discuss it here. We have to leave promptly”, Ichabod said leaning down closer to Abbie’s face with his hands on her shoulders.

“This is a joke right”, Calvin said.

“I suggest you stay out of this as it does not concern you, Mr. Riggs”, Ichabod said breaking his promise to himself to ignore the fact Calvin was there in the first place.

“It’s my concern when you barge in here interrupting my date”, Calvin responded having reached his boiling point with Ichabod.

“Okay stop this”, Abbie said standing in between the two.

“Calvin, excuse us for a minute”, Abbie said taking Ichabod’s hand walking away.

“Okay Crane, what the hell is going on”, Abbie said. The two now standing outside by her car.

“Abraham, he’s back. He attacked me and now he’s....well...I’m afraid he’s after you”, Ichabod said not wanting to tell Abbie all the specifics.

“Oh my God, are you okay”, Abbie asked running her hands along the scratches on Ichabod’s face.

 

Calvin sat alone at the table fuming as he watched the interaction between Abbie and Crane. Wondering what lies he was telling her to guilt her into leaving with him. Look at him standing there taking all of Abbie’s attention, he thought. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take watching as Abbie touched this man, running her hands through his hair as she loosened whatever crap stuck in it. Worst of all was Crane, how he stood there enjoying it, manipulating Abbie. How could she not see through this clown, Calvin thought. Just as he had enough and was about to get up Abbie was walking back inside leaving Crane standing outside. Finally, Calvin felt a sense of vindication at the thought of Abbie choosing him over Crane.

 

“Hey, is everything okay”, Calvin asked standing to pull a seat out for Abbie as she came back to the table.

“Calvin, I really hate to do this but I have to leave”, Abbie said feeling bad as she watched the smile erase from his face.

“Abbie, why do you let this guy do this? I can’t believe you don't see it”, Calvin said standing there shaking his head.

“Oh, please tell me. What don’t I see”, Abbie responded not really in the mood for this shit after hearing what happened to Crane.

“How this guy is constantly using your friendship to manipulate you, that’s what.”, he said as if she should’ve known what he was talking about. 

“First of all, YOU don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. You don’t know Ichabod or anything about our friendship therefore YOU don't have the right to voice YOUR lame ass opinion about either. Furthermore, don’t ever think you know me well enough to suggest what may or may not be going on IN. MY. LIFE”, she said grabbing her purse walking away.

“Damn it”, Calvin said kicking himself for pushing it as he followed after Abbie calling her name.

“Abbie please, just...I apologize”, he said catching up with her just as she stepped outside only to be met by Ichabod rushing over to her side.

“Lieutenent, are you okay”, he asked.

“Yes, let’s just go”, she said walking over to the passenger side of the car that was now parked closer to the restaurant entrance.

“Abbie please can I just have one minute”, Calvin begged.

“What Calvin”, Abbie asked as she turned around.

“I do believe the Lieutenent has made her intentions clear. I suggest you respect her wishes”, Ichabod said now standing closer to Abbie’s side.

“This doesn't involve you so I suggest you stay out of it”, Calvin responded.

“I do not intend to ask you twice”, Ichabod said growing tired of Calvin’s advances.

 

“I just can’t.... Ichabod PLEASE let me deal with this”, Abbie said tired of this thing between the two men.

“Calvin this is not a good time as I tried to explain to you back there but of course you were too busy insulting me instead of listening”, Abbie said sounding a bit exhausted.

“I didn't mean it that way”, Calvin responded.

“It doesn't even matter. I’ll talk to you later, Calvin”. Abbie said getting in the car slamming the door shut. 

Ichabod rushing over to the drivers side, quickly starting the car pulling off. Thankful Abbie was alive. As much as it vexed him to see her with Calvin once again, he was more concerned with getting her to a safe place. 

 

“Okay Jen, I promise to be careful. Stop worrying”, Abbie said shooting a quick glance in Ichabod’s direction.

“I really wish you weren’t rushing back. It’s really not necessary I’m just going to pack up some things and stay at the cabin with Crane for a few days. Okay call as soon as you get here”, Abbie said placing her phone on the seat.

“You know I really wish you hadn't called Jenny bothering her with this. Now she’s all worried”, Abbie said.

“I regret that Miss Jenny is concerned, however I’m afraid I was left with no other choice but to call your sister and young Corbin”, Ichabod said turning onto Abbie’s street.

 

“Perhaps had your phone not been turned off I would not have felt the need to call your sister”, he continued.

“Excuse me, what was that”. More of a warning than a question as she gave Ichabod a look saying she was in no mood for his shit.

“I’m merely suggesting in our line of work it may be wise to keep the lines of communication open...Even on romantic outings”, he said feeling sick thinking about Abbie romantically involved with anyone but him.

“Maybe you need to get your facts straight before suggesting what I should be doing”, Abbie said growing tired of men making suggestions and accusations as to what they felt was going on in her life. Calvin already pissed her off now Ichabod was working on her last nerve.

“I believe my facts are indeed straight. If I recall,I dialed your phone and your machine answered as opposed to you”, Ichabod said ignoring the fact Abbie was clearly annoyed with him. 

“I think we both know I’m not talking about my phone being off. I was not out with Calvin romantically, she said.

 

“Unfortunantely, he’s under the impression the two of you were”, Ichabod said in a judgemental tone.

“Maybe you should spend more time worried about your own romantic outings instead of the made up ones in your mind”, Abbie said fed up with Ichabod at this point.

“And what does that mean”, he asked?

“It means don’t accuse me of something just because you’re doing it”, she responded.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are insinuating”, he said genuinely confused about what she could have been talking about.

“Crane, I’m not in the mood for this. If you want to play these games I suggest you call Zoe. I’m sure she’s down for any game you want to play”, Abbie said.

“Is that what you think? That Miss Corinth and I are romantically involved”, Ichabod said as he parked the car. 

With everything that happened with Abraham and rushing to find Abbie it totally slipped his mind that she had seen him with Zoe earlier. He had to clear this up.

“Crane, I don’t know what you and Zoe are to each other”, Abbie said attempting to loosen her seatbelt.

“Had you taken the time to walk over to the table you would have known Miss Corinth and I are nothing more than associates”, he said.

“It doesn’t matter what I think. At the end of the day it’s really none of my business what you do with your time or who you’re spending it with”, Abbie said turning to open the door. 

“It matters to me. Just to be clear I am not nor will I ever be romantically involved with Miss Corinth”, he said.

“Well, I’m not sure she feels the same”, Abbie said beginning to feel ridiculous about the whole thing. I mean here they were arguing over romantic outings and the Horseman of Death was planning to murder them.

“I’m only concerned with the feelings of one woman and her name is not Zoe Corinth”, Ichabod said with a seriousness in his eyes that put Abbie at ease.

 

Ichabod had just taken the last of Abbie’s bags to the truck he was coming back just as she was leaving her bedroom. She wanted to slip into some jeans and a tee before leaving.

“Lieutenant, all of your bags are secure in the truck. Is there anything else before we leave”? Ichabod asked taking notice of how the jeans managed to fit her every curve to perfection. 

“No, thank you. I think that’s everything”, she said heading over to the door.

“Oh wait! My tea kettle. I need my tea kettle”, Abbie said just as they were about to walk out the door.

 

“I’ll be right back”, she said as she ran to the kitchen to get the kettle. 

He watched as she disappeared behind the island between the kitchen from the family room as she leaned down to retrieve the kettle from the lower cabinet. He noticed a familiar scene playing in the background outside the back door in the kitchen. A light, the same multi-colored light he saw just before he was run off road. 

“Found it”, Abbie said as she reappeared proudly holding the kettle up as if it was a trophy.

Everything seemed to happen instantaneously. The light appeared, Abbie stood, and Ichabod running over to the kitchen all at once. His heart racing with fear, head about to explode knowing what stood on the other side of that door. 

 

“Abbie, get down”, he screamed just as he was about to reach the kitchen. 

Abbie seeing the horror in Ichabod’s eyes as he screamed her name. Then the explosion. It was loud with a force so strong it sent both Abbie and Ichabod flying several feet into the air. 

Ichabod could barely move as he fought to see through the dust and smoke. 

“Abbie”, Ichabod screamed out fearing the worst.

The smoke clearing enough for him to see Abbie laying unconscious about ten feet away from where he lay barely able to move himself because of a wooden beam that lay across his legs. He leaned forward as much as he could stretching his arms in an attempt to reach the beam.

“Abbie please answer me”, Ichabod called out as fear filled his body at the sight of her laying there not moving, not responding to his call.

“God please..... Was all he managed to get out when he heard familiar steps entering the room followed by a shadowy figure moving through the smoke coming to rest where Abbie lay. 

“Noooo”, Ichabod yelled as the smoke cleared enough to reveal what he already knew. The fear turning into sheer panic as Ichabod struggled to free himself from the beam. 

“I swear if you harm her”, Ichabod yelled as he desperately tried to lift the beam. 

Ichabod felt his heart ripping from his chest as he watched the horseman raise his heated ax over Abbie’s seemingly lifeless body. He kept hearing the words playing over in his mind that Abbie’s fate had been sealed. After everything there was no way he could lose her, not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am soooo sorry for taking this long to post this chapter. Thank you for sticking with my fic. There is a lot more to come. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	10. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things look at its worse for our Witnesses. Old friends and loved ones appear to be their strength.

“No!” Ichabod screamed as the Horseman’s ax moved closer to Abbie.

“Please leave her”, he begged still the ax moving closer as Ichabod struggled frantically to free himself from the beam.

Suddenly, he could no longer see in front of him as he was blinded by the colorful lights that he’d seen first when Abraham attacked him and right before the explosion. He panicked fearing what could be happening to Abbie as he fought to see through the lights. He began to hear sounds, voices. Slowly his vision came into focus but a different scene played out, several scenes.

He could see Abbie and himself but not in the present time. Visions of the two of them in his original timeline.

“The pass code is your birthdate”, she yelled out as he angrily walked away leaving Abbie alone in the cell.

“We’re more than partners, we’re friends”, she said looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

“What would you prefer I call you”, he asked as they stood in the home of Grace Dixon.

“Leftenant”, she answered with a smile.

“He needs me”, Abbie said desperately as Grace Dixon attempted to restrain her from leaving.

He could see what she saw in that moment. Feel what she felt as she saw Abraham and Katrina seconds away from finishing what the Hessian soldier started on the battlefield so many centuries ago.

Scene after scene playing out before him as if he was watching a movie featuring himself and Abbie. Before he could process it the scenes, colors, voices, were gone and he was back to the horror playing out in front of him.

He wiggled his legs wildly trying to free himself as he managed to lift the beam a few inches. Finally finding the strength to lift the beam and remove his legs.

“Abbie”, he screamed as he attempted to stand only to fall back to his knees, legs weak from the beam laying across them.

Abbie still laying in the same position not moving or responding to his voice. There was no way he would reach her in time. No way would he be able to close the gap between himself and the few feet that stood between them before Abraham’s ax reached her but damn if he wasn’t going to try.

Just as he found his footing and lunged forward he saw the Horseman’s ax being knocked from his hands by another ax equal in size flying towards Abraham.

Ichabod couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Within seconds of the ax being knocked away he saw Abraham being tossed across the room like a weightless ragdoll by another imposing force. 

It had been over two years since he and Abbie decided to resurrect Benjamin’s creation. He’d helped them before but then vanished. Now there he was once again fighting the Horseman of Death on their behalf.

He locked eyes with Ichabod as he stood over Abbie in a protective stance. He let out a huff and gave a quick nod to Ichabod as if communicating to him come and get Abbie.

In an instant Ichabod found himself gently lifting his tiny partner into his arms. He stood facing the giant who had just saved her life. The Kindred looking down at Abbie as he reached over softly touching her forehead as a look of compassion overtook his distorted face. Just as quickly as the softness took over the giant it was replaced with the look of hatred as he looked over to the area where the Horseman began to gather himself for war. He glanced at Ichabod gesturing him to leave. 

Ichabod found himself quickly looking back just as he was about to step through the opening where the front door formerly stood. He saw the Kindred lifting his ax in battle against the Horseman. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever see him again but he knew he owed him his life for saving Abbie’s.

“Abbie, please talk to me”, he said as he reached the car.

He opened the back door carefully laying her across the back seat. He tried holding it together for Abbie’s sake but seeing her just lying there lifeless was taking a toll on him.

He leaned over checking her pulse, making sure she was breathing. It was faint but thank God there was one. With all the commotion he hadn’t noticed that throughout it all Abbie still held onto the tea kettle. As he attempted to remove it from her hands her grip tightened as she weakly called his name. 

“Abbie, Abbie I’m here. Everything is ok…I’m…I’m here”, he said as tears began to form in his eyes at the sight of her.

She lay across the seat blood covering her hair, face, and neck from a small gash he located on the top of her head as he went through her hair. Her once white tee now covered in a mixture of dust and blood. Her eyes struggling to open as she faintly called out his name.

“Crane, are…k”, she struggled to say.

To anyone else those words would be indistinguishable but to Crane he understood her clearly.

“Yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me, I am well”, he said wiping away the blood from her face. 

“Can you make tea later”, she asked still holding onto the kettle?

“Yes, my heart. We will have tea”, he said wrapping the thin comforter around her they always kept on the back seat.

Her head falling to the side as she stopped speaking.

He checked her pulse again noticing it was weaker than before. He knew he had little time to get her to help. He eased out of the back jumping into the drivers seat screeching out of the yard. 

“Oh my God, what happened to Abbie”, the elderly woman asked just as Ichabod stopped to turn the car. 

“Call the authorities”, was all Ichabod managed to say as he pulled off.

It should have taken Ichabod at least 20 minutes to reach the hospital instead of the 10 it actually took. He ran stop signs, went through red lights in a panic to get Abbie the help she needed. All the while playing over and over what just happened minutes before. He kept blaming himself for not getting to Abbie sooner. Had he not indulged Miss Corinth earlier Abbie may have been with him a lot sooner and out of harm’s way, he thought. 

“God I can’t lose her, please don’t take her from me”, he said as he rushed through the emergency room doors holding Abbie tightly in his arms. 

He was met by a few nurses who rushed over to him as he called out for help. 

“Sir, what happened”, the nurse calmly asked.

“Explosion. There was an explosion, at home. Please…please help her”, Ichabod said still holding Abbie.

Before Ichabod knew what was happening Abbie was being taken from his arms and laid out onto a bed as nurses and doctors surrounded her talking amongst each other about vitals, heart rates, and other things he couldn’t fully process in the moment.

The last thing he remembered hearing before they rolled her back behind the huge silver doors was the grey haired woman he presumed to be the doctor alarming the others Abbie was going into shock. 

He remembered rushing over to be by her side only to be told he needed to get back which was the last thing he planned on doing. 

“Sir, we need you to step back and let us do our job”, the nurse said.

“I can't leave. I need to be with her. . I can’t.” Ichabod said fighting off the lump building in his throat. 

“Sir I understand your concern and I sympathize but your wife’s condition needs our immediate and full attention. We simply cannot allow you to follow us back.” She said lifting her hand to Ichabod’s shoulder trying to calm him.

“I promise you I will personally come out with any updates as soon as I have them.” She said offering Ichabod a small smile.

“She is my entire world. I cannot lose her”, he said as he stood there trembling.

“I promise you we are doing everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen”, she said as she walked away.

It had been over 30 minutes since they had taken Abbie to the back. In that time Ichabod had gone to the front desk at least 50 times inquiring as to what was happening. He kept getting the same answer that there wasn’t any updates yet. He wanted to trust the nurse he spoke with earlier but his patience was wearing thin. 

She promised she would let me know what was happening, he thought as he paced the floor. Just as he made up in his mind to go back and see for himself Jenny and Joe came rushing in. He called them minutes after they took Abbie back. They were just making their way back to town when Joe’s phone rang. It was Ichabod telling him to come to the hospital immediately. He refused to tell Jenny the seriousness of the situation over the phone. 

“Crane, where is my sister? What happened to her?” Jenny asked in a panic as she ran over to Crane.

Crane almost turning away rather than see Jenny’s broken expression. He knew how he felt so he could only imagine what she was feeling. Just as he was about to answer the nurse from earlier came out with the woman working on Abbie before they took her back. He noticed the nurse pointing in his direction as the two walked over.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Williams.” She said extending a hand in Ichabod’s direction.

“Of course, I’m Ichabod Crane and this is Abbie’s sister Jennifer Mills.”, he said pointing in Jenny’s direction.

“Where is my sister? What’s happening to her”, Jenny said.

“Would you care to have a seat”, the doctor asked?

“What! No. No. Where is my sister”, Jenny said now fearing the worst.

She had more than enough experience in these situations. She understood let’s have a seat as another way of saying sorry to have to tell you this bad news.

“Jen maybe we should…. Joe said before being cut off.

“No, don’t you dare, Joe. I just need to know What’s. Going. On. With. My. Sister. Right. Now”, she said pulling her arm away from Joe.

Sure this was a new century but some things remained the same. Like the words or the look on a physician’s face when they were preparing a family for terrible news concerning their loved one. He was not prepared. He’d spent the past half an hour praying to God, begging him to not take Abbie. He couldn’t accept losing her.

“Mr. Crane, Ms. Mills. Your wife and sister is in very serious condition. She has internal bleeding that has affected her heart and lungs. She will require immediate surgery.” The doctor said.

Jenny falling down to the floor in tears as Joe tended to her. Ichabod just standing there shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

“No. No. No.” he repeated as he ran his shaky hand through his hair feeling like the ground had just been snatched from beneath him. 

“Mr. Crane, I know this is difficult but know we are doing everything to save your wife’s life”, Dr. Williams said.

“Where is she? We need to see her.” Crane responded with a blank look on his face.

“We are prepping her for surgery but you can have a few minutes before we take her down”, the doctor said.

When it was all said and done Crane stood alone in Abbie’s room. Jenny taking one look at her sister hooked up to all of those machines and lost it. She began to scream and sob uncontrollably at the thought of losing Abbie. Joe walking her outside to get some air.

 

“Abbie, I don’t have long. I'm afraid they will be relocating you soon. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you the way you deserved,” Ichabod said falling to the floor wrapping Abbie’s hand inside of his own holding it up to his face.

“I’m so sorry that I have been too much of a coward to tell you that I love you…more than life itself. You mean everything to me and I need you to fight, Leftenant. I need you to live. I need you to come back to me and Miss Jenny”, he said tears pouring down his face onto Abbie’s hand.

“Mr. Crane, Its time,” the nurse said as he walked into the room. Ichabod leaning over lightly kissing Abbie’s forehead.

"I shall see you soon my heart", Ichabod whispered in Abbie's ear before the nurse took her away.

Ichabod walking behind them as they rolled Abbie out of the room up the hall and onto an elevator. The doors closed and she was gone. The only woman he has ever loved with every bit of his being.

He wasn’t much of a religious person. Growing up his parents acknowledge God but it was never a huge part of their lives. Which he remembered his grandmother on his Mums side not being thrilled about. He wasn’t faithful to any particular religion but he was fully aware there must be a God. A God that had the power to do both great and terrible things. A God he was prepared to despise the rest of his days if he allowed Abbie to die.

“Crane. Jenny. I’m so sorry about Abbie”, Detective Reyes said as she entered the waiting room.

Jenny acknowledging her sisters boss with a nod but too worn down to talk as she rested her head on Joe’s shoulder.

Joe working at the hospital as an EMT knew most of the staff. So he was able to keep tabs on what was going on with Abbie. Along with the nurse who Crane spoke with when he first arrived who kept her promise letting Crane know every chance she got how things were going with Abbie.

“Detective Reyes”, Crane said standing up.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, Crane,” she said pulling him aside.

“How are you doing? I know this must be hard for you”, she said trying to choose her words carefully. She knew how close he and Abbie were and the look on his face was that of a broken man.

“I just need Abbie to be well”, he replied.

“Well, I’m here. We all are. We will get whatever sick son of a bitch that did this to her. I give you my word on that.” She said.

Things may have started out a bit rocky between Captain Reyes and Abbie. She didn’t much care for Ichabod in the beginning but something changed along the way. She came to respect and highly regard Abbie both professionally and personally. Ichabod even earned a soft spot in her heart.

With all of his peculiar ways she never doubted his sincerity. She also knew as everyone else he was completely in love with Abbie.

A few hours and seemingly a hundred cups of coffee later the doctor returned with news that the surgery went well and Abbie was being moved to recovery. They went over what to expect in the days and weeks to come, how long she would be in the hospital, and when Abbie would be able to return to work.

Ichabod and Jenny disagreed as to where Abbie should go upon being released. Jenny wanting Abbie to come with her at her new place. She and Hawley had called it quits and even though he insisted it was ok for her to stay at his boathouse she felt it was time to completely move on. Ichabod however, insisted they continue with the plan agreed to before this happened. That being Abbie coming home to the cabin. Jenny didn’t want to sound as if she was blaming Crane but that’s just how it came out in the midst of their back and forth.

“Abraham blaming my sister for Katrina is the reason for all of this in the first place. My sister could’ve died because some asshole is holding a grudge against YOU for stealing his chic over 200 years ago.” She yelled at Crane.

“So don’t come at me with some bullshit about MY sister being better off in the middle of the woods with YOU when none of this would even be happening if YOU and Katrina respected boundaries in the first damn place”, she said staring at Crane in a way he’d never seen before.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Miss Jenny”, was all Ichabod could manage to say before walking away as the sting of Jenny’s words settled in. 

An hour later Crane sat in the hospital chapel thanking God for bringing Abbie through all of this when the door opened and Jenny walked in sitting beside him. Neither saying a word for a few minutes.

“You’re correct about where the blame lies in this situation,” Crane said breaking the awkward silence.

“No, Crane. I was out of line. You really didn’t deserve any of that. I know how much you love Abbie. You would never want anything to happen to her”, she said.

“My wants are irrelevant, Miss Jenny. The fact is my actions could have caused Abbie her life. I will never forgive myself for that”, he said lowering his head resting it on the pew in front of him.

“No you’re not responsible for Abraham’s actions. He is! I’m sorry for coming at you like that. We’re in this together and you’re right. Abbie should go home with you. My place is way too small for her to be comfortable and the cabin is like a second home for her so,” Jenny said.

“There is no need for you to apologize Miss Jenny. Abbie is your sister. You only wish to protect her. I can’t change what happened in the past but I can promise that I will never allow anything to happen to your sister again. I will give my life before that happens”, he responded.

“I believe you, Crane”, she said reassuring him things were cool between them.

They left the room going back to the waiting area until it was okay to see Abbie. The two of them along with Joe made plans to pick up the things Abbie would need once she left the hospital. Ichabod telling them he and Abbie had already packed quite a few bags into the truck before the attack. Still with Abbie’s place being destroyed and the likelihood of her staying at the cabin for quite some time she would need a lot more. If Ichabod had his way the cabin would become Abbie’s permanent home.

Abbie’s eyes opened slowly as she tried to make out her surroundings. The sun beaming through the small window making her immediately squint as she opened her eyes. She lay there a few seconds before she realized where she was. The shock of it causing her to pinch herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

She threw the covers off and hopped out of the bed running over to the bed next to hers. Stopping as she passed a mirror noticing she was dressed in her favorite pajama set as a kid. It was blue and purple with scenes from the Little Mermaid all over 

“Jen”, she called out as she picked up the G.I. Joe pillow on the other bed.

“Jenny, where are you? This is not funny”, she called out feeling angry at the cruel trick someone was playing on her.

She tossed the pillow back on the bed as she walked around the room coming to a stop in front of the dollhouse she and Jenny used to play with as kids.

She picked up the cardboard box they made into a car placing it into the dollhouse driveway.

Immediately walking over to the door following the familiar scent of French toast.

What the hell is happening, Abbie thought as she opened the door running down the stairs like a kid on Christmas morning.

She hurried into the kitchen to find three dishes on the table with mostly eaten French toast and fresh fruit

“What the fuck is happening”, she said when she heard a familiar sound coming from the backyard.

She slowly walked to the opened door stopping as she reached the screen. As much as she wanted to take the few steps leading to the small back yard she was afraid. Afraid of what she knew she would find. Rather who she would find. The source behind the beautiful rendition to the Billie Holiday classic ‘God Bless the Child’.

“No, this is not happening. Wake up Abbie”, she said turning to walk away when she slipped on the skates left by the screen door causing her to fall forward knocking the door opened.

“There’s my Ladybug, I thought you would never wake up”, her mother said as she walked over from the side of the yard to see Abbie standing on the porch confused.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come down here and give your Mama a hug”, she asked with the most beautiful smile Abbie had ever seen.

“I, I don’t understand”, Abbie said stunned as she walked down the steps and into her mother’s arms.

“It’s okay baby girl”, Lori said as she held Abbie tightly who had begun to cry. The two standing there as Lori rubbed her daughters back trying to soothe her.

“Come on, help me plant these daylilies while we talk”, Lori said as she took Abbie’s hand walking her over to an area with basic garden tools and several pots filled with daylilies.

Lori kneeling in front of a small hole she had started digging before Abbie came out while Abbie sat down on the ground pulling her knees to her body. 

“So how are you feeling”, Lori asked as she began to loosen one of the plants from the pot.

“Honestly? Confused”, Abbie responded.

“I understand that”, Lori said swatting away a fly.

“Mama, did I….die” Abbie asked feeling her heart drop a bit as the words left her mouth.

“Oh no baby, you have much more to do”, she said patting Abbie on the knee.

“I don’t understand. Why am I here?” Abbie asked.

“You tell me, it was your choice”, Lori responded as she began to dig another hole.

“I… I don’t know. I woke up and I was here”, Abbie said confused.

“Baby girl, it’s not that simple. Nothing is that simple.” Lori said still digging.

“I really don’t know”, Abbie repeated.

“Lord Abbie, you’re still hiding what’s in your heart. You have to learn to listen to what’s right there, child” Lori said as she grabbed Abbie’s hand placing it on her chest.

“The truth is always there just waiting on YOU. No one can do it for you. Not me, not Jenny, August couldn’t, not even that handsome young man you got falling all over you can do it”, Lori said as she continued pressing Abbie’s hand against her chest.

Abbie struggling to understand what her mother was trying to say to her began to remember the explosion.

“They took me back, the doctors, when all I wanted was to stay with Crane. I heard his voice but I couldn’t get to him. I couldn’t reach him. I could hear Jenny but she left. I was alone and afraid. I didn’t want that.” Abbie said looking away from her mother.

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid. There's no shame in not wanting to be alone. You’ve been so much to everyone else you often forget about yourself”, Lori said lifting Abbie’s head to face her.

“It was dark. I tried to focus on Crane’s and Jenny’s voices but they were fading. All I could hear was doctors, nurses, strangers saying weird things about my injury. I couldn’t take it so I started to sing your favorite Billie Holiday song. Next thing I knew I was waking up…here…with you.” Abbie said crying.

“I miss you so much, Mama”, she said hugging her mom.

“I miss you and Jenny too. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about my beautiful girls.” Lori said as she held onto Abbie rocking her slowly.

“I know there’s a huge burden on your shoulders but no matter what you have to promise me that you will not get consumed with it. Live your life and be happy. Most of all, learn to listen to your heart. It’s the hiding place for your soul. There’s so many wonderful conversations and revelations waiting on you there. “, Lori said as she looked at her daughter with great pride.

“I promise”, Abbie said.

“Here, you need to get back now and I need to finish my planting. Just know that I am watching and I’m very proud of you and your sister….and I love the two of you very much”, Lori said now crying.

“I love you too, Mama”, Abbie said wiping away her mother’s tears.

“Come on, its time”, Lori said taking Abbie’s hand as she stood.

“But I’m not ready. I just got here”, Abbie said not wanting to leave her mother just yet.

“It’s time”, Lori said as she hugged her daughter tightly one last time.

“Give Jenny a big hug for me. Tell her that I love her and miss her.” Lori said as she slightly pulled away resting her hands on Abbie’s shoulders.

“I promise”, Abbie said placing a kiss on her mothers cheek.

“I love you, Ladybug”, Lori said.

“Abbie, oh my God, Abbie”, Jenny said as she heard Abbie struggling to say something...

“Jen”, Abbie said barely in a whisper.

“I’m here Abbie. You’re okay”, Jenny said as she pressed the button calling the nurse into the room.

“Butterfly”, Abbie said barely holding onto Jenny’s hand as she struggled to open her eyes.

Ichabod was on his way back from the cafeteria with coffee when he saw Calvin stepping off the elevator with flowers in his hand.

“Oh, you”, Calvin said as he noticed Ichabod glaring at him.

“Mr. Riggs. May I ask why you are here”, Ichabod responded knowing the likelihood of the photographer being there for anyone other than Abbie was slim to none.

“I heard about what happened to Abbie. I want to see her”, he hesitantly responded.

“I’m afraid that will not be possible, Mr. Riggs”, Ichabod said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make”, he said attempting to walk around Ichabod.

“Listen to me. I do not have the patience nor the will to deal with you right now. If you know what’s good for you, you will kindly walk away”, Ichabod said.

“Funny how all kinds of crazy shit happened to Abbie after she left the restaurant with you”, Calvin said in an accusatory tone.

“What! Ichabod said in disgust”. 

Was this man really standing here accusing him of hurting Abbie? He lossed all sense of where he was as he pushed Calvin back against the elevator.

“If you ever suggest that I would hurt Abbie in any way I swear”, Ichabod said finding himself hot with rage.

“What the hell is going on over here”, Detective Reyes asked as she broke the two men apart who were now in a shoving match

“Ask him. I’m just here to see Abbie when he attacked me for no reason”, Calvin said straightening his shirt 

“And I told you that was not going to happen”, Ichabod said trying desperately to calm himself.

“And I told you I don’t think YOU get to make that decision”, Calvin quickly responded back.

“And I’m telling both of you if you want to have a pissing contest do it outside”, Detective Reyes said pointing to both men.

“Mr. Riggs I suggest you leave. Other than close family and officials they are not allowing visitors right now anyway”, Detective Reyes said.

“Right", Calvin said looking at Ichabod wondering why he was allowed to see Abbie. He was neither her family or an official.

"I apologize for my behavior, Detective Reyes", Calvin said as he turned to walk away.

Crane immediately started walking over to Abbie’s room before being stopped by Detective Reyes.

“You know there’s not too much that shock me these days but I have to say I’m very surprised by your behavior, Crane”, she said.

“Detective Reyes I’m afraid you don’t understand”, he said before she cut him off.

“Don’t hand me that shit, Crane. I understand perfectly. You’re standing here acting like a jealous immature school boy because another man is interested in Abbie. Well get over it. Half the men in town are probably interested in Mills. What are you gonna do, fight them too?" She said standing arms crossed.

"She is laying in that bed fighting for her life and you’re out here pounding on your fucking chest like King Kong trying to prove how big and bad you are”, she said shaking her head pointing to Abbie's room.

“Look I like you, Crane. I think you’re a damn good man but that woman in there is my first priority so don’t make me regret not ratting your ass out about not really being Abbie’s husband. Oh yeah, I know about that and I will do it, understand”, she said.

“Understood”, Ichabod responded not wanting to get into a battle with Abbie’s boss.

“Good, because despite what you and Mr. Riggs may think there’s only one King Kong in this town and you're looking at her. So calm your shit and be the man Lieutenant Mills is going to need when she wakes up. Not some childish school boy" she said walking away.

Ichabod walking over to Abbie's room just about to open the door when Jenny came crashing through nearly knocking him down.

"Oh my God, Crane. I tried calling but you left your phone in the room", Jenny said excited.

"Is Abbie okay", he said as his heart dropped fearing Abbie had taken a turn for the worse.

"Yes, she's awake and she's asking for you. Come on", Jenny said grabbing his arm running back into the room.

Ichabod was full of emotion. It had been two days since that horrible incident where Abbie was nearly taken from him. He prayed more in those two days then all the two hundred plus years of his life combined. 

He felt every emotion any human could possibly feel. Anger at what happened. Fear of losing the woman he loved. Anxiety of not knowing what was happening during her surgery and relief when the doctor said she pulled through.

All he wanted since that surgery was for Abbie to open her eyes. He missed those beautiful brown eyes that locked him under a spell whenever he saw them.

He missed her sweet voice that sounded as if angels from heaven were singing a song only meant for his ears whenever she spoke. He just missed her, his rock and anchor.

Now after days of going over all the things he would say to her once he had the chance he found himself speechless at the sight of her. Those brown eyes looking at him and he could swear he heard her voice in his head saying its okay.

"Abbie", was all he could manage to say as he dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist sobbing.

"Don't cry", Abbie struggled to say as she was still very weak.

"I'm okay", she said as she placed her hand on the back of his head.

Jenny leaning over the other side of the bed kissing Abbie on the cheek whispering in her ear that she would be back.

She left the room to give her sister and Crane some time. It was the first time Jenny smiled in days.

Jenny, Abbie, and Vanessa sat on the couch in the cabin. Abbie had been released from the hospital earlier that morning. She had spent the past few days since waking up eager to leave the hospital. She just wanted to be home.

She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to her place. She was horrified at hearing it had been destroyed by the explosion but thankful none of her neighbors were hurt in the process. She would never forgive herself.

All she could talk about was getting to the cabin taking a nice long hot bath. Which was something she couldn't do at the hospital. Although she wouldn't be able to completely submerge in the water because of the staples in her chest from surgery she still looked forward to it.

She couldn't believe when they got to the cabin and she saw that Crane had the entire main bathroom remodeled.

He knew Abbie enjoyed a nice bath after work. She especially craved one after her stay at the hospital. He had planned to remodel the bath anyway but decided to do it a bit sooner. He wanted to provide Abbie everything in life she desired. Even if that meant taking on extra hours at work. She was worth it.

When Vanessa and her fiancé came to the hospital to visit Abbie he asked Steve if he would help him remodel the bathroom before Abbie came home. Steve owned a home improvement company and he and Ichabod had already went over plans to make improvements on the cabin. Ichabod didn't plan on doing the bath first as he wanted to work on replacing the roof and siding, adding some new brickwork.

Now that Abbie was going to be staying, hopefully permanently, he wanted to make things as comfortable as possible for her. He planned to make a visit to his bank in the upcoming week once Abbie was feeling better to make a home improvement loan so he could get started on the rest of the updates and repairs needed. If everything went well he would be able to have the roof and outside of the house finished before the end of summer. Then he would focus on updating the kitchen before the holidays.

"Steve really did a wonderful job on the bathroom", Abbie said as Vanessa and Jenny continued to make a fuss about Abbie stretching out on the bed instead of being out on the couch.

"Are you sure you're comfortable out here?" Jenny said fluffing the same pillow for the tenth time placing it behind Abbie's head.

"Yeah, I agree. I think you would be more relaxed laying in the bed", Vanessa said tucking a blanket around Abbie.

"Guys I'm fine. Please stop making a fuss over me", Abbie said.

She was grateful for the help, she really was. So many times she came across people who were facing horrible situations all alone. So she could appreciate having people around who loved and cared for her enough to be there when she needed them. But all the attention made her uncomfortable. 

Here she was a grown woman swaddled on the couch like a newborn baby. She kind of laughed a little in her mind picturing how she must look laying there wrapped up like a mummy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Abbie. This is the least we can do. Besides, you would do the same for any of us", Vanessa said.

"Well I appreciate it. Everything you guys have done to help", Abbie said pointing to the kitchen where pots and containers held a weeks worth of food cooked by Vanessa, her mom, and Mrs. Gonzalez who had stopped by with her husband earlier. Not to mention all the dessert Detective Reyes dropped off which was Ichabod's favorite part. 

The ladies were talking about the wedding when Ichabod, Steve, and Joe walked in with more bags to add to the growing pile spread throughout the cabin. Ichabod leaving his bags at the door going straight over to Abbie asking how she was feeling. It had taken a lot just to get Ichabod to leave her side in the first place. All he thought about was Abraham showing up finishing what he started. The images of Abbie laying there unresponsive while Abraham stood over her kept playing in his mind. 

"How are you feeling", he asked kneeling down beside the couch.

"I'm fine", Abbie responded. The two just staring at each other as if they were speaking some unspoken language with their eyes

"Are you comfortable here on the couch? I was hoping you would take rest in the bedroom", Ichabod said gently smoothing back some of Abbie's hair.

"Well we tried but the little mermaid insisted on staying out here on the couch", Jenny said having fun with her sisters fascination with mermaids. 

"I suppose its for the best. At least for the next half an hour or so. That will allow us time to install the new bedroom set", Ichabod said as he stood up walking over to the front door.

"Wait. What. A new bedroom set, why", Abbie asked letting out a small groan as she tried to quickly sit up on the couch. Causing everyone in the room to rush over to her in concern.

"Leftenant, the doctor recommended you avoid any stress to your body like sudden movements." Ichabod said before being cut off.

"Crane , I'm fine. Now what's this about a bedroom set", She asked?

"The current one is a bit dated. I cannot imagine you would be the least bit comfortable sleeping in there", he said.

"But I've slept in that bedroom tons of times and it was more than comfortable, Crane", Abbie responded.

"Well yes. However, that was before....this", Ichabod responded not able to bring himself to mention the incident.

"This is really not necessary. You should call the store and tell them you changed your mind before they deliver it", Abbie said feeling guilty with Crane spending so much money to make her comfortable. She knew he did that bath for her now this. It was too much.

"I'm afraid its too late for that. Mr. Steve was kind enough to assist young Corbin and I in transporting the furniture in one of his trucks. Its already outside.", Ichabod said trying to ignore the dissatisfied look Abbie was currently giving him.

"Gentlemen, if you're ready. We can transport the furniture from the truck now", Ichabod said hoping Abbie would stop making such a fuss and allow him to do this for her. Of course Abbie wasn't about to make things that easy.

Jenny and Vanessa giving each other a look knowing Crane was about to hear it. Both smiling at how cute it was that Abbie and Crane were like a married couple yet couldn't see it.

"Gentlemen, do you mind if I have a word with Crane first", Abbie said before they could answer Ichabod.

"Sure", both Joe and Steve responded giving each other a grin.

"Come on Vanessa lets go check out Abbie's new bedroom set", Jenny said with a mischievous grin, drawing a look from her sister. All four walking outside leaving Abbie and Crane alone. 

"Leftenant, I know what you're thinking", Ichabod said holding up a finger.

"Crane, I appreciate what you're trying to do but its not necessary. How many times have I stayed here at the cabin and slept in that bedroom or taken a bath in the tub you replaced? I don't want you spending so much money because you think I need any of these material things", Abbie said.

"I know you do not seek material things, Abbie. It was never my intention to imply that. I only wish to do nice things for the person I care about more than anything", he said feeling a bit sad Abbie was fighting him on this.

"Ichabod, I get that. I really do and I didn't mean to make you feel bad", she said seeing the sad look on Crane's face.

"Listen, I appreciate everything you've done for me. If this is what you want to do than its okay. As long as you know its not something I'm seeking. As far as I'm concerned the best thing you've done for me is being by my side through all of this. This cabin could be empty and your presence would be enough to make me happy", Abbie said softly running her hand along the side of his face.

"I'll always be by your side", Ichabod said moving in closer to Abbie.

"Be careful, Captain. Your words might get you in trouble", Abbie said playfully rubbing her nose against Ichabod's.

"I thought you knew, I like trouble", Ichabod said placing a small peck on Abbie's lips.

Good God her lips are delicious, Ichabod thought already craving more.

Oh my fucking goodness, Abbie said to herself as she stared into Ichabod's now darkened eyes. She couldn't believe he just kissed her. Moreover she couldn't believe a peck on the lips had her in need of a new pair of panties. But damn if his lips didn't ignite a three alarm fire in her that needed immediate attention. 

"I don't know if you're prepared for the kind of trouble you're trying to start, Captain", Abbie said knowing good and god damn well she wasn't in any physical condition to cause the type of trouble her body craved. 

"Try me", he said planting another peck on her lips.

Oh shit! This dude is really trying to make me risk serious bodily harm right now by fucking him, Abbie thought as the second kiss basically finished destroying her panties now working on her sweats.

"Abbie, you have got to see this bedroom set. It is gorgeous", Jenny said as she and Vanessa came through the door.

"You have horrible timing Miss Jenny", Ichabod said causing Abbie to playfully tap him on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you trying to do to my sister anyway", Jenny said messing with Crane as he excused himself joining the men to bring in the furniture. 

"Damn, now we know why Crane really got that new bed", Vanessa said elbowing Jenny as the two laughed causing Abbie to blush.

 

A couple hours later Jenny sat on the new bed with Abbie after helping her with her bath. Although she was reluctant in having Crane spend so much money on her she had to admit she was in love with this set. They had seen it while out shopping a few months back. She knew it was very expensive which is why she hadn't splurged on it herself. It touched her that he would do something like this for her.

 

"Is it anything else I can do before we leave", Jenny asked as she and Abbie stretched out on the bed.

"No, thank you. You've done enough, baby sister", Abbie said.

"When are you ever going to stop calling me that", Jenny playfully asked?

"When you stop being my little sister", Abbie said raising her brows.

"Seriously, are you sure you'll be okay. I mean I can stay if you want", Jenny said feeling sad at the thought of leaving Abbie.

"No Jen, you have done way too much already. I want you to go home and get some rest. I know you must be exhausted." Abbie said twisting some of Jenny's hair around her finger.

"Are you sure", Jenny asked again.

"Yes. Now take your ass home", Abbie said playfully grabbing Jenny's chin. 

"Okay but call me if you need anything...Anything", Jenny said hugging Abbie.

"I love you", Abbie responded as she kissed her baby sister on the cheek.

Jenny went into the kitchen where Joe and Ichabod sat drinking beers. She asked Joe if he was ready to go, they went in and said their goodbyes to Abbie and Ichabod walked them both to the door. 

"Take care of my sister, Crane", Jenny said.

"Of course I will", he replied. 

He watched them pull off, locked up and went to check on Abbie

"Come in, Crane", Abbie said as she heard a few lite taps on the door.

"Are you feeling well? He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, a little exhausted from all the company today. But I'm good", she responded

"Is there anything you require before I take my shower", he asked still standing in the doorway.

Yeah you butt ass naked so we can christen this bed, she thought. Her mind still all kinds of messed up in a good way over Ichabod kissing her earlier.

"No, thank you", she said smiling.

"Very well", he said now matching her smile with one of his own. Taking in her sweet scent he could smell even at a distance

About 20 minutes later Ichabod finished with his shower looking fine as hell in some Black sweats and a white tee stood in front of Abbie's door with some popcorn, 4 boxes of movie theatre candy, and two bottles of water. 

"Care to watch a movie, Miss Mills", he asked in such a charming way.

"Sure", she responded patting the empty space beside her on the bed.

Damn stop blushing, Abbie. She said to herself. 

"What did you have in mind", she asked as Ichabod placed the snacks on the nightstand claiming his spot next to Abbie.

Damn he smell so good. Dear God help me to resist this fine man tonight, Abbie said to herself.

"Well Miss Jenny suggested we try something called Netflix and Chill. What do you think?" He asked sincerely not understanding what that meant.

"Oh did she", Abbie said shaking her head at how much of an asshole her sister could be sometimes. Still finding it a bit funny the way Ichabod said it.

"Is that Okay with you", he asked now stretched out beside Abbie on the bed.

"Some day, Crane. Some day", she said with a smirk on her face.

In the end, the two decided on watching, 'When Harry Met Sally'. Neither had ever seen it even though Abbie remembered it being a big deal when she was younger. The night ended the way most of there nights spent together. Abbie dozing off in Ichabod's arms and Ichabod grateful to have her there, cute snoring and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. More to come.


	11. A Welcome Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod has spent the past couple weeks since Abbie's release from the hospital doing everything to make sure she's at home in her new home. Although, Abbie is normally uncomfortable with so much attention she's secretly loving being spoiled by her Captain. Taking on a home together isn't the only new role our Witnesses decide to tackle.

"Lieutenant, are you sure about this", Ichabod asked with a look of concern spread across his face.

"Yes, yes..I'm sure", Abbie responded.

"We can always wait until you're better", he suggested not wanting to put Abbie through any unnecessary stress.

"Thank you but I'm ok, Crane. I need to do this", Abbie said reaching out for his hand.

"Very well", Ichabod said wrapping his huge hand around Abbie's.

The two standing on the porch in front of what use to be Abbie's front door. Now just an opening covered with yellow police tape. 

Abbie wanted to go back to her place. She knew there wasn't much of anything at all to salvage but she needed some closure. Captain Reyes made arrangements to have a few officers meet Abbie and Crane at her place so she could have a final walkthrough. 

"Oh my God", Abbie said as she and Crane made their way into the house.

She couldn't remember much of anything that happened after the explosion. She knew it was bad but she wasn't expecting to have such a strong reaction to it. She was never one to put emphasis on material things but this had been her home. Sure she loved the cabin but she would miss coming home to this place at the end of a long day. 

"Are you ok", Ichabod asked?

"Yes", Abbie replied squeezing Ichabod's hand a little tighter.

The two now standing in between the area that once seperated the kitchen from the family room. Abbie glancing in the direction of the kitchen quickly turning away remembering the look of horror on Ichabod's face that night right before the explosion. 

"It's still here", Abbie said walking over to the small vase laying on the floor. 

"Thank God", she said as she held the vase up to her chest hugging it. 

Lori took a pottery class when Abbie and Jenny were kids. She would often bring home her work. This vase was the only thing Abbie was able to keep once they were taken into foster care. 

Ichabod was happy to see the vase still intact. He knew how much it meant to Abbie. Still his heart broke knowing Abbie lost so much. Looking at her kneeling on the floor as she held onto one of the few things left that belonged to her mother crushed him. He couldn't help but think back to Jenny telling him it was his fault. His choices had led to this and she was right. 

"Lieutenant, I'm so sorry", he said kneeling in front of her wrapping her in his arms.

"It's okay, Crane. It's not cracked or anything. Just have to dust it off when we get home", she said.

"No I mean...I'm sorry that you've lost so much", he said waving his hand around the room.

"Crane, don't be sorry. It could have been a lot worse. Look around at this place...I mean we survived this", she said placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"I understand that. However, none of this would have happened had I made better choices. Abraham came after you because of me and I will never forgive myself for that", he said lowering his head.

"No, just stop. Abraham is the only person responsible for HIS choices. Not you. Not me. I won't let you blame yourself for his actions", Abbie said lifting his head to face her.

"Besides, I still have you and that's the most important thing to me", she said smiling.

Ichabod looking into her brown eyes as he placed a light kiss on her hand. He knew she wasn't going to let him blame himself but it didn't stop him from feeling any less responsible. In the end, he had to put his feelings aside. This was already difficult enough for her without having to comfort him. This moment was not about his feelings instead it was about Abbie finding the closure she needed. 

"Is everything ok Lieutenant Mills, Crane", Officer Lance asked as he stepped into the room?

"Yes, we're just looking around for a few things", Abbie said.

"Okay, just call out if you need us", he said.

Abbie and Ichabod spent the next half hour or so going through what they could. They were able to recover a few things. Abbie just thankful she had all of her pictures saved and several other important items at the cabin.

 

"Miss Abbie", Judy said as she ran over to Abbie hugging her. 

"Hi Judy", Abbie said desperately trying to ignore the discomfort caused from Judy's hug. 

It had been a few weeks since her surgery but she was still experiencing some pain and discomfort.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Miss Abbie. I said a prayer for you every night", she said looking up at Abbie with the warmest smile.

"Thank you so much Judy. I can't tell you how much that means to me", Abbie responded feeling touched at the sincerity in the child's eyes.

Judy was eight years old and one of the sweetest kids in the neighborhood. She would knock on Abbie's door every Sunday. They would sit on the steps talking about everything from school to the latest dance. She even wrote Abbie letters over the summer break when she went away to visit her grandparents. Judy's parent's were always grateful that Abbie was so kind to their daughter. 

"I prayed for you too, Mr. Crane", Judy said looking up at Ichabod.

"Thank you, Miss Judy", he said causing her to smile a bit. She found it funny that he always called her Miss.

"When will you come back", Judy asked Abbie?

"I'm not sure. It's probably going to take a while before they can fix the house", Abbie said.

"But how will I see you? When will we be able to talk", Judy asked eyes beginning to water?

"Honey, don't cry. Let's do this, I'll ask your Mom and Dad if its okay to stop by every Sunday so we can talk about your week at school. Maybe we can go out for pizza too, Abbie said holding onto Judy's hands.

"Really, you would do that,"Judy asked? Abbie wiping away the tears falling down her little face.

"Of course", Abbie said.

"Can I call you sometimes too", Judy asked?

"I would love that. As long as its okay with your parents", Abbie said playfully tugging on a couple of Judy's braids.

Abbie and Crane walked Judy to her house before leaving so they could talk to her parents. 

"Okay, keep those grades up and listen to your Mom and Dad", Abbie said as they prepared to leave.

"I promise", Judy said holding up her small finger to make a pinky swear with Abbie.

"I'll see you next week", Abbie said as she wrapped her pinky around Judy's.

"Mr. Crane, you'll take good care of Miss Abbie, right", Judy asked?

"I promise", Ichabod responded holding his smallest finger in the air. Judy smiling doing the pinky swear with him as well.

Abbie and Ichabod finally making it back to their car after talking to the rest of her neighbors that had gathered around after hearing she was visiting. They were all thankful she and Crane made it through the explosion.

"What are we doing here", Abbie asked as they pulled up to a local pet store?

"I was thinking, well wondering if you would care to adopt a pet...with me", Ichabod asked?

"You want to adopt a pet together", Abbie asked a bit surprised?

"I saw an advertisement yesterday that mentioned one of the local shelters would be here today. They will have several pets up for adoption", he said.

"And you want us to adopt one", Abbie asked pointing between the two of them?

"Well, I recall you saying how much you wanted a pet when you were a child. Not to mention how you feel the need to stop and pet every animal we see whilst out", he smiled.

"I don't know what to say. I mean taking on something like this is a lot of responsibility", Abbie said.

"I am fully aware this is not to be taken lightly. However, I believe we are more than capable of providing a loving and safe home for an animal in need", Ichabod responded.

"Of course the final decision is yours. I do not wish to add to our home if you're not comfortable with it", he added.

"I would love to...I just want you to be sure before we decide to take on this responsibility", Abbie said feeling excited but cautious at the idea.

"Abbie, I wouldn't be here if I were not sure", he said reassuring Abbie.

"Okay, lets do it", Abbie said with the biggest smile Ichabod had seen all day.

"Oh my God, Lieutenant Mills", the teen said as she approached Abbie.

"Wow, Michelle how are you", Abbie said as they greeted each other with a hug.

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you", Michelle said.

"You too. When did you get back in town", Abbie asked?

"About three weeks ago. I went to the station looking for you, but they said you were out for a few weeks", Michelle said.

Michelle was only twelve years old when Abbie met her almost six years ago. She was in the car with her parents when they were hit by a drunk driver. Her parents were killed on impact. Michelle was severely injured. Abbie visited her almost everyday until she recovered. She moved to Seattle with her grandparents shortly after. 

"Yeah, I had to take some time", Abbie responded not wanting to go into detail behind the reasons.

"Excuse me, this is Ichabod", Abbie said introducing her to Crane.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss. Michelle", Crane said.

"Same", Michelle responded.

"So what brings you back to Sleepy Hollow", Abbie asked?

"School, I decided to attend a local university and I found this cool job with the animal shelter", Michelle said.

"That's nice. Your grandparents must be so proud of you", Abbie said.

"Thank you, they wanted me to choose a school in Seattle but I wanted to come back home", she said.

"What are you majoring in", Abbie asked?

"Social Work but I plan to join the Police Academy once I'm done. I want to be an officer like you", Michelle said proudly.

"As long as you're certain its what you really want. I think you'll make a great officer some day", Abbie said feeling touched by the gesture.

"Thank you for everything you did for me and my grandparents", Michelle said.

"You don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job", Abbie said.

"You were doing your job when you pulled me from that car. You were being an amazing human being when you came to my bedside everyday until I left the hospital. I mean you didn't even know me yet you thought about me enough to be there for me", Michelle said blinking back tears.

Abbie was at a loss for words. So many times she wanted to visit or call Michelle but didn't think it would be a good idea. She didn't want to interfere with Michelle settling into a new home by reminding her of the pain she suffered in Sleepy Hollow.

"And don't think I don't know about the money, clothes, and shoes you sent to help my grandparents over the years", she added.

"Michelle", Abbie said about to deny the fact she sent a few dollars and items every couple of months to help with Michelle.

She remembered when her grandparents came to town to be with Michelle after the accident. They were concerned how they would be able to afford having a young child but they were determined to make it work. 

Abbie never left her name on the packages she sent. It wasn't about being acknowledged. She knew how it felt growing up without parents. Not having a lot of clothes or shoes like other kids. She just wanted to make things a little easier for Michelle and her grandparents.

"Thank you for being a wonderful example for me", Michelle said as she hugged Abbie.

 

Abbie and Crane had seen most of the dogs and cats up for adoption and although they were all great animals none of them quite caught their attention. That is until Abbie reached the last kennel and laid eyes on the most beautiful puppy she had ever seen.

"Crane, over here...look, he is so adorable", Abbie said excitedly waving Ichabod over.

"He's a handsome pup", Ichabod said as he looked at the small puppy.

"He's a Yorkipoo, our last one. He came to the shelter about a month ago in a litter of four. Unfortunately one died shortly after and the other two were adopted last week", Michelle said.

"He's quite small. How old is he", Ichabod asked?

"He's almost four months. This breed is naturally small. He'll only grow between seven to eleven inches long, weighing under twenty pounds", Michelle said.

Abbie unable to take her eyes off the small puppy. He was absolutely gorgeous. A mixture of long black and brown fur, his body mostly black, face and paws mostly brown with a few small patches of white throughout. 

"Can I hold him", Abbie asked?

"Of course", Michelle said opening the kennel retrieving the puppy, gently placing him in Abbie's arms.

"Hi there", Abbie said looking at the puppy as he settled in her arms.

The puppy looking up at her with his innocent eyes as if he already knew her. Abbie instantly falling in love.

"Do you want to come home with us", Abbie asked looking over at Ichabod who began softly rubbing the puppies fur?

Ichabod's heart completely melting at how happy Abbie was in this moment. He loved her smile, especially when it reached her eyes.

"What do you think", Abbie asked Ichabod?

"I think he's perfect", Ichabod responded. 

"Aww look at his little face. He kinda looks like a tiny grizzly bear", Abbie laughed still holding him in her arms.

"Bear, I think that would be a wonderful name for him", Ichabod said.

"Bear, I love it", Abbie responded.

They filled out some paperwork and Michelle went over some things they needed to know like his health, feeding, temperament and such.

"This is a good breed for when you guys decide to have kids. They are really good with children", Michelle said.

"Oh, we're not.... Abbie said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel crazy assuming you two were a couple", Michelle said feeling embarrassed but surprised hearing they weren't together. They didn't act like two people who were just friends.

"Don't worry about it", Abbie said as Ichabod stood there feeling that sharp kick to the gut he experienced everytime Abbie pointed out they were just friends.

"What are we going to do when I go back to work in a few weeks? We can't leave him home alone", Abbie said.

"Hey, I don't mind watching him during the day. I mean I'll be at the shelter anyway. I'm going to be taking night classes my first year so he can hang out with me until you guys pick him up after work", Michelle said.

"Michelle, we couldn't ask you to do that", Abbie said.

"Please, its not a problem at all. Its the least I can do. Besides, this little guy is one of my favorites. This will give me a chance to still see him", Michelle said.

Both Abbie and Ichabod thanking Michelle.

They finished up with the paperwork and going over the times they will drop Bear off and pick him up during the week, then they picked up some things for their new family member. It was suppose to be a few things but ended up filling the trunk of the car. 

Abbie sitting in the back seat holding onto Bear's kennel as they drove home to the cabin.

"Thank you, Crane, I really needed this", Abbie said as they drove home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are an absolute mess", Abbie said cracking up at Ichabod's joke.

"Yet you find me amusing", Ichabod responded with a cocky smirk.

"Must be a Witness thing", Abbie joked.

"Perhaps or maybe you just find me extremely charming", Ichabod said eyebrow raised.

"Is that what it is, Bear", Abbie asked leaning down picking him up as he began barking for attention?

"I do believe Bear agrees", Ichabod said collecting the breakfast dishes off the table.

"Don't worry about those. I'll get that in a bit", Abbie said.

"Are you sure", Ichabod asked?

"Yes, you have to finish getting ready for work. I can do this", Abbie said.

Ichabod staring at Abbie sadly. The attack happened three weeks ago, Abbie had been home for two. Other than an hour here or there going out to pick up things while Jenny or Vanessa stayed with Abbie he has spent almost every waking moment at her side. This would be his first day back at work since the attack. He was supposed to go back a week ago but didn't feel it was the right time. He said he would start this week but couldn't bring himself to leave yesterday. Abbie assured him everything would be fine and made him promise he would go back today. The last thing she wanted was him losing his job. Even though Mr. Gonzalez assured him it was ok to take as much time as he needed she wanted things to get back to normal for both of them.

"Is there anything else you require", he asked?

"No thank you. You fixed breakfast, walked Bear, You've done enough, now go...", Abbie said pointing outside of the kitchen gesturing him to finish getting ready for work.

Abbie singing as she washed the dishes when she noticed Bear barking up at the window. He was still so small so his bark sounded more like a cute cat's meow. 

"What is it buddy", Abbie asked as she picked him up? Bear still barking at the window causing Abbie to be concerned. 

She was surprised to see Captain Reyes when she peeked out the window.

"Captain Reyes, what's going on", Abbie asked as she opened the back door?

"Hey Mills, I was on my way to work and thought I'd swing past, check out the area", Captain Reyes responded.

"Oh thanks, but you really didn't have to do that. You've done way too much as it is", Abbie said.

Detective Reyes had officers driving through the area every hour since Abbie was released from the hospital. Abbie felt guilty that Reyes and the guys felt the need to come out and check on her. Truth was it was nothing they could do against the forces that caused this mess.

"No Mills, I haven't done enough until we catch the son of a bitch that did this to you. You're out here protecting people everday, it's my job to protect you", Reyes said.

"Well, come in. Let me get you some breakfast, a cup of coffee", Abbie offered 

"Thanks but I'm fine", Reyes said patting her hands on the sides of her pants as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, Mills. Who is this little guy", Reyes asked noticing Bear in Abbie's arms.

"This is Bear. We adopted him yesterday", Abbie said smiling ear to ear.

"We as in you and Crane", Reyes asked giving Abbie a curious look?

"Yes, me and Crane", Abbie said. Reyes' look telling her what her words weren't.

"Hmmm", Reyes said with a small smile.

"What...what's that for", Abbie asked?

"Nothing, I'm not here to get in your business so I'll just leave it at hmmm", Reyes said again smiling.

"Oh since you're here I can return your dish", Abbie said walking over to the counter picking up a bag.

"Crane was going to stop by the station today before work to drop this off", Abbie said handing the bag to Reyes.

"Keep it, it's yours", Reyes said refusing to take the bag.

"What, I couldn't do that. This dish looks expensive", Abbie said.

"Please Mills, I want you to have it. Consider it a gift", Reyes said.

"Are you sure", Abbie asked?

"I'm positive, Mills", Reyes responded.

"I appreciate it, thank you", Abbie said removing the dish from the bag.

"You're very welcomed", Reyes said relieved Abbie decided to accept the plate.

"Where did you find this", Abbie asked admiring the beautiful artwork on the dish?

"Kenya years ago. My sisters and I spent some time there. It was a wonderful experience", Reyes said.

"Wow, its almost too beautiful to actually use. I mean the artwork and colors are gorgeous, Abbie said.

"Those symbols represent healing in Swahilli. I was hoping it would help you after your ordeal", Reyes said.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it", Abbie said.

Abbie a little surprised hearing Reyes talk about symbols and healing. She just didn't take her as the type to believe in that sort of thing. Actually quite the opposite. Just goes to show you can never judge a book by its cover, she thought.

"I better get going. Call me if you need anything, Mills. I mean it", Reyes said.

"I will. Thanks again", Abbie said as she walked Reyes over to the door.

"See you Bear", Reyes said rubbing his chin.

Jenny was pulling up just as Reyes was walking off. The two speaking as they passed. Jenny still wasn't too fond of Reyes knowing the history with their mom. She still had questions but didn't want to make things difficult for Abbie so she let it go.

 

"Hey Jen", Abbie said as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Sis. Oh my God is this Bear? He is so adorable, Abbie", Jenny gushed. 

Abbie called her yesterday when they got back to the cabin sharing the news about them adopting a puppy. Jenny was more excited than she would like to admit. She loved animals and remember desperately wanting a cat or dog as a kid.

"I bought him a toy", Jenny said as they walked into the cabin. 

"Thank you", Abbie said as Jenny opened the bag pulling out a small chew toy in the shape of a bone.

"Aww look at his little eyes. He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Is it ok for me to hold him", Jenny asked?

"Sure", Abbie said gently handing him over to Jenny. 

"He is so tiny. I know you must be spoiling him rotten", Jenny said

"Yes, she is", Ichabod said as he walked into the room.

"Oh he's just exaggerating. I'm not that bad", Abbie said wrapping her arm inside Ichabod's resting her head on his shoulder.

"If you say so", Ichabod teased.

"How are you this morning, Miss Jenny", Ichabod asked?

"Couldn't be better now that I've seen this little cutie", Jenny responded.

Ichabod grabbing his jacket and briefcase as he reluctantly prepared to leave for work.

"I guess I shall be leaving now", he said taking a deep sigh.

"Okay", Abbie said feeling a little sad. Sure he was just going to work but she was going to miss him. 

"Are you sure you will be okay", he asked?

"Yes, I'll be fine", she said trying to reassure him. She didn't want him worrying about her all day at work.

"Very well", he said.

"Come on Bear let's say good bye", Abbie said as Jenny handed him over.

Abbie and Ichabod now standing over by the front door.

"You have your lunch", she asked?

"Yes", he replied.

"I want you to have a good day and don't worry about me, okay", Abbie said.

"I'll try", he said knowing that was impossible.

"Wish Daddy a good day, Bear", Abbie said holding the puppy up who began licking Ichabod all over his face.

"You take good care of your Mum", Ichabod said taking one of Bear's paws in his hand.

Abbie and Crane now standing staring at each other intensely. Ichabod wanted to kiss her goodbye but didn't feel comfortable with Jenny in the room. Besides, after the two quick pecks a couple weeks back he hadn't tried since. He wanted to, God knows he wanted more of those tasty lips but he didn't want to seem as if he was pushing anything.

"I'll call", Ichabod said.

"Okay", Abbie said wanting to grab him and never let go. 

Instead she ran her hand along his bearded cheek, softly kissing him on the lips. Ichabod a bit stunned at first wrapping his arms around pulling her in closer going in for another kiss just as Abbie's lips were leaving his. 

"Have a good day", she whispered as their lips parted.

"You as well, Heart", he replied eyes darkened looking sexy as hell

Abbie smiling hearing him call her Heart.

Jenny looking on smiling at how happy they were together. Thinking how damn cute it was hearing them refer to each other as Bear's Mom and Dad 

Abbie standing at the door watching as Ichabod pulled off. 

Ichabod waving good-bye sure he would be smiling all day thinking about the kiss Abbie just placed on his lips. The feel of her soft plump lips touching his.

"What", Abbie said as she turned around to see Jenny sitting on the arm of the couch, eyebrow raised, lips twisted staring at her.

"What the hell was all that", Jenny asked smiling?

"Lord, here we go", Abbie said preparing herself for her sister's annoying questions about her and Crane.

"I'm waiting", Jenny said arms crossed.

"For", Abbie asked as if she didn't know what Jenny meant?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Abbie", Jenny said hopping off the couch.

"What, I wished my best friend a good day. What's the big deal", Abbie said trying to brush it off.

"Sooo that's how you're saying have a good day to your friends now", Jenny asked?

"Well...I'm sure you've hugged and kissed your friends before", Abbie said.

"Actually, when I say bye to my friends its more like a see you later, take care, call soon. I'm not sensously running my hands along their face, pressing my lips up against theirs, and eye fucking them", Jenny said.

"You are seriously exaggerating now", Abbie said.

"And you are seriously full of shit right now", Jenny responded going over taking Bear.

"Bear your Mom is full of shit", Jenny said.

"Watch it!. I don't want you corrupting my baby", Abbie said.

"Oh but you and Crane eye fucking in front of your baby isn't corrupting him", Jenny said not willing to give up until Abbie admitted her feelings for Crane.

"Did you have breakfast yet", Abbie asked trying to change the subject?

"No", Jenny replied following Abbie into the kitchen.

"We still have plenty left from breakfast. I'll fix you a plate", Abbie said.

"No you should still be taking it easy, I'll get it", Jenny said handing Bear to Abbie walking over to the sink washing her hands.

"Now you sound like Crane. Its been three weeks. I'm feeling a lot better", Abbie said.

"Just because you're feeling better doesn't mean your body is done healing, Sis", Jenny said.

Jenny setting her plate on the table, going back pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Abbie. 

"Wow this is a lot of food. Somebody must've worked up a pretty good appetite lastnight", Jenny said slicing into her pancakes.

 

"You need to stop. I told you nothing is going on between me and Crane", Abbie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It didn't look like nothing to me", Jenny said.

"Meaning", Abbie said as if she was clueless to what Jenny meant.

"Are you serious right now, Abbie", Jenny asked becoming a bit annoyed with her big sister's denial?

Jenny placing the fork on the plate, tilting her head staring at Abbie shaking her head.

"What", Abbie asked?

"I just don't get you and Crane that's all", Jenny said taking a sip of coffee.

"What don't you get", Abbie asked running her hand along Bear's back who had fallen asleep on her lap.

"You're like this amazing profiler that can read a person within five seconds of meeting them. Hell, the FBI has been after you for years to join them you're so damn good....and Crane can memorize everything about anyone he's ever met. Yet the two of you act as if you can't see how you clearly feel about the other", Jenny said taking another slice into her pancakes.

"You could be wrong. What if he doesn't feel the way you think", Abbie asked?

"Abbie please, you are everything to that man. Anyone can see that. I have never seen a person more broken than him when you were in the hospital", Jenny said feeling sick all over again at how close she came to losing her sister that day.

"Like I said before, its just not that simple. Everything is not as easy as it may seem", Abbie said.

"That's because you're holding onto fear instead of going with what you know is in your heart. You're scared to let go and I get that but you're denying your happiness in the process. That makes me sad", Jenny said pushing her chair away from the table taking her plate over to the sink.

"Don't be sad, Jen, I'm fine", Abbie said. She hated seeing Jenny sad especially if it was her fault.

"You're not fine, Abbie, and you won't be until you deal with all the fear you're hiding behind. I know how that shit can make you feel. Its crippling at times. Keeps you from moving forward in life", Jenny said.

"I don't know how to deal with it. I'm trying, I swear but it's hard", Abbie said.

"I know", Jenny said pulling up a chair next to Abbie.

"The day of the attack I went to the museum to have lunch with Crane. He had fixed this nice dinner the night before, set the table, left this beautiful letter with a basket, Abbie said pausing thinking how glad she was she decided to pack the embroidered napkins, basket and card in the car before the attack. 

"I got there and saw him at a table with another woman. I can't really explain how I felt but it was as if my heart was being ripped out", 

"Who the hell was he with", Jenny asked?

"Zoe, they know each other from the Historical Society. She clearly has the hots for him", Abbie said rolling her eyes.

"He said she's just an associate and I believe him but the way it made me feel thinking he may have been interested in someone else scared me", She admitted.

"Why", Jenny asked pushing Abbie to admit her feelings?

"It's scary knowing someone has that sort of power over you. I mean things happen, people break up but its different with him, Jen. I've never felt this way before", Abbie said unable to hide her smile.

"Its like this man has captured my soul. I can literally physically feel his words when he's speaking. I swear I can hear his voice when he's not even there. When he's looking at me its like he can see all of me", Abbie said.

"That's deep", Jenny responded.

"It's overwhelming at times the connection we have with each other. Love is not even a strong enough word for it. It seems like something far deeper than a normal love and as good as it feels that shit scares the hell out of me", Abbie said.

"Do you trust him", Jenny asked?

"I do...with everything in me and that is scary too. Loving this deep. Trusting someone with everything in me. That's never happened before", Abbie said shaking her head.

"Crane's a good guy. He would never step out on you. Besides, he knows I would kick his ass straight off his body if he did", Jenny said causing Abbie to laugh.

 

"Look you don't have to rush anything, take your time. I just want you to be happy and not just with Crane, but with life in general", Jenny said squeezing Abbie's knee.

"Thanks, Sis", Abbie said.

"And what about you? You've been spending a lot of time with Joe lately", Abbie said turning the tables on her baby sister.

"We're just hanging out, that's all", Jenny said smiling.

"Mmmm hmmm! That smile doesn't look like y'all are just hanging out", Abbie said playfully bumping Jenny with her elbow.

"Well, we're not adopting pets together or anything like that, but we're cool", Jenny said.

"What happened with Big Ash", Abbie asked?

"Please, I've known Big Ash since I was like 16. Trust me he is like a brother that's it. Besides, you're the one he used to have a big ass crush on", Jenny said.

"What, When", Abbie asked almost spitting her coffee out?

"A few years ago when y'all met. He thought you and Crane were together", Jenny shrugged.

"That's wild but enough about men. Let's go out back I have some daylilies I want us to plant", Abbie said. 

"So when are you going to let me keep Bear overnight", Jenny asked excitedly?

"Look at you, already trying to take my baby", Abbie joked handing Jenny a few box planters.

"Jen, have you ever had a dream that seemed so real you're not sure if it actually happened or not", Abbie asked loosening a plant from one of the pots?

"Once or twice, why", she asked?

Abbie taking a deep breath before speaking. She had been putting off having this conversation with Jenny since waking up. She wasn't sure how her sister might take it.

"Well, some time between having the surgery and waking up I had this dream...experience", Abbie pausing.

"I don't know what to call it but it was so real", Abbie said.

"What was happening", Jenny asked pulling the plant out of the pot setting it aside.

"I woke up at our old house, in our old room. It was decorated exactly the same, Jen. The entire house was exactly the same", Abbie said.

"I dream about our old house from time to time. It freaks me out a little too", Jenny said.

"But this was so real. I could feel and touch things. The sweet scent of cinnamon from Mom's french toast was in the air", she said.

"I went outside and Mama...well she was there. Like really truly there in front of me", Abbie pausing taking a look at Jenny trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh", Jenny said looking at the ground

"Jen, are you okay talking about this? I mean we don't have to, I'll understand", Abbie said taking notice of the sad look on Jenny's face.

"Yeah, its cool. Did you...maybe...have a chance to talk to Mama or anything", Jenny asked?

"We talked a lot", Abbie said smiling thinking back to the time she spent with their Mom.

She wanted me to tell you she loves you and she's very proud of you", Abbie said.

"I see Mama in my dreams but I'm never able to talk to her. She's just there. How did she seem? What was she wearing", Jenny asked?

"She looked so beautiful. She was wearing the prettiest sundress. It was yellow but not a shade I've ever seen....and she was so happy, Jen", Abbie said wiping away tears that had began to fall.

"I miss her so much, Abbie", Jenny said dropping her head to her knees crying.

"She misses you too. She said she thinks about us everyday. She still calls you her Butterfly", Abbie said now sitting next to Jenny with her arm around her.

"Really, she said that", Jenny asked smiling as she lifted her head?

"Yes, she did", Abbie said smoothing her sisters hair back as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Bear climbing on Abbie's lap as she and Jenny sat on the ground. They spent the rest of the morning planting daylilies and talking about fun memories growing up.

"Damn Abbie, this bread is good", Jenny said taking another bite of the bread Abbie had just taken out of the oven.

"Thanks", Abbie said stirring the homemade sauce she was making for the spaghetti.

"Sure you can't stay for dinner", Abbie asked?

"I wish but I rescheduled my morning class for this evening, can't miss it", Jenny responded.

Jenny had started a new job teaching a self defense class a few nights a week. Abbie felt bad Jenny had missed a lot of time recently being there for her. 

"You can fix a plate to take with you", Abbie said.

Bear climbing from his bed over by the back door at the sound of Ichabod's car pulling up. A big smile taking over Abbie's face when she heard the front door opening. God she missed seeing his face all day.

"What is that wonderful aroma I smell", Ichabod asked as he walked into the kitchen with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and Bear in the other. 

Ichabod placing Bear on the floor walking over to the stove where Abbie stood bottom lip tucked in desperately trying to hide the smile on her face. 

"Thank you", Abbie said as Ichabod handed her the flowers.

"How was your day", he asked mesmerized by the big brown eyes staring up at him.

"It was nice, and you", she responded.

"Its wonderful now", he said causing Abbie to blush.

"It smells delightful", Ichabod said taking in the smell of Abbie's homemade sauce throughout the cabin 

"Its my homemade sauce. Would you like a taste", Abbie asked?

"I would love a taste of your sauce", Ichabod responded.

Abbie breaking a piece of bread swiping it along a spoon she used to scoop some sauce with. She held the bread up to Ichabod's mouth feeding him.

"How is it", she asked wiping the sauce from the corner of his mouth sucking it off her finger.

"It taste delicious but you're well aware how much I love your sauce", he responded wanting to slowly suck every inch of her body the way she just sucked that sauce from her finger.

"I'm glad you approve, Captain", Abbie said.

"Don't even try it, I see your eyes", Abbie said noticing Ichabod peeking over at the pot.

"I'm completely innocent, Lieutenant", Ichabod said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh really", Abbie said.

"As I recall, you're the one tempting me with your tasty sauce", Ichabod said brow raised.

"Oh, I'm tempting you now", Abbie asked twisting her lip.

"Absolutely", Ichabod responded.

"Well, no more sauce for you until dinner", Abbie teased.

"I look forward to it", Ichabod answered moving in closer hoping for another taste of those sweet lips.

"Umm....Jenny", Abbie said nodding her head towards the table where her sister was seated.

"Hey Crane", Jenny said grinning at Crane's embarrassment.

"Miss Jenny, please pardon my manners. I did not see you there", he said. He was so caught up in wanting to see Abbie after being away all day she was all he saw upon entering the kitchen.

"No problem, Crane", Jenny said looking at Abbie smiling.

"I shall be outside tending the yard if you need me", Ichabod said still a bit embarrassed. 

"I hope you like the daylilies Jen and I planted today", Abbie said taking his hand.

"I'm sure they are beautiful", Ichabod replied kissing her hand. 

"Would you like to help me with the yardwork, Bear", Ichabod said as he scooped the excited puppy from the floor walking outside.

"Don't even start", Abbie said in response to the look on Jenny's face.

"I didn't say a thing. Nope, not one thing", Jenny replied.

"Well that look on your face is saying it all", Abbie replied.

"Is the look saying, What the entire fuck because what the entire fuck was all that", Jenny laughed.

"I was just giving him a taste of dinner that's all", Abbie said with a smirk.

"Looked more like you want to give him a taste of something else. Sucking your finger all seductively and shit and don't think I didn't catch on to all of that sauce talk", Jenny said slightly raising a brow.

"I don't know what you're taking about", Abbie said playing clueless.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about...and Crane with his, I look forward to more of your sauce", Jenny said playfully imitating Crane's voice.

"Looks like Ichy got a little freaky deaky up in him", Jenny laughed.

"Stop it", Abbie said tossing a dish towel at Jenny as they both laughed.

 

"Call as soon as you get in", Abbie said leaning into the car kissing Jenny on the cheek.

"I will, thanks for dinner", Jenny said tapping the plastic bag filled with containers Abbie packed for her to share with Joe.

"I hope you enjoy Abbie's...Umm...sauce for dinner, Crane", Jenny grinned emphasizing the word sauce.

"Bye, Jen", Abbie said shaking her head.

"See y'all later, see you cutie pie", Jenny said reaching out kissing Bear before pulling off.

 

Abbie stood in front of the fireplace Ichabod lit just before going in for his shower. Although the weather had been extremely warm for spring it was a bit chilly that night. Abbie thought it would be nice to enjoy a rare late spring evening in front of the fire. That was always one of her favorite things to do during the late fall and winter months. Sitting in front of a warm fire after a long day always made her feel good.

She lit a few candles, spread a blanket on the floor covered with fluffy pillows, and chilled some wine. Ichabod had spent the past few weeks tending to her every need and she wanted to do the same for him. They had a wonderful dinner and now she just wanted to end the evening relaxing in his arms.

"What's wrong buddy", Abbie asked picking up Bear from the floor who was pacing around his bed.

Abbie immediately recognizing his favorite chew toy in the shape of a fish was not on his bed. She remembered him playing with it earlier on the front porch when Jenny was leaving. 

"Come on buddy, let's get your toy", Abbie said opening the front door sounding off a loud alarm.

A little after being released from the hospital Ichabod had an alarm system installed for extra protection. Abbie still wasn't used to it. 

"Lieutenant", Ichabod called out in a panic running into the room hair dripping with water wearing nothing but a white towel.

"Crane..uh...sorry. I forgot about the alarm", Abbie said staring at her sexy partner who was standing there holding the front of his towel in place. 

"Are you ok", he asked? Heart pounding from fear something happened to her. 

They hadn't seen Abraham since the attack but he knew it was just a matter of time before he launched his next attack. He would die before letting anything else happen to Abbie.

"I'm fine, just left Bears favorite toy on the porch. I went to get it but forgot about the alarm", she said taking notice of the sizable print on the front of his towel.

Ichabod walking onto the porch retrieving the toy left on one of the chairs.

"Thank you", Abbie said desperately trying to keep her eyes from wandering to the space beneath his waistline but damn it wasn't easy.

"Pardon my, appearance", Ichabod said realizing for the first time since running out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell that he was wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Its okay", Abbie said wanting to rip that towel off his sexy ass.

"If you're not in need of anything else I'll finish getting dressed", he said.

I'm in need of that big ass pole in that towel, she thought.

"I'm good, thanks", she said smiling.

"Very well", he said returning to the bathroom. Abbie taking full notice of his big muscular calves as he walked away.

 

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious", he said as the two lay across the blanket facing each other.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", Abbie said. 

"I have something for Bear", Ichabod said pulling a small bag from beneath one of the pillows he'd hidden there when Abbie went to get the champagne from the fridge.

Abbie opening the small box Ichabod handed to her. 

"Crane, this is beautiful", Abbie said holding up a silver dog tag for Bear's leash.

Abbie holding her hand to her mouth when she read the name on the tag that read, Bear Mills-Crane.

"If you would like to add or change anything we can return it", Crane said hoping she wasn't offended that he used their last names on Bear's tag.

"What!. No, this is perfect. I love it just the way it is. Thank you so much", she said.

"Look what Daddy bought you", Abbie said to Bear who was laying between the two.

Bear jumping in excitement as Abbie waved the tag in front of him. Crane removing the leash from around Bear's small neck connecting the tag to it, then placing it back on Bear.

"For you", he said removing yet another bag from the pillow.

"What's this", Abbie asked?

"Just a little something for you", Ichabod responded with a smile.

"Crane, you shouldn't have", Abbie said.

"I wanted to", he said handing her the bag.

 

Abbie taking a deep breath taking notice the bag was from one of the more expensive jewelry stores in town. She removed the long box opening it. 

"Ichabod, this is gorgeous", she said feeling a bit choked up.

It was a white gold heart bracelet with three small charms. One a ladybug, another of a mermaid, and the last a heart. A small diamond gracing the center of each charm 

"I'm glad that you like it", Ichabod said.

"I don't know what to say, it's too much. It must've cost a fortune", Abbie said grateful and touched that Ichabod thought of her enough to do such a thing. Still she felt guilty knowing he spent so much on her.

"Nothing will ever be too much for you", Ichabod said removing the bracelet from the box.

Abbie noticing the words My Heart engraved on the back of the heart.

"Why are you so sweet to me", Abbie asked?

"You deserve nothing less", he answered.

"Thank you, I love it", she responded holding the heart charm between two of her fingers.

Ichabod knew Abbie wasn't big on jewelry, but he could tell she really loved it. Which made him happy as he thought back to earlier that day picking out the bracelet.

"Must be a very special lady", the saleswoman said as she boxed the bracelet. 

"Yes, she is", Ichabod said smiling.

"You know we have the best selection of engagement rings if you haven't already popped the question", she said walking over to another counter showcasing their wedding collection.

Ichabod walking over to the glass casing looking at the rings. One in particular catching his attention. 

"If it's not any trouble, may I have a look at this ring", Ichabod asked?

"Of course, Mr. Crane", she said taking the ring out handing it to him.

"This is one of our most popular rings. The detailing is amazing. We can always make changes if you like", she said as she pointed out more details on the ring.

"Its a magnificent ring", Ichabod said as he continued examining it.

"We can always work out a payment plan when you decide to make that move", she said taking notice as Crane looked at the price tag.

Crane wanted nothing more than to marry Abbie but he knew it wasn't the right time. So he got all of the information about the ring instead. He knew this was the one for Abbie.

"Can you help me put it on", Abbie asked?

"Of course", Ichabod said hooking the bracelet around her wrist.

"It looks beautiful on you", Ichabod said as Abbie held up her arm turning it modeling the bracelet.

"Thank you so much", Abbie said running her hand through his hair.

Ichabod taking her hand placing soft kisses on it then along her arm sending a chill up Abbie's arm that traveled her spine all the way to her center.

Ichabod leaning in placing a kiss on her lips, then another, followed by a slow suck of her bottom lip. 

Abbie lightly running her fingers along his chest resting it on his shoulder as she leaned in laying a couple pecks on his lips, taking his bottom lip inside of hers lightly grazing it with her teeth as she released it.

Ichabod's large hands finding her hips pulling her in closer. Their lips crashing into each other with a series of pecks, sucks, and nibbles. Ichabod slipping his tongue into her mouth as they slowed their pace. 

Abbie felt like a fire had been lit throughout her entire body as she met his tongue with her own. Ichabod's hands now roaming up and down her legs and hips while Abbie clung onto a handful of his shirt pulling him in closer as they both realized Bear was still lying between them, now fast asleep.

"Bear (peck), we need to (peck), lay him down", Abbie said head falling back in pleasure as Ichabod began sucking on the side of her neck.

Ichabod attempting to stop so he could lay Bear on his bed but Abbie pulling him back into another passionate kiss. 

"Okay, really we need to get Bear in his bed", Abbie said as Ichabod continued nipping and kissing her lips. 

Ichabod gently scooping up Bear hoping not to wake him as he lay him in his bed they placed at the bottom of their blanket. 

Ichabod quickly returning his attention to Abbie as he started kissing up her bare legs barely covered by a small pair of boy shorts. Abbie moaning in pleasure as his lips made their way up her leg, his large hands massaging her hips and ass along the way. 

Abbie placing her hands on the sides of Ichabod's face as he made his way back up her body.

The two staring into each other's eyes as they reclaimed each other's lips again tongues tasting, teeth nibbling, lips exploring. 

Rain began pounding the rooftop as lightning lit up the sky outside the windows. The two wrapped in each other's arms as Abbie rolled Ichabod onto his back now straddling him. His cock hard as hell pressed against her soaked center as Abbie rolled her hips against his.

Ichabod moaning as he grabbed onto her hips pressing her further down on his cock.

Abbie didn't plan on things getting this heated when she set up the candles and spread out the blanket and pillows but damn if she wasn't ready to see just how freaky deaky her Captain could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading my latest chapter. More to come.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie & Crane have been hiding their true feelings for each other for some time. But just as our two Witnesses are revealing the truth about how they feel other revelations come to light. What will this mean for our Witnesses? How will it test them?

Damn his lips feel so good, Abbie said to herself as Ichabod took his time planting soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. 

Shit his hands though, she thought as his large hands lay claim to her ass.

She could feel the vibration running through his body as she slid her hands under his tee-shirt lightly gliding her fingertips from his stomach to his chest. The low moan coming from his throat daring her to go farther as she began working his shirt off. Still straddling him, she slid halfway down his legs kissing along his stomach as she lifted the shirt. 

"God", Ichabod moaned out in pleasure as Abbie kissed and sucked her way up his chest. Ichabod slightly lifting his back, raising his arms as she pulled the shirt up over his head tossing it onto the floor.

She didn't have much time to admire his lean muscular chest before he lay claim to her lips once again with a series of sucks and kisses.

Again, damn those lips, she thought as she matched the ferocity of his pecks and kisses with some of her own. Both moaning at the sheer passion felt between them as their bodies clung to each other desiring more.

Ichabod moving his hands down Abbie's back stopping as he reached the bottom of her shirt. He thought he knew where this was going but still didn't wish to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"My Heart, is this....okay", he asked as the two looked deeply into each others eyes. The love and passion flowing off them like heat from the sun.

"Yes", she breathed out reaching down nipping and sucking on his bottom lips as she ran her hands through his hair. 

His hands picking up where they left off as he began removing her pink and white Black Girl Magic shirt and damn if she wasn't prepared to show him just how much magic this Black girl had.

Ichabod in awe of the beauty before him as his eyes roamed along the two peaks revealed upon removing the shirt. Everything about this woman was painstakingly breathtaking he thought.

His body jumping with excitement as he released her breasts from the dark silky fabric covering them. 

His mouth watering, desperately wanting a taste of the hardened nipples before him. He pulled her in closer taking his time laying kiss after kiss along her breasts.

Working his tongue up her left breast stopping just as he reached the peak. He knew from the moans leaving her mouth, the way she entangled her fingers through his hair pulling him in closer as he sucked and tasted every inch of her that she was immensely enjoying this just as much as he was.

Ichabod, being the fair man he was made sure to pay equal attention to each breast. After all, what kind of man would he be to ignore an neglect the other. His large hand caressing one while his tongue and mouth caressed the other.

The moans echoing throughout the room making him feel things he never felt before. Each one different from the last. It was like music to his body guiding his every movement. Each moan revealing what she needed, where she needed it, how she needed it. And damn if he wasn't prepared to give it to her. 

"Baby, you feel so good", Abbie found herself calling out as Ichabod lightly ran his wet tongue around her nipple.

"So" (pausing slowly sucking on her nipple)  
"I'm" (grazing her nipple with his teeth releasing)  
"Your Baby", he said turning now sucking and nibbling on her other breast.

"Yes", she said turned on at the way the word baby flowed from his lips.

"Prove it", he challenged.

Damn, a big dick with a ego to match, she thought finding that shit beyond attractive.

Ichabod pulling Abbie in closer as she begin working her hips, grinding in a slow motion against his cock. His hands stopping when he felt a jerk in her body accompanied by a sound hinting at discomfort.

"Abbie", he said with concern in his voice. "Have I caused you harm, he asked lifting himself up, Abbie still straddling his waist.  
"No, I'm fine", she said. Which wasn't exactly the truth. She did feel a slight discomfort when Ichabod pulled her in closer. She knew if she were to admit it two things were bound to happen. Ichabod would suggest they stop and damn she didn't want to stop. On top of that, he would spend the rest of the next twenty years blaming himself for causing her pain. Sure the doctor said she shouldn't put stress on her body but since when was getting it on with her man considered stress, she reasoned.

She playfully pushed him back down on the blankets leaning in kissing and sucking along the side of his neck. "I want you so bad, Captain", she whispered in his ear as she ran her hand along his hardened length that looked as if it was ready to burst through his sweats.

Ichabod trying to contain his excitement but damn he wasn't prepared for how good it would feel having her touch him in that way. The two now entangled in each others arms, lips kissing, nibbling, sucking. Ichabod's hands now spread out covering Abbie's ass as she begin winding her hips on his cock again. Switching it up after a few grinds winding her hips in the opposite direction. She knew from the sounds coming from him and the look on his face she was driving his ass crazy and she loved every second of it. 

Ichabod looking up at this beautiful woman with darkened lust filled eyes as he worked his fingers along the edge of her tiny shorts pulling them down before turning Abbie onto her back. He stared down at the display of utter magnificence before him in awe. His hands slowly roaming along her silky brown legs as he leaned forward placing kisses up along her stomach.

Ichabod immediately jumping back when Abbie winced as their bodies made contact. He knew he should've stopped earlier when she seemed to react in discomfort but this left no doubt.

"I'm hurting you", he said looking horrified.

"No, its okay", she said trying to calm him before he completely overreacted to the situation. But it was too late for that as Ichabod, in full protection mode, was suggesting they rush to the emergency room.

"We should call your physician, have her meet us at the facility", he said holding onto her hand tightly.

"Crane, its not that serious. It was just a slight pain that's all", Abbie said. Immediately regretting she used that word pain to describe it.

Ichabod looking as if someone had told him the world was ending as the words left Abbie's mouth. The last person in the world he would ever want to cause any pain was the woman beside him. He felt absolutely terrible.

"Please, Lieutenant, it may not be wise for you to move. I'll call the ambulance", he said grabbing for the phone on the couch. 

Abbie reaching for his hand before he could get to the phone. "Crane, I told you its not that serious", she said.

"Lieutenant, we shouldn't take any chances. I may have broken something on you", he said hands beginning to twitch.

"Crane, you didn't break anything on me", Abbie said with a chuckle. She really didn't mean to make light of how he felt but his reaction was a bit comical.

"What is so funny", he asked indignantly?

"I'm sorry, but you're doing the most right now", she said biting the side of her lip trying to hide her smile.

"I'm glad you find humor in my concern", he said picking up his shirt.

"No, I don't. I think its sweet. I think you're sweet", she said preventing him from putting the shirt back on. Placing her hands on the sides of his face kissing him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her mouth, instantly calmed by her touch.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", she whispered back in between sucking on his bottom lip.

"I hurt you", he said placing his forehead on hers staring into her brown eyes.

"Nothing about what you were doing hurt", she responded.

"The complete opposite in fact. I didn't want it to end", she said kissing his lips again.

"Neither did I, Heart", he said slipping his tongue in her mouth, his hands running through the curls hanging along her neck.

The storm outside picking up in ferocity. The rain pounding the roof of the old cabin, powerful winds rattling the windows. A loud roar of thunder waking Bear as he ran from his bed to reclaim his spot between Abbie an Crane. 

"Aw baby, did the thunder scare you", Abbie asked as she held the puppy kissing him?

The three cuddled together on the floor. Abbie now wearing Ichabod's shirt as he wrapped his long arms around her. Watching as she fell asleep with the small puppy in her arms. The storm outside sounding as if it had gotten worse but he was at peace as long as he had his family safe in his arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you ready", Joe asked Abbie as he walked though the kitchen door carrying Bear?

"Woo hoo, Earth to Abbie", he said playfully waving his hand in an attempt to get her attention. 

"Oh sorry", she said placing the tea kettle back on the stove. 

She had been standing over by the stove thinking about waking up in Ichabod's arms this morning. It wasn't the first time but it was something different about this time. Things changed between them lastnight. If she was being honest she knew things had been changing between them for some time now. Hell, if it weren't for that damn injury things would've changed a hell of a lot more. I'm going to kick Abraham's Headless ass when I get my hands on him, she thought. 

"You okay", Joe asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied.

"You have fun outside with Uncle Joey", Abbie said running her hand along Bear's face.

"This little guy has a ton of energy", Joe said handing Bear to Abbie who was attempting to jump into her arms. 

"I'm going to lock up so we can leave", Abbie said grabbing a bag with some lunch and treats in it for Bear.

 

"You need me to do anything", Joe asked?

"No, thanks. I think that's everything", Abbie said as the two walked over to the front door with Bear to leave.

"What's that on your shoes", Abbie asked curiously. She noticed a white substance trailing from Joe's shoes.

"Oh sorry, it must've come from the yard when I was playing with Bear", he responded turning to go back to the kitchen for napkins to clean the mess.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it when we come back", Abbie said.

 

"So what you think, medium tan or brown", Joe asked holding up two color cards?

"I actually like the brown. It would look nice with your kitchen cabinets", Abbie responded.

"That settles it, tan it is", Joe said picking the opposite messing with Abbie.

"Oh forget you", she said laughing.

"Seriously though, thank you. I really appreciate you helping me with this. I'm terrible at this sort of thing", he said as the two stood in the paint aisle at the huge home improvement store.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad we have a chance to hang out. Just the two of us", Abbie said holding Bear who had fallen asleep in her arms.

It was Joe's day off and he wanted to pick up some paint for the house. He had been working on fixing up his parents house since moving back to Sleepy Hollow. It wasn't in the worst shape but it still needed a lot of work. 

Although he was doing his part to make sure Abbie was safe after the attack spending this time with her was about more than that. He was looking forward to the two of them sitting down talking the way they use to. He felt like they had smoothed things over when he left the last time but it still felt like something was standing between them. He loved Abbie, she was like his sister. He needed to work out any barriers hindering their relationship.

Abbie sitting at the park bench watching as Bear ran around playing, exploring the new open space. Everyone they came in contact with today from the home improvement store to the park fell absolutely in love with her tiny Bear and who could blame them, she thought. Joe was over at the food truck getting the two something to eat when her phone ring. Abbie was surprised seeing Calvin's name pop up on her caller ID. She hadn't seen or heard from Calvin since she left him at the restaurant that night. 

"Hey Calvin", Abbie said.

"Hey stranger, how are you doing", he asked?

"I'm fine, thanks. Its been a while, how have you been", she responded?

"I'm okay. Glad to hear your voice. I missed you", he said. An awkward pause between the two

Abbie not knowing what to say. She knew he had feelings for her that much was clear. Feelings she didn't return. She felt bad thinking back on how she probably used his feelings to run away from her own feelings for Ichabod. 

"So what have you been up to the past few weeks", she asked trying to change the subject?

"Working, thinking about you, hoping you were feeling better. I wanted to call but didn't feel like another physical fight with your boyfriend", he said.

"What", Abbie blurted out.

"Sorry, I mean your friend", Calvin said thinking Abbie's outburst had to do with him referring to Crane as her boyfriend.

"No not...what do you mean the two of you were physically fighting", she asked shocked at hearing things had gone so far between the two men.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you", Calvin asked?

"Nooo, that's why I'm asking you", she responded not appreciating the pleasure in Calvin's tone knowing this was news to her.

"Well, I stopped by the hospital to see you and your boyfr... (he paused stopping himself) Your friend attacked me. Told me I couldn't see you", he said.

"Why would he attack you? I mean did something more happen", she asked feeling like it was more to the story than he was saying.

"I swear. I just wanted to see you. Dude got really upset about it and hit me", he said.

"Look, I'm sorry if the two of you got into a fight. It's the last thing I wanted", Abbie responded feeling a bit upset hearing this. However, she wasn't going to get into it any further with Calvin without hearing Crane's side first.

"Abbie, you don't have any reason to apologize. Its not your fault dude is crazy", he said.

"He's not crazy and that's not his name", Abbie spat out more harshly than she intended. 

"Woah sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to", he said.

"No, I apologize for snapping. I appreciate you calling to check on me but I'm having lunch with my brother right now. I'll have to call you back", Abbie said just wanting to end the call.

"I understand. I'm glad you're feeling better. Maybe we can get together soon", he said.

"I don't know. I'll call you later okay", Abbie said. 

"Okay take care", he said before the two ended the call.

What the hell, Abbie thought as she fed Bear a snack. She had to have a serious talk with Crane later. If what Calvin said was true, and she questioned it, she needed to let Crane know this was not okay.

"One frank just the way you like it. Heavy on the mustard, light on the ketchup with a helping of Fullers special sauerkraut", Joe said handing the hot dog to Abbie, placing the rest of the food and drinks on the table before taking a seat on the long wooden bench. 

"Thanks. Umm this smells so good", Abbie said taking in the mixture of scents piled on the hot dog.

She loved this particular food truck because the owner Keith Fuller made the best sauerkraut. 

"Hey Joe, did you know anything about Crane getting into a fight at the hospital", Abbie asked taking a fry from the oversized cup the two were sharing? 

"Uh...a fight...like what do you mean", he said knowing exactly what she meant but he didn't want to get in the middle of anything.

"A fight, you know where two people hit each other", Abbie responded. His answer and body language telling her he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Joe trying his best not to look directly in Abbie's direction. He was never able to get away with lying to her. Even when he was able to fool his Dad, Abbie always knew. 

"Joe, are you gonna sit there and keep ignoring me or can I get an answer", she asked placing the hot dog on a napkin.

"Come on Abbie, I don't want to get in the middle of anything", he said.

"No, what you really mean is you don't want to rat Crane's ass out", she said.

"Come on that's not fair", he responded.

"Oh, you want to talk about fair now? Well, I don' t think it's fair that you're keeping things from your big sister", she said. Now trying to pull on his heartstrings. 

"Here we go", he said rolling his eyes.

"What! What is all that about", she said trying not to laugh. 

"You know what its about. You know I always give in when you say stuff like that. Especially when you give me that damn look", he said.

"What look? I really don't know what you mean, Joe", she said but she knew.

To be fair it wasn't something she did on purpose. At least that's what she told herself. Her eyes had a way of doing this cute but sad puppy dog look all on their own. And her lips well they just followed suit. They too had a way of turning down into a cute pouty frown all by themselves.

"Well", she asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I mean, couldn't you just ask Crane", he reluctantly answered.

"I cannot believe you Joe. Like, I really cannot believe you right now", Abbie said folding her arms in front of her.

"Oh my God! Okay. Okay you win", he said.

"No just forget it. I don't want to make you do anything you really don't want to do", she responded with a sad face knowing it would make Joe feel that much more guilty.

"Before I start I just want to say I wasn't actually there. Some of my co-workers were and they were talking about it", he said.

"What did they say", she asked?

Nothing much really. Just that Crane and some guy were tussling, they had to be broken up. I don't even think it was a big deal", he said doing his best to keep Crane out of trouble.

"How did you know about it anyway", he asked wondering if Jenny mentioned it.

"Well that guy he was tussling with, Calvin, he just called told me Crane attacked him", Abbie said.

"I mean, I wasn't there but I can't believe Crane just attacked someone", Joe said.

"Neither can I but whatever happened it shouldn't have resulted in two grown men fighting", she responded.

"Look, like I said I don't want to get in the middle of anything and its not like I know this other guy. But it really doesn't sound like Crane at all. Just talk it out with him. Hear his side", he suggested.

"I plan to. Thanks Joe", Abbie said smiling.

"No problem", Joe said shaking his head.

"What's that for", Abbie asked?

"Poor Crane, he'll never win an argument with you. Not when you give him that damn look", he teased.

"Oh please, I'm totally innocent. I don't know what your talking about", Abbie said purposely putting on her best and cutest puppy dog look.

Joe smiling down at his phone as he read a text that he had just received.

"Are you blushing? I think you're blushing", Abbie said taking notice of the huge smile on Joe's face.

"What! No I'm not", he denied.

"Yes you are. Do you have a girlfriend, Joey Corbin? Who is she", Abbie asked knowing she was embarrassing him but she didn't care. She also thought she knew who was responsible for putting that smile on Joe's face.

"Why are you being so nosy", he asked?

"Because that's what big sisters do. Now out with it or I'm coming over to take your phone", she joked.

"We both know you can't out run me", he said smiling.

"We also both know I'll kick your ass if you run", she joked.

"What do you think Bear? You go for the legs while I grab Uncle Joey's phone", Abbie said picking the puppy up. Bear giving Abbie an excited Bark of approval.

"Keep Bear out of this", Joe said standing up slowly backing away from the table as Abbie approached him. Bear trotting alongside her.

The three now engaged in a comical scene. Joe holding the phone high over his head while Abbie did her best grabbing for it. Bear on the ground jumping on Joe's shoes playfully pulling on his shoe strings.

Abbie and Joe both bursting out in laughter looking down at the adorable puppy. Joe reaching down picking him up slightly turning away from Abbie sharing the text with Bear.

"This stays between you and me Bear", Joe said cutting Abbie a teasing look. 

"Whatever. I'm sure I know who's responsible for that big goofy smile anyway", Abbie said sitting back on the bench.

"What! My smile isn't any different from any other day", he said taking a seat next to Abbie. Bear jumping from his lap onto Abbie's as soon as Joe hit the bench.

"Yeah right. The last time I saw that smile you were all crazy in love with Suzy Jansen", Abbie said nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

"Oh no, not this again", He said face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yes, this again because it was so cute", she teased.

"I was like eleven years old", he said.

"Well it was adorable. You pacing around working up the nerve to ask me to help you write her a love letter", she smiled thinking back on the moment.

"I was way out of my league", he said dropping his head a little.

"What! Don't say that", Abbie said feeling a slight sadness coming over her.

She knew Joe just about as well as anyone. She remembered the two always having long talks about everything when he was a kid. Joe was always kind hearted. Even as a young child he would give the shirt off his back if someone needed it. He had a heart of gold but he also could get down on himself at times. 

"Come on, you remember Suze. She was the prettiest and most popular girl at school. I was crazy thinking she would like me", he said.

"I don't know about that. What I do know is that you are a good man and any woman would be proud to have you", she said taking his hand.

"Thanks, Sis", he said kissing Abbie on the cheek.

The two talking and laughing about old times while finishing up their lunch. Joe sneaking Bear some when he thought Abbie wasn't looking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie and Joe were sitting on the steps of the cabin porch tossing a ball back and forth to Bear who was bouncing with excitement each time the ball came his way. Seems like nothing excited him more until Ichabod pulled up into the yard. Abbie stopping him from attempting to run down the steps. His little legs weren't quite big enough for that yet. He began jumping as high as he could barking excitedly at the car. It was the cutest thing watching this adorable being smaller than both her hands put together jumping up and down. And that bark was the most adorable thing she had ever heard

Ichabod smiling as he looked on at Abbie holding Bear's paw waving down at the car. God he loved this woman. He couldn't help but think back to waking up with her in his arms this morning. The feel of her body wrapped inside his arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Shhh, come on buddy. We don't want to wake Mum", Ichabod whispered picking up the puppy who was licking Abbie's arm attempting to wake her.

It was still early and Ichabod didn't want to wake her from her sleep. They both had a long night.

"Would you like to help make Mum's favorite breakfast", Ichabod asked the pup? Bear jumping in Ichabod's arms barking causing Abbie to stir a bit.

Ichabod placing the puppy back on the floor as he gently lifted Abbie in his arms carrying her off to the bedroom. He knew had she stayed resting on the floor Bear was bound to wake her. Abbie nuzzling her head in the space between Ichabod's neck and shoulder as he carried her. He laid her on the bed covering her with the blanket. 

"Where are you going? Where is Bear", she whispered still half asleep?

Ichabod kneeling on the side of the bed stretching his arm around her waist, forehead pressed against hers. "He's here", the puppy bouncing around on the floor beside Ichabod's legs. "I'm going to take him for a stroll", Ichabod said smiling at Abbie struggling to keep her eyes opened.

"I can come if you want", she said running her hands along his beard.

"No, Heart. Please get your rest. We shall be fine", he said running his hand through her hair placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Hey", Abbie said walking up behind Ichabod wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Ichabod turning around away from the counter where he was pouring juice in some glasses. "Good morning", he replied with a smile a mile long. He wrapped his arms around the tiny beauty pulling her into a hug. 

"Did you sleep well", he asked leaning in kissing her plump lips.

"I always sleep well when you're beside me", she said the two now kissing more passionately.

Both looking down at Bear who squeezed in between the two, now standing on Abbie's feet.

"Aww there's my baby. Are you having fun with Daddy this morning", Abbie asked picking him up giving him a peck on the forehead. Bear going crazy licking all over her face.

"Bear assisted me in making a special breakfast for you", Ichabod said rubbing Bear's chin.

"Look at both of my guys working hard. Thank you", she said placing a peck on Ichabod's lips, then another, which led to him sucking on her lips. Which led to her slipping her tongue into his mouth, him returning the favor. Bear letting out a tiny bark as he once again squeezed between the two, this time their faces as they kissed. The two laughing as Bear innocently stared back and forth between them with the cutest look on his adorable face.

"I think he wants a kiss as well", Ichabod said. Abbie smiling as she kissed the pup. Abbie and Crane sitting having breakfast, stealing kisses along the way while Bear ran around the cabin like it was his playground. Ichabod thinking there was no other way he would rather start his day.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Crane", Joe said meeting Crane at the bottom of the steps shaking hand as he approached the porch.

"Young Corbin", Ichabod said, quickly turning his attention to the vision of perfection now standing on the porch smiling at him.

He walked up the steps skipping most. Bear jumping into his arms as soon as he reached the top. "Hello Buddy", he said as the excited pup bounced and barked in his arms.

He and Abbie now standing just staring into each others eyes. Neither saying anything for a few seconds, just staring as if they both held the other under some sort of spell.

"For you", Ichabod said handing Abbie a beautiful bouquet of purple and white roses.

"Thank you, they're gorgeous", she said taking his hand. The two once again staring at each other intensely. 

"Well, I'm just going to get my things", Joe said seeing the two probably wanted a little privacy. 

"You're leaving", Abbie asked?

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a few friends later", he said.

"Come on Bear, help me get my bag", he said reaching out for the puppy, walking off into the cabin.

Ichabod immediately taking Abbie in his arms kissing her as soon as Joe disappeared inside the cabin. Abbie melting in his embrace wondering if she would always have this mind blowing reaction to his touch.

"How was your day", she asked in between kisses.

"Its perfect now that I have you in my arms", he said planting peck after peck on her lips.

"How was your day", he asked?

"Like you said, Its perfect now that I have my Captain in my arms", she said softly kissing along the side of his neck almost causing his legs to buckle.The two reluctantly breaking away from their embrace when Joe appeared back with Bear.

"I'm going to get going now. I had fun today, Sis", Joe said.

"So did I baby brother. Thanks for coming over", she said going over hugging him. "We'll have to do it again, soon".

"Of course", he said.

"Alright, man take good care of my sister", he said shaking Crane's hand.

"Always", Crane said as they walked Joe to his car.

Crane turning to Abbie immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was hoping we could have dinner at the Lake this evening, take Bear for his first visit", he said.

"I would love that", Abbie said smiling. God, he is so amazing, she thought. The two holding hands as they walked back to the cabin

 

Abbie was speechless as they walked through the path leading up to the lake. There was a canopy surrounded with white and purple lights set up just off the lake. Underneath, a table set for a romantic dinner for two highlighted with more of the beautiful purple and white roses Ichabod had given her earlier. 

Crane taking her hand walking her over to the entrance sliding his hand between the protective netting around the canopy as she walked in. Abbie with her hand over her mouth, touched by the entire scene found herself becoming emotional.

"I don't know what to say. Its beautiful", she said. The look on her face causing his heart to swell with joy. All he wanted in life was to make this woman happy, see her smile. Her happiness drove him to be a better man. Her smile gave him life.

"Nothing means more to me than making you happy", he said placing the basket with their food on the table.

The two now laying across a blanket Ichabod had spread out under a couple of huge oak trees after dinner. They watched as Bear chased a butterfly. Abbie resting her head on a few fluffy pillows running her fingers through Ichabod's hair as he rested his head on her lap. He felt like he was in heaven as he opened his eyes admiring the love of his life. Simple words couldn't express how he felt. He just looked on smiling.

"What", she asked in the cutest way that made his heart skip a beat. "You make me so very happy", he said gently placing a kiss on her hand.

"Baby", her voice breaking, "You make me happier than I've ever been", she said unable to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Something in his eyes always touched her whenever he expressed himself to her in that way.

Ichabod immediately lifting himself onto his knees wiping the tears from her face, "Why are you crying? Have I upset you", he asked concerned?

"No....No, its the opposite. You touch me in a way I can't comprehend at times. I don't know how to explain it", she said.

"Abbie, the depths of my feelings for you have no end. Knowing you has completely changed my life yet there's a part of me that feel as though I've known you all along. You are my entire world and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you". His heart beginning to pound nervously at the next words forming in his mouth. What would she say? How would she react? Is it too soon? "I love you with all of my heart and soul, Grace Abigail Mills", he said hands gently holding the sides of her face as he kissed her.

"I love you too", she said feeling like she was floating as the words left her mouth.

They lay in each others arms knowing this is where they were meant to be, together. Nothing or no one would ever break their bond or come between their love.

Bear worn out after unsuccessfully chasing the butterfly came over and lay beside the two falling asleep. Ichabod now leaning against the pillows as Abbie lay in his arms singing the Ella Fitzgerald classic, 'All The Things You Are', as the two watched the sunset to a backdrop of a purple, pink, and blue sky .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie had spent most of the day at Kellermans Farm with Vanessa and her Mom. She wanted to introduce them to Bear, plus she needed some fresh vegetables to go with dinner. She stopped at Ichabod's favorite bakery on the way home picking up some of his favorite pastries. She got a few dozen donuts and a few sandwich platters from the deli as well to drop off at the station. It wasn't a lot but she wanted to let the guys know just how much she appreciated everything they have been doing for her since the attack.

"Where's Captain Reyes", she asked Sergeant Tanner, who was sitting on his desk drinking a cup of coffee.

"She had some important meeting over in Lansing", he said.

"Should be glad you missed her though. She's in a real mood today", he said taking a bite from one of the sandwiches Abbie had brought in.

"Give her a break, its the anniversary of her Mom's death", Lieutenant Wells chimed in who was sitting at Lansing's desk working on a case with him.

"Shit. Why didn't anyone say something", he responded feeling bad.

"Wow. I wish I had known. I mean I would've stopped past her house", Abbie said feeling an ache in her heart knowing just how it felt to lose a parent.

"Don't feel bad. Not too many people know. She's real private about it. Still, its sad she has to go through it all alone", Lieutenant Wells said shaking her head.

"Wait, what about her sisters", Abbie asked?

"Captain Reyes is an only child", Wells responded.

"No, she has sisters", Abbie said thinking back on their conversation at the cabin where Reyes mentioned her trip to Kenya with her sisters.

"Trust me she's an only child. She's mentioned it a couple times", Wells said.

"Oh, maybe I'm thinking about someone else", Abbie said. Even though she was sure Captain Reyes definitely mentioned having sisters.

On the drive home to the cabin Abbie kept thinking about her conversation with Lieutenant Wells about Reyes. She kept going back to the conversation she had with Reyes and the whole thing bothered her. Why would she lie, Abbie thought? By the time she pulled up to the cabin she decided to let it go. Maybe Reyes was talking about close friends she considered sisters. Hell, she considered Vanessa her sister and they were not blood related. Maybe that's what Reyes meant.

 

Abbie was just finishing up a salad she made to go with dinner. They had invited Joe and Jenny over. 

"You miss Daddy", she asked picking up Bear who answered her with a bark. 

"I miss him too", she said thinking about the time they spent at the lake. 

She sat Bear down stopping as something caught her eye when she walked past the shelf close to the fireplace. There was a large brown book laying on one of the middle shelves. It initially caught her attention because it was laying flat on the shelf while the other books were neatly placed upright against each other. But what really caught her attention were the designs on the cover of the book. She had seen those exact designs before. Everything down to the vivid colors on each design was identical to something very familiar. 

She grabbed the book and rushed off to the kitchen placing it on the table immediately rushing over to the cabinets pulling out the dish Reyes gave her. She carried the dish over to the table placing it next to the book. I knew it she thought as she stared down at the book and dish side by side in astonishment. The book displaying the exact designs as the dish. 

"What the hell", she said as she sat down at the table running her hands along the book then the dish. She stared at the front of the book that was titled Walinzi. 

"Walinzi, what does that mean", she thought quickly going over to the counter grabbing her laptop typing in the translation for the word.

"Protectors. Protectors of what", she thought as the translation popped up on her screen. She sat nervously staring at the book for a few moments before opening it hoping to find the answers she was searching for. Keeping her laptop nearby in case further translation was needed. The first thing she noticed upon opening the mysterious book was a map of Africa highlighting Kenya.

The bloodshed was devastating as the Adui (enemy) tore through the villiage looking for the child. The Elders vowing to give their lives in order to protect this child who was prophesied as the birth line of one of the two Mashahidi (Witnesses) of the world, Abbie read. 

One Mashahidi said to have already been born but protected with a blood sacrifice. Still it was this second Mashahidi yet to be born that worried the Adui for she held the power within her. A power so strong it willed the First to live even before she. 

Abbie's heart pounding as she read. Question after question flooding her mind? The first Witness protected through a blood sacrifice? The second holds a power within? What sacrifice? What power? What did any of this mean?

Many Dada (sisters) were loss that day protecting the child. But the Dada knew this was much bigger than any of them. They had to save this child for it was their duty as Walinzi to ensure the Mashahidi fulfilled their destiny. For it was these two alone called to fulfill this purpose. Neither Mashahidi able to fulfill the call without the other

Abbie standing backing away from the table. She found herself overcome with a sense of fear. What exactly did all of this mean? Her conversation with Reyes playing over in her mind. She mentioned visiting Kenya with her sisters. Could she have meant these sisters? My God, when Reyes went on about it being her job to protect me, was she talking about as a Witness, Abbie thought?Another thought crept in Abbie's mind as well. What if Reyes wasn't a Walinzi at all but an Adui?

All the signs she missed, right in front of her. The morning Captain Reyes was lurking around the cabin. What the hell was she really doing out there, she thought?

"Its okay buddy", Abbie said picking up Bear from the floor who must have sensed the anxiety in her because he began to pace around her giving off a sad whimper.

Her mind racing. She needed answers. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. But if it was answers she wanted she wouldn't have to go far to get them. To her surprise as soon as she opened the door Captain Reyes stood on the porch.

The two women staring at each other. Captain Reyes seeing in Abbie's eyes something had changed. Abbie not sure exactly what she was dealing with but knew Captain Reyes wouldn't leave until she had answers.

"Who the hell are you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I can't thank y'all enough for taking the time to read my fic. Thank you to all of you who leave comments, they mean so much to me. I love being part of this wonderful fandom. I think its incredible how we all continue to keep a wonderful character like Abbie Mills alive while also showing the true love of our Ichabbie. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Lots more to come.


	13. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the book on Walinzi Abbie was eager for answers. But she soon finds out answers have consequences. She's left wondering if knowing the truth was worth it in the end.

"Abbie lay curled up under the thin cotton blanket with Bear wrapped in her arms. It was a task but he had finally fallen asleep. Funny how some people thought humans were the only life capable of feeling, expressing emotions, effected by change, she thought. Although Abbie didn’t feel that way she had come across plenty of people who had. If those people could only see her Bear right now she was sure they would change their minds.

“Shhh”, she whispered softly massaging around Bears floppy ears as he let out a light exhausted whimper in his sleep. She felt terrible about what he had been through. It was her job to protect him, keep him happy and safe. She promised herself she would do just that the day they made the choice to take him into their family, their home.

She lay there desperately trying to hold back the tears burning the back of her eyes. But it was hard trying not to think about how things were so fucked up. How one minute the struggle and pain of the past was safely lthanaway from her and those she loved. To the next minute where all that shit comes roaring back like the big bad wolf huffing and puffing trying to blow her fucking house down. In this case, the big bad wolf came dressed in sheep’s clothing so she didn’t see it coming. She wasn’t prepared to protect her house from the impact of its blow. Was she slipping, she wondered. Most times she could see it coming. There were always signs warning her. Whether it was a slightly deceitful tone in someone’s voice as they asked a question or the sneaky smirk on their face when they tried to force a smile. She could always see the deadly sharp teeth lurking in the background ready to attack. But this one caught her off guard. She never expected Reyes to be the wolf in sheep’s clothing.  


She lay there asking herself why did she have to be so damn observant? Why couldn’t she just let things go instead of digging for answers? Answers are not always what they’re cracked up to be, she thought. Especially when they only lead to more questions.  


She could hear her mothers voice playing in her mind. “Make sure you can handle the answers to the questions you ask, baby girl”, Lori would often say. “Some answers will have you spinning for joy while others will leave you wrapped in a tight ball questioning everything you know”, her mom would say. Right now Abbie found herself experiencing the latter, balled up fighting back tears questioning shit she thought she had figured out.  


“Are you ok”, she heard the concerned voice asking from behind. She said “yes” but the truth was anything but that. Truth was she was sad and tired. Most of all, she felt defeated. Damn, if only she could go back to before seeing Reyes on the other side of that door. Her mind going back to how it all played out.

 

Abbie kissed Bear, “Its ok buddy”, she said before placing him on the floor closing the door behind her. Which didn’t sit well with the pup who immediately began barking and scratching at the bottom of the door as soon as it closed. Abbie felt bad but her first instinct was to protect Bear. She didn’t know what she was dealing with in Reyes and the last thing she wanted was for Bear to get caught in the middle of it.  


Her face was burning hot with growing anger as she stood facing the woman she had developed a relationship with over the past couple of years.  


“Who the hell are you”, Abbie demanded more than asked.  


“Is something wrong”, Reyes asked choosing to ignore Abbie’s question.  


“You are what’s wrong (Abbie pointing at Reyes) You’re a damn liar”, Abbie accused.  


She couldn’t possibly know, Reyes said to herself. But the anger she felt emanating from Abbie’s aura was telling her something else.  


“You should calm down, Mills. Why don’t we go inside to talk” she said in an even tone hoping to calm Abbie.  


Who the fuck do she think she is, Abbie thought growing more irritated. This motherfucker has been lying to me and have the nerve to stand in my face telling me to calm down, she said to herself.  


“I am not going to ask you again”, Abbie said hands clinched at her side in anger.  


Ichabod had just pulled up with a huge smile on his face thinking about coming home after a long day at work seeing Abbie and Bear. But the smile was easily washed away when he noticed the two women on the porch in what looked like a face-off. He knew something was very wrong when he notice the look on Abbie’s face. He was out of the car and up the steps in a matter of seconds.  


“Lieutenant, is everything well”, he asked concerned?  


“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out now”, she responded drawing a curious look from Ichabod.  


“Seems like Captain Reyes has been keeping secrets from us….Big secrets", Abbie said yet to take her eyes off Reyes.  


“Pardon me”, Ichabod said confused as to what was going on.  


“Why don’t you tell him about your little secret? Tell him about how you’ve been sneaking around lying about who you are”, Abbie said voice raising as each word left her mouth.  


“Mills, you have this all wrong. Now I suggest you calm down….”  


“Calm down or what? You going to kill me like the Adui killed my ancestors”, Abbie spat out.  


“You don’t know what you’re talking about”, Reyes said offended by the accusation.  


“I know the Adui were sent to kill my ancestors and stop me from being born. I know somehow you were there. You were a part of it”, Abbie said fists balled up at her sides.  


“Lieutenant, please what is going on”, Ichabod asked taking Abbie’s trembling hand.  


“They killed almost an entire village, Crane. All to stop me from being born”, Abbie said. She clutched her stomach in pain at the thought of the cruelty so many endured just so that she could be born.  


“Abbie”, Ichabod said wrapping his arm around her waist as she fell to her knees overwhelmed by the weight of it all.  


“Is she ok”, Reyes asked stepping forward placing a hand on Abbie’s back.  


“You need to leave”, Ichabod said looking up at Reyes with fire in his eyes.  


“No”, Abbie called out reaching up wrapping her hands around Ichabod’s arms as he helped her back to her feet. “We need answers…she owe us answers”, Abbie said.  


“Are you sure about this, Lieutenant”, Ichabod asked? “Yes”, she said.  


Both Abbie and Crane quickly turning their attention to the door as Bear began barking and scratching again. Ichabod opening the door allowing Bear to run out onto the porch.  


“Hey there”, Reyes said attempting to pet the pup only to be met with Abbie rushing over. “No, don’t you touch him…don’t you dare touch him”, Abbie said rushing to pick the tiny pup up before Reyes could pet him. Reyes backing away with her hands slightly raised in the air.  


Ichabod could see that Abbie wasn’t going to let Captain Reyes leave without answers. He could also see that she needed to step away from the situation for a few minutes to regain her bearings. He was able to convince her into taking a few minutes in the cabin while he remained on the porch with Captain Reyes.

 

Abbie had just left the bathroom where she splashed her face with some cold water. She was walking to the kitchen to retrieve the Walinzi book with Bear trotting closely behind when it hit her.  


“Shit, the sacrifice. I can’t let Crane find out like this”, she said out loud. With all that was happening she forgot about the part in the book that spoke about the first Witness being covered with a blood sacrifice. She did not want that coming out in a conversation with Reyes or anyone for that matter. She scooped up Bear then grabbed the Walinzi book off the kitchen table and headed over to the front door.  


“Hey, can I speak with you for a minute”, Abbie said her head along with Bears peeking through the half opened front door.  


“Of course”, Ichabod answered. He took a few steps towards the front door before cautiously stopping looking back at Reyes. He wasn’t sure what was going on but for Abbie to be so worked up about it he knew it had to be serious. Aside from whatever was happening with Reyes he was still on edge about the attack on Abbie involving Abraham.  


“Its ok”, Abbie said trying to reassure Crane as she noticed his hesitation.

The two immediately falling into each others arms as soon as the door closed. Neither saying much at first just taking in the feel of being in each others arms. Ichabod slowly inhaling the sweet coconut fragrance of her hair as his face rested on the side of her head.

“Have you been harmed”, he asked moving his hands between her face and shoulders. “I’m fine”, she said placing a light kiss on his arms as they rested on her shoulders. “Are you certain you haven’t been harmed”, he asked again? “Yes”, Abbie responded placing her head on his chest. “I’m just glad you’re home”, she said wrapping her arms around his waist.  


“Here, come over and have a seat with me”, she said taking his hand leading him over to the couch.  


“I know you must be wondering what the hell is going on”, she said lifting Bear onto the couch beside her. The puppy immediately jumping onto Crane’s lap as he joined Abbie on the couch. Bear excitedly climbing up Ichabod’s chest with his favorite toy hanging from his mouth. He was ready to go outside and play as he and Ichabod always did when he came in from work. It was a routine they had settled into since they brought the tiny pup home.  


“Settle down, Bear”, Ichabod said picking the pup up rubbing along his back.  


“Yeah, buddy. I know you want to play but daddy and I have to talk first, ok”, Abbie said placing her hand under Bear’s chin. The pup licking her hand as Ichabod placed him on his lap where he stretched out resting.  


“I found this earlier”, she said lifting the Walinzi book from the couch. “It was on the shelf”, she said pointing in the direction of the fireplace . Crane curiously looking over the strange book.  


“Crane, there’s some things in it…that…well…I’m sure are concerning us”, Abbie said taking a deep breath before going on.  


“Such as”, he said taking notice of the uneasiness in Abbie’s demeanor.  


“I only read a couple of pages so far (she began nervously fidgeting with the book) but what I read was really mind blowing”, she said.  


“Abbie, (gently placing a hand on her knee) whatever this may be we shall get through it the way we always have….together”, he said.  


Abbie able to smile for the first time since opening that book. She felt a peace overtake her as she looked into his soft eyes. His voiced calmed her.  


“Well there’s a part in the book that talked about you…the first Witness (pausing). It said you…the first Witness was being protected by an…umm…sacrifice. A blood sacrifice”, she finished.  


Ichabod sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Abbie giving him time to digest what he had just heard.

 

“Hey, are you ok”, she finally asked?  


“I..yes…yes”, he said straightening his posture attempting to brush off the sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for Abbie to worry about him. She was his main concern right now. Anything or anyone else, including himself came in a distant second.  


“Are you sure”, she asked wrapping her tiny hand around his.  


“I’m fine”, he tried to assure her with a small smile that she read straight through. She could see the doubt underneath it all.  


“You know I could be overreacting about this whole thing”, she said moving in closer beside him. Bear jumping onto her lap. “Maybe none of this is even true”, she continued on.  


“On the contrary, what if all of it is true”, he said sliding off the couch onto the floor kneeling along the side of her legs.  


“I don’t know what any of this means. I do know that it is you alone who means everything to me. I would give my life protecting you”, he said dropping his head on her lap wrapping his hands around her legs. Bear must have sensed the distress in Ichabod. he let out a sad whimper as he began licking Crane’s forehead.  


He didn’t wish to express it to Abbie but the thought of a sacrifice being made frightened him. Why would someone do that for him? More important, who was responsible and what were they expecting in return? After all, no one would sacrifice without the promise or hope of something in return.  


The sadness in his eyes before he dropped his head broke Abbie’s heart. “Hey, look at me”, she said gently placing her fingers under his chin lifting his head.  


“There isn’t another soul in this life or beyond that I trust more than you. You have nothing to prove”, she said placing a few soft kisses along his forehead.  


Ichabod moving Bear up along with his arms placing them around the pup and Abbie’s waist pulling them both into a hug. She ran her hands through his hair as he rested his head on her chest. Bear snug between Ichabod’s arm and Abbie’s chest innocently looking back and forth between the two Witnesses.

After taking a few minutes to go over the couple of pages Abbie had already read the two Witnesses were ready to rejoin Reyes on the porch.

“It was just before your seventh birthday when you fell gravely ill”, Reyes said as the two Witnesses stepped back onto the porch. She stood looking out towards the trees and brush surrounding the quaint cabin as if a movie was playing out in front of her.  


“Excuse me”, Abbie said exchanging a curious look with Ichabod.  


“Crane, he hadn’t reached seven years of age when the Adui attacked your ancestors. He was miles away but could sense the danger”, Reyes said holding her hand out as a beautiful black butterfly flew past. It had the most peculiar specks of blue spread across its wings. The large wings coming to a stop as the butterfly landed in Reyes hands.  


“Impossible! How could you know”, Ichabod said thinking back to the time long ago when he had mysteriously taken ill. One minute standing in the proper stance befitting a Crane to the next where he was laid out on the ground in excruciating pain.

 

**  


“Ready”, the tall man yelled out as he commanded young Crane to prepare himself for battle.  


Crane standing nervously but proud knowing that his father and harshest critic stood off in the distance judging his every move. He had spent countless hours over the past several weeks going over something as simple as the proper fencing stance. Hands locked in place one holding the foil pointing downwards to the ground the other slightly behind his back. His feet just touching at the heal. All this for no other reason than to get the approval of the man staring at him in the distance.  


Young Ichabod Crane felt confident. Sure his instructor had the benefit of years of study and experience. But he had the advantage of natural skill and an eidetic memory. He had the instructors every maneuver memorized . He studied the instructors body language. He knew when he would lunge or how his feet would turn slightly on his toes right before a riposte. He had no doubt he would stand the victor when this bout was over.  


But for all of young Crane’s confidence the first bout was seemingly over before it began. Ending with Crane stumbling back outside the line of stones surrounding himself and the instructor.  


“Halt”, the instructor called out ending the bout. Ichabod’s head immediately dropping in shame knowing that his father was looking on in disappointment. His ears already stinging from the hurtful criticism sure to come from his father before he even spoke them. His eyes began to burn from the tears building as he looked over to see his father slowly shaking his head in disgust at his failure.  


No time for pity, he thought. He took a deep breath quickly gathering himself in an attempt to salvage the moment. Prove to his father he was indeed worthy of carrying the Crane name.

“Is this really necessary, Emanuelle”, Emily asked her husband as she watched him watching their son.  
She knew what was to come and like any mother her first instinct was to protect her child.  


“He must learn the ways of a man”, he answered without looking back at his wife who was standing several feet away from him.  


“He’s not a man, he’s a boy”, she said voice cracking at the heartbreak she felt whenever she thought about the strained relationship between her son and husband.  


“You’re neither a man nor a boy so how do you presume to tell me how to raise our son”, he shot back.  


“Well I’m his mother and I know he lives for your approval. Yet you set him up with these unrealistic goals only to scar him with your harsh criticism when he fails to live up to your expectations”, she said.  


“My love, you are inaccurate in your assessment”, he said voice taking on a softer tone. “I’m pushing him to be a success. To prepare him for the destiny which awaits him as a Crane”, he said now facing his wife.  


“Our sons destiny, whatever that may be, does not hinge on how well he yields a sword or the amount of wealth he may possess. His destiny will be his alone to follow…to find. He only need you to be his father”, she said growing tired of hearing her husband speak of their child in such a manner.  


“You have no idea of what you speak. Much has been sacrificed by those who came before him to ensure the Crane legacy and name will be respected and revered. He will live up to it”, Emanuel said before walking away.  


Emily watching as her husband marched off like an angry soldier who had just spotted the enemy. Every step laced with the venom sure to be spewed in the direction of their son.  


Ichabod once again standing in ready position, feet together at the heal and hands positioned. He and the instructor saluting before beginning the bout. He tried focusing on the task at hand but all he could manage to see was the angry man marching towards him.  


He set his body in preparation for battle once more and once more his body betrayed him. He stumbled back dropping his foil, this time his long lanky body falling completely to the ground.  


“Rise to your feet this instance”, Emanuelle demanded.  


Ichabod attempting to stand but felt a streak of pain shooting across the back of his head. His legs buckled beneath him sending him crashing to his knees as he wrapped his hands along the sides of his head in pain.  


“I said rise to your feet now”, Emanuelle continued on.“Is this what my good coin paying for”, he snapped turning his venom on the instructor.  


“Sir, I promise you the boy has been one of my most prized students”, the instructor responded.  


“If this is your best I suggest you find another profession. Remove yourself from my sight”, Emanuelle snapped in a most disgusted tone.  


Ichabod continued struggling on the ground as he knelt forward on his knees hands clinching the ground as his screaming intensified. The pain unlike anything he had ever experienced in his young life.  


“A pathetic mess”, Emannuelle scoffed now standing directly over his son. “Look at me”, he demanded.  


Ichabod desperately willing his body to stand and face his father. Instead his body fell completely forward on the ground. He rolled onto his side where he lay knees pressed to his chest, hands clinching his head.  


“Ichabod! Ichabod”, Emily screamed out running over to her son. The pounding of her heart matching the sound of her feet as they hit the ground in an desperate attempt to reach her son.  


“I said stand to your feet right now”, Emanuelle said reaching down yanking Ichabod up by his fencing jacket. Ichabod weakly calling out to his father for help his body dangled inches from the ground as his father’s hand remained clinched onto his jacket demanding he answer for his failure.  


Emily in tears at the sight of her son powerless in the hands of his father. His long arms and legs hanging limply to the ground as he continued screaming out in pain. A piece of her heart breaking at each scream that escaped her son’s mouth.  


“Release him”, she yelled as she reached the two pushing Emanuelle back whose hands were still clinched full of his son’s clothing. Ichabod wailing out in pain.  


Emanuelle quickly turning facing Emily as she pulled Ichabod lose from his father’s grip. She fell to the ground holding her son in her arms.  


“You insist on ruining the boy”, he hissed disgusted at what he felt was an attempt by his son to avoid accountability.  


But Emanuelle’s words fell on deaf ears. Emily could only hear the repeated wails coming from her son crying out in pain. Her father had been a physician who would often take her along to assist with his patients. She could remember hearing men and women crying out as they lost limbs or the horrid sounds of a mother losing her child. But never had she heard such anguish as she heard coming from her son that day.  


Ichabod lay in his mothers arms unable to hear her screams for help as she rocked him back and forth. The pain encompassing his body so powerful it blinded him sending everything black. Every streak of pain traveling throughout his body felt like a nail being slowly pounded into his flesh. Every streak of pain ending in his chest where his heart lay. He struggled to breathe as he felt the air was being sucked from him.  


Three weeks passed before he awakened from his state of unconsciousness. His mother sharing with him how he repeated the words “help her” over and over in his slumber. Ichabod couldn’t remember that or anything except the excruciating pain he suffered before everything went black. **

 

“Crane, are you ok”, Abbie asked placing her hand on his shoulder. She experienced a wave of emotion when she touched him. A picture flashing through her mind so fast she couldn’t make out what it was. Just flashes of color.  


“Impossible”, Crane repeated still stunned at Captain Reyes’ words.  


“Crane”, Abbie called out again. This time a little louder.  


“Yes, Lieutenant, I’m fine”, he answered finally snapping out of his daze.  


“Julietta Maltese”, Reyes said walking over to a chair on the far side of the porch. Something in her eyes when she spoke the name. A cross between adoration and sadness. “She was by your side, along with your mother of course, when you awakened”, she continued as she sat down in the old wooden chair.  


“How could you know these things? How could you have been there when you are….here”, he questioned not realizing the irony of his inquiry until the words left his mouth.  


“You were there and yet here you stand. The only difference being I didn’t have the luxury of sleeping through the last two plus centuries. I’ve had to live through every second of it”, she said with a hint of sadness behind her words.  


“Wait…how…why? I don’t understand what the hell is going on”, Abbie said pressing her hand across her forehead.  


“I needed to make sure you were safe. That you were protected. I couldn’t allow harm to come to your ancestors because that meant harm would come to you” Reyes said.  


My coven, which your ancestors referred to as Walinzi were called to be the protectors of the Witnesses. But there were others who wanted to kill you”.  


“But what does this have to do with Crane falling sick as a child”, Abbie asked?  


“He fell gravely ill because he knew, well his spirit knew that your life was in danger. The closer the Adui came to killing your ancestors, and by extension you, the worst off he became. We thought we had found a sufficient hiding place for your ancestors and it had been for some time. But the enemy, well they seem to stay one step ahead at times. We were warned about their eminent attack on what was left of your bloodline. We arrived soon after they did just in time to get the young child out of there. Unfortunately, we were too late to save her parents. They along with many others in the village died protecting her.  


“Good God”, Ichabod said placing a hand on Abbie’s lower back.  


“But how did they know where to find them (pausing) my family. How did they know where they were”, Abbie asked? She was finding it more difficult to talk about her ancestors as it hit her the true horror they suffered through so that she could be here. She felt profound guilt behind it.  


“We didn’t realize at the time but one of our own (Reyes pausing trying to compose herself) sisters (the disgust on her face equal to that in her voice) betrayed us…betrayed the two of you” she said.  


Although Abbie was still pissed at Reyes for keeping the truth from her she felt her heart soften at the sadness in her eyes as she spoke about all of this.  


“She, like all of us, knew of the bond between the two Witnesses. The destiny you shared. We knew it was foretold that this destiny could not come to pass without the birth of the second Witness. For only the second Witness held the power within to awaken the first in the destined time”, Reyes said giving Abbie a peculiar glance.  


“Wait…no, you’re mistaken. Katrina brought Crane back into this century. She cast the spell when he was dying”, Abbie said.  


“Katrina cast a spell, yes”, Reyes said glancing over at Ichabod who stood shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing.  


“Noo, Katrina’s magic is what brought Crane back”, Abbie said. She couldn’t help but notice the look of confusion deepening on Crane’s face.  


“It was never in Katrina’s power to bring Crane back”, Reyes said.  


“What are you implying”, Crane asked? He felt an uneasiness as to where this conversation was headed.  


“Oh, I imply nothing. I only speak facts and the facts are there has only ever been one person on this earth given the power to awaken you from death and it wasn’t Katrina Van Tassel”, Reyes spoke sharply.  


“This is ridiculous, Katrina told me of the spell herself”, Crane responded.  


“Well, Katrina told you a lot of things now didn’t she”, Reyes said with a hint of sarcasm.  


“If you mean to say something, Captain, I suggest you say it”, he said growing a little agitated with this conversation by the second. He was sure the hard truths they would all have to face after this was over would be a heavy burden to carry.  


“Oh, I’m saying it you’re just refusing to hear it”, she said now walking over to where Crane stood.  
“However, if I need to be more clear, how about this”, she said now standing looking Crane directly in the eyes.  


“Your wife was a liar who deceived her way into getting what she wanted. She played you like a fool over and over from the start”, she spat out.  


“You have no idea what you speak”, he said.  


“Do you really think she went dark because of your son, Crane”, Reyes scoffed.  


“Ok why don’t we all just take a deep breath and settle down, Abbie suggested. She saw that things were getting out of hand between Crane and Reyes and wanted to calm it down a bit. At least that’s what she told herself. The truth was the conversation was becoming uncomfortable for her to hear. Watching Crane react so strongly in defense of the woman who tried to kill them stung.  


“No, he asked for the truth and I’m going to give it to him”, Reyes answered. Sure she had grown to like Crane but she still found him insufferable at times. It also bothered her that he had the nerve to defend this murderous witch at all but in front of Abbie after everything she had been through at her hands, was inexcusable.  


“She was born with the seed of darkness in her heart. Her ambition for power outweighed any love she had for anything or anyone else”, she said.  


“She loved me”, he whispered but not low enough that Abbie couldn’t hear it.. It wasn’t so much that it mattered to him at this point whether she loved him or not. He had long accepted that Katrina wasn’t the person he thought her to be. But the thought that he brought this woman into his life that caused Abbie so much pain devastated him. She attempted to murder Abbie. Not to mention Abraham went after Abbie solely because of his decision to be with Katrina.  


He never mentioned any of this to anyone but it all ate away at him everyday. But this…knowing that she may have had a wicked agenda all along and it was his weakness that allowed her into their lives was too much. His failure to recognize her true motives could have cost Abbie her life. He wasn’t sure how he could live with that.  


“You just don’t get it do you? She loved your power as a Witness above all else”, Reyes said shaking her head.  


“No…no…that is not true”, he said finger in the air as if he was trying to make a point. It wasn’t his intention to hurt Abbie in any of this but that’s exactly what was happening. A little more of her heart breaking each time he defended this woman.

“She knew of your destiny, Crane. The power you held as a Witness. Power that she craved for herself. But she knew your destiny was here with the second Witness and she couldn’t have that”, Reyes said instinctively moving closer to Abbie feeling the need to protect her in this moment. The hurt and pain vibrating from Abbie’s being was almost unbearable.  


“Captain Reyes, please”, Abbie said. She went out there with the hope of finding the truth about Reyes and the book. Hopefully, shed some light on their history and why they were Witnesses. She never expected it would lead to watching the man she loved more than anything else defend the woman who tried to kill her. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.  


Captain Reyes wanted nothing more than to protect Abbie but she knew speaking the truth was more important in this moment.  


“Why do you think she left young Jeremy with Abbie’s ancestor? She knew of the darkness in that child’s heart”, Reyes accused.  


“You’re wrong. How could she have known”, he said but his heart told him it was true.  


“A mother knows her child. Darkness attracts darkness. She felt the same darkness in that child’s heart as she felt in her own”, Reyes said.  


“I don’t get it. If any of this is true…why wouldn’t we have been told before now? I mean his own Mason brothers honored Katrina’s words”, Abbie pointed out.  


“Unfortunately, his Mason brothers, just like my sisters had been compromised by the enemy. We are only now finding out that our High Priestess Druscilla found out about these plans but was murdered on her way to warn us all”, Reyes eyes full of sadness as she thought back on the murder of one of her mentors and most trusted friends.  


“She was set up as a traitor and hanged. They murdered her because she knew the truth. After that we all became a target. The Masons who were once our brothers in this war sought to capture and kill us. The distrust between us taking centuries to repair”, Reyes said.  


“This is preposterous! First, you speak these unfounded claims against Katrina. Now you wish to slander my brothers. Have you no shame”, he challenged Reyes.  


“Have you no shame defending the men and woman who sought to undermine your purpose and prevent you from fulfilling your destiny with your fellow Witness”, Reyes quickly shot back.  


“How dare you suggest…” Ichabod responded indignantly. But he realized everything Reyes spoke held merit. In the midst of trying to avoid looking at himself and coming to grips with just how devastating an impact his actions had on Abbie he didn’t realize he was defending the indefensible.  


“No, how dare you stand there look me in the face and suggest I’m a liar. Do you know how many people I have lost in this war? How many loved ones who gave their lives so that you could stand here next to your destiny”, Reyes spit out.  


Abbie didn’t know what to say. She could barely form a thought in her mind because of all that was being said. She just stood there in disbelief both from Reyes words and Ichabod’s reaction to it.

“You want to talk about shame lets talk about it. Lets talk about the shame my mother must have felt as she was being dragged through the streets and stoned to death because she refused to leave your bedside when you fell ill. She knew we had been compromised and her safety was at risk. But she cared about protecting you more than her own safety”, blood boiling from the anger she felt. Witness or not she refused to stand for his disrespect.  


“My God, Madame Julietta was your mother”, Ichabod asked stunned. He could remember the day officials came to take her away accusing her of witchcraft. He had been awakened only a few days from his ill fated slumber when they pulled her away. They claimed she sought to take his life. But even as a young boy he knew better. He knew she only sought to help him. He remembered his mother never really getting over the loss.  


“Even now you can travel back to your homeland to pay respect to your parents final resting place. My mother on the other hand had her body tossed away like trash. I know not of where she lay to pay respect. But by all means, continue lecturing me about shame”, she said sharply wiping a few tears from her face.  


“Captain Reyes…I’m so sorry”, Abbie said her heart filling with sadness for the woman standing in front of her. Not once in the time that she has known Captain Reyes have she seen her look so broken.  


“It’s the unfortunate price we pay for this calling. We lose so much along the way. This mission has always been important but after the loss of my mother, well it became that much more personal. I need to see it through till the end. No matter what that may be”, she said. The sincerity in Abbie’s eyes warming her broken heart.  


“Do you know who was responsible”, Abbie asked?  


“Then, no. Now, yes”, Reyes responded glancing over at Crane. “However, looking back it should have been quite obvious. The way she slithered in out of no where. The way she always sought to undermine my mothers authority. The not so innocent way she always seemed to insert her daughter whenever the second Witness was spoken of”, Reyes said facial features hardening with each word.  


“Well who? Who was she”, Abbie asked? She was almost too nervous to hear the answer.  


“Daniella Van Tassel”, an undeniable bitterness in her tone as she spoke each syllable in the name.  


“Katrina’s mother”, Ichabod whispered. Abbie wondering just how much crazier things could get at this point.  


“Daniella was part of our sisterhood located in a small town in Sweden. Katrina was just a baby when Daniella arrived here. She told a story of barely escaping an attack that left her husband, the rest of the sisterhood, and their entire families dead. Of course we welcomed her with opened arms. We had no reason to believe she was of any danger to the mission. She quickly proved herself to be a force in the Sisterhood showing she was willing to sacrifice all for the cause. But there was always something odd about her behavior”, Reyes said.

“Such as”, Ichabod asked?  


“Such as how desperately she wanted to take the duty of protecting you the first Witness but that was tasked to my mother. She would often speak of how much more convenient it would be for her to take on the task since she had a daughter roughly the same age as the first Witness. Whenever the second Witness was spoken of she would always find ways to downplay the significance of her calling”, Reyes recalled.  


“The book speaks of a blood sacrifice on my behalf. Why would I need such protection if I was covered through a sacrifice”, Ichabod inquired still sickened by the thought of it.  


“That sacrifice protected you from the enemy harming you. It did nothing to stop them from using you for their evil agenda. Even at such a young age they needed you”, Reyes answered.  


“Do you know of whom may have made this…sacrifice”, Ichabod asked?  


“We do not. What we do know is that the enemy desperately wanted both Witnesses because of your combined power. But the risk was far too great. They knew if they didn’t prevent the two of you from coming together they would almost surely lose this war. So they decided to go after the first Witness and prevent the second from being born. But make no mistake Moloch would have given all the Horsemen combined to have the power Abbie possesses”, Reyes said.  


Ichabod growing furious at the thought of Moloch harming Abbie. Abbie was a fighter but this shit right here had her shook. She knew they needed to hear this but a part of her wished they didn’t.  


“You say you had no knowledge of these revelations in the past. How is it that you came to obtain this information”, Ichabod asked trying to move on from any talk about harm coming to Abbie. He saw the look of terror on her face.  


“Files left by Enoch Knapp”, Reyes answered.  


“Reverend Knapp”, Abbie gasped in disbelief.  


“Yes, According to his files he became suspicious of Katrina’s motives when Crane was fatally wounded. He claimed the words that she spoke in his final moments was not a spell preserving Crane’s life but a spell binding his heart”, Reyes said.  


“Wait, this is crazy. Why would she do that”, Abbie asked?  


“Simple, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Crane from awakening in your time. There was no way to stop the two of you from coming together as foretold. The only thing she could do at this point was to kill the bond, cause confusion in the hopes of separating the two of you”, Reyes said.  


“How can any of this be possible”, Ichabod wondered out loud. He began thinking back to all the times after she left purgatory. How she always seemed to persuade him to go against the mission…go against Abbie.  


“She knew where your heart would lead you. Rather to whom it would lead you”, Reyes said nodding over in Abbie’s direction.  


“Reverend Knapp was killed shortly after Death’s resurrection. How did you come to get this information”, Abbie asked trying to ignore the look on Ichabod’s face. The sting from his denial and defense of Katrina was beginning to burn.  


“When Enoch became aware of both Crane’s and Death’s resurrection he called Timothy who was in charge of the Mason chapter at the time. We feel like this was an attempt to warn them about what he knew. Unfortunately, Enoch was murdered before that meeting could take place. Shortly after Crane was asked to take his life by his Mason brotherhood we received a call asking for our coven to meet with them to discuss files found at Enoch’s estate. We were told they were in the process of meeting with Crane to warn him of plans to kill the second Witness. Unfortunately, they too were cut down before that meeting could take place”, Reyes said.  


“Good God”, Crane said out loud. “Brother Timothy spoke of vital intel they had come across but this”, Crane said. He stood shaking his head as the horrific images of his Mason brothers played back in his mind.  


“One of our sisters found the files some time later”, Reyes said.  


“So Reverend Knapp had this information but was killed before he could share it. Then the Masons had it and were killed before sharing. How the hell did Abraham know”, Abbie wondered out loud.  


“Ask yourself, who would benefit most from having Crane in the dark about all of this? Who stood to lose the most had he found out”, Reyes asked?  


Crane immediately realizing where this was going and quickly made an attempt to shoot it down before Reyes could go any farther.  


“If you’re insinuating that Katrina was in any way responsible I have to stop you. Might I remind you she was still trapped in purgatory at the time. She could not have been responsible”, Ichabod said finger pointing up in the air.  


Abbie picking up Bear having a seat on the top step of the porch. She was in disbelief at Crane’s continued denial over Katrina. The bitch trying to kill both of them should have been enough to open his eyes. But hearing what Reyes had to say should’ve cleared any doubt left. Yet he stood there defending her just as he did when she left purgatory. Abbie tried to understand this woman had been his wife and Ichabod did love her at one time but his behavior was beyond reasonable at this point. She was under the impression that his feelings for Katrina were in the past maybe she was wrong.  


“Let me ask you something, Crane. Have you ever wondered why she led Abbie to a man who just happened to be her son? How about when she left purgatory even though she knew the importance of you and Abbie staying together? Why time and time again she chose the side of the enemy over the mission you were fighting against”, Reyes asked?  


“She was conflicted. Henry was our son and despite everything she still saw Abraham as a friend”, he reasoned.

 

Abbie standing from the steps with Bear in her arms walking over to the far side of the porch looking out at the blue sky. She was finding it harder to stay focused on the issue at hand when every fucking five seconds she had to listen to the man she loved defending his evil witch wife who tried to kill her. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She was doing her best to hide her pain but the more he defended this woman the worse it hurt. She felt like a fool believing that he was actually serious about her…about them. She was desperately fighting that old urge she use to get when things got tough. She wanted to run until her legs gave out then run some more.  


(Reyes taking a deep frustrated sigh) “Listen. She. Wanted. Abbie. Dead. When she couldn’t get that she sought to cause division between the two of you. Abbie stood in the way of EVERYTHING she wanted. Katrina picked up where her mother left off”, she said angrily.  


“Katrina couldn’t fathom the thought that she came from this powerful coven. That she was highly sought after for her knowledge of sorcery yet none of that was enough to overcome the bond between the two of you”, Reyes said.  


Reyes was fed up with him at this point. He refused to see logic and it wasn’t her job to convince him. Besides that, it pissed her off seeing how his denial and defense of this woman visibly hurt Abbie.  


“Captain Reyes you are accusing Katrina of some awful things. Are you sure about all of this? Maybe its just a huge mistake”, Abbie reasoned even though every fiber in her being told her that Reyes spoke the truth. Sure she despised the woman for what she did but she didn’t want to judge her unfairly because of it.  


“What is your heart telling you”, Reyes asked walking over standing next to Abbie. She felt the need to protect her. Seeing Abbie sad and broken hurt her beyond what she could express. It angered her at how insensitive Crane had been.  


“I don’t know what to think. You’re saying a lot of things that don’t make any sense to me”, Abbie answered feeling exhausted at this point.  


“Such as”, Reyes asked?  


“When we spoke in the kitchen you said your visit to Kenya with your sisters was a wonderful experience. How could that be if so many people died. My family your coven sisters? And why were you sneaking around the cabin?  


“I wasn’t sneaking around. Just placing a protection spell around the cabin”, Reyes said (Abbie thinking back to the white substance Joe dragged in at the bottom of his shoes). “And yes, many died that day but the child was saved….your life was saved”, Reyes continued on.  


“What about claiming I’m the reason Crane woke up in this time. I don’t have any magic or special powers. How could that be”, Abbie asked?  


“Abbie, (Reyes placing her hands on the sides of Abbie’s face) do you not understand the power within you? There is no amount of sorcery that can amount to what is inside of you”, Reyes responded. Her heart broke for Abbie. She could feel the doubt and struggle flowing from her.  


“I just don’t understand what you mean”, Abbie said.  


“Of course you don’t because you are too afraid to understand what I’m saying. But step outside of that fear and all that is hidden within your heart will be revealed”, Reyes said pointing to Abbie’s chest.  


Abbie’s mind going back to the conversation she had with her mother after Abrahams attack. She kept telling her to look into her heart. Grace said something similar when she traveled back in time. What the hell were they all trying to tell her and why couldn’t they just come out with it instead of all the damn riddles?  


“Listen, I can not open your eyes for you. Only you have the power to see what’s inside of your heart. I could stand here all day and night telling you of the wonders flowing within you but until you believe it for yourself it doesn’t matter. I wish you knew what I knew. I wish you could fully understand”, Reyes said.  


“Its just a lot. Its too much at times”, Abbie said feeling overwhelmed by what Reyes was saying.  


“I know it’s a lot but when the calling is as great as the one you have the burden is that much more heavier.  


“Why cant you just tell me what you know. The mystery of it all is too much”, Abbie responded.  


“It is not my place to tell you what’s in your heart. One day your eyes will open to what your heart is trying to tell you”, Reyes responded. She could see the disappointment in Abbie’s eyes. She wanted nothing more than to sit her down and have a long talk but she knew it was forbidden.

“I don’t want you to get down. Despite this calling you have a life to live full of joy and beautiful wonders. There are so many incredible things for you to experience. There will also be times where you have to let go of some things and that will be difficult”  


Abbie watching in amazement as Reyes opened her hands releasing the beautiful butterfly from before allowing it to fly away. She was sure the butterfly had flown off earlier or at least that’s what she assumed. With all that had been going on she lost sight of it. Then all of a sudden there it was being released.  


“What… how” Abbie whispered mostly to herself.  


“Its easy to lose sight of what’s right in front of you when you really don’t want to see it”, Reyes said.  


Abbie wasn’t sure what to think. She never expected to hear any of these things when she stepped onto the porch. She wasn’t even sure why she believed it but she did. After a while Abbie invited Reyes in for coffee where the three sat and talked until Jenny and Joe arrived. Abbie and Crane going over with them everything that had transpired with Reyes. Joe letting them know he left the book on the shelf the morning he came over to spend the day with Abbie and Bear. He found it in the basement of his house with some of his fathers things. 

A few hours had passed since everyone had left. Abbie found herself avoiding Crane as much as possible. On top of all that Reyes revealed she was left feeling confused about Crane. She was deeply hurt to the point she found it difficult to look at him.  


“I’ve prepared some tea if you care for a cup before turning in for the evening”, Ichabod said as he stepped into the small family room where Abbie sat on the couch quietly placing some pictures in a photo album she had been working on.  


“No , thank you”, she said awkwardly looking up at him before quickly turning her attention back to the book she had placed on her lap.  


Ichabod watched as she stared down at the old picture of herself and Jenny as young girls unwrapping gifts under a decorated tree. It was one of his favorite childhood pictures of Abbie. She had the biggest smile and her eyes lit up brighter than the star that sat atop of the tree. He always imagined they would have a daughter of their own who would look exactly like Abbie.  


“I could prepare something else if you like”, he said hands wrapped together behind his back.  


“No, thank you” she said again. “I’m about to go to bed anyway.  


“I was hoping we might take some time to talk”, he said.  


“Maybe tomorrow. Its been a long day and I’m just really tired”, Abbie said standing lifting Bear who had fallen asleep on the couch beside her.  


“Of course”, he responded watching as she walked off with Bear in her arms.  


“Abbie”, he called out.  


“Yes”, she said in a slight irritated tone that was hard for Crane to miss.  


He slowly walked over taking deep breaths between each step trying to figure out what was the right thing to say to make this right. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how deeply sorrowful he felt about his actions. How it didn’t have anything to do with his love for her but his deep regret in bringing Katrina into her life. But he found himself speechless when he looked into her eyes. She was hurt. He could tell by the way she looked at him. Rather the way she could barely look at him. Her voice spoke of the disappointment she must have felt with him. She spoke in that low unsure tone she used whenever she was hurt but didn’t care to share it. Sure she could fool most people but not him. He knew her to well.  


He wished to tell her he was a fool for the way he acted. But he knew it would do nothing to take away the sad vulnerability in her eyes. A vulnerability he hadn’t seen in some time. In the end, all he could say was “Good night”  


“Good night, Crane”, she said. He leaned in attempting to kiss her goodnight only to be met with her turning her face slightly away as he was about to connect with her lips causing him to peck her cheek instead. He was hurt but what could he say. He deserved a whole lot worse if he was being honest. He ran his hand softly across Bears back and whispered good night before watching the love of his life turn and walk away.

______________________________________________________________________________  


“I must say you have become quite the professional at this exercise, Bear”, Ichabod said raising the cloth toy a few more inches causing the pup to jump a little higher in an attempt to reach it.  


He was sitting on the floor in Joe’s family room playing with the tiny pup who never seemed to run out of energy. He and Abbie had gone over to Joe’s to have dinner with the younger Corbin and Jenny while going over Reverend Knapp’s files Reyes gave them. They were waiting for Joe to get back from picking up Jenny from work because her car had broken down.  


Bear was barking in excitement with every jump. He bounced around like an excited kid in a candy store every time he managed to snag the toy from Crane’s hand.  


“Good job, Bear”, Ichabod said as the pup climbed onto his lap with the toy hanging from his mouth. He stood on his tiny hind legs rubbing the top of his head back and forth along Ichabod’s chest.

“Hey buddy, you having fun”, Abbie said as she stepped into the room. Bear running over jumping on her feet. She leaned down picking him up pulling him into a hug. Ichabod smiling seeing how happy Bear made her. At least someone was making her happy lately because he sure wasn’t. It had been just over a week since that talk with Reyes happened and things seemed a little strained between the two.  


Seems Abbie made every excuse not to be around him. When she was she could barely seem to string together three sentences to hold a conversation.  


He knew he messed up reacting the away he did. But it wasn’t what he feared she felt it was about. He had long since excepted that Katrina wasn’t the person he thought her to be when she threw everything away over Henry. Hell if he was being honest he had his suspicions every time she made Abraham a priority over the mission he and Abbie were tasked with.  


Sure the revelations bothered him but it bothered him more knowing he brought so much pain into Abbie’s life. She had already experienced great loss and trust didn’t come to her easily. Yet for some reason she trusted him with her life. A life that had been repeatedly threatened because of his poor choices and actions. Had he shown restraint and respect for Abraham’s relationship with Katrina Abbie wouldn’t have been in the hospital fighting for her life. Just being in her presence was embarrassing. He felt as if he didn’t deserve her friendship let alone her love.  


“Were you playing with this”, Abbie asked the pup as she sat down on the floor. “You like the toy Uncle Joey bought you”, Abbie asked picking the cloth toy up from the floor handing it to Bear.  


Bear immediately taking the toy to Ichabod dropping it in his hands. He then ran back to Abbie then back to Ichabod where he began jumping in the air. He stopped after a couple of tiny leaps looking back at Abbie letting out a few tiny barks as if to make sure he had her full attention.  


“I do believe he would like to share the activity we were engaged in”, Ichabod said looking over at Abbie. Things may not have been great between them right now but neither allowed it to interfere with them having fun with Bear.  


“Is that what you’re trying to show me, buddy”, Abbie asked pulling her knees up to her chest. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world whenever she saw Bear’s tiny body jumping. For such a little guy his jumps were pretty impressive.  


She watched as Crane raised the toy causing Bear to jump up until he latched onto it pulling it away from Crane’s hand. Abbie making sure to clap and cheer loudly each time Bear snagged the toy. This caused Bear to run over to her as she lifted him in the air pulling him down giving him a quick nose rub. Bear would then run back over to Ichabod to repeat the task.  


The three were in the middle of their fifth round of this game when Abbie's phone rang. “Could you hand me that please”, she asked Crane?  


“Of course”, he responded reaching up retrieving the phone from the coffee table. He instinctively looked down at the screen as he was handing it to Abbie taking notice that it was Calvin Riggs calling.  


What on earth could he want, Ichabod thought. He didn’t understand why this man wouldn’t just leave Abbie alone. He thought Mr. Riggs would have gotten the message loud and clear after their encounter at the hospital. Still, here he was persistent as ever attempting to court Abbie.  


Ichabod wanted nothing more than to answer the call and tell this man Abbie was very well spoken for and his advances were a colossal waste of time. But he knew that was not his place to do such a thing. Abbie was her own person and it was up to her to make it clear as to whom her heart was with.  


“Thank you”, Abbie said as Ichabod handed her the phone. Damn, Calvin, she said to herself as she looked at the name above incoming call. She cut her eye at Ichabod who was now kneeling down in front of her staring her in the face.  


Please don’t let him start the dumb shit, she thought. She did not have the patience for his childishness where Calvin was concerned. And after the way he acted about Katrina he had no right to be sitting there looking at her like he just walked in on her fucking another man or some shit.  


“Hey, Calvin”, Abbie said trying to ignore the fact that Ichabod was sitting there red faced and pouty like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away.  


“Hey lady, what’s going on”, Calvin responded.  


“Nothing much. How about you”, Abbie asked?  


“Well, I’m driving past the station on my way to the cleaners and you crossed my mind. I wanted to call and say hi…see how you were doing. If that’s ok”, he said.  


“Yeah that’s fine, Calvin”, Abbie responded smiling a little.  


What’s fine and why is it making her smile, Ichabod asked himself. Whatever was being said he didn’t like it one bit.  


“So are you busy right now because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together for a bite to eat”, Calvin asked?  


Abbie pausing looking up at the set of baby blues that were locked in on her. Part of her not wanting to give a damn about what he thought or his feelings. He didn’t consider her feelings when he was defending that witch bitch in front of her. It may have been just over a week since that happened but it still hurt her deeply. Of course in the end the other part of her won out. The part that wasn’t a petty bitch who wanted to make him feel a slither of hurt he caused her that day.  


“Sorry, I can’t. We’re having dinner at my brothers place “, she said resting the phone on her shoulder as she picked up Bear who was bouncing around vying for her attention.  


Surely he did not just ask her out, Ichabod thought. He felt his blood boiling just thinking about it.  


“Lieutenant”, Ichabod called out.  


“Excuse me, Calvin”, she said removing the phone from her ear. “Yes”, she said looking annoyed.  


“I am most certain that young Corbin and Miss Jenny will arrive soon. It was my hope that we would have started going over the information Captain Reyes provided prior to their arrival”, he said. It wasn’t his intention to interrupt her call it just sort of happened. Well that’s the way he reasoned it in his mind anyway.  


Here’s that dumb shit I was talking about, Abbie said to herself. They had been waiting for Joe to get back with Jenny for damn near an hour and not once did Crane mention those papers. Now all of a sudden when Calvin calls the papers that have been spread across the coffee table for eternity are a huge fucking priority.  


“I think it can wait until Jen and Joe get here”, Abbie said bringing the phone back to her ear.  
“Sorry Calvin”, she said trying to settle Bear who was attempting to climb up her shirt grabbing for the phone.  


“Am I interrupting anything”, he asked? His stomach turning when he heard Crane’s voice in the background. He really despised this man. He just couldn’t understand what Abbie saw in him. Like the shit was absolutely baffling to him.  


Before Abbie had the chance to let Calvin know she was sort of in the middle of something Crane interrupted again.  


“Lieutenant, I believe it most wise that we go over these files as soon as possible”, he said.  
“I’m so sorry, Calvin. I’m going to have to call you back another time”, she said.  


“I understand”, he responded. He wanted to say a lot more but decided to let it go. Getting into it where Crane was concerned never seemed to work in his favor so he thought it was best to keep his thoughts to himself. Besides, he felt sooner or later Abbie would figure out she was way too good for this dude and get rid of his weird jealous ass.  


“Well, thanks for calling…checking on me. I appreciate it. Take care”, she said before ending the call. Bear jumping off her lap running over drinking water from his bowl.  


Ichabod felt incensed. Who did this man think he was? It was not necessary for him to check on Abbie when he was there day and night to tend to her every need.  


“What is your problem”, Abbie asked slamming the phone on the pillow laying next to her on the floor.  
“I beg your pardon”, he asked?  


“You heard me”, she said.  


“Indeed I heard you. However, I know not why you assume I have a problem”, he answered.  


“I’m tired of this thing you have going on with Calvin. You need to grow the hell up!”, she said.  


“I have no clue what you are talking about”, he responded.  


“Crane, please. I know about the fight at the hospital”, she said growing more annoyed with him by the minute.  


Crane was beside himself, furious thinking about Calvin running to Abbie like a coward discussing their disagreement. “And who may I ask told you there was a fight”, he asked?  


“So you’re going to tell me you and Calvin were not fighting at the hospital”, she asked?  


“No, it was not a fight. It was a tussle at best. Furthermore, I can most assure you had Mr. Riggs and I had fought he would not be around to discuss it”, Ichabod said.  


"And you don't see anything wrong with what you just said", Abbie asked shaking her head.

“I will not recant my statement nor do I regret what I said. Mr. Riggs is a scoundrel of a man who can’t seem to understand his advances are unwanted.  


Abbie closing her eyes for a few seconds before responding. She was trying her hardest not to cuss him out but he was fucking pushing her now.  


“How long have we been sitting in this house waiting for Jenny and Joe to get back”, she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.  


He pondered the question a minute before answering. He wasn’t sure if she meant it as a serious inquiry or something else.  


“If the timing device located on the wall is correct I would estimate we have been awaiting their arrival for close to one full hour”, he answered standing up from the floor.  


“In that time, how many times have YOU (Abbie pointing her finger in Ichabod’s direction) brought up those files” (now pointing to the papers on the coffee table).  


“I don’t understand your line of questioning. Rather I don’t see the point of it”, he answered.  


Abbie rocking back and forth on the floor agitated. He really think I have the patience for his shit right now, she thought.  


“Cut the shit Crane. We both know you only became concerned about those papers after you realized Calvin was on the other end of that phone”, she accused now standing herself.  


“Please, correct me if I’m wrong, Miss Mills. But was is not the purpose of this visit to investigate the contents in these files”, he asked waving his hand over the coffee table.  


Hmph, she scoffed running her hand down her nose along her lips. The look on her face telling him he messed up big time.  


“Are you serious right now”, she asked?  


“I’m most serious”, he responded with a confident nod that pushed her to her breaking point.  


“I can’t believe you have the fucking nerve to stand there judging me on how I choose to handle someone with nothing more than a little crush at best when YOU cant even be honest about your own shit”, she accused.  


“If you’re suggesting that I have not made my intentions clear where other women are concerned I can most assure that you are mistaken”, he responded baffled as to where this accusation was coming from.  


“You know what, I’m not even going to do this with you”, she said walking away picking up a couple of the files from the table. Yeah he was a major ass at how he acted when Calvin was on the phone but she was sure this had more to do with what happened with Reyes than the situation with Calvin and she didn’t really care to show how much that truly hurt her.  


“I’m afraid it is too late as we have already reared off down this road, Lieutenant”, he said not willing to let her accusation go.  


Abbie wanted to let this go, she really did. She was upset and hurt. She really didn’t want to end up saying things she might regret because of how she felt. But clearly he didn’t mind getting cussed the fuck out at the present moment. She dropped the papers back on the table turning around facing her tall partner who was now standing right behind her.  


Bear starting to pace back and forth between the two as the disagreement went on.  


“You really have some nerve lecturing me about how I handle MY business when you can’t even choose your me over your ex-wife”, she said. It was the first time she had looked him straight in the eye for more than two seconds in a week.  


“How dare you throw Katrina in my face this way”, he responded.  


“Ohh sooorry. I forgot I’m not worthy of speaking the almighty Queen Katrina’s name”, she said raising her voice.  


“Its not what I meant. That was not the way I intended”, he said becoming frustrated with her unfounded accusations.

“Fuck what you meant, Crane! I don’t give a damn about your shitty intentions. Where were your intentions when you stood out on that porch defending her to Reyes? Where were your intentions when you constantly chose her over me….or was I misreading your meaning then too? Every. Single. Time. she said go left you did that shit even though our mission was saying go right”, she said eyes reddening desperately fighting back tears.  


“Abbie please”, he pleaded attempting to reach out for her hand but she snatched it away.  


He could not believe what he was hearing. Yes, he made poor choices where Katrina was concerned. Choices he deeply regretted but for her to stand there questioning where his heart and loyalty stood made him angry. In the midst of that anger he allowed his emotions to speak before he could grasp the impact of his words.  


“She is dead because I chose you”, he blurted out.  


The room got eerily quiet. The cheerful song the birds were singing outside the window just a few seconds before ceased. The music from the ice cream truck slowly driving up the street stopped. The sound of Bears bark faded into the background. Abbie just stood there staring at him as if she was looking at a stranger.  


He could immediately see the devastating impact those seven words combined had on her. The anger on her face just seconds ago now replaced with profound sadness and hurt. Those seven words broke her.  


“Abbie…I’m sorry….” He said rushing behind her as she quickly walked away stopping only to pick up Bear on her way to the front door.  


She felt suffocated as if the walls were closing in on her. For over a year she struggled with the fact that he killed his wife to save her. Katrina was not her favorite person. In fact she thought she was terrible but still it pained her knowing her life was taken to protect hers. Although he never said anything of the sort, the thought always lingered in the back of her mind. The scary thought that Crane may have some resentment towards her for the loss of his wife. That he even blamed her. She felt sick hearing him say those words. He did blame her and maybe he was right.  


“Abbie please…” he continued on but she ignored him as she snatched her purse and Bear’s bag from the coat rack before reaching for the front door.  


“Abbie, please allow me to clear this up”, he said reaching over her shoulder pressing his hand against the door stopping her from opening it. Bear beginning to make a sad whimper sound.  


“Move”, she demanded voice trembling so heavy she could barely get the word out.  


He immediately moved his hand away from the door. The last thing he wished was to hold Abbie or anyone against their will. 

 

The door flying opened hitting against the wall as Abbie rushed out of the house her purse and Bear’s bag slung over one shoulder and Bear’s tiny head peeking over the other. Ichabod placing his hand on her shoulder as she hurried down the steps. Bear yelping as he licked Ichabod’s hand that rested on Abbie’s shoulder.  


“Leave me alone”, she said snatching her shoulder. Bear letting out a sad cry as Ichabod’s hand slipped away from him.  


“Abbie, I’m sorry. Please talk to me”, he begged walking around in front of her as she struggled through her purse looking for the keys to his car.  


“Get out of my way”, she said.  


“Can we please talk”, he continued attempting to reach out for her once again.  


“Don’t touch me”, she said moving back a few steps. Ichabod’s hands dropping to his sides in defeat. Abbie moved to her left trying to get around him only to be met with him moving to his right. “Please don’t leave”, he begged. She ignored him moving to her right. He stepped to his left in front of her again, “Please Heart”, he said.  


All of the feelings she had bottled up for the past week came rushing out in an emotional outburst. On top of the hurt she felt behind his defense of Katrina she was now frustrated because he wouldn’t get out of her way so she could leave. She didn’t want to talk or see his face. She didn’t even want to hear his voice. She just wanted to get away from him. She didn’t want him to see her cry. She didn’t want him to know he had the power to break her in such a way. But it was too late. The tears had already begun pouring and it wasn’t a few sniffles or a couple of tears. This was a full on ugly cry. The kind of cry that halted your breathing and broke your words into indiscernible gibberish.  
“Abbie, please don’t cry”, he said. His heart crushed at the sight of tears pouring down her face for any reason. But knowing it was because of him was unforgivable.  


“I just want to leave”, she said words so broken it sounded as if she was saying a lot more. Bear now yelping as he nervously bounced in Abbie’s arms. Abbie running her hand along his back trying to calm him. Bear laying his head on her chest as she stood there now sobbing. She couldn’t find the key so she begin walking off across the grass. She was prepared to walk all the way home as opposed to looking at his face another second. Ichabod following closely behind calling out her name.  


Jenny and Joe pulling up both looking at each other before jumping out of Joe’s truck.  


Jenny rushing to her sister’s side. “Abbie what’s wrong? What happened”, she asked? Immediately looking at Crane as if he was the devil.  


Abbie opening her mouth but unable to form the words so she kept walking. Jenny closely following her sister. “Its ok”, she said putting her arm around her big sisters shoulders.  


“Just want to leave”, Abbie finally managed to say dropping her head on Jenny’s shoulder.  


“Abbie….”Ichabod called out still walking behind her.  


“Hey, leave her alone”, Joe said jumping in front of Crane. In all the time he had Known Abbie he had never seen her like this and it made him angry. His brotherly protectiveness instantly kicking in.  


“I just need to speak with her”, Crane responded attempting to walk around Joe. Joe stepping back in front of him this time closer to his face. “I said leave her alone”, Joe repeated. Sure he liked Crane. He thought he was a cool dude and good for Abbie. But he loved Abbie. She was his sister and he wasn’t going to stand by and let anyone hurt her. The two men stood engaged in a faceoff.  


“Joe, I need your keys”, Jenny called out standing over by Joe’s truck with Abbie and Bear.  


Joe rushing over with the keys in his hand giving them to Jenny. He didn’t know what to say to Abbie. He just wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, “Its going to be ok, Sis”. He placed a kiss on her cheek before opening the passenger door. She got in placing Bear on her lap but he immediately stood on his hind legs where he began licking the tears falling from her face. Abbie hooking the seatbelt then pulling Bear in closer. Bear balling up in her arms eyes fixed on Ichabod who stood in the background watching the car pull off.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Ichabod had been pacing back and forth outside the cabin for about fifteen minutes. A bag of groceries in one hand and a bouquet of colorful daylilies in the other. He was nervous. He didn’t know what he would or could say to make this right. A couple of hours had passed since he last saw Abbie at Joe’s house. He wasn’t sure how she would react to him. The past week had been difficult enough because of his foolish actions but his behavior this afternoon was reprehensible. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. He wasn’t sure how he was going to fix this.  


After another ten minutes of cursing himself for his shameful behavior he finally made his way up the steps. He stood in front of the door eyes closed inhaling deeply before raising the key to the lock opening the door.  


As soon as he walked across the threshold he was greeted by four tiny legs rushing over to him. He sat the bag of groceries on the floor and scooped up the adorable pup. 

“Hello Bear”, he said happy to see him. The puppy sniffing the colorful flowers Ichabod still held.  


“These are for Mum, her favorite. What do you think”, he asked? Bear giving his bark of approval.  


“Lets go find Mum”, he said sitting the pup on the floor. Bear leading the way to Abbie’s bedroom. He was a few stops away when her door opened. Both Abbie and Crane frozen in an awkward silence neither barely able to look at the other for different reasons. Ichabod because of the shame he felt. Abbie because of the hurt she felt.  


Ichabod lifting the flowers to Abbie, “For you”, he said in a low tone.  


“Excuse me”, she said ignoring the flowers walking straight around him.  


Ichabod’s arm dropping to his side as he stood there eyes following her movement.  


“It was my hope that we would have dinner. I know the hour is late and that is my failing”, he said following her into the kitchen. They never got around to having dinner with Jenny and Joe. He stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things to make one of her favorites, a salmon salad.  


Abbie continued ignoring him as she fiddled around in her purse that sat on the kitchen counter. She really wasn’t purposely trying to be mean or ignore him. She just couldn’t seem to get the words out.  


“Abbie please”, he pleaded attempting to place his hand over hers. His heart lumping when she quickly moved her hand away. It wasn’t until she was walking away that he understood the true gravity his words had on her. How did he miss this when he walked into the cabin? How did he not notice the suitcase and small bag placed alongside the couch? His heart began to ache. She was leaving him.  


“Lieutenant, may I inquire what this is about”, he asked walking over standing beside the bags.  
“Again, she tried to answer him but couldn’t find the words.  


“Abbie please. I know that my judgment has been less than honorable as of late and for that I am deeply regretful. But is this (waving his hands over the bags) necessary”, he asked?  


“You need some space. We need some space”, she said finally finding her voice. Just giving those words life nearly broke her down.  


“I only need you”, he answered.  


“You need some time to sort things out…your feelings. Figure out what you want”, she said eyes blinking back tears.  


“All that I want or will ever need is here in front of me”, he said. Abbie lightly scoffing at his words.  


“Please don’t allow a brief lapse in judgment to sow doubt as to where my heart lies”, he said.  


“Brief, Crane you spent the better part of the conversation with Reyes defending your ex wife’s honor You refused to believe anything she said about her and you want me to believe you know where your heart is”, Abbie said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.  


“No, no, don’t do this”, he said.  
“Look its my fault really. I never gave you the space needed after everything”, tears now breaking through.  


“There is nothing to sort out. I do not require space from you. I know how I feel. How I’ve felt since I awakened to you in this time”, he said wrapping her hand in his.  


“We’re going to be staying with Jenny for a while”, she said picking up Bear.  


“You’re taking Bear”, he asked?  


“Of course. What did you think I was just going to leave him”, Abbie said pulling Bear in closer to her chest.  


“This is his home. This is your home. It is not fair to him or to me to take him away from his home”, he responded sadly.  


“Crane, please do not do this”, she begged.  


“Am I not suppose to fight for my family”, he asked? Abbie turning away. She couldn’t look at him like this.  


“Heart please. I love you with everything in me”, he said.  


“I have to go”, she responded. Both reaching for the large suitcase at the same time. “Crane, please stop”, she said moving his hand from the bag.  


“We need to talk”, he said.  


“We’ve talked. Now I’m ready to leave. Please let go of my bag”, she said as he had his hand over the handle again.  


“Abbie, please don’t leave. I’m so sorry”, he said with a slight tremble to his voice. Abbie turning away. If she looked at him she knew she would completely break. Despite it all she loved this man with every fiber of her being. Walking away from him was like walking away from her source of life. But she felt its what they both needed.  


“You know where to reach me if you need me”, Abbie said walking away.  


“You are not being fair”, he said walking around in front of her. Bear beginning to let out a sad cry as the two continued arguing.  


“Crane, please you’re upsetting him”, Abbie said.  


“I’m upsetting him….” He began to say but stopped himself. There was no arguing the fact that this was all of his doing. He was at fault and Abbie had every right to feel the way she did.  


“This is your home, Bears home. If anyone should leave it shall be I”, he said.  


“No, absolutely not. I’m not asking you to leave your home, Crane”, Abbie responded.  


“This is just a much your home as it is mine”, he said. It was bad enough he hurt her with everything he said in defense of Katrina and his stupid outburst at Joe’s place earlier. Now because of his foolish act he was running her and Bear away from their home.  


“I’m not staying. Like I said we will be at Jen’s”, she said. Ichabod knew her mind was made up and there was no changing it right now.  


“Please, allow me to say good bye to Bear”, he said. Abbie handing the puppy over to Ichabod.  


“Ichabod sitting on a chair with the pup. I’m so sorry, Bear. The entirety of this situation is my doing. I promise you I will not rest until you and Mum are back home where you belong” (Bear beginning to yelp sadly) “Until then I shall need you to look after your Mum”, Crane said walking the puppy back over to Abbie.

 

He had just loaded Bears bag into the back seat. “Thank you”, she said. Ichabod now the one not able to find the words. Watching her leave was the hardest thing he ever had to do. “I’ll call when we get to Jen’s place”, Abbie said trying to look everywhere else but into his eyes. Ichabod engulfing both Abbie and Bear in a tight hug. He found it hard to breathe thinking about being in the cabin without them. “Kiss daddy so we can go”, Abbie said reluctantly pulling away from his grasp. Ichabod leaning down kissing Bear on the top of his head. “I shall miss you”, he said once again. “I love you”, he said kissing Abbie on the lips this time Abbie lightly pecking him then dropping her head down to his chest.

“I gotta go”, she said attempting to walk away. He took hold of her hand pulling her back. “Please don’t do this. Don’t leave”, he begged hugging her even tighter than before. “I can’t”, she said placing a hand on his chest then cheek, kissing him on the lips turning getting into the truck.  


He stood there in disbelief watching as the rear car lights got smaller and smaller finally disappearing into the night. Abbie didn’t get far before stopping pulling the truck over. She could no longer see past the tears falling down her face. Abbie’s head dropping to the steering wheel as her crying intensified. Bear sadly yelping as he lay across her legs with his small paws wrapped around her hand.

“Sure you’re ok”, Jenny asked laying on the bed behind Abbie. “I can fix you something to eat if you want”, she said.  


“Thanks, Jen but I’m fine”, Abbie whispered.  


Jenny putting her arm around Abbie resting her head on her shoulder. “Its going to be ok”, she said to her big sister getting under the blanket with her and Bear.  


“You want me to beat him up because you know I will totally kick his ass for you”, Jenny joked trying to make Abbie smile.  


Abbie playfully nudging her in the stomach with her elbow, “No”, she said a smile breaking through the tears. 

“Thanks for letting us stay”, she said to Jenny. “You don’t have to thank me, Sis”, Jenny said. She knew her sister was hurting and that hurt her. She just wanted to be there for her the way she’s always been there when she needed it.  


An hour or so had passed and everyone in the apartment was asleep. Abbie not sure who was the wildest sleeper between Bear and Jenny. Bear was stretched out over the pillow with his tiny paws over Abbie’s head while Jenny had half of her body stretched out over Abbie’s back using her as a pillow. Abbie managed to wiggle her back from underneath Jenny and her head away from Bear without waking them. She walked down the long dark hallway feeling her way through the small living area to the kitchen.

“Ouch! Shit!”, she said hopping on one foot after hitting her toe on the side of Jenny’s couch. After sitting on the floor for a few minutes cursing the air she limped over to the kitchen taking a bottled water from the fridge. She sat down taking a few sips placing the bottle on the table. She let out a small laugh as she twirled the bottle around thinking back on how ridiculous Crane thought it was that people actually paid for water. That small laugh turning into tears when she thought of how much it hurt leaving this man that she absolutely loved with everything in her.

 

She looked at the clock on the microwave. It read two thirty eight in the morning. She got up to go back to bed. Hopefully get some sleep. She was on her way back to the bedroom when she heard the familiar ring tone coming from her purse. She stood frozen between wanting to answer or ignoring it. Even though she had only been away from him just a matter of hours her heart was ripping apart. But she knew talking to him, hearing his voice would only break her down even more. She took a few steps towards the purse stopping shaking her head no then going back towards the bedroom. Halfway down the hall she turned back rushing towards the phone as the ringtone went off once more. This time signaling a text. She pulled the phone out of the bag pausing before checking the text. 

My Heart, I pray this message finds you well. Have a peaceful slumber and know that you and Bear are in my every thought and prayer. I miss you both terribly. Please return home soon. I love you.  


Just above the text was a selfie they took with Bear on his first day at the cabin. Abbie placing her hand over her mouth as if that would stop the tears from flowing.  


She tip toed back to the bedroom not wanting to wake Bear or Jenny. She slid into the bed under the covers pulling Bear in close to her. She went back and forth about texting him back…just to say good night. After staring at the phone for close to ten minutes she finally picked it up. She went through her pictures they had taken with Bear settling on the one where they had taken Bear to the lake for the first time. They let him stick his paw in the water which the pup didn’t seem to like. They sat out on the wooden dock watching the sunset. It was Bear’s first sunset and Abbie just had to snap a picture of it. She lay there staring at the picture of the three of them remembering how perfect the color in the sky was that evening. Nothing in her life ever felt more right than being with Ichabod. She attached the photo to a text saying Good Night.  


She wasn’t sure how they were going to get through this. She just had to have faith that somehow it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this chapter and continue to support my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, thank you for the many kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated. Lots more to come.


	14. A House Is Not A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Crane are both trying to work through their issues and find their way back to each other. Crane is finding it difficult not having Abbie and Bear at home. While Abbie is struggling with giving Ichabod the time and space she thinks he need to heal from his past. One thing is certain, they are both miserable without the other.

“Oh my God, you look so beautiful, Vanessa”, Abbie said as Vanessa walked out of the dressing room wearing the first of four wedding gowns she had set aside to try on for her big day. But Abbie couldn’t imagine any of the other three looking more amazing than this one.

 

“Wow, Steve is going to be speechless when he sees you walking down the aisle in this dress”, Jenny added.

 

“Thanks guys. Do you really like it”, Vanessa asked? She twirled around giving the sisters and her mother a full look at the more traditional gown of the four. The floor length white gown with a lace top flared out at the bottom with a two foot train trailing the back. It looked absolutely gorgeous on Vanessa.

 

“The ladies laughing as Bear went over trotting around Vanessa as she did her turn. “I think he approves”, Abbie said looking on proudly at her tiny pup.

 

Vanessa taking a deep breath, “Mom, what do you think”, she asked Mrs. Kellerman who was sitting between Abbie and Jenny on one of the cushioned benches.

 

“You look beautiful, baby”, Mrs. Kellerman said taking out a tissue from her purse raising her brown trimmed glasses wiping around her eyes. “Mom, what’s wrong”, Vanessa asked maneuvering the gown so that she could kneel down in front of her mother.

“I just wish your father was here to see you. He would be so proud”, Mrs. Kellerman said reaching out placing her hands on the sides of Vanessa's face.

Fond memories of Mr. Kellerman crossing Abbie’s mind as she watched Mrs. Kellerman and Vanessa. He was such a good person, incredible husband and a wonderful father to Vanessa. She would forever be thankful for everything he did for her and Jen growing up. She could remember the devastation in his eyes when they had to move away to help his parents and the courts wouldn’t let Abbie and Jenny go. They ended up in and out of foster care after that. 

They came back some years later but Abbie and Jenny were separated by then on different paths. She would never forget the last conversation she had with him before he past. He was so weak and frail from his illness. She’d gotten a call at work from Vanessa saying he wanted to see her. He expressed how deeply he regretted not fighting harder to keep them together after Lori’s death. He told her it haunted him everyday. Abbie could still remember despite his weakened state the strong grip he had on her hand that day, the profound sadness in his weary green eyes as he struggled to get the words out. She assured him that she understood and she loved him no matter what. She knew he had to do what was right for his parents. She didn’t want him moving on from this life not knowing how much she appreciated and loved him. 

 

Thinking about Mr. Kellerman Abbie couldn’t help but think about her own father. Where was he? Would they ever see him again? Does he even care or think about her and Jenny? Was he just out there somewhere living a life without a care in the world that he has two daughters that grew up without a father?

Abbie sliding over next to Jenny placing a hand on her knee when Mrs. Kellerman went into the dressing room with Vanessa to help her out of the gown. Despite Jenny saying things like, it is what it is, when it came to their dad she knew deep inside it hurt her that he left. Abbie didn’t want to feel hate towards him but no matter how hard she tried sometimes that’s all she could manage to feel. 

 

He left their mom at a time when she was struggling to keep her sanity amongst literal demons. He left her and Jenny alone to struggle in and out of the system. She often wondered what kind of man would do that to his family? 

Her phone buzzed breaking her from the bad memories of her father. It was Crane calling. About two weeks had passed since she left the cabin and it was not getting any easier. She missed the shit out of him. Everything, their conversations, the way he held her, waking up to him in the morning and going to sleep with him at night. She just missed his presence in her life. I mean they still saw each other but it was different. As much as she missed him she found it difficult seeing him. Despite everything that had happened she found herself wanting to jump into his arms and never let go whenever she saw him. 

 

He stopped by every morning before work to take Bear for their morning walk. Then in the evening after work to play one of the games Bear looked forward to before heading home to the cabin. Bear wasn’t making this any easier. Every morning he camped in front of the door with his favorite toy waiting for Crane to get there. Nighttime was the worst, he would pace back and forth in front of the door after Crane left barking and letting out the saddest yelps for at least half an hour. It broke Abbie’s heart. He missed Ichabod and the cabin just as much as she did. 

Abbie excused herself walking outside the store answering her phone. “Hey”, she said.

“Hello, Heart”, he responded. His voice causing a mix of emotion for Abbie. She couldn’t help but smile but her heart ached because of all that had went down in the past weeks.

“What’s up”, she said twirling a strand of hair around her tiny finger.

“I hope your day is fairing well”, he said.

“It is, thanks. How about you”, she asked? 

“It’s better now that I’m hearing your voice”, he said. A short silence falling between them.

“Please forgive my intrusion. I know that you are spending the morning hours with Ms. Vanessa choosing gowns for the wedding festivities….”

 

“Its fine….Is everything ok”, she asked wondering if there was a specific reason for his call. Not that it had to be. Before their falling out he always called during the day just to say hello, ask how her day was going, or simply to say he was thinking about her. Only now it was twice as much. She couldn’t count how many times a day he called since she left the cabin, the flowers he had sent or brought over every morning before work. Jenny joking she could open a damn florist in her apartment. 

 

A small smile creeping along her face thinking about the card he sent with two dozen roses a couple days ago. Inside the card he had written down the words to Luther Vandross’, ‘A House Is Not A Home’.

There wasn’t too many modern day musicians he cared for. She was always introducing him to new music, artists some she actually liked but others just to get a reaction out of him. What in heavens name is that or how would such a thing be possible, he would ask when she messed with him about certain songs. The best is when he was rendered speechless. Just sitting or standing there with a shocked expression. 

 

“Todays music makes no sense”, he would often say. But then there were those rare times that he instantly fell in love with a song, tune, or artist. Listening to Luther on a long drive back from Maryland was one of those times. Moments like coming home from work seeing this seventeenth century man singing along to Luther while fixing her dinner was one of those things that warmed her heart. 

 

“Everything is well. I was hoping that you and Bear would join me for a bit of lunch this noon day. I did promise Bear we would take him soon”, he said with optimism in his voice. 

 

Abbie considering this for a moment. She wanted to give him the space that she felt he needed to work though his issues. But damn if she didn’t miss him terribly and wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time together. And it was for Bear just as much as it was for her she reasoned.

 

“Well, I’m not sure”, she responded.

 

“I understand. You are busy helping Miss Vanessa with wedding plans”, he said immediately feeling deflated.

 

“No, its just I’m not sure what time we will be done…and I don’t want you to waste your lunch waiting on me to finish up here”, she said.

“My Heart, I could wait a thousand moons for you and never consider a second of it a waste of my time”, he said. Abbie could feel his sincerity through the phone.

 

“Please, call me whenever you are ready. We can meet at your convenience. Of course, that is if you wish to”, he said voice filled with hope once again.

 

“That sounds good. I’ll give you a call when we’re done”, Abbie said.

 

“I shall be counting down the seconds”, he responded.

 

Abbie walked back into the shop with a smile a mile wide planted on her face. “See you were talking to Icky”, Jenny teased.

 

“How do you know who I was talking to. Could’ve been anybody”, Abbie responded.

 

Jenny twisting her lips, “Yeah right. We both know only one person can have your ass walking around smiling like a Cheshire cat”, she said.

 

The past couple of weeks had been hard on Abbie. Jenny knew this. And as much as she fucked with Crane there wasn’t a soul on this earth she fucked with more than her sister. So while she picked with her about Crane she was careful not to go but so far. She had no doubt Crane had her sisters heart in a way no one else ever had or ever will. She also knew because of that he had the ability to hurt her sister in a way no one else could and Jenny hated that. Abbie was the most thoughtful and caring person in the world. She deserved nothing but happiness. Even though the past week had been better for Abbie than the previous she could still see that her sister was hurting.  
“Whatever”, Abbie said rolling her eyes at her sister.

 

“Ladies, can I get you more champagne, anything else”, Loretta the assistant asked Abbie, Jenny, and Mrs. Kellerman who was back from the dressing room. The three waiting for Vanessa to model her next gown. 

“Just coffee for me, please”, Mrs. Kellerman said to the slender middle aged woman. She was very nice and not because it was a part of her job. She had a beautiful glow to her deep brown skin. Her hair was a mixture of gray and dark brown styled in a short afro. 

 

“How about you two lovely young ladies”, she asked Abbie and Jenny.

 

“No, thank you. I’m still on my first glass”, Abbie said smiling. Jenny on the other hand kindly taking the woman up on her offer.

 

“And what about this cute little guy”, Loretta said kneeling down in front of Bear rubbing under his chin. Bear loving all the attention. “Oh, thank you but you’ve done so much already. I really appreciate it”, Abbie said. Vanessa had mentioned Bear would be coming so Loretta made sure to have some special treats waiting just for him.

 

“Oh you don’t have to thank me. Its my pleasure. He is so precious, reminds me of my Biscuit and Millie at home. They’re Chihuahua’s and my babies. “Aww, those names are so cute. I bet they are adorable”, Abbie said. Loretta pulling out a few pictures of the cute dogs.

 

“I’m having dinner Sunday after service. I hope you two will be able to make it”, Mrs. Kellerman said to Abbie and Jenny.

“Of course”, Abbie said.

 

“Count me in”, Jenny added.

 

“Oh this makes me so happy. All three of my girls over at the same time”, she said reaching out taking one of Abbie’s and Jenny’s hands. It wasn’t too often they were all able to get together so hearing this made Mrs. Kellerman excited.

 

“Only one thing can make this complete”, she added drawing curious looks from the sisters. “This little fellow right here”, she said picking up Bear giving him a light squeeze. 

 

“He wouldn’t miss it for the world”, Abbie said.

 

All three ladies gasping as Vanessa appeared in her second gown of the day looking more gorgeous than the first. The four ladies spending the rest of the morning looking at the remaining gowns and going over wedding plans. That is when they weren’t all making a fuss over who Bear loved most.

 

“Abbie”, Mrs. Kellerman called out before stepping into Vanessa’s car.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Kellerman”, Abbie answered walking over to the older woman. Mrs. Kellerman taking hold of Abbie’s hand. “I expect to see that fine young man sitting next to you at my dinner table Sunday”, she said.

Abbie beginning to stutter a little searching for the right words to say. She wasn’t sure what to tell Mrs. Kellerman. Especially since things were not the greatest between her and Ichabod right now. But there was no way she could say no to Mrs. Kellerman. “I’ll let him know”, Abbie responded with a warm smile.

 

“He’s such a good young man, Abbie. And he is blessed to have such a good woman as you”, she said. Mrs. Kellerman loved Crane from the second Abbie introduced them. She thought Abbie and Crane were perfect for each other and didn’t have any shame saying it.

 

Why does she have to do this right now when my heart is breaking for this man, Abbie thought. She was just getting to the point where she didn’t burst out in tears every five minutes since leaving the cabin but stuff like this made her feel sad all over again. Yeah, Ichabod was a jerk for the way he had acted but Abbie never doubted that he was a good man.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Kellerman”, Abbie said placing a small kiss on the woman’s cheek. She really loved Mrs. Kellerman. 

 

“The ladies made plans for their next meet up for the wedding, said their goodbyes and headed off on their way.

 

“Hey, I can drop you and Bear off at Berries”, Jenny said to Abbie. 

Berries was a small restaurant in the downtown harbor that was really popular over the warmer months for its beautiful outdoor dining area overlooking the water. Crane had gotten to know the owner Paul really well through the Historical Society. He and Abbie never had to wait for the best table. It was one of their favorite restaurants.

 

“Thanks, Jen. But I think were going to walk”, Abbie said.   
“You Sure”, Jenny asked?

 

“Yeah. Its not that far and the weather is so gorgeous today. I think Bear and I will enjoy a little walk. Right buddy”, Abbie said lifting the puppy rubbing her forehead along his.

 

“Ok, well I’ll see you guys at home later. See you my cute baby Bear”, Jenny said running her fingers under Bear’s chin giving him a kiss before jumping in her car. 

 

“Be careful”, Abbie said as Jenny started the car.

 

“I will. You too”, Jenny responded blowing a kiss Abbie’s way.

 

“See you later, Sis”, Abbie said holding one of Bear’s paws up waving good-bye as Jenny drove off. Bear letting out an excited bark when Jenny blew the horn a few times.

 

“You ready, baby”, Abbie asked Bear as she walked off carrying the tiny pup in her arms.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ichabod stood in front of Berries one hand behind his back the other at his side holding onto a single red rose. A huge smile immediately taking over his face when he saw the love of his life walking towards him. His stomach an excited ball of nerves. He walked over meeting Abbie the rest of the way pulling her and Bear into a tight hug.

“You look lovely”, Ichabod said as the two pulled slightly away. His eyes slowly taking in every inch of her tiny frame. The yellow knee length skirt she was wearing exposing her long beautiful brown legs while the yellow casual tank showed off her equally attractive arms. Ichabod finding himself captivated by her smile as he stood there speechless. 

 

Abbie biting her bottom lip trying to control the blushing taking over her face as she stood staring back at the man who had her entire heart. “Thank you”, she said pushing back a strand of curls behind her ear. “Hello there”, Crane said to Bear who immediately jumped from Abbie’s arms into his.

 

Abbie now doing the admiring as she watched her tall handsome partner playing with their Bear. He was wearing dark jeans, white casual shirt, and a tan sports jacket. The jeans fitting as if they were made specifically for him. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. The two now staring at each other smiling and blushing like two teenagers in love. 

 

“Did Miss. Jenny drop you and Bear off”, Ichabod asked as he curiously looked around.

 

“No, we walked from the shop”, Abbie responded.

 

“You walked”, he asked as if he was offended.

 

“Yes”, Abbie said with a chuckle.

 

“My deepest apologies, Lieutenant. I should have come to pick you and Bear up from the shop. Please forgive my shameful behavior”, he said hanging his head in embarrassment.

“Its ok, Crane. Jen offered but I wanted to walk. Its such a gorgeous day and besides its just a few short blocks from the shop. And this little guy absolutely enjoyed all of the attention he was getting on the way here”, Abbie said running her hand along Bear’s back. 

 

Ichabod handing the single rose to Abbie. “Thank you”, she said holding the flower up to her nose taking in the fresh scent. 

 

“Shall we”, Ichabod asked holding out his arm. Abbie smiling as she slid her arm into his and the three walked around to the small table Mr. Wallace had set up with a breathtaking view overlooking the water. 

 

“I had a lovely time”, Ichabod said as the three walked along the Harbor taking in the beautiful scenery. 

“So did I, thank you”, Abbie said. She was happy their time didn’t have to end after lunch since he had taken the rest of the day off.

 

“The pleasure was all mine”, he said

 

They walked along for a few minutes in silence. Both stealing glances at the other along the way. Abbie noticing the slightest hint of stress in her partners eyes. It was so much going on at the moment and on top of it all Crane decided to move up the date to have the roof replaced at the cabin. Home repairs can be stressful. “How are things at the cabin”, she asked?

 

“Its lonely without you and Bear. I’m finding it most difficult to exist without my Heart”, sadness filling his blue eyes as the words left his mouth.

Abbie hated this. She could feel how deeply this was hurting him. All she wanted to do in this moment was pull him into her arms and never let go. Ichabod lifting her hand to his face placing a soft kiss along the top of it. “I miss you terribly”, he whispered dropping his forehead to hers. 

 

“I miss you too”, she found herself saying as she wrapped her free arm around his waist. Bear cuddled in her other. Ichabod’s head now resting on her shoulder as he wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. Nothing felt more right than being in his arms. They both found themselves lost in the moment.

 

“Hey stranger”, the Witnesses heard the familiar voice coming from behind. To Ichabod’s displeasure it was Calvin Riggs who was now standing in front of them with the most annoying smile planted on his face. Granted most of the reason behind the smile was due to the extraordinary woman in front of him. But he would be lying to himself if the sour look on Ichabod’s face didn’t bring him joy as well. He saw the two walking along the Harbor nearly ten minutes earlier and had been debating with himself whether or not to go over and speak to Abbie. Just as he had decided it was best to avoid them all together because of Crane he saw the two hugging and decided it would be fun to screw with the weirdo just enough for Abbie to see his true colors. He felt Abbie deserved better, someone like him. He hated that Abbie seemed to think this jerk was Mr. Perfect. I’ll fix that, he thought.

 

“Hey Calvin”, Abbie responded saying a quick silent prayer that things wouldn’t get out of hand with the two men. 

 

“And to think I thought I would be stuck taking pictures of these old ships most of the day ( Calvin waving his hand along the Harbor where several Navy ships were docked). Instead I get to see your pretty face”, Calvin said. He knew this would piss Crane off.

 

Ichabod’s hands clinched at his sides. After almost two weeks praying for God to allow Abbie to open her heart back up to him. She finally agreed to spend some quality time together and this despicable man appears out of no where to ruin it. He took a deep breath in an attempt to stop his blood from boiling at the sight of him. He was not going to allow this man to ruin his time with Abbie. Besides, in Crane’s mind it was the phone call from Riggs that led to things blowing up between him and Abbie. He just wanted Riggs to leave Abbie alone. 

“So you’re out here on assignment”, Abbie asked trying to ignore Calvin’s comment. Calvin making a point to ignore the tall weirdo standing beside Abbie.

 

“Yeah, they’re doing a feature on the ships coming in this week and lucky me got stuck with the assignment”, Calvin said smiling hard in Abbie’s direction. It wasn’t lost on Ichabod how Calvin’s eyes roamed along Abbie’s body. 

 

“It’s not so bad. I think these old ships are beautiful”, Abbie said. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you had a puppy”, Calvin said noticing Bear for the first time who had suddenly become restless in Abbie’s arms. 

 

“Yeah, Ichabod and I adopted him a few weeks ago. Bear is our baby”, she responded proudly drawing a smile from Ichabod.

 

“Hey there little guy”, Calvin said reaching his hand out to pet Bear. The tiny pup surprising everyone when he growled and bit at Calvin’s finger.

 

“Ouch! He bit me”, Calvin said snatching his hand away. His response more from the shock of it rather than the bite actually hurting.

 

“Oh please, he barely nipped you”, Ichabod responded immediately becoming defensive. 

“That’s easy for you to say. He didn’t bite you now did he”, Calvin said holding his hand up against his chest. As if the fact getting bit wasn’t bad enough now this ass clown was starting up. He was not in the mood. For all he knew Ichabod probably gave him some sort of cue to attack.

 

Abbie too worried about Bear to focus on the two men once again jarring at each other. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Calvin. He’s never done anything like this before”, Abbie said bringing Bear in closer to her chest trying to calm the pup who was now growling and barking relentlessly in the direction of the photographer.

 

“Its not your fault, Abbie. I can see which one of you he takes after”, Calvin remarked drawing a not so nice look from the two Witnesses. 

 

“Its ok baby, calm down”, Abbie said softly running her hands along Bears back trying to settle the tiny pup down. Ichabod joining her as he rubbed around Bears tiny ears making the light humming sound that always helped put Bear to sleep at night. 

 

The sight of them standing there like a happy little family annoyed Calvin to his core. He was ready to break this shit up. Thankfully for him Mother Nature seemed to be on his side.

 

“Let me get that”, he said as he reached out running his hand through Abbie’s hair attempting to remove a tiny fragment that the breeze blew in her curls. 

 

Ichabod instantly seeing red. “Remove your hand or you shall lose it”, Ichabod said stepping forward. He tried his best at ignoring Mr. Riggs but he was crossing a line that Ichabod could not overlook.

 

“Baby, can you take Bear for a little walk while I have a word with Calvin, please”, Abbie asked quickly stepping in placing a hand on Ichabod’s shoulder. She could tell by the tone in Crane’s voice and the look on his face that he was almost out of reach. She wanted him to walk away before the situation got out of hand.

 

“Babe”, Abbie repeated this time placing her tiny hand along the side of Crane’s face which was burning hot with anger. She stood in front of him looking up into his eyes trying to reach him. Her voice slowly snapping him out of it as he looked down into her soft brown eyes. 

 

The last thing he wanted was to walk away leaving her alone with Riggs but he didn’t wish to cause anymore strain between the two of them. So he reached over taking Bear, who was worked up once again sending a barrage of growls and barks Calvin’s way. 

“I do not intend to venture off far”, he said to Abbie before walking away. But it was more of a warning towards Calvin than anything. Calvin finding his little warning funny. He felt like Crane was past due for an ass whipping.

 

Abbie watched as Ichabod walked off over in front of one of the ships with Bear who she could still hear barking in the distance. She wanted nothing more than to be with Bear to help calm him but she knew she had to settle this thing with Calvin. Sure both men had acted immature along the way and that was on them. But she also felt like she should have left no doubt with Calvin as to where she stood with her feelings. She could see how maybe he would get mixed signals about her relationship with Crane. She turned to Calvin who was standing looking at her with a mixture of anger and shame.

 

“What was that about”, she asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

 

“What do you mean”, he responded. As much as he didn’t want to he couldn’t help but notice Crane staring at them from the distance. He wanted to keep his cool around Abbie, show her he was the better man. But it was something about Crane that pushed all the wrong buttons in him.

 

“What just happened. It wasn’t cool at all, Calvin”, Abbie responded.

“Let me get this straight. Your puppy bit me and your boyfriend threatened me but I’m the bad guy in all of this”, Calvin responded frustrated that once again Abbie was taking that idiots side.

 

“Look, I’m not excusing any of that. And Calvin I don’t think you’re a bad guy at all. It makes me sad that things have gotten so out of hand between you and Ichabod…and to be honest, I blame myself for some of it”, she said. 

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself for that assholes behavior”, Calvin said pointing in Ichabod’s direction. It angered him that Abbie was taking any responsibility for that creeps actions.

 

“I want to talk to you Calvin, I really do. But what I won’t do is stand here and listen to you insult Ichabod” (Calvin taking a deep breath quickly exhaling). I get that you don’t like Crane. I get that he may have handled some things in a way that may have offended you but he is my best friend and I can’t let you disrespect him that way”, she said.

 

“But he gets to disrespect me and that’s ok”, Calvin responded completely frustrated at this point.

 

“That is not what I’m saying and of course its not cool for him to disrespect you either. I will talk to him as well but right now there are some things I need to say to you. Things that I should’ve said a long time ago…things I should have been a lot more clear about”, she said.

 

“Such as”, Calvin said feeling his heart began to pound. The kind of pounding you experienced right before heartbreak. He knew what was coming before the words even left her mouth.

 

“Such as my feelings for Ichabod (Calvin nervously shifting on his feet) Calvin, I love him with everything in me. He is the only man I want to be with, spend my time with. I’m so sorry I wasn’t upfront with you about this before now. I knew you had feelings for me and I did not return those feelings because my heart is and always will be with Crane”

 

Calvin was at a loss for words. He was not expecting this at all. He knew Abbie had feelings for this guy but he was sure he could make her forget all about that weirdo if given the chance. Everything in him said he was one hundred times the man Crane was. He didn’t understand what someone like Abbie saw in someone like Crane. He was sure he would never understand.

 

“Hey”, Abbie called out to Calvin who stood there frozen in place stunned. She felt terrible seeing him standing there like that. But she knew she had to be honest with him. Despite everything she felt like Calvin was a pretty decent guy and she never wanted to hurt him. “You ok”, she asked?

 

“As ok as a guy can be that just had his heart crushed by the woman of his dreams….”

 

“I never meant to hurt you, Calvin. I know you might not believe that and you probably hate me right now….” 

 

Calvin snapping out from his feelings hearing Abbie say that. “No never! I could never hate you”, he said. Sure she just broke his heart but nothing she had said made him feel worst than knowing she felt he may hate her.

 

“I’m glad to hear that”, she said smiling causing Calvin to smile as well.

 

“I should get back to Crane and Bear”, she said glancing over at her partner holding the tiny puppy who seemed to settle down a bit.

 

“Yeah, sure”, Calvin said eyes falling to the ground in disappointment.

 

“I’ll see you around. Take care”, Abbie said.

 

“Yeah, you too”, he responded as Abbie turned to walk away.

 

“Hey”, he called out causing Abbie to turn around. He’s a lucky man to have you, Grace Abigail Mills”, he said then turned and walked away. 

 

“Is everything well”, Ichabod asked as Abbie joined him and Bear over by one of the huge old Navy war ships.

 

“Yes”, Abbie responded lightly nodding her head.

 

“Are you sure? Do I need to have a word with Mr. Riggs”, he asked? 

“No, but I do need to have a word with you”, she said taking Bear who was bouncing around in Crane’s arms for her attention.

 

“Hey buddy, are you feeling better”, Abbie asked the pup who managed to sneak a couple of licks on her chin as she held him up. She was happy to see him back to his old self.

 

Ichabod feeling a bit unsure at the moment. What did she want to discuss? I swear if that scum attempted to farther defame my reputation to Abbie, Ichabod thought. He stood there hands nervously fidgeting at his sides.

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this sooner but…well so much has been going on it slipped my mind until now”, she said.

 

“Of course”, he responded slightly looking away thinking back to his behavior that led to Abbie leaving.

 

“I know that for whatever reason Calvin wasn’t one of your favorite people but I’m really disappointed in how you treated him at times”, she said.

 

“I offer my deepest apologies. I never wish to do anything that would cause you to feel dismayed in my behavior”

 

“I just don’t understand what the problem is between the two of you. And it really bothers me that it got as far as the two of you fighting. That is not cool at all, Crane”, Abbie said.

 

Crane just stood there not knowing what to say. He felt ashamed. Abbie was the last person he wanted to disappoint but it seems as if that’s all he had been accomplishing lately.

 

“Crane, talk to me. What’s going on”, she asked?

 

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell her that he hated seeing another man making advances towards her. She would see him as nothing more than a puerile fool. But it was true he despised men getting in her space, trying to come between them. He was never the overbearing type nor was he controlling. But in his mind Calvin refused to respect his relationship with Abbie. He refused to stop his advances knowing Abbie was not interested. But if Crane was being honest with himself he had to admit it went a lot deeper than any of those things.

 

“I do not trust Mr. Riggs intentions”, he answered.

 

“What do you mean by that”, she asked?

 

“I…its just…” he began stumbling over his words. 

 

“Forget it. You don’t want to be honest about it just forget it”, Abbie said turning away staring out at the water.

 

“It drives me mad”, he called out, Abbie turning back facing him. “It frightens me that you may desire a life with someone who does not remind you every single day of the horror we face as Witnesses. Someone who hasn’t brought so much misery into your life. Someone who can give you a peace that I simply cannot”, he said. 

“Crane, why would you think that….any of it”, she said walking over to him. She felt such sadness behind his words it broke her.

 

“At times I fear that I represent all the things that have kept you from finding peace. Katrina, Abraham, this damn apocalypse ( waving his hand wildly in the air) Even my own flesh and blood…..”

 

Abbie felt as if every word that left his mouth was chipping away at her heart. She had no idea he felt this way. Sure they were having a rough time with things right now but nothing about him or their relationship made her feel the way he thought. 

 

“Crane, baby… ( running her hand along his bearded cheek) you have never made me feel any of that. Don’t mistake what’s going on between us right now as me seeing you as a burden. You being in my life has brought me a happiness and peace that I have never known. Please don’t ever forget that”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you. I want to be a man in which you can look at with a sense of pride”, he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I don’t care what’s going on. Whether we’re together or apart never doubt how extremely proud I am of you, who you are as a man and what you stand for”, she said resting her head on his chest.

 

“I just need you to trust me”, she whispered.

 

“I trust you with all of my heart”, he whispered back.

“If you trust me than there’s no need to act unnecessary when Calvin or any man approaches me”, she said. 

 

“It is other men I do not trust”, he said placing a peck on her forehead. 

 

“Trust me”, she repeated with emphasis this time lifting her head from his chest staring into his eyes. 

 

He couldn’t believe he was standing outdoors showing this sort of affection for the world to see. Where he was from, the way he was brought up this sort of public behavior was unacceptable. It was even considered a spectacle for a husband and wife to hold hands outside of the privacy of their home. But it was impossible to contain the love he felt for this woman. He laughed to himself thinking about being told how some day some woman would make him forget all those manners he was taught. Little did he know some two hundred years later he would meet the woman who would change everything he thought he knew about life, love, and happiness. He knew he would never let her go.

 

They walked along for a bit admiring the ships big and small along with all of the other beautiful scenery. It was such a gorgeous day with so much to take in. They wanted to take a tour on some of the ships but weren’t allowed to bring Bear so they walked along until they came upon a carnival. It wasn’t a big carnival just a few small kiddie rides and games but it looked like a lot of fun.

 

“Oh this was my favorite game when I was a kid. Want to play”, Abbie asked causing Ichabod to smile. She was so excited nearly bouncing out of her shoes when she saw the game. “See, you just aim the water gun at the center of the bulls eye and if your character reaches the top first you win”, Abbie said explaining the game to Crane.

 

“Interesting contraption to say the least”, he responded examining the game.

Abbie sat Bear down in the space on the game counter between the two of them as they prepared to compete against each other and five other people that stepped up to play. It wasn’t lost on Ichabod how Abbie’s eyes kept roaming up to the large red and black stuffed animal ladybug sitting on the very top shelf of the prize selection. It was only one left and Ichabod really wanted to win it for Abbie. However, it would not prove as simple a task as he thought. 

 

“For the love of….” Ichabod grumbled after losing yet another round and to an obnoxious nine year old boy at that. 

 

Abbie finding it hilarious watching Crane take the game so seriously. “Ha, you lose again, Mister. Are you gonna quit now”, the little boy teased.

 

“I’ll have you know that I have fought alongside some of the…..” 

 

“Crane”, Abbie said stopping him before he could finish what she was sure would be a rant about the Revolutionary War and Washington and so forth…..

 

When it was all said and done, twenty two dollars spent, and several more attempts later Ichabod and Abbie walked away the proud new owners of a cute stuffed lady bug that she named Heart.

 

After a short walk the three were now seated together on a train ride that circled around the carnival. “I had a lot of fun today, thank you”, Abbie said Bear stretched out across her lap dozing off.

 

“It was my pleasure”, Ichabod said one hand holding onto a plate with funnel cake the other hand nervously rubbing along his knee. He wanted to wrap his arm around her but wasn’t sure how she would feel about it. The day had gone well. In fact the only thing that could make it better would be Abbie and Bear coming back home to the cabin. But he didn’t want to pressure her. He just wished to enjoy the moment.

 

“Are you busy Sunday”, Abbie asked as the train started. “I mean, I understand if you have plans or something….” Abbie began to ramble.

 

“Heart” (placing a hand on her knee) “I shall never be too busy for you”, Ichabod answered.

 

Abbie immediately feeling at ease but still not sure if she should bring up the dinner at Mrs. Kellermans. What if he didn’t want to come? What if he already had plans with someone else? I mean it would be well within his rights to do so. She wasn’t even sure how to categorize their relationship at this point. She wanted to give him the space she felt he needed. But deep inside there was a part of her afraid that he might come to the conclusion he didn’t want to be with her after all. That would hurt beyond words but she loved him enough to let him go if that’s what he wanted. 

 

“Mrs. Kellerman, well, she invited us over to have dinner Sunday. I told her I would let you know”, she said.

 

“I would love to”, he said eyes beaming with happiness at the invitation. “Of course, only if it meets with your approval”, Ichabod said trying to temper his excitement. He knew Abbie was asking because Mrs. Kellerman wanted him there. As much as he respected Mrs. Kellerman. As much as it touched him whenever she would invite him into her home he wanted to make sure Abbie wanted him there as well.

 

“Come on Crane. You know I want you there”, she said.

“Then I shall be there”, he responded.

 

“Phew”, Abbie said swiping her hand across her forehead as if she was relieved.

 

“And what may I ask is that about”, he said.

 

“Well, Mrs. Kellerman thinks you’re the best thing since sliced bread. She would be very disappointed if you weren’t there”, Abbie teased a bit.

 

“Sliced bread, you say”, Ichabod smiled twisting a piece of the funnel cake apart putting it up to Abbie’s mouth. Abbie taking a bite leaving half for Ichabod to finish. “This is good”, he said slowly eating the sweet treat. 

 

“Oh right, this is your first time having funnel cake”, Abbie said. As much as he was getting accustomed to the things of the modern world she still loved those moments when he was introduced to something new. She found his reaction in those moments sweet. 

 

“Miss. Mills, I’m offended that you would keep such a delectable treat hidden from me for so long”, he said raising a brow.

Abbie trying to figure out if they were still talking about the funnel cake or if he was talking about something else. Shit the way he emphasized the word treat combined with the way he raised that damn eyebrow was confusing her ass. Then again it could be the fact that she was horny as hell and missed him like crazy. 

 

“Well, Mr. Crane, it is our first time…at a carnival…together sooo….”

 

“Mmm Hmm”, he responded with a smirk.

 

“And well, I haven’t had a chance to introduce you to a lot of…tasty treats yet”, she said. Her eyes doing that sweet innocent thing they do while her tongue slid across her plump lips screaming anything but innocence.

 

Ichabod taking a deep gulp before speaking. “I suppose I can let you slide this one instance”, he said pulling another piece of the funnel cake taking a bite before lifting the remainder in front of her lips. Just as she leaned in to bite he playfully pulled it away. “Oh so you’re not sharing anymore”, she said poking her lips out a bit as if she was pouting.

 

“On the contrary”, he said moving in closer lifting his arm around the back of the seat. “Anything you ever desire shall be yours. All you need is ask, Heart”, he whispered bringing another piece of the cake up to her lips. This time Abbie making sure she got all of it her lips lightly grazing his fingers as she slipped the last bit in her mouth. Ichabod watching in sheer amazement. She made something as simple as eating a piece of cake look like a rare art form. He found himself becoming a bit jealous as she licked the crumbs off her lips. He wished it could be him taking on that wonderful task. 

 

The two relaxing enjoying the rest of the ride around the carnival. Abbie now resting her head on his shoulder as they finished off the sweet funnel cake. As far as they were concerned the day couldn’t have gone any better.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Whoa, you swing that thing any harder you’re going to crack the ground”, Joe said as he walked around to the back of the cabin where Crane was hacking away at some wood.

 

Crane quickly turning around, ax hanging from his hand. He was so deep into his thoughts he hadn’t heard Joe’s truck pulling up to the cabin. 

 

“Young Corbin! My apologies, I did not see you there”, he said wiping his hands on the sides of his pants as he walked over to Joe greeting him with a handshake.

 

“Its cool and please stop calling me that”, Joe said sitting on the bottom step.

 

“How are you fairing this evening, Young…uh…Joe”, Ichabod said. The name sounding odd coming from Crane.

 

“I’m good. What’s got you all worked up”, Joe asked?

 

“What ever do you mean”, Ichabod asked slamming the ax into the tree stump. He picked up the half empty bottle of water taking a gulp.

 

“Come on, Man. The way you were swinging at that log something must have you pissed off”, Joe said. He had a feeling it wasn’t something that had the Witness worked up but rather someone. A tiny five foot one someone to be exact.

Ichabod walking over slumping next to Joe on the steps although it looked more like someone pressed their hands on his shoulders shoving him down. He sat there for a few seconds in silence face resting in his hands.

 

“I spent the day with Abigail and Bear”, Crane said.

 

“Ok, that’s a good thing right”, Joe asked? He knew both Abbie and Crane had been struggling with their time apart these past couple of weeks. 

 

“Of course, nothing makes me happier. However, returning home without them only serves to highlight how lonely this cabin, my life is without the people I love most to share it with”, he responded. 

 

Even though Joe didn’t appreciate how things went down between Abbie and Crane he still considered Crane a good guy and a friend. No, he wasn’t going to stand by and ever let him or any other man get away with treating his sister less than she deserved but after talking to Crane he could tell he was deeply sorry for the entire situation. He knew Crane loved Abbie more than anything and Abbie felt the same. They just both needed some time and that is not always easy when love is involved.

 

“I know its tough right now but its going to work out in the end, trust me”, Joe said patting Crane on the back.

 

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if I lose her? What if she comes to the conclusion that she is better off in a world without me”, Crane said and Joe could see the pain settled in his eyes as each word left his mouth.

 

“A world without Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills together”, Joe laughed. “Man, anyone who could imagine that clearly lacks imagination. You slept over two hundred years just to be with Abbie. Sure there’s the whole Witness thing but its deeper than that with the two of you. Its real and nothing can come between that” Joe reassured him.

 

“Thank you, Young Corbin”, Ichabod said. He was thankful to have a friend such as Joe. Especially in a moment like this. It made him think back to the friendship he once had with Abraham. Much time and too many wounds had soured that relationship. He was beginning to build a strong friendship with Captain Irving before he left. Although the two still kept in touch it was not the same as having him around. It felt nice being able to talk with Joe.

 

“You have any plans tonight”, Joe asked?

“No”

 

“Good, come on”, Joe said standing up.

 

“Where”, Ichabod said looking confused.

 

“We’re going out to the club, unwind, have a few beers”, Joe said.

 

“To the club”, Ichabod said. He didn’t feel in the mood to be around people at the moment. He just wanted Abbie and he was certain she wouldn’t be there. Besides, why couldn’t they unwind and have a beer here at the cabin, he thought. There was plenty in the ice box and he didn’t care to be in some loud establishment when he called Abbie and Bear later to talk and wish them a good night.

“Yes, the club. You need to get out of this cabin. Take your mind off of things for a few hours”, Joe said trying to persuade his friend into getting out having a little fun. 

 

“I’m afraid I will be of little amusement”, Crane said.

 

“Damn, you just going to leave me hanging like that”, Joe said.

 

“Very well, I shall join you this evening. However, don’t say I didn’t warn you beforehand that in my current state of mind…..” Crane said finger pointed towards the sky mind set on unleashing a mini-rant before Joe cut him off.

 

“Man, just get dressed”, Joe interrupted. “We can drop the truck off at my place and catch a cab to the club from there”, Joe said. He found Crane’s intense animation a bit hilarious at times. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Burgers or pizza”, Jenny asked running the tail of the comb through the center of Abbie’s hair leaving a part from her forehead all the way to the back of her neck. She picked up a green band smoothing the left side of her hair into a puffy ponytail leaving the right side in a semi curly afro. 

 

“What the hell! How about both”, Abbie said. She sat on the floor legs stretched out in front of her, back against the couch, both arms resting on her sisters legs on either side of her. 

“I was hoping you’d say that”, Jenny said sliding her pointer finger in the jar of coconut oil then running the oil along the part she had just made in her sister’s hair. She picked up the comb making another part same as the first, pressing the teeth of the comb along the part she had just made repeating the oiling process. “I can order when we’re done unless you want to wait”, Jenny said.

 

“No, that sounds good”, Abbie responded patting the top of her legs calling Bear over who was wildly running around Jenny’s apartment. 

 

“Come here, buddy” she said. Bear running from the kitchen into the living room climbing up her outstretched legs jumping into her arms. Abbie lifting him up pulling him into a hug. “Mama loves you so much”, she said kissing the pup. Bear returning her kiss with several licks along her face before she placed him back on the floor where he immediately began running around the apartment again.

 

“Man, I have never seen anybody with so much energy. What did y’all feed him today”, Jenny asked?

 

Abbie laughing. She had to admit her baby was a ball of non stop energy. “Leave my baby alone. He’s just full of joy that’s all”, Abbie said.

 

“Hmph he’s not the only one acting full of joy tonight”, Jenny teased.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean”, Abbie asked peaking back noticing the smirk on her sisters face.

 

“I’m just saying you came in with an awfully big smile on your face after your date with Mr. Crane”, she said.

“No, I didn’t and it wasn’t a date”, Abbie said.

 

“Whatever you say, Sis”, Jenny said now placing a band around the right side of Abbie’s hair loosening the left side.

 

“Seriously, it wasn’t anything like that. We were just hanging out. That’s it”, Abbie said shifting her bottom on the floor. Why did Jenny always have to start this shit, she thought.

 

“Can I ask you a serious question”, Jenny said placing the comb on the couch.

 

“You can ask me anything”, Abbie said regretting it the second the words left her mouth. No telling what Jenny might ask. She took a deep breath and prepared for the possible ignorant shit that might come out of her sisters mouth.

 

“Have you and Crane had sex yet”, Jenny just bluntly asked?

 

“What! What kind of question is that”

 

“Well, you said I could ask anything and that’s what I want to ask”

 

“True but I never said I would answer”, Abbie said turning around licking her tongue at Jenny.

“You know that’s some bullshit right”, Jenny said twisting her lips.

 

“I just don’t understand why you need to know that”, Abbie said with a shrug.

 

“I don’t need to know. I just want to know. Big difference”, 

 

“Oh in that case….” Abbie said sarcastically. She couldn’t understand why Jenny asked her this same old question like every couple of weeks.

“Come on Abs. What’s the deal with you and Icky”, she asked nudging her sister on the shoulder.

 

“No, we haven’t. Happy now”, Abbie said.

 

“Damn. What are y’all waiting for like marriage or something”, Jenny said half serious half teasing.

 

“No, I mean I don’t know. It just hasn’t happened yet”, Abbie answered sort of embarrassed.

 

“So you want it to happen though” Jenny kept on with the questioning?

 

“Leave me alone and finish my hair, please”, Abbie said laughing at her irky sister.

“By the time y’all do get it on both y’all asses might spontaneously combust all that pinned up tension”, Jenny said.

 

“Stop”, Abbie said bursting out in laughter. 

 

“I’m just saying”, Jenny said laughing loudly herself. Bear running over matching the laughter with a few excited barks. 

 

Abbie and Jenny were in the kitchen making popcorn and iced tea while they waited for the food to be delivered. The DVR set to play one of their favorite movies, The Color Purple as Erykah Badu’s, ‘Love of My Life’ played in the background. 

 

“Here taste. Is this sweet enough or do I need to add more sugar”, Jenny asked bringing a cup of the tea over to Abbie. 

 

“Mmm, no its perfect”, Abbie answered emptying the bag of popcorn into a large bowl. Jenny putting the tea in the freezer to stay cool until the food arrived. “Hey, your phone is vibrating”, she said to Abbie as she walked past the counter. 

 

“Who is it”, Abbie yelled into the kitchen as she sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in the living room. “Its Crane”, Jenny answered. 

 

Abbie playing it cool. The last thing she wanted was for Jenny to see her smiling because Ichabod called. The teasing would never end. Thankfully for her the food arrived just as she was about to answer Crane’s call. That should keep her nosy sister busy for a minute, she thought.

 

“Hey”, she answered the phone leaning her back up against the counter.

 

“Hello, Lieutenant. I hope you’re fairing well this evening”, he said.

 

“I’m good, thanks. How are you?”, she said.

 

“I’m…fine, I suppose” he said with a noticeable huff. “How is Bear”

 

“Just his normal ball of energy self. He’s running all around Jen’s apartment, climbing on everything. I think he’s still excited from all the fun today”, Abbie said. Bear running over on cue as if he knew he was being discussed. He stood on her feet looking up at her with his innocent puppy eyes. Of course Abbie melted. She lifted the tiny pup, “You want to speak to Daddy”, she said. 

 

Bear immediately going wild stretching his tiny paws up to the phone. Even before they left the cabin he had become accustomed to hearing Cranes voice over Abbie’s phone. Everyday Ichabod would call from work and Abbie would put the phone to Bears ear so he could hear Ichabod’s voice. Bears reaction the first time was priceless and each time after Abbie found it adorable how excited he would get hearing Crane over the phone. It broke her heart thinking about their first night at Jens place. After Crane called to say goodnight Bear wrapped his tiny paws around the phone laying his fluffy head on the screen and let out the most heartbreaking yelps. 

 

“Hello Bear, are you behaving for Mum”, Crane asked? Bear responding with a flurry of excited barks. “Well that’s good to hear. I want you to be good and take care of Mum. I love you and will see you in the morning”, Crane said.

 

“Is everything ok”, Abbie asked putting the phone back to her ear. She could hear a slight sadness in his tone. 

 

“Yes, I’m…I…I just called to wish you and Bear a good evening, and well to let you know that I will be joining Young Corbin this evening at the local clubbing establishment (pause) I hope that meets with your approval”, he said.

 

“Oh, yeah! Its...of course its ok. You don’t need my permission to go out and have fun, Crane.” While her mouth was saying this she had to admit her mind was having a hard time processing him hanging out in a joint known for singles.

 

Fun, he thought. How could she consider him spending an evening at this God awful place fun? He would much rather spend his time with the woman he loved. Not around a group of strangers doing what they consider dance to the sound of this centuries definition of music. 

 

“Very well, I shall see you and Bear in the morning”, he said disappointed. All the hope he had from the day spent together was slowly seeping away. His heart wept to be with Abbie and he was beginning to think this time apart wasn’t effecting her nearly as much as it was him. 

 

“Ok (deep sigh) we’ll see you tomorrow”, Abbie said. 

 

“Good night, Heart” (He missed her with everything in him)

 

“Good night, Ichabod” (All she wanted was to feel his strong arms holding her)

 

Abbie walking into the living room placing her phone on the table then plopping down on the couch. “What’s the matter”, Jenny asked pausing from setting the food up on the small coffee table. “Nothing”, Abbie said. Jenny now standing there arms folded across her chest, lips twisted.

 

“Seriously, everything’s fine”, Abbie said but Jenny wasn’t buying it. 

 

“That’s why you sitting there with your face looking all broken up? Everything good with you and Crane” 

 

“Yeah. He just called to say good night. And oh, he’s going to the club with Joe tonight”, she said rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh that”, Jenny said. She had talked to Joe earlier and he mentioned they were hanging out at the club tonight. She purposely didn’t mention it to Abbie because she didn’t want her thinking it was more than an innocent night out. She knew Abbie and Crane’s relationship was still in a fragile place right now. And whether Abbie admitted it or not she was still deeply hurt and questioning where she really stood with Crane. So Jenny didn’t want to add to any doubts her sister may have been feeling.

 

“You knew”, Abbie asked surprised Jenny wouldn’t mention this.

“Yeah, Joe mentioned something about it earlier”, Jenny shrugged trying not to make a big deal about it.

 

“And you didn’t bother mentioning it to me”, Abbie asked now sitting on the edge of the couch.

 

“Look Abbie, don’t make a big deal out of this. I just didn’t want you jumping to conclusions. Making more out of an innocent guys night out into Crane out here hooking up with some chic”, Jenny said sitting next to her sister now.

 

“I never said he was hooking (making air quotes) up with some chic. And honestly Jen, if he did what could I do. I mean he is a grown man and we are not married. Shit, I cant even say we’re in a relationship”, Abbie said eyes searching the floor.

 

“Abbie, you know its ok to admit you care. Its okay to admit when you’re hurting. Hell its ok to admit it bothers you thinking Crane would be with someone else”, she said placing a hand on her sisters back.

 

“I know”, Abbie said smiling up at Jenny. 

 

Jenny standing grabbing for the remote turning the music up. “Ah shit, remember this used to be our jam”, she said reaching out for Abbie’s hands pulling her up from the couch. 

 

“Damn, I haven’t heard this in a long time”, Abbie said hips instantly swaying to the sound of The Emotions, ‘Best of My Love’.

 

“Oh, Oh, you got the best of my love”, the sisters sang as they danced freely around the living room without a care in the world.

 

“This was Mama’s favorite part right here”, Abbie said remembering how their Mom use to pick up whatever was closest that she could use as a mic. She picked up a plastic fork from the table doing her best imitation of their Mom singing her part while Jenny, now holding Bear, continued dancing and cheering her sister on.

 

“Going in and out of changes. The kind that comes around each day. My life has a better meaning. Love has kissed me in a beautiful way”, Abbie sang pointing in the direction of Jenny and Bear the same way their Mom would point to them as kids every time she sang that verse.

Both glad that throughout it all they were able to find their way back to each other. Determined nothing else would ever come between them again.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, you just going to sit there all night”, Joe asked? He sat across from Crane watching as he tapped his fingers along the table, checking his phone every five seconds. Damn, this dude had it bad, he thought.

 

“Pardon me”, Ichabod asked?

 

“You’ve been sitting there in that same spot since we got here. And if you tap that spot any more you’re going to tap a hole in the table”, Joe said sliding his beer back and forth between his hands.

 

“What would you suggest I do”, Ichabod asked? His attention quickly turning to his phone that had just buzzed. The disappointment spread all over his face when he looked at the screen only to see a text from the Historical Society. He didn’t even bother reading it. 

 

“First, I would suggest losing the phone. Second, get up talk to people, dance”, Joe answered.

 

“Dance”, he said with the most indignant look on his face. “I am afraid the art as well as the beauty of true dance has alluded your generation”, he said hands waving across the room.

 

“Here we go”, Joe said. He knew he had to put an end to Crane’s colonial rant before it got too far. “Man, I’m not asking you to break dance just get up, move around”

 

“Might I remind you this was entirely your idea in the first place. I was perfectly content staying in this evening”, Crane said.

 

“And what, waiting by the phone for Abbie to call”, Ichabod’s head dropping a bit at Joe’s words. It wasn’t Joe’s intent to hurt him by throwing Abbie up in his face but he could tell it stung.

 

“Look, I don’t mean to sound heartless about it. I can see how all of this is effecting you, man. I just think you need to get out from that cabin, clear your mind a bit. Sitting around worrying about it is not going to bring Abbie back any sooner and its not healthy for you either”

 

“I miss her, more than I have ever missed any one or anything in my life. She is everything to me, Young Corbin”, 

Joe wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew it was nothing he could really say that would make him feel better anyway. He decided the best thing to say was nothing at all. 

 

“Gentlemen, compliments of the two beautiful ladies over in the corner booth” the bartender said placing two drinks on the table in front of Crane and Joe. Both men looking over in the direction the bartender was pointing to see two bleached blonde women waving and smiling in their direction. 

 

“Sir, please express our most deepest gratitude to the generous women but I am afraid we cannot accept this….” Crane said pushing the drink that had been placed in front of him back in the direction of the bartender.

 

“It’s cool, thanks”, Joe said picking up his drink taking a sip then raising the glass in the air in the direction of the two women. The bartender walking away.

 

“Young Corbin, what in heavens name are you doing”, Crane asked?

 

“I’m having a drink. You should try it, its really good”, Joe laughed. The look of total discomfort on Crane’s face was hilarious.

 

“I’m afraid I fail to see the humor in any of this. It is highly inappropriate”, Crane said.

 

“Crane, loosen up man. Its just a drink. No ones offering you sex or anything”, Joe said taking another gulp of the drink.

Crane’s back stiffening as he looked around the crowded room. This whole thing was a bad idea. He knew Joe was only trying to help but he just felt out of place. Not to mention seeing all of these people together enjoying each others company made him miss Abbie even more. He just wanted to leave.

 

“Young Corbin”

“Its Joe”

Clears throat. “Of course, Joe”, Crane said, the name sounding awkward coming from his mouth. “Do you not worry how this may appear to Miss Jenny? 

 

“It’s not like that between us. I mean, not really”, Joe responded looking a little sad.

 

“My apologies. I just assumed the two of you were romantically involved’, Crane said.

 

“Kind of hard to be romantically involved with someone who’s still in love with their ex”, he said quickly downing another gulp of the drink.

 

“Are you referring to that scum of the earth Mr. Nick Hawley”, Ichabod asked? The thought of Hawley was enough to turn his stomach. He knew Jenny and Hawley had some sort of a connection but he wouldn’t consider it being in love.

 

“Nah. She didn’t take that clown serious. Wish I could say the same about Frank”

“Oh, Captain Irvin”, Ichabod said. He really wasn’t sure how to approach that topic. Its not as if he knew all the details about what happened between the two. He just knew one minute Captain Irvin and Miss Jenny were together then the next Captain Irvin was leaving town with his family. The few times he and Frank had spoken since the topic of his former relationship with Jenny never came up nor would he ever consider intruding in such a delicate matter. 

 

“Look, I don’t know about you but I’m tired of sitting at this table. I’m going to go over and thank the ladies for these drinks”, Joe said standing walking over to the booth where the two women sat. Ichabod felt bad about bringing Miss Jenny up. He never would have broached the topic had he known things were not as they seemed. Clearly it was a sensitive subject as far as Joe was concerned. He could only hope that the two of them would work it out. He thought Joe was a honorable man and very good for Miss Jenny.

 

“No”, he whispered to himself as he noticed one of the women who bought the drinks walking over to his table. Why on earth did Young Corbin have to go over there, he said to himself. He looked around for the quickest way out of the situation. He had no desire to entertain this woman. But it was too late. As soon as he spied the quickest way out he looked up to see the tall blonde woman standing right in front of the table.

 

“You mind if I join you”, the woman asked?

 

“Well….” Ichabod said before the woman took it upon herself to have a seat across from him. 

 

“I’m Tammy and you’re” the woman asked extending a hand towards Ichabod.

 

“My name is Ichabod Crane. Pleased to meet you”, he said hesitantly shaking her hand quickly letting it go. He sat there taking down the rest of his beer trying to give the woman a hint that he wasn’t interested. But it didn’t seem to be working because she was still sitting across from him staring.

 

“Ichabod, that’s an…unusual name”, she said. Ichabod not responding just staring down at his phone.

 

“So, tell me about yourself. What kind of work do you do? What kind of things you do for fun”, she asked?

 

“Miss Tammy, Whilst I am most thankful for the drink that you and your companion provided, I find it necessary to make you aware that I am spoken for. I do not say this to be coarse. However, I do not wish to waste your time”, Ichabod said.

 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. She must be some woman”, she said feeling a little embarrassed by the entire situation.

 

“She is the most amazing woman to ever walk this Earth. I consider myself a most blessed man”, he said proudly. Before it was all said and done Crane had flipped through at least a dozen pictures of him and Abbie with Bear. Tammy couldn’t even be mad at him. Yes, it was insulting watching this man gush about another woman to her after she put the moves on him. But she respected the hell out of his loyalty and commitment to his relationship. Plus she had to admit, Abbie was gorgeous as hell. Not to mention Bear was the most adorable puppy she had ever seen.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Ichabod. Good luck with your relationship ( short pause ) But if it doesn’t work out maybe you can…I don’t know, take my number”, she said standing up from the table.

 

“Miss Tammy, there is not another woman in this world or any other that could take the place of Abigail. Thank you but I will not be in need of your number”, he answered standing giving a quick nod as she slowly began walking away from the table.

 

Crane sat down searching the room for Joe. He located him dancing amongst a group of people including the other woman who had sent them drinks. He just wanted to go home, talk to Abbie and play with Bear. He didn’t want to ruin Joe’s fun by going over telling him he was ready to leave. Instead he decided to go over to the bar for another drink.

 

About twenty minutes later and five shots of whiskey Ichabod sat at the bar wallowing in his pain, talking to anyone who would listen about how much he loved Abbie. He had moved past the buzzed stage about fifteen minutes prior he was now full fledge drunk. 

 

“Another, Sir”, Ichabod said sliding the empty glass to the bartender. “Think you had enough”, the bartender said searching the room for Joe. “I beg your pardon. I think I will be the judge of when I have had enough”, Ichabod said tapping his hand on his chest. He was beside himself who was this man to tell him he had enough. He was ready to let him have it when he felt a tap on his back. 

 

“Ichabod Crane! I thought that was you”, Zoe said when Ichabod turned around. The normally polite Ichabod Crane was lost somewhere between his fourth and fifth glass of whiskey. This Ichabod Crane didn’t give a fuck. “What are you doing here”, he asked in a most irritated tone turning back towards the bar before she could answer. Of course Zoe wasn’t giving up that easy. 

 

“I’m here with a few friends celebrating my birthday”, she said sitting down on the stool beside him.

 

“Good for you”, Ichabod said pulling his phone from his pocket checking to see if Abbie called.

 

“Aren’t you going to wish me a happy birthday”, she laughed elbowing him on the upper arm. 

 

“If it will make you happy then of course, happy birthday, Miss Corinth”, he said in a sarcastic tone. Zoe choosing to ignore his attitude.

 

“You know what would really make me happy”, she said hopping from the stool.

 

“Nope” he simply responded.

 

“If you, Ichabod Crane, would join me for a dance”, she said doing a little ridiculous move that drew a chuckle from the bartender who was doing his best not to pay attention to their conversation.

 

“Is your name Grace Abigail Mills”, Ichabod asked?

 

“Well, no but what does that mean”, Zoe asked annoyed that Crane was once again bringing up Abbie.

 

“I’m afraid it means I shall not be joining you in a dance”, he answered turning away. Zoe chalking his behavior up to having one too many drinks decided to leave “See you, Ichabod” she said walking away. Crane raising his hand to his forehead giving a wobbly salute goodbye as she walked away.

 

“Damn, that was cold”, the bartender said with a smirk. He finally spotted Joe waving him over.

 

“Come and get your boy. He’s way over his limit”, the bartender said when Joe got there.

“Young Corbin, would you care to join me in a drink to the most beautiful woman in the world? My Grace Abigail Mills”, Crane said attempting to stand but stumbling into Joe instead.

 

“Next time, Man. I think we should be headed home now”, Joe said placing his arm around Crane’s shoulder holding him up.

 

“I thought you were my friend, my brother yet you refuse to share a drink with me”, Crane said.

 

“Man, look, ok just one before we leave. Then I’m calling the cab” he said signaling the bartender for two shots. “To my Love and our Bear”, Crane said lifting the glass in the air. Both men taking down the drink then placing the glasses on the bar. “Lets go”, Joe said. He paid for the drinks and helped Crane to his feet. 

 

The two men sat outside along the curb waiting for their cab to arrive. Crane’s head resting on his knees hands covering his face. “Young Corbin, what if she doesn’t take me back? What if I have lost her forever”, he said beginning to sniffle.

 

Shit, is he crying, Joe asked himself? He wasn’t expecting this. I mean this man who always maintained a certain level of control was sitting here crying because he loved this woman so much. Joe was blown.

 

“Man, Abbie loves you. Its going to work out”, he said placing a hand on Crane’s back. 

 

An hour or so had past since they left the club. Joe decided it would be best if Crane slept it off at his place so they went straight to his house from the club. 

 

“Hey Joe, what’s up”, Jenny said answering her phone. Abbie trying to act as if she wasn’t paying attention but Jenny knew damn well her ears were perked up listening as soon as she said the words, Hey Joe. 

 

“Nothing much, just wanted to say good night”, he said.

 

“Y’all still at the club”, Jenny asked? Abbie in full eavesdropping mode now wondering what Crane might be doing.

 

“Nah, we left a while ago. Crane got drunk as hell, talked about your sister all night”, Joe said laughing a bit.

 

“What! Crane got drunk? That shit must have been funny”, Jenny laughed. Abbie popping up now concerned. “Wait, Ichabod got drunk? Where is he? Joe didn’t let him drive did he….” Abbie went on now basically up on Jenny’s back talking into the phone.

 

“Hold on, Joe. I’m going to put Abbie on”, Jenny said. Abbie was doing the most right now acting all hysterical. She figured Joe could put her mind at ease better than she could since he was the one actually out with Crane earlier.

 

“Joe, I thought y’all were going out to have fun. You got him drunk? Is he ok? Where is he”, Abbie went on in full rant mode.

“Calm down. I didn’t get him drunk. Crane is a grown man who got himself drunk. And yes, he is just fine. He’s crashing here tonight”, Joe said. 

 

“Thank God”, Abbie said her mind a little more at ease knowing Crane was with Joe. “I apologize Joe. I didn’t mean to come at you like that”, Abbie said sliding her hands along her face taking a deep sigh of relief. She felt bad blaming Joe. He was right, Crane is a grown man responsible for his own actions. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cool”

 

“No, that was unnecessary and wrong. I know you would never let Crane or anyone else for that matter, drive drunk. You accept my apology”, she said. He could imagine those puppy dog eyes giving him that look through the phone. He knew she didn’t mean any of it. She was just worried about Crane. 

 

“Of course, Sis”, he said. 

 

“Is he sleeping now”, Abbie asked?

 

“No, he’s in the bathroom. You want to speak to him”, Joe asked?

 

“No, don’t bother him. I’ll talk to him in the morning, thanks. I’m going to give Jen the phone back now. Good night”, she said handing the phone off to her sister. Truth be told Abbie really did want to talk to him, hear his voice before going to bed herself.

 

She got up softly rubbing along Bears back who was fast asleep on the end of the couch before gathering the leftover food taking it to the fridge. “Hey Abbie, I think your man is drunk calling you”, Jenny said from the living room laughing as her sisters phone buzzed, screen lighting up with Crane’s name. Abbie going over to the living room staring at the phone before answering. 

 

“Hey”, she said. Jenny making all sort of silly looks. She knew it would be impossible talking to him right there so she gently picked up Bear from the couch to take him to the bedroom “Hold on for a second, Crane”, she said. “Jen, I’m going to put Bear in the bed. I’ll be back”, she said. “Sure Jan”, Jenny teased which Abbie decided to ignore.

 

Abbie walked into the bedroom placing Bear, who was still sleeping, across his pillow at the top of Jenny’s bed. The tiny pup stretching before settling into the soft pillow but not once waking from his sleep. 

 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again tonight”, she said sitting on the bed rubbing Bear’s ear. 

 

“Why is that” he asked? Abbie could hear the difference in his voice. He definitely had too much to drink.

 

“I mean, you were out having fun. I didn’t think you would be thinking about me that’s all”

 

“All I do is think about you, Heart. You consume my every thought. Please don’t ever think otherwise”

 

Silence taking over the phone for a few seconds. Both absorbing the beautiful sound of the others breathing. Listening to him breathe felt like the soothing sounds of the ocean as she lay on the beach eyes closed, feet in the sand, heat from the sun penetrating her body.

 

“Abbie, are you still there”, Crane said in almost a whisper. 

 

“Yes”, she whispered back. (another pause)

 

“I miss you and Bear. Please come back home”, he begged. He didn’t set out to do this when he called. Maybe it was the sweet sound of her voice. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was a little of both he wasn’t sure. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted her to come back home.

 

“Crane, please don’t…..” 

 

“I love you, Heart. I’m miserable without you. Please come back home”, he asked again. This time with a desperation and sadness Abbie had never heard before. God, she wanted nothing more than to go back home to the cabin but she wasn’t sure. She still felt in her heart he needed time to sort things out. She didn’t doubt Crane’s love for her but a part of her felt he needed time to heal from things in his past before they could properly move forward in their relationship. Truthfully they both had things they needed to work on not just Crane.

 

“Crane, its late. I want you to get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning, ok”, she said. She had to get off the phone before the tears started flowing. Hearing him like this made her sad. She could be wrong she could swear he was crying. At least that’s what it sounded like. She just couldn’t take it.

 

She couldn’t believe the next thing she was hearing. Crane, drunk as hell….singing, ‘A House Is Not A Home’. 

 

“But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home, when there’s no one there to hold you tight….”, he continued singing. He was pitchy, all over the place. She thought about stopping him but decided to let him finish his song. 

 

“Pretty little darling have a heart. Abbie, don’t let one mistake keep us apart. I was wrong and I know it, please forgive me”, he continued singing really getting into it. He was going to be so freaking embarrassed in the morning, Abbie thought as she listened to him. He was a drunken mess but he was her mess. Neither hanging up the phone that night as they both fell asleep to the beautiful sound of each others breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading my latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I truly appreciate y'all sticking with and supporting my fics, taking time to leave comments, and kudos. Hope to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter. Lots more to come.


	15. Innocent Flirting....Yeah Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Abbie & Crane are still in the midst of working to get their relationship back on track their love is only growing stronger.

“Hey buddy, what’s got you so excited”, Abbie said looking down at the tiny ball of fur bouncing around in her arms barking excitedly into the air. She soon found the source of his excitement in the form of a small nest of chirping birds in one of the trees planted along the sidewalk. 

 

“Wow, look at that”, Abbie said stopping admiring the wonderfully crafted nest filled with little baby birds . She was careful not to get too close. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened when she and Jenny were kids. One day while looking out of their bedroom window Abbie noticed a nest filled with four blue eggs in a tree in their backyard. She ran into her parents bedroom to tell them about the discovery. “Stay away from that nest”, her mother warned both Abbie and Jenny. “Mama birds are very protective of their eggs”, she said.

 

Both Abbie and Jenny were obsessed with that nest. Abbie was especially obsessed with it. She would spend hours every day staring out the window at it. One morning she jumped out of the bed rushing over to the window to check on the eggs. “I wonder if they’ve hatched yet”, she said as she slung the curtains open. “Nope, still there”. All four eggs in tact, she said to herself. Hmm, she thought, as her doe eyes searched the yard, that mama bird is no where to be found. Now, Abbie’s mind was always going, thinking, wondering. She was an adventurous child so precarious situations didn’t frighten her. Ever since she spotted the eggs she desperately wanted to see them up close but her mom told them to stay away from the nest. It wasn’t safe for them or the eggs. Besides, that over protective mama bird hovered over those eggs almost non stop. 

 

Even when she wasn’t resting on the eggs she was never too far away from the nest. Well at least this was the case until that morning. Abbie took a deep gulp, running her hand through her thick curly afro as she pondered on this. What if I just climb the tree…real quick and take a peek at those eggs before that mama bird comes back and her own mama wakes up, she asked herself. “What could it hurt”, she said in a whisper careful not to wake Jenny. Mama’s gonna ground me if she catches me up there, she thought sliding her tiny fingers along the cracked wooden window sill. She begin to stare out at the nest again. She searched the yard for that mama bird. It was still no where to be found. Neither was the papa bird. They both seemed to stick together. She looked back at Jenny’s bed. Still asleep, good, she thought. No need to wake her. She would just want to tag along if she was up which is the last thing Abbie wanted. If she did get caught climbing that tree getting close to those eggs she didn’t want Jenny getting into any trouble because she was following her. 

 

She tip toed over to the door peeking up the hall towards her parents bedroom. It was quiet and the door was still closed. It was an early Saturday morning and their dad was off which meant her parents would sleep in a little late. She walked over to the small dresser while simultaneously wriggling out of her pajamas. She pulled out a pair of jeans quickly tossing them on grabbing her tennis on the way out the door. She waited until she got to the back before slipping her feet into the shoes.

 

She slowly opened the back door trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. She stood on the back porch looking up at the tall tree. She could see underneath the nest from where she stood. She was at the bottom of the steps when she stopped to survey the small yard for any sign of the mama and papa birds. They couldn’t be any where near she thought. Surely she would at least hear them since they had a very peculiar sound. She took one more look back at the door, then up to her window, took a deep breath then ran over to the tree. She stretched her little arms reaching out for one of the strong tree limbs so she could get started up the tree. It didn’t take much time at all before she was half way up. Abbie was a pro at this. She had climbed that tree a thousand times. She was small for her age, always had been. But Abbie was fearless. Before she knew it she was staring up at the bottom of the nest. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. What would they look like up close? What if they were ready to hatch and she was able to see the baby birds come into the world? 

 

She reached up grabbing a branch just above the nest pulling herself up. She gasped in astonishment as soon as her brown eyes made contact with the eggs. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Up until that point she felt like she was watching the eggs on a black and white TV screen whenever she looked at them through her window. But this was unreal. Seeing the eggs up close like this. Everything looked different. The blue eggs looked brighter. The texture seemed different than a regular chicken egg, she thought. She wanted so badly to touch the eggs but didn’t. Weirdly they seemed a lot smaller up close than she had imagined. Still they were beautiful. Abbie’s heart melted thinking about the little birds inside those eggs. She wanted to protect them. She and Jenny begged their parents for a cat or a dog. Every birthday, Christmas, not even an Easter or New Years past where they didn’t ask for a pet. But they were always told they were too young to properly take care of one. Plus they couldn’t really afford it right now. She may not have been able to have a pet to look after but she was determined to look after these eggs. 

 

“Bye baby birds” she whispered as she was about to make her way back down the tree. She was thinking about how she would never forget this moment when the mama bird swooped in out of no where fiercely flapping her wings in front of Abbie. 

 

The bird began pecking at the top of Abbie’s head. Abbie grabbing wildly for the branches trying to keep her balance. She was barely hanging on trying to fight off the raging bird without hurting it while at the same time trying to keep from falling out of the tree. She felt herself slipping as she desperately tried to hold on. She was just about to reach for the closest branch to get her balance when she realized that branch was securing the nest. If she gabbed it the nest would fall breaking the eggs. Just the thought of hurting those baby birds crushed her beyond what words could express. She grabbed for another branch, a much too smaller branch, away from the nest hoping it would be enough to keep her from falling. But Abbie knew better. That tiny branch wasn’t strong enough to hold her. Before she knew it she was laying on the ground holding onto her arm screaming in pain. 

 

She spent half the summer in a cast which Jenny thought was the coolest thing ever. Jenny thought everything about her big sister was cool. About a week after her fall the eggs hatched. Abbie spent the next few weeks watching the baby birds growing, learning to fly, and eventually leave. She always thought of them as her first pets. Every time she saw a blue bird that summer she imagined it was one of the baby birds coming back to visit.

 

“Hey, its…umm…Ashley right”, Zoe said finger touching her forehead as if she was giving the question real thought.

 

Abbie barely able to stop from rolling her eyes at Zoe who was standing in front of her with a simple smirk on her face. 

 

“You probably don’t remember me (annoying laugh) I’m Zoe, Ichabod’s friend” she said.

 

“I remember…and its Abbie” the Witness said trying not to show her irritation at the woman.

 

“Excuse me”, Zoe said playing stupid. She knew exactly what Abbie meant but she had every intention of getting under her skin. 

 

“My name, its Abbie not Ashley”, she replied. Abbie would have laughed at her obvious pathetic attempt at getting under her skin if she didn’t find her so very annoying.

 

“Oh, sorry”, Zoe said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. She began looking around for Ichabod. Usually when she ran into Abbie he was normally somewhere around. 

 

“Sure, no problem”, Abbie said lifting Bear placing a kiss on his chin as he began to bark.

 

“Aww a puppy. He is so adorable. He is so tiny I didn’t even notice him at first”, Zoe said stopping her attempt short at petting the tiny puppy as soon as she heard his growl. At least she faired a lot better than Calvin who Bear didn’t give a warning at all before introducing his baby canines to Calvin’s fingers. “Oh wow”, Zoe said quickly pulling her hand back at the sound of Bears tiny growl.

 

Abbie pulling Bear in closer. She was a little surprised that once again Bear was showing aggression towards someone. He was always so kind and playful to everyone he met. 

 

“Sorry, he’s normally very friendly”, Abbie said rubbing along Bears back.

 

“No worries. He’s still a cutie pie. I’ve been thinking about getting one myself. Where did you find this one”, Zoe asked? It annoyed Abbie profusely hearing her refer to Bear as if he was some lifeless object made by some machine in a warehouse. He was a living breathing life. 

 

“Ichabod and I adopted him through one of the local shelters”, Abbie said. Bear jumping in her arms hearing Ichabod’s name. “You excited about daddy”, Abbie asked as Bear responded with a flurry of happy barks. Abbie could always tell the difference between Bear’s happy bark and his barking due to not being happy. 

 

“Speaking of Ichabod, you know I ran into him at the club last night partying. But I’m sure he mentioned that to you this morning”, Zoe said as if she was trying to bait Abbie into thinking more of an innocent situation.

 

“Nah, we were too busy doing other things this morning”, Abbie shot back. Sure the only thing Ichabod spent the morning doing was apologizing to her for his drunk call last night but Zoe didn’t know that. She normally didn’t stoop to the level of silly bitches but this silly bitch was getting on her last nerve. 

 

“Have a good day Zoe”, Abbie said walking off down the street smiling at the horrified look on Zoe’s face. She may not do petty often but when she did man was it liberating.

 

“Here we go buddy” Abbie said as she rounded the corner with Bear. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at the multi colored Bernie’s sign just above the store front before walking through the opened door. Bernadette or Aunt Bernie as they called her growing up was their mothers closest friend. They had known each other since they were kids. She was a retired teacher but decided to open her own beauty supply store specializing in products for Black women. Abbie could remember her bringing over hair products she would make in her home whenever she came over to visit them. She moved away when they were kids to take a job in Nigeria. Her grandparents were from there and she always talked about going back some day. So when the opportunity came along she didn’t think twice about leaving. Abbie could remember how hard it was for her mother when Aunt Bernie moved away. Other than the time she fell sick she stayed in touch with Abbie and Jenny over the years. Abbie made sure to support her online business. She was so excited hearing Aunt Bernie decided to move back to Sleepy Hollow after retiring. She wanted to open a shop and devote her time to the products she developed over the years. The store wasn’t opening for another couple of weeks but Aunt Bernie called a couple days prior to let her know she would be back and would be at the store getting things in order for her grand opening. 

 

“Hello, what can I help you with today”, the enthusiastic young man asked Abbie as she stepped through the door into the bright store. Besides the mixture of fall tones there were lots of windows bringing in natural light from the outside.

 

“Hello, is Aunt (Abbie correcting herself) Ms. Bernie in”

 

“Yes, she’s in the back. What’s your name? I can run back and tell her you’re here to see her”, the young man said clearly checking Abbie out. He couldn’t have been more than nineteen or twenty years old. He was tall and slim with thick curly blonde hair and the cutest freckles that highlighted his medium brown skin. 

 

Before Abbie could answer Aunt Bernie appeared from the back holding a small box. She dropped the box on the counter immediately attempting to run over to Abbie. The struggle she had to put forth in an effort to run wasn’t lost on Abbie. Abbie meeting her the rest of the way as Aunt Bernie pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

“Oh my goodness let me get a good look at you” Aunt Bernie said as she slightly pulled away from Abbie hands stretched out on her shoulders. “You look so much like Lori”, she said proudly looking at the beautiful young lady standing in front of her. The last time she saw Abbie was at Lori’s funeral. She wanted to keep the girls but the Kellermans was providing a safe home for them on the farm and she didn’t want to take them away from that. She kept in touch with the girls helping out as much as she could from such a far distance until she suffered a debilitating stroke that left her partially paralyzed and hardly able to speak. Even now she struggled a bit when she spoke. The stroke took her by surprise. It was weird since she had always been in good health. She didn’t smoke, hardly took a drink, ate right and exercised. Still she found herself for the better part of three years in rehabilitation trying to relearn how to walk and talk. She was devastated when she tried to contact the girls only to find out they had been separated from the Kellermans, in and out of foster care. She wanted to come back to the states but was too weak to travel. By the time she was able to track them down Abbie was with August Corbin and Jenny was still having problems in and out of the system. The entire situation broke her heart. She felt she let her best friend and sister down. 

 

Abbie was a mix of emotions as she looked at her moms best friend. So many memories of Aunt Bernie and her mom laughing and having good times. But the sad memories of Aunt Bernie leaving, finding out much later that she had suffered a stroke. Abbie could remember the sadness she felt when she finally saw Aunt Bernie through skype some time after her stroke. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen people left with the physical effects of a stroke but this was different. This was her favorite Auntie. Aunt Bernie was always a talker. She would talk to anyone. She was always full of energy. She loved meeting people hearing their experiences in life. She genuinely loved talking to others. So hearing her still struggle to speak, walk was tough to deal with. But no matter what, her Aunt Bernie remained the same outgoing loving person she had always been. That stroke may have left her unable to move the same and left a permanent sag to the left side of her mouth but it couldn’t take away her beautiful spirit.

 

“Baby girl, it is so good to see you”, Aunt Bernie said sniffling back tears pulling Abbie into another hug.

 

“You too, Auntie”, Abbie said trying her best not to break down in tears. Bear wriggling between the two women letting out a few excited barks.

 

“Oh my goodness, is this Bear”, Aunt Bernie said hand touching her chest.

 

“Yes, this is my baby. Bear say hi to Auntie”, Abbie said handing the tiny pup to Aunt Bernie. She had informally introduced Aunt Bernie to her baby Bear over skype. It was nice to have them finally meet in person. 

 

“Hello cutie pie”, she said holding Bear up getting a good look at the pup.“Abbie he is even more precious in person. You might have to fight me if you want him back” she laughed. 

 

“How about unlimited visits whenever you want to see him”, Abbie compromised.

 

“You have a deal baby girl”, Auntie said leaning over kissing Abbie on the cheek.

 

“Oh let me introduce you to my cousin” she said taking Abbie’s hand the two walking over to the smiling young man with the cute freckles standing by one of the shelves. 

 

“This is Elijah. Elijah this is Abbie”, she said introducing the two.

 

“So you’re Abbie Mills. Its good to finally meet you. My cousin talks about you and your sister all the time”, he said still smiling.

 

“Its nice meeting you as well”, Abbie responded.

 

“Elijah, you mind taking care of those packages that were just delivered”, Aunt Bernie asked?

 

“Sure. Talk to you later, Abbie”, he said giving a quick wink before walking away.

 

“Oh lord, that boy. I think my little cousin might have a crush on you”, Aunt Bernie said shaking her head laughing a little. Abbie smiled she thought it was cute.

 

“Excuse the store. I know its somewhat messy right now but we’re getting it together”, Aunt Bernie said.

 

“No, its fine. I love the colors and the artwork is beautiful”, Abbie said admiring the black and white drawings of various inspirational Black women. Her favorite being a drawing of Toni Morrison highlighted with one of Abbie’s favorite quotes, Freeing yourself was one thing; claiming ownership of that freed self was another.

 

“Thank you. I met this wonderful artist through his wife when I was in Nigeria. I noticed his work when I visited their home to tutor their daughter. He makes sculptures and the most beautiful wood carvings as well. His work is amazing. I’ll give you his website so you can look at his work”

 

“Thank you. I would love that”, Abbie said.

 

“So how are you feeling”, Abbie asked. The two sitting down on two chairs over by the storefront window. 

 

“I’m good”

 

“Are you sure….”

 

“No. Don’t do that. You’ve done enough worrying in your short life. I don’t want you worrying over me”, Aunt Bernie said taking hold of Abbie’s hand. She could see the concern in her eyes as she sat next to her. “I’m just fine. Besides, you’re the one I’m worried about”, she said to Abbie.

 

“Aunt Bernie, I’m fine. I just want to make sure you’re ok”, Abbie said wanting to change the subject. She already knew where Aunt Bernie was about to take this conversation and she was trying her best to avoid that. She avoided telling her about the incident that landed her in the hospital fighting for her life when it first happened. Its not that she was never going to tell her but she didn’t want her worrying. So she planned on sharing with her what happened after she went back to work. Just Abbie’s luck a couple weeks after she got home from the hospital Aunt Bernie called Mrs. Kellerman to see how things were going at the farm. Well lets just say after that call Mrs. Kellerman made a special trip out to the cabin where she made a special call to Aunt Bernie putting her on speaker phone and the two of them let Abbie have it for not telling Aunt Bernie what happened. 

 

Abbie knew it was just a matter of time before Aunt Bernie brought it up. She could tell both Mrs. Kellerman and Aunt Bernie were both holding back because she was still hurting at the time. Mrs. Kellerman had since talked to Abbie about all of her concerns now it was Aunties turn. Of course Abbie couldn’t tell either woman that she and Ichabod were attacked by the Horseman of Death. She didn’t even want them thinking it was job related but it was too late to stop that from being the case since the news stations put that narrative out as soon as it happened. 

 

“Child what happened to me was life. You on the other hand nearly (hesitation in her voice) dying in your own home at the hands of some sort of maniac is not how life should be. Look baby girl, I know you love your job but there’s no shame in turning in that badge if you feel like this is too much”, Aunt Bernie said. Her eyes looked sad and weary. Abbie could tell she was frightened for her.

 

Abbie taking a deep sigh before responding. She understood where Aunt Bernie was coming from. It was one of the downfalls of being in this line of work. Both as an officer and a Witness she constantly worried how it would effect those she loved. She feared them being harmed simply for being close to her. She could never tell Aunt Bernie the truth. Still she wanted to assure her that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

 

Abbie lightly squeezing Aunt Bernie’s hand. “Auntie, I promise you everything is fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. We’re working on some leads. We’ll catch who ever is responsible for this. In the meantime, I don’t want you worrying about it”

 

“Lori was the only sister I had. I…I still can’t believe she’s gone”, Aunt Bernie said closing her eyes attempting to push back the tears. Abbie running her hand along her Aunts back.

 

“I let you her down after her death. I should have been here for you and Jenny…”

 

“No, don’t say that. You did what you could….”

 

“Oh Grace Abigail Mills, you have such a good heart”, she said the two hugging. Bear catching their attention as he ran over to the door jumping up and down in excitement.

 

Both women looking up at the handsome man kneeling down lifting the happy pup in one hand flowers filling the other. A smile spread on his face as Bear licked his bearded chin. 

 

“Ichabod, come in”, Abbie said waving her partner into the store. Aunt Bernie couldn’t help but notice Abbie blushing at the sight of this very tall very handsome man. She thought it was so sweet.

 

Abbie meeting him half way. He greeted his partner with a bouquet of red roses. “Thank you”, she smiled taking his hand walking him over to Aunt Bernie who was now standing herself. “Ichabod, this is my Aunt Bernie. Aunt Bernie, Ichabod”

 

“It is my most sincere honor to finally meet you, Miss…”

 

She cut him off not having any of the formal stuff. If he was going to be a part of her niece’s life he was going to have to stop it with the Miss stuff and call her Auntie. “Young man, its Auntie and I wont accept anything else”, she said holding her arms out to hug Ichabod.

 

She had spoken with Ichabod numerous times over the phone and just like Bear had seen him through Skype. Still it was nice to finally meet him in person.

 

‘Of course…Aunt Ber-nie”, Ichabod said in a comical way. He wasn’t use to being so informal so when he was it was a mixture of cute and comical.

 

“It is my most sincere honor to formally make your acquaintance”, Ichabod said bowing then handing Aunt Bernie a bouquet of colorful flowers. 

 

“Damn Abbie! I like him” ( turning smiling in Abbie’s direction) “Thank you very much, Ichabod. They are beautiful”, she said hugging Crane again. Ichabod a bit surprised but fully embracing Abbie’s Aunt. Truth of the matter, he was nervous to meet Aunt Bernie in person. He loved Abbie so much it always scared him meeting people who were so close to her. He was always worried that they might not like him or find him weird. He didn’t think he was good enough for Abbie and he feared others may think that as well. He was relieved that her aunt seemed to welcome him. He always found her charming each time they spoke over the phone or that awful Skype invention. He was delighted that their first meeting in person was getting off to a good start. With Abbie’s mother passing before he awakened in this time and her father no where around it was important to Ichabod that he had the blessing of what was left of her family. 

 

The three talked for a bit while Bear ran around the store getting into every thing he could reach but Aunt Bernie didn’t seem to mind one bit. Ichabod rolled up his sleeves helping stock the shelves and set up the store. Abbie and Aunt Bernie worked on getting prices on as many items as they could.

 

Before they knew it a couple hours had flew by. “Oh Auntie, I’m so sorry we have to get going in a few minutes. I wish we could stay and help out some more” Abbie said pouting a little as she peeked down at her watch. They had an appointment scheduled for Bear to get his next round of vaccinations. Thanks to the shelter he had already started his vaccinations but he still had a couple more to get. It was something Abbie was not looking forward to. She hated the thought of him getting stuck with a needle. She wasn’t sure how she would make it through the whole thing. 

 

“Its fine, you both have been such a blessing today. Thank you both so much” Aunt Bernie said slowly lifting herself from her seat. Both Abbie and Crane gently taking hold of her arms helping her. 

 

“I have something for you and Jenny”, she said slowly walking over behind the counter lifting two beautifully wrapped medium sized baskets full of her products. Ichabod quickly walking over meeting Aunt Bernie before she could make her way back around the counter. “Please, allow me”, he said taking the baskets holding his arm out escorting her back over to where Abbie stood. “Thank you, Ichabod”, she smiled. Her heart was happy for Abbie. Aunt Bernie wasn’t easily impressed but she found herself impressed with Ichabod. He was charming and such a gentleman. More important, was the way he treated Abbie, the way he looked at her. This was a man in love. 

 

“Aw thank you Aunt Bernie”, Abbie said as Crane placed the basket with her name on it in her arms.

 

“You’re welcome sweetie. Its filled with goodies. I hope you like it”, she said.

 

“Of course I will. I’ll make sure Jenny get her basket when I see her later”, Abbie said staring at her Aunt. She really didn’t want to leave. She was so happy to have Aunt Bernie back, spending the morning with her talking, reminiscing felt good.

 

“Bear, would you care to assist me in taking Mums and Aunt Jenny’s lovely gifts to the car”, Ichabod asked an overly hyper Bear who went wild as soon as he saw the bright ribbons on each basket. Ichabod wanted to give the ladies some time before they left. He could see in Abbie’s eyes it was hard to leave. Besides, he wanted to pull the truck up in front of the store so Abbie wouldn’t have to walk around the corner where it was parked when they left. Her car was at the shop having her tires replaced and some light body work done so she was driving his truck. She had dropped Ichabod off at the museum to handle an emergency before making her way to Aunt Bernie’s shop. Abbie handed him her basket. “Please, excuse us ladies”, he said as he left the store somehow managing to carry both baskets along with an exuberant Bear in his arms. 

 

“I’m so glad you were able to stop by today and thank you for helping out with the store” Aunt Bernie said.

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I just wish we were able to stay a little longer, help out some more”, Abbie responded.

 

“No, you and Ichabod have done more than enough. This place is finally starting to look like something”

 

“Well, I’ll be back to help out some more until its finished”, Abbie promised.

 

“I want you and Jenny to come over for dinner once I’m all settled in. I’ll make all your favorites. Oh and there’s a box of things that belong to you. Lori wanted you to have” Aunt Bernie said.

 

“Really, what is it”, Abbie asked? She was curious and surprised to know there were things out there that belonged to her mom she was unaware of.

 

“I never really went through all of it but it mostly looks like items from your house growing up. A lot of it seems to belong to…um…Ez..Ezra, your father”, Aunt Bernie said hesitantly bringing up Abbie’s father.

 

“Oh”, Abbie paused. Just the mention of his name sent her mind in a hundred different directions. She hated how his memory still had such a negative impact on her. 

 

“Sweetie, are you ok”, Aunt Bernie asked? 

 

“Yeah…yes. Where. How did you get some of my parents things”, Abbie asked trying to shake off the grief she was feeling.

 

“Some time after I moved away I got a package from Lori along with a letter. She said it was some things that she needed me to hold onto. She said she couldn’t keep them anymore. It was mostly things belonging to well, your father so I figured you know with everything that happened it was just difficult for her to keep around.”

 

“Yeah it was pretty rough for Mama when he left”, Abbie said finding it difficult to even give life to her fathers name.

 

“I called to let her know I received the package. She said she didn’t want to talk too much about it. She just wanted me to promise I would give it to you when you were older. She didn’t want me sending it to you by mail either. She said it was important that I give it to you face to face”

 

Normally the detective in Abbie would take over. Questioning why would someone send a package all the way to another country? Why wouldn’t she want her to have it until she was older? Why the need to hand it to her in person? But this wasn’t one of her cases. This was her mom and unfortunately thanks to being haunted by demons erratic behavior was the normal for her back then. 

 

“Thank you for keeping it for mama. Maybe I can come and pick it up on Monday if that’s ok with you”

 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready” she said hands on Abbie’s shoulders. “You know I’m here if you ever want to talk, about anything. I’m always here”

 

Abbie smiling but it was profound sadness behind it. “Thank you”, she said. Bear came running through the door jumping on Abbie’s shoes. Ichabod closely behind the happy pup. 

 

“You two be careful and Abbie call me tonight”, Aunt Bernie said to the two Witnesses as they prepared to leave. 

 

“I will”, Abbie promised.

 

“You be good” she said hugging Bear before handing him over to Abbie “And you young man take care of my niece” she said pointing to Abbie.

 

“Always”, Ichabod said.

 

The three saying their goodbyes before Abbie and Crane headed off to take Bear for his vaccinations and checkup.

 

Abbie slightly reclined back in the car as Ichabod made the drive to the Bear’s appointment. Bear fell asleep on Abbie’s lap soon after they left Aunt Bernie’s store. “Is everything well” Ichabod asked? He noticed a change in her demeanor when he returned to the store. She had been mostly quiet during the car ride. “Abbie”, Ichabod repeated when she failed to respond instead eyes focused outside the window at the objects quickly moving pass the car as they drove along the highway. Abbie jumped causing Bear to stir a bit before quickly reclaiming his spot. “My apologies, Lieutenant. I didn’t mean to startle you” Ichabod said. 

 

“No, it’s ok, Crane” 

 

“Would you care to talk about it”, Ichabod asked wrapping his huge hand over her knee. She smiled. His touch felt good, calming. 

 

“I’m fine, really”, she said returning her gaze to the window.

 

“Very well”, he said not wanting to push her.

 

“My father. Aunt Bernie has some of his things for me”, Abbie said after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Oh”, Ichabod responded. He was unsure of what else to say. He knew her father was a sore topic. In fact, Abbie hardly ever discussed him at all. 

 

“Aunt Bernie told me my mom sent a package over to her years ago after she moved. She wanted Aunt Bernie to give it to me when I was older but only in person. Do you think that’s weird” she asked Crane

 

“Perhaps she felt it would be much too difficult for you to deal with your fathers belongings at such a young age”, Ichabod reasoned.

 

“Yeah, maybe”, Abbie shrugged.

 

“How do you feel about it”, he asked?

 

“I don’t know”, she said. But she did know. She felt angry because he left. She felt frustrated because she didn’t have answers as to why he would do that. She felt like crying because she felt like if he loved her and Jenny more than he would have at least called. But he didn’t not even once. 

 

Ichabod lifting her hand to his mouth placing a soft kiss across her palm. “Shall we stop past your Aunt’s house later to retrieve the package”, he asked? He didn’t want to push the topic of Abbie’s father. He would give her the space to discuss that when she felt the time was right.

 

“I was thinking maybe Monday. I want to get Bear back to Jen’s after his appointment. I know they are going to stress my baby out with all of their poking and prying. Not to mention his shots. They better not hurt him”, Abbie said running her hand along the pups back.

 

“He will be fine”, Ichabod assured Abbie resting his hand on top of hers as he drove. She had been dreading this appointment for weeks now. It didn’t help that she googled all sorts of information that scared the hell out of her about the downside to puppy vaccinations. 

 

They had met with Dr. Lancet after being referred to him by Michelle. He was considered one of the best. Abbie and Ichabod was not going to settle for anything less for their Bear. He reassured both Witnesses the vaccinations were safe and Bear would be fine. Still, Ichabod knew Abbie was worried. 

 

“Hello Ms. Mills. Mr. Crane and how are you today Bear”, the woman said sitting behind the counter as the two Witnesses walked into the office. Her name was Rachel and Abbie was impressed that she remembered them from their first visit.

 

Bear jumping on the counter licking the woman’s hands. Both Abbie and Crane returning Rachel’s greeting. “You guys are here for Bears checkup and vaccinations today”, she said reaching for a small file. “Yes”, both Abbie and Crane said at the same time. “Ok here you go. Please fill these out and Dr. Lancet will see you guys shortly”, Rachel said handing Abbie a clipboard with a couple of forms they needed to sign. They sat down both signing the forms while everyone in the room gushed at how adorable Bear was. 

 

After about twenty minutes Nurse Wilcox came out to escort Abbie, Crane and Bear to the back to see Dr. Lancet. Abbie felt her nerves getting the best of her. She couldn’t stand to see Bear hurt. Although she was assured the needle wouldn’t harm him she couldn’t see how that would be possible. Bear was so tiny. He was still just a baby, her baby. She pulled him up to her chest kissing the top of his head. They were just about to turn into the room when she stopped walking. She grabbed Crane’s arm, “Maybe we should cancel. Reschedule this for another time”, she said now hugging Bear up to her shoulders. The tiny pup resting his head on her chest whimpering a little. He could sense Abbie’s stress which was stressing him in return. “Do you mind if we have a moment”, Ichabod asked the nurse. “Of course”, she said giving Abbie a sympathetic smile before entering the room. 

 

“If you think its best to reschedule then that is what we shall do but I thought we agreed this would be best for Bear”, he said facing Abbie who was holding onto the tiny pup as if he was in danger.

 

“I know but…well…I don’t think he’s ready for all of this just yet. He seems sad”, Abbie said.

 

“I believe he’s sad because he can sense sadness in his mum”, Ichabod responded softly running his hand along Bear’s back. “I’m sorry”, Abbie said. “There’s no need to apologize, Heart. You love him and you only wish to protect him”, Ichabod said wrapping his arms around Abbie and Bear. “What do you think we should do”, Abbie said after a brief moment. “I think we should take him in to see the good doctor and allow him to get his vaccinations”, Ichabod answered still holding the two in a firm embrace. “I know you’re right. I’m just so scared something might go wrong” she said. “I have faith that he will be fine”, Ichabod responded placing a light kiss on the top of Abbie’s head as he softly massaged the small of her back. Abbie slowly feeling the stress leave her with each motion of his strong hands. Her head now resting on his chest. The beat of his heart was a calming spirit for her own. She could live ten million years and she would never begin to understand the effect this man had on her. 

 

“Thank you”, she said as she looked up into the eyes of her tall partner. Although she had left him and they still had things to work through he was still there. Always there for her no matter what. God, she wished she could go back home to the cabin with him where she felt she belonged. She loved him with everything in her and she knew he loved her too. She felt it every time he looked at her. She knew he wanted her there. She knew there was nothing but sincerity in every word he spoke about his commitment to her, their relationship. 

 

The reason for not going back to the cabin alluded her. Every time she felt she had a grasp on the truth behind the matter fear took over. She felt as if something in her spirit wouldn’t allow her to accept what was holding her back. What she did realize is that it had nothing to do with the man holding her in his arms. 

 

“Heart, you never need to thank me. I will always be here”, he said leaning down kissing her soft lips. Abbie reaching up catching him just as he was pulling away sucking down on his bottom lip slowly reluctantly releasing. Ichabod going in deepening the kiss slipping his tongue inside of her mouth enjoying the feel of her own as it found its way around his. “Oh goodness, please excuse me”, Nurse Wilcox said as she stepped into the hallway. Her face red with embarrassment. Ichabod just as embarrassed as he straightened his posture. “Oh no, please, you’re fine”, Abbie said. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Dr. Lancet is ready when you are”, she said. Ichabod and Abbie looking at each other, Abbie taking hold of his outstretched hand as the two walked into the room. 

 

Dr. Lancet greeting the two Witnesses as they entered the room offering both a seat. He pulled up a chair in front of the couch where Abbie and Crane were seated. “How is this little guy doing”, he asked? “Good” said Abbie. “Yes, he’s fairing well”, Ichabod agreed. “So he’s adjusting well outside of the shelter”, the very handsome doctor asked? “Yes”, both Abbie and Crane said giving a nod in agreement.

 

Dr. Lancet asked if he could hold Bear. For the next few minutes the three sat and discussed everything concerning the tiny pup. Dr. Lancet examining the always excited Bear along the way. Nurse Wilcox taking Bear over to a smaller table in the room where she took Bear’s weight and measurements. She then handed the tiny pup back to Dr. Lancet along with a chart listing his current size and weight. “How is his size. Is it ok”, Abbie asked? Bear was so tiny both Ichabod and Abbie wanted to make sure he was growing at a healthy pace. “He’s fine. Looking at his records from the shelter combined with his first visit with us he is growing at a healthy rate for his breed. As we discussed at your prior visit Bear comes from a breed that stays relatively small. Although he has a little more growing to do I can tell you it won’t be much. Considering his growth rate thus far Bear is more likely than not to end up on the smaller spectrum for his breed”, Dr. Lancet said. That was perfectly fine with the Witnesses they just wanted to make sure he was healthy. 

 

“How is he around others, family, strangers? Would you consider him sociable, friendly or a little more reserved”, Dr. Lancet asked now running his gloved fingers along the top row of Bears teeth and gums then along the bottom. “Bear is the sweetest most gentle puppy to everyone” Abbie said. “Absolutely, his behavior has been nothing short of honorable and decent”, Ichabod added.

 

“That’s good. What about biting? Have you noticed him nipping or biting? Maybe even chewing on objects more often”, Dr. Lancet asked lifting Bear a little as he further examined his mouth.

 

Ichabod and Abbie looking at each other both sure they were thinking the same thing at the moment. Neither wanting to mislead the doctor but feeling a little reluctant to admit Bear had taken a bite at Calvin. Not to mention his aggression towards Zoe earlier which Abbie mentioned to Crane on the way over to the appointment. “Well, perhaps there may have been one instance where he may have (short pause glancing towards Abbie) slightly nipped at someone’s finger, yes”, Ichabod said. “Yeah, I mean he didn’t attack him or anything. I just think he was feeling a little exhausted at the time”, Abbie added. “Of course he had a very busy morning as well as afternoon that day. As I recall, he had yet to take his midday nap”, Ichabod continued. “You’re right. We were out pretty early that morning”, Abbie added.

 

Dr. Lancet holding back a chuckle at their reaction to this particular question. He’d seen it a million times. They were protective as they should be. They loved Bear and didn’t want anyone thinking negatively of him or think they were teaching him bad behavior. He didn’t think any of those things. He knew from the second he met them they loved and cared for Bear. He also could see Bear was a very happy and friendly pup. He also knew all puppies bit or nipped at times. Most times it was a playful gesture other times could be considered aggression. 

 

Bear was also starting to lose his baby teeth so chewing and sometimes biting was bound to happen during this process. “It looks like Bear is in the beginning stages of teething. His deciduous or puppy teeth will begin to fall out. Between now and roughly eight to ten months he will have all of his permanent teeth”, Dr. Lancet said turning Bear to face Ichabod and Abbie. He gently opened Bears mouth once again guiding his fingers along his gums this time pointing out the incisor teeth that were loosening and would soon fall out. 

 

“Hey buddy you hear that? Your going to be getting new teeth”, Abbie said. She found herself feeling somewhat sentimental at the thought of her baby growing up. Bear jumping over onto Abbie’s lap. “Does it hurt him, the teething”, Abbie asked? 

 

“It shouldn’t cause any severe pain. Mostly slight irritation and itching”, Dr. Lancet responded. “What can we do to reduce any discomfort throughout this ordeal”, Ichabod asked rubbing Bears front paws that were stretched onto his legs. 

 

“You’ll find there are a host of chewing toys especially designed for teething in stores now. Most you can freeze. Ice works as well. He’s going to chew on everything now so its important you keep these toys handy. You’d much rather have him chomping on those than your good shoes or furniture. Its also safer for him. A lot of times these little guys swallow small objects while chewing items in an attempt to soothe the itching and irritation. We don’t want him getting sick”, Dr. Lancet said. They discussed a few more things concerning teething and what to expect overall for Bear’s first year. Dr. Lancet gave the loving pup his seal of approval for excellent health. He also praised both Abbie and Crane for providing a loving environment for Bear to call home. But now came time for the part Abbie was dreading. As they were continuing their conversation with the doctor she couldn’t help but notice Nurse Wilcox in the background setting up everything for Bear’s vaccination. Including a long needle that made Abbie queasy just looking at it. The thought of her baby being stuck with that thing was too much. 

 

Dr. Lancet glanced back at Nurse Wilcox, “Are we all set up for this little guy to get his vaccination”, he asked? “Yes, Dr. Lancet, I’m ready when you guys are”, she said giving a small smile to Abbie. She could see that Abbie was still worried about the whole thing. “Okay, mom and dad are we ready”, he asked? Ichabod looking at Abbie as she held Bear in her arms. This was not going to be easy, he thought. “Abbie, are you prepared for Bear’s vaccination”, he asked placing a hand on her leg giving it a gentle squeeze. Abbie taking a deep sigh looking at Bear, then Crane. She glanced up at Dr. Lancet and Nurse Wilcox who were now standing alongside the padded table holding the silver dish containing the needle with the vaccination. She looked back at Ichabod. “I’m ready”, she said after a brief moment but she wasn’t ready. Her stomach began to turn. She felt as if she was going to throw up. They both stood from the small couch walking over to the table. 

 

“I can take him Ms. Mills”, Nurse Wilcox said. Abbie attempting to hand Bear over but he wasn’t having it. He started reaching back for Abbie letting out a sad whimper. “Come on Bear its ok”, Dr. Lancet said reaching over gently taking Bear from the nurse. Bear now barking, wiggling wildly trying to get lose from the doctor. “See, I knew this was a bad idea”, Abbie said reaching out for Bear the pup instantly calmed the second her arms surrounded him. 

 

“Abbie….”, Ichabod said about to attempt to reason with his partner. “He’s scared, Ichabod. He doesn’t want this”, she said rocking her body back and forth trying to keep the pup calm. Ichabod glancing over at Dr. Lancet and Nurse Wilcox who were both still standing at the table. “As I said before, I will stand by any decision you make concerning this. However, I do believe Bear’s reaction is in response to him sensing your fear over the situation”, he said. 

 

Abbie knew Ichabod was right. She also felt the vaccinations were a good thing but couldn’t stand the idea of Bear being in pain or the small chance he could fall sick because of them. “Lieutenant, if you find it easier to not be present during the vaccination I will absolutely understand. I shall stay with Bear whilst he receive his shot”, Ichabod offered. 

 

“No, but thank you”, Abbie responded placing a hand on Ichabod’s shoulder. “You’re right, the vaccinations are needed. I can’t leave him though. I want to stay” she said walking back over to the table.

 

“I apologize”, she said to both Dr. Lancet and Nurse Wilcox. “I’m being ridiculous….” 

 

“Not at all, you’re just being protective and that’s fine”, Dr. Lancet said. Nurse Wilcox nodding in agreement.

 

Abbie managed to get her feelings in check. She placed Bear on the table keeping him calm by softly humming a tune. The pup relaxed laying on the table looking back and forth between Abbie and Crane who were both kneeling down in front of him each holding onto one of his tiny front paws. Abbie continued her beautiful humming and Ichabod rubbed around one of his ears. Dr. Lancet finally administered the shot. Other than a quick jerk and a light yelp Bear didn’t seem too bothered by it at all. They wrapped things up and left the office headed over to the pet store to pick up some items for Bear’s teething.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There you go”, Ichabod said placing Bear in the small tent bed they purchased for him earlier. They were supposed to be picking up a few teething items but of course Abbie saw this adorable tent on display and had to get it. It even had little openings on the sides as windows. Bear loved it but Ichabod was convinced Abbie loved it even more. 

 

After leaving the pet store Ichabod had spent the rest of the day with Abbie and Bear at Jenny’s place. He wanted them to all go back to the cabin for the evening give Bear more space to run around but Abbie politely turned down the offer. He was disappointed but at least they were spending some time together. He placed one of the chew toys they purchased earlier in the tent with the sleeping pup. “Good night buddy”, he said before standing going around the small living room picking up Bears toys which were all over the place. 

 

“Hey”, Abbie called out getting Ichabod’s attention. His breath getting caught in his throat as he turned around to see her leaning up against the wall in nothing but a white towel. (Clears throat) ”Umm..Yes…Lieutenant” Ichabod said immediately standing. God she is so beautiful, he thought as his eyes soaked in the silky brown skin that wasn’t covered by the small towel. 

 

“I’m almost done. I’ll be out in a few minutes”, she said. “Of course”, he responded taking in her wonderful fragrance that filled the apartment. The same fragrance that still filled the cabin even though she was no longer there. 

 

“Where is Bear”, she asked looking around for the tiny pup? Despite the vaccinations earlier he was still his usual loving ball of joy self. Which was a relief for both Abbie and Crane. 

 

“I’m afraid his slumber has indeed gotten the best of him”, Ichabod said pointing over to the tent where Bear lay fast asleep.

 

“Aww my baby” she said walking over kneeling down in front of the small tent. Her heart melting at the sight of her tiny baby Bear stretched out across the fluffy pillows. “I promised Bear I would wish you a good night on his behalf”, Ichabod said kneeling down beside Abbie. “Well thank you”, Abbie said running her fingers along Ichabod’s cheek. The feel of her soft hands combined with the visual of her in nothing more than a strand of cloth had the Captain feeling his partner’s mind was set on driving him mad this evening. 

 

“Your beard, its getting thicker”, she said staring into his eyes that had yet to lose sight of her. “Do you find that to be repugnant”, he asked? “No, not at all” she responded eyes quickly traveling his body. “I like it. It’s very sexy”, she said with a flirtatious wink before standing. Ichabod still kneeling looking up at this beautiful goddess of a woman in amazement. Abbie biting her bottom lip to stop from blushing in response to the love struck look in his eyes. His gorgeous now darkened eyes baring into her with such intensity it was making her in need of another shower. He slid his tongue across his lips and yep gonna need to hit that shower again, she said to herself. 

 

“I’m going to get dressed ok”, she said trying to ignore the wetness taking over her center at the present moment. But damn if she stood there any longer looking at his fine ass some mysterious force would lead to that towel dropping which would lead to her fucking him in the middle of her sisters living room. The last thing she needed was for Jenny to catch her and Crane doing it in the middle of her apartment. Then again Jenny was out with Joe and she did say she would be staying at his place tonight, she thought. Abbie pondered on this for a minute. Shit snap out of girl. Abbie warned herself. 

 

Ichabod now standing facing his beautiful partner. “Please Lieutenant, (placing a small kiss on her hand) no need to burden yourself on my behalf. I am not opposed to you relaxing in your (hand waving the length of her body) bath attire”, he said with a mischievous grin, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Mmm Hmm (cute chuckle) I bet you’re not opposed to it”, Abbie said. “Just what are you implying Miss. Mills” Ichabod playfully asked? The growing heat between the two instinctively drawing them closer. Abbie standing on her toes small hands circling his chest. Ichabod leaned down meeting her the rest of the way. “What am I implying”, she whispered her lips grazing against his with every word. His arms now tightly wrapped around her resting just above her perfectly rounded ass. His mind urgently sending a message to the member in his pants not to cause a scene but seems the message was being ignored. “I do believe that was the question”, he said sucking down on her bottom lip slowly releasing quickly going in for another taste. Abbie wrapping her arms around his neck enjoying the feel of his lips taking in her own. She found herself so lost between his wet tongue slipping into her mouth and the feel of his hard cock pressed against her center she couldn’t even remember what the hell they were discussing.

 

She caught her breath slightly pulling away. She tried to force her eyes to stay above his chest but damn if his dick wasn’t calling her name. “Have I mentioned how amazing a kisser you are”, she asked pecking his neck. “Yes, however, I’m prepared to hear it over (light kiss on her lips) and over (peck on her neck) and over again” (slowly sucking along the side of her neck). 

 

Over and over….Okay, Abbie thought with a smile taking over her face. “I’m sure”, she said sliding her hands from around his neck resting them on his chest. “I do believe it was a comment such as this that led to you passionately kissing me”, he teased.

 

“Oh so that’s how all of this started”, she said pointing her finger between the both of them. “And I was passionately kissing you? Is that what you said”, she asked?

 

“Mmm Hmm”, he nodded leaning down pecking her lips again. 

 

“Mmm”, she moaned at the taste of him. “I thought this all started (peck) with your cocky ass (sucking his bottom lip) suggesting I stay dressed in this towel (softly grazing at his reddened bottom lip as she released it)

 

“It was merely an innocent suggestion”, he responded raising both hands in the air. Abbie taking advantage going in tickling his sides causing him to laugh. She knew he didn’t like being tickled which made it all the more fun doing it to him. “Lieutenant”, he said grabbing for her hands but she was off running back towards the bathroom. He caught her gently pinning her up against the door just as she was about to make her escape. 

 

“Sorry”, she said giving him those innocent doe eyes that he couldn’t resist. 

 

“You hardly play fair”, he said mesmerized by the beauty in his arms.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. Besides, its not my fault your two hundred plus year old legs are a lot slower than mine, she smiled placing a quick kiss on his lips before returning to the bathroom.

 

Abbie opened up the door to the small laundry room in Jenny’s apartment. It was roughly half the size of the bathroom with a small washer and dryer side by side. Above each machine as well as on either side of the wall were a couple of shelves. “Shit”, Abbie said as the basket Aunt Bernie gave her along with the items in it fell from the shelf when she reached up grabbing for one of the small jars of cream. Aunt Bernie said it was good for soothing the itching and swelling from mosquito bites. And one of those suckers got her real good earlier. 

 

“Lieutenant, are you ok”, Ichabod asked? He heard some commotion in the hallway and wanted to see if everything was fine. “Yeah, I’m just trying to reach that green jar up there and managed to pull everything off the shelf except that”, Abbie laughed. Ichabod stood frozen mouth slightly opened taking in the vision of beauty before him. If the towel had him breathless her standing there in a black tank top with black cotton shorts that barely covered her ass would surely end him. Good God her beauty was awe inspiring he thought. For a woman of such small stature her legs seemed to stretch to the heavens. Surely they would be quite at home there he thought since no earthly place could mold such perfection. And then there were her hips and that perfectly rounded ass. He was certain the combination worked in tandem to stop the beating of his heart because every time he caught even a glance of either his heart seemed to forget how to work. 

 

“Allow me”, Ichabod said reaching above Abbie causing her to be snug between the washer and his body as he grabbed the green jar handing it to her. “Thank you”, she said a little breathless. “You are very welcome”, he said not bothering to back away. The two staring at each other before Abbie moved forward a little in an attempt to pick up the items that had fallen from the shelf. “Excuse me”, she said placing her hand on his upper arm giving it a light squeeze sliding it down to his hand as she walked past him to retrieve the items from the floor. Ichabod turning around to assist.

 

Abbie picking up a few items placing them back in the basket that was now sitting on the washer. Ichabod taking the last remaining items adding them to the basket then easily placing it back onto the shelf.

 

“Thanks” she said as she turned around facing her tall partner who once again had her pressed between him and the washer like a piece of meat on a sandwich. “What is it”, he asked slightly leaning forward placing both hands on either side of her resting them on the washing machine. Darkness once again taking over his blue eyes, the deep tone to his voice hit Abbie like waves crashing against a beach on a hot summer night. The impact of what his presence was doing to her left her damn near speechless. “Its…um….a cream (deep gulp) that Aunt Bernie gave me. It’s suppose to help with mosquito bites (momentary pause). Looks like one got me good earlier”, she laughed. 

 

“And where is this bite”, he asked one of his hands dropping just above her hip. The other still resting on the washer. His voice still in Barry White I’ll have you fucking me in five seconds mode. Abbie biting down on her lip, “On my back”, she answered. “Its kind of hard for me to reach. Not sure how I’m going to get this cream on the bite” she said. Ok bitch now you tripping, Abbie said to herself. She knew damn well the only hands she wanted on her back were the big ass ones currently surrounding her. 

 

The cocky smirk on the Captains face grew. He liked this game. “Maybe I can be of some assistance. Of course, if you don’t mind these old hands upon your being”, he said holding his hand out for the container of cream. 

 

Shit I’ve only dreamed of your fine ass upon my being, in my being, all over my being since the day we met, Abbie said to herself. “I’m good if you are”, Abbie responded handing over the cream. “My heart, I can assure you I’m better than good”, he said raising a brow.

 

Abbie turned around facing the washer. Heat filling her body as she felt his long fingers slip under her tank slowly raising it to the back of her neck. Ichabod swallowing hard as he took a moment to absorb her radiant skin. He spotted the reddened bite in the center of her back and lightly ran his finger over it. She trembled. The touch of his long fingers sending a sensation up and down her spine. “Did I hurt you, love”, he asked? “No..no its fine”, she said a bit breathy.

 

Ichabod removed the cap from the cream dipping his finger in scooping out just enough to cover the bite. He took his time spreading the cream. First carefully smoothing a little around the outside of the bite then the center of it moving his finger in a slow circular motion until all of the cream absorbed into the bite. “All done”, he leaned in whispering into her ear his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him. “Thank you”, Abbie whispered placing her hands over his. “How does it feel”, he asked entwining his long fingers between hers once again leaning in this time placing soft wet kisses on the back of her neck. Abbie letting out a light moan at the feel of his lips connecting with her hot flesh. “Good”, was all she could manage to say as their bodies began to sway in rhythm. 

 

His hands moving up her stomach, her ass winding against his unbelievably hardened cock, both breathing heavily. His lips leaving a trail of warm wet kisses along her back and shoulders then taking his time sucking his way up her neck . Abbie’s head slightly falling back as he hit that spot just below her ear. She reached around running her hand through his hair. Ichabod gently turning her head taking in every inch of her plump lips. His hands moving back down to her hips turning her around facing him. 

 

The kiss started slow but quickly turned into a passionate flurry of sucks, nibbles, and tongues entwined. He lifted her wrapping her long legs around his waist. “Abbie”, he breathed into her mouth in between sucks and pecks to her delicious lips. “Yes baby”, Abbie answered equally breathy arms wrapped around his neck kissing the shit out of his red swollen lips. “Is this….” Was all he could get out before Abbie started grinding her hips on his dick. His head dropping to the space between her neck and shoulder, one hand still holding her up the other clinched on the right edge of the washing machine. 

 

“God I want you”, he said sitting her on the washing machine kissing his way up her stomach while massaging her breast. “I want you” she moaned hands running through his hair as his wet lips reached her breast. Her arms raising as he lifted the tank over her head then removing the lace bra underneath. Abbie falling against the back of the washing machine moaning in pleasure as Ichabod’s mouth sucked on her hardened nipples. They weren’t home so maybe they shouldn’t have allowed things to get so far but the more he heard her moans, her voice calling his name it drove him over the edge. He ran his hands up her legs around her hips slipping them under her round bottom scooting her up to the edge of the machine thrusting his hardness into her center. 

 

“Would you like me to stop”, he asked kissing her lips in between words. “No”, she responded with quickness pulling him closer with her long legs. His legs buckling a little as her hand made its way to his hardness. His breathing ceased as she slowly moved up and down his length a few times before he stopped her. He wasn’t sure how far things would go but he knew it wouldn’t go much farther if that continued. “I want to taste you”, he whispered slipping his fingers along the band of her shorts. 

 

“Tell me, just how do you plan on (pause) tasting me”, she asked sucking on his earlobe. She knew what he meant but she wanted to hear it. The thought of his tongue licking, sucking her soaked center the way he so masterfully licked and sucked on her lips had her drenched in anticipation. 

 

He pulled a seat cushion from one of the shelves placing it behind her. “First I would lay you back such as this”, he said gently resting her back on the cushion. “Mmm Hmm”, Abbie said giving the Captain a sexy grin persuading him to go on. “Next, I would greet every inch of your mouthwatering legs with kisses”, he said doing just that between every word he spoke. “Until I reached my destination” he said fingers circling her already soaked center. The wetness of her shorts had him licking his lips desperate to taste her. Abbie arching her back at the feel of his long fingers. “What’s next, baby”, she asked eyes filled with love and lust. “Of course I would have to remove all barriers that would hinder my goal of bringing you to ecstasy”, he said playfully snagging the band of her shorts with his teeth. He kissed her stomach as he begin removing the umm… aforementioned barrier. He ran his hand along the tiny thong she wore under her shorts before removing that barrier as well. For all his cockiness he found himself almost speechless at the sight before him. Her body was a work of art. He wanted to taste her but equally wanting to bury himself deep inside of her wet walls. There was no need to speak anything else. His lips and tongue were about to give the goddess laying before him a silent answer to her inquiry.

 

He leaned forward his long body hovering overtop of her as he begin slowly kissing her, tongue slipping inside of her mouth. He felt her back arch as his fingers began to caress her center. His thumb circling her clit while two of his fingers massaged her wet folds. The arch in Abbie’s back deepening as one of his long fingers slid between her walls. She called out his name as he moved his finger in and out of her wetness, adding another. His thumb still circling her button. “What is it that you need, Heart”, he asked trying to keep his composure. Touching her in such an intimate way, the softness of her walls, feeling her wetness dripping down his hand sent his mind into another realm. She felt so perfect it almost didn’t seem real. 

 

“You (breathing heavily), I need you”, she answered fingers entangled in his hair pulling him down into a kiss. They kissed wildly, passionately as Ichabod continued moving in and out of her. The heat between them had both feeling as if they were engulfed in flames. Abbie not sure how she was going to get through actually making love to him. I mean if his fingers had her feeling like her soul was leaving her body she couldn’t imagine where the dick would send her. 

 

“You want me”, he asked slightly bending his fingers against her tight wet walls as he pushed back inside of her. “Ohhh…gah…god”, yes” she screamed out. “Yes”, I want you so bad, baby”

 

“How bad do you want me, Heart”, he asked removing his soaked fingers circling her folds. This arrogant bastard is fucking with me now, Abbie thought. But she was feeling his confidence and it was sexy as hell. 

 

“I want you so bad (nibbling his lips) that I’m about to fuck you (kissing his neck) on a washing machine (running her tongue along the space under his ear) in the middle of my sisters apartment”, she responded. 

 

Once again the ever so cocky Captain found himself almost speechless. This woman was the epitome of beauty and sexiness, she was his world. “You’re going to fuck me”, he said with that cocky arrogance in his voice. The emphasis he put on the word fuck combined with the way it rolled off his tongue was fire. 

 

“Yes, so good”, she answered running her tongue along her lips. 

 

He caught her tongue between his teeth softly biting down on it. From there he kissed his way down her brown skin pushing one of her legs back placing the other over his shoulder. Her body trembled as his tongue slid along her folds up to her clit. “Oh god, Crane”, Abbie moaned out as his tongue circled her sensitive knob. Her back arched in response to his fingers once again entering her wet center. Crane barely keeping it together after tasting her sweetness. 

 

“In all my years my lips have never known a taste as exquisite as the sweet nectar you possess”, he said fingers beginning to move at a faster pace in and out of her tight walls. 

 

Abbie finding herself even more aroused peeking down getting a glimpse of his magical tongue at work. Once again falling back grabbing a handful of his locks as he simultaneously sucked and slid his tongue along her clit. Her hips winding in a groove with the motion of his fingers moving in and out of her. His thumb taking over as his lips joined his fingers in pleasuring her wet folds. His cock ached to be inside of her. They continued on both moaning in pleasure. Abbie’s hips winding at a faster pace as his tongue licked along her folds, long fingers curving inside of her hitting her spot. Again and again and again! “Cra…Ich…A…Bod…” Abbie called out as her orgasm sent waves rippling from her center throughout her body. Ichabod almost brought to release himself feeling her walls tighten and vibrate around his fingers. He continued stroking his tongue back and forth along her center, as she came hard. He ran his hands along her thighs planting soft kisses along her center up along her knob as she came down. 

 

Abbie lay back on the cushion arms spread out like an eagle at flight, legs loosely wrapped around Ichabod’s back. Her body still trembling, weak in reaction to the man currently taking up residence between her legs. “Shit, Crane”, she whispered as he kissed his way back up her body. Her hands instantly taking hold of his face kissing him. She felt his hardness against her and immediately became aroused again. “I want all of you, baby”, she said hand once again sliding along the bulge in his pants. Ichabod softly kissing along her collarbone “I need all of you, Heart”, he whispered back. Abbie removing his shirt going straight for his pants loosening his belt undoing his button. He fell forward head dropping to her chest as her hand entered his boxer briefs. “Dear god”, he moaned out as she ran the palm of her hand along the slick tip of his cock. His hands so intensely clinched to the side of the machine he was sure scrapings of it were under his nails. 

 

She knew he was big but she was in no way prepared for this. The feel of him as she ran her hand up and down his length had her completely worked up again. Ichabod now fiercely placing kisses all over her as she ran her feet up and down along the sides of his pants working them off. Abbie sat up on the machine legs wrapped around the tall Captain as she worked her hands inside the waistband of his boxers in an attempt to remove them. “Impressive”, she said as she freed his big cock from the fabric. 

 

“I take pleasure in knowing you approve” he said feeling ten feet tall at the expression of satisfaction on Abbie’s face. He looked forward to all the other expressions he would have her making before the night was done.

 

He moved forward long arms holding her close kissing her neck as she continued stroking his length. Abbie pulling him with her as she lay back on the cushion. “Oh god I love you so much”, he said his large hand moving up her leg. “I love you, baby….more than anything”, she responded hips winding against the tip of his swollen cock circling her wet center. Just as he was about to enter Abbie popped up. 

 

“Wait”, she said hands on his shoulders. “My apologies… I thought…” 

 

“No, baby its not you. Listen, someone’s at the door” she said now both hearing the sound of keys jingling. “Oh my god, its Jenny”, she said scooting down from the washing machine. “I thought Miss Jenny was away for the evening”, he said stumbling a bit as he attempted to pull his pants up. Abbie frantically picking her clothes from the floor. Ichabod wrapping his shirt around her as he helped her retrieve her items from the floor.

 

“Joe, that’s hilarious. Too bad I don’t believe a word of it”, Jenny laughed loudly as she and Joe walked through the front door. “Cross my heart every word of that story was true”, he said making a crossing motion on his chest with his finger. Both stopping as they heard some noise in the hallway and the bathroom door slam. Jenny giving Joe a curious look. She looked around for her sister. She saw Bear’s tiny paws hanging outside of his tent. He was fast asleep but Abbie was no where to be found.

 

“Abbie” she called out walking up the hall. Joe leaning down looking into the tent as Bear was beginning to move around. 

 

Abbie and Crane just making it across the hall into the bathroom as Jenny and Joe came through the front door. “Here, hurry up”, she said handing Crane his shirt as she slipped her tank over her head.

 

“Abbie, are you ok”, Jenny asked now standing outside the bathroom. She started to become concerned when she heard a bit of commotion on the other side of the door.

 

Her mind starting to flood with thoughts of Abraham and the attack when Abbie didn’t answer her. She began to panic when she heard something hit the floor. She immediately reached for the door knob attempting to push the door open. “Abbie! Abbie!” she called in a panic knocking on the door. 

 

“Jen, I’ll be out in a minute”, Abbie answered.

 

“Are you ok? Is something wrong?” she asked? “No. No, I’m fine just getting (pause) situated”, Abbie answered. After a few minutes Abbie turned to Crane , “Ready”, she asked taking his hand. Ichabod giving a nod opening the door. The two walking out only to be met by Jenny leaning up against the hallway wall arms crossed in front of her.

 

“Dammit Jenny you scared the hell out of me”, Abbie said jumping back bumping into Crane who looked horrified seeing Miss Jenny upon exiting the bathroom. “I scared the hell out of you? You scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know what was happening in there”, she said trying to hide the growing smile at both the look of embarrassment on Cranes face and the situation as a whole. 

 

“Miss Jenny”, Crane finally speaking but barely looking Jenny in the eye. “Crane”, she said lip twisted to the side smiling. “Excuse me, I think I should check on Bear”, he said walking between the two sisters up the hall. “I’ll be up in a minute”, Abbie said sliding her hand down his back as he walked away.

 

“What”, Abbie asked as Jenny still stood there arms crossed staring at her.

 

“So what was going on in there”, Jenny asked pointing to the bathroom?

 

“Nothing. Crane was just…helping me with something” Abbie said.

 

“I bet he was”, Jenny said looking her sister up and down. 

 

Abbie trying to change the subject. She was not about to entertain her nosy sisters dirty questions. “What happened? I thought you were staying at Joe’s tonight”

 

“I bet you did”, Jenny responded.

 

“I swear, your mind is always in the gutter”, Abbie said shaking her head. 

 

“Oh, and where was your mind before Joe and I walked through that door”, Jenny smirked. Abbie couldn’t help but smile as she walked up the hall to join Crane. 

 

“Oh by the way your tank is on backwards, Ms. my mind was totally not in the gutter just now in the bathroom with Crane”, Jenny teased. Abbie looking down at her tank then headed back towards the bathroom to fix it. “Don’t say a word”, she warned her irky sister as she walked by her.

 

“Hey Joe”, Abbie said as she entered the room. “Hey Sis”, the two greeting each other with a hug.

 

“Aww did we wake you baby”, Abbie said going over to Crane who was holding a wide awake Bear in his arms. 

 

“We picked up some Chinese if you guys are hungry”, Joe said carrying a few bags into the kitchen.

 

“Thanks bro, but I’m not hungry”, Abbie said.

 

“Thank you young Corbin but Abigail provided a most (pause) fulfilling meal prior to your arrival. I must say it was most satisfying”, Ichabod said glancing at Abbie who was suddenly choking from shock. The two Witnesses unable to stop smiling at Crane’s brazen words referencing their…encounter.

 

The four talking for a bit and playing with Bear. Joe and Jenny eventually went back to her bedroom to watch a movie. There was a water main break in his neighborhood so he would be staying at Jenny’s tonight. Crane stayed until Bear fell back asleep. 

 

“Thank you for being here for Bear today”, Abbie said as she stood outside the apartment door with Ichabod. “Heart, my mind is incapable of entertaining a thought where I fail to be here for you or Bear”, he said leaning down placing a soft kiss on her nose. She didn’t want him to leave but she couldn’t leave with him either. Something was still holding her back. Something she still didn’t have a grasp on but she knew it wasn’t him. The whole thing was confusing. Ichabod wanted so badly for Abbie and Bear to come home with him but he didn’t feel it was appropriate to ask in this moment. Not with how far things had gone between them earlier. He didn’t want her thinking he was asking for the purpose of bedding her. She meant more to him than that and he never wanted her to confuse his intentions.

 

“Call me when you get in”, Abbie said arms wrapped so tightly around him she felt their hearts were beating as one. “Of course, he said the two kissing, saying their goodbyes. 

 

Abbie was in the back laying across the bed with Bear beside her asleep. Jenny insisted Abbie and Bear keep the bed and she and Joe would stay out on the couch. Abbie hoping she wouldn’t have to get up during the night for anything. The last thing she wanted to see was Jenny and Joe getting freaky on the couch. She had some nerve she thought. Just a few hours ago she and Crane were about to get freaky all over the washer and dryer. 

 

Her phone rang. She smiled. It was Ichabod calling for the third time since he made it home.

 

“Hey”, she said face glowing with happiness. 

 

“Hello, Heart. I hope I am not disturbing you at this late hour”, he said. 

 

“No, its fine. I was up watching the news anyway”, she said twirling some of her hair hanging outside of the scarf she was wearing.

 

“I will not keep you long. I just wanted to wish you a good night. Make sure Bear was sleeping well”, he said.

 

“He’s fine. Knocked out. We’re in the bed now”, she said. Ichabod wishing she was at home at the cabin in bed with him.

 

“Excellent. As long as the two of you are safe and well I can rest easy”, he said. Which was true for the most part. He wouldn’t think of using their time pestering her with the details of how lonely he was without them. How he spent most nights tossing in the bed or pacing the cabin in agony at the reality she was no longer there. The ache in his heart only grew stronger each day he was without his love and their Bear. He missed them terribly.

 

“Umm…hey…. you wouldn’t happen to now what happened to my panties would you”, Abbie asked?

 

“Why Lieutenant, I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking”, he said in a mischievous tone.

 

Abbie could hear in his voice what she already knew when she searched high and low for the black lace thong and couldn’t find them. She blushed imagining him stuffing them in his pockets taking them home. She blushed even more wondering what he might be doing with the tiny piece of fabric. Her Captain had a naughty side and that shit turned her on. 

 

“Mmm hmm. Well if you just happen to come across them will you keep them safe for me”, she flirted. “I most certainly will”, he teased. The two saying their good nights before ending their call.

 

Abbie had just turned off the TV and placed a kiss on Bear’s tiny back where he had gotten his shot earlier when her phone buzzed. A text from Ichabod. 

 

“Oh my goodness”, she said mouth hanging open as she looked at the picture and message on her phone. It was Crane sitting at the bottom of the bed her thong clamped between his teeth hanging from his mouth with that cocky ass eyebrow raised. To top it off he had on some gray sweats, big ass package bulging and all. He was looking sexy as hell. The message under the picture….

 

Heart, you’re more than welcome to retrieve your panties whenever you’re ready highlighted with a naughty devil emoji at the end.

 

Abbie falling back on the bed a huge smile on her face as she hugged the phone up to her chest.

 

“My man….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading my latest chapter. I appreciate the support, kudos, and comments. I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts. Lots more to come.


End file.
